


【授权翻译】Broken Chains

by Ceiba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 12,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceiba/pseuds/Ceiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>自从被套上枷锁，Merlin所熟知的生活彻底结束了。他拒绝被当成送给Camelot王子的礼物，并将拼尽所有去反抗。然而Arthur并不是他所需要畏惧的那一个。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Broken Chains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485687) by [Loopstagirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/pseuds/Loopstagirl). 



> 这是一篇名为Broken Chains的AM文翻译，十分感谢作者Loopstagirl的慷慨授权。
> 
> 一切的不好都是我的，一切的好都是作者GN的。

Uther听到从走廊那一头传来的骚动时露出了一个得意的笑容。他知道侍卫们会来得刚刚好，这一切都早已安排好了。他一把抓起Nimueh的头发往后扯，低头盯着这个跪在他面前的女巫师。

他并不仅仅是因为她力量最为强大才选择她的。她同时还很美丽而不羁。多年以来她一直被束缚在他身边，她的魔法被迫屈服于套在她脖子上的那个刻蚀着符文的铁项圈。那铐在她脚踝上闪闪发光的脚镣更像是种饰品，Uther特地将它们精心设计以突显她的美丽，而非那些束缚大部分巫师所用的沉重的脚镣。它们同样也是被设计来困住巫师的，但它们用处不仅于此。

一旦镣铐都套牢固了，被束缚的人就只能去主人想让他们去的地方。最开始的时候，Uther并不信任她，用这些镣铐将她囚禁在他的房间里。他现在仍然不信任她，但他们对彼此的憎恨已经转变成了某种凶猛热烈的情感。这让操她变得更有意义，而Uther知道她当他的俘虏和婊子当了这么久，已然接受了这一切。她用她自己扭曲的方式忠诚于他，而那意味着他也给了她更多的自由。

当然，只要主人想，这些镣铐还可以强迫俘虏回到自己主人身边。所以如果他从一个冗长的理事会议中归来而她却不在，他仅需一个思绪就能强迫她回到身边。当她在那几天里没有乖乖等他归来，他总是会在她身上发泄自己挫败的情绪，而作为回报她通常会在他身上留下抓挠的痕迹。

但今天的主角不是Nimueh。他若向下看她就会获得无需否认的快感，他脸上的表情迫使她张开嘴巴。她清楚明白反抗的后果而他呻吟着插入那热度之中。不过他今天得保持自控，他必须表明他严肃的态度。他收紧了在她头发上的抓握，将她的头更向后地扳扭，暴露出她苍白的脖颈。项圈在她肌肤的映衬下更为突显，而Uther在更用力的刺戳中得意地笑着。

这时响起了敲门声。

国王咧嘴而笑；这时机堪称完美。他知道如何将一个新巫师弄崩溃。他可以做得比这片土地上的任何一个人都要好。不然的话他怎么能让一个强大的女巫师毫无反抗地被他弄得近乎窒息？而且他知道第一印象所带来的冲击比任何话语和威胁都要来的有用。

“进来，”他喊道，他的声音在再一次的戳刺里变得有些微嘶哑。他望进Nimueh的眼里，看见它们因领悟而大睁。她停下了吮吸，她的舌头也停止了移动，Uther低吼着，猛拽她的头发直到她眼里泛起了疼痛的泪水，顺服地回到了她的工作。他将这一切设计得十分完美，他可不能让他的婊子毁了它。

侍卫们进来了。有一个拼命挣扎的年轻人被压在了其中三个侍卫之间。即使男孩被铐上了项圈，Uther还是很钦佩他奋力反抗的精神，走的每一步都在乱踢，以至于侍卫们简直是拖着他进的房间。他跟Arthur差不多年纪，Uther瞥了一眼得出了结论，也许要更年轻一些。铁项圈在他象牙白的肤色的衬托下显得格外刺眼，而他挑衅的眼神从他那浓密的乌发下瞪了过来。Uther即刻就开始幻想若他将手从那发丝中穿过会是怎样的感觉，他的阴茎因此而跳动。Nimueh哽住了。

侍卫们无视了他们国王所处的姿势，使劲儿将年轻人弄到角落里。一旦他们将其压在地上，他们快速的将他的胳膊反扣在后并铐了起来。他们将他的脚也铐住了。不过是普通的镣铐而不是施了法的那种；要成为这个男孩主人的人并不是Uther。施了法的镣铐必须由俘虏的拥有者亲自来铐。侍卫将手铐与脚铐用链子串了起来，迫使男孩摆出了一个无法动弹的扭曲蜷缩的姿势。不过男孩已经停止挣扎了，他被他眼前的景象震住，眼睛恐惧地睁大。

当他意识到发生了什么的时候，侍卫们松开了他。他们往后撤退，向他们的国王鞠了个躬后离开了。男孩怒吼着，伴随着一声低沉远古的话语的那一瞬间，Uther觉得他的眼睛闪过金色。但随着一声尖锐的喊叫溢出，男孩的魔法被弹了回来，项圈束缚着并将其逼回体内。Uther曾强迫Nimueh向他描述这种感觉，这种就像是每根神经都在燃烧的感觉。巫师的能力越强大，那种刺痛的感觉就越为强烈。男孩喘息着，身体随着一声呜咽蜷缩得更紧，泪水汩汩而下。Uther露出微笑。这个男孩法力强大。

他完美无缺。

这个想法让他吼叫着射了出来。Nimueh甚至都没有瑟缩一下；她已经被训练得能够很好地吞咽下去。他在她能将他清理干净之前就拔出来了——如同他通常要求的那样——并将她扭转过身。男孩惊骇地看到她也被套上了项圈。他知道了她是一个女巫，也正好意识到正等待着他的命运。

“有多强？”Uther吼道。Nimueh望着他。

“拜托…”

“有多强？”他喝令道，将她朝男孩跟前一扔。别无选择，Nimueh只好伸出一只手轻轻的触碰男孩脖颈上的项圈。

“你叫什么名字？”她轻声喃喃道，语气和善。

“Merlin，”他细语着，声音颤抖。Uther知道这时她会对他轻轻微笑，就在这时他们均因震惊而颤动了一下。Nimueh收回手，睁大眼睛看向她的主人。

“我所感知过最强大的，”她耳语道，声音饱含恐惧与敬畏。Uther叹了口气。他现在希望他之前没给这个男孩作安排了。一个拥有如此强大法力的不羁的年轻人将是一个全新的挑战；一个可以证明他能力的机会，在他将这个男孩步步击溃使他变得如Nimueh一般顺从之时。

“很好。你应该感到荣幸，男孩。你将作为礼物送给Camelot的王子，我的儿子。再没有什么能比服侍贵族更荣幸的了。”

“我永远不会服侍你，”男孩回击道。Uther冷冷地看着他，走近了些。在内心，然而，他得意地笑着。他总是喜欢这些巫师挑衅一些，不过他必须考虑到Arthur是否能够击溃他。王子总是对于他对他父亲的宠物们的看法保持缄默。不过Uther没有错过男孩在他下身仍敞在外面站在他面前时眼里闪过的恐惧。他的老二再次肿胀起来，而他看见男孩不适地试图后退。

“你会乖乖听话，不然的话后果可不简单。”

“下地狱去吧，”男孩尽其所能地反抗着锁链。但是他的手和脚连在一起是有原因的，他甚至不能往后挪动一步。尽管如此，他还是不肯放弃，而那让Uther忍无可忍地上前一步，一脚踩在了男孩的咽喉部。他微微施压，刚好能够让他静止不动并集中注意力在挣扎着呼吸到足够的空气之上。

“你将要学会何为尊重，不然我会揍到你学会。”Uther冷静地说。男孩也就这点儿能耐了——毕竟还是个男孩；一个孩子。毫无疑问一顿猛揍的威胁足以让他静止。Uther咬住嘴唇，他的身体泄露了他对将这个无礼的男孩放在他的大腿上狠狠抽打他屁股的性趣。Merlin已然一动不动，向上盯着他。他眼里的恐惧已慢慢变成了屈服，Uther便松开了脚。他蹲下来，用拇指抹过那撅翘的嘴唇。男孩猛咬向他，Uther敏捷地反手就是一巴掌抽了过去，使他跌到了一旁。

他往一旁伸出手。Nimueh知道他想要什么，即使她的手颤抖无比，她还是将口塞塞进了他手里。Uther一把抓起Merlin的头发，强迫他抬起头来，同时另一只手将那个块状物体塞进他的嘴里。那压力压着他的舌头，十分的不舒服和酸胀。然而十分满意口塞塞好的Uther又撕了一条布绕过他的脑袋，将口塞固定住，结结实实地堵住了他的嘴。

“你很幸运；我儿子打人没我这么用力。但我先说清楚，你要是向他显露任何的不尊敬他都会抽你。”

Merlin看起来像是不知道该怒目而视还是颤抖。Uther轻笑一声，抬起手将另一条挂在墙上的锁链解开。Nimueh在他旁边畏缩了一下；她在Uther要求一些床事以外的事情的时候总会被系在这条链子上。他将铁链系在男孩的项圈上并往后退了几步。被封住了嘴，套上了枷锁，捆得牢牢的。男孩哪儿也去不了。这景象真是完美。

Uther往后退并开始撸动自己，强迫他的眼睛保持睁开的状态一直盯着Merlin。进入男孩的体内会是什么样的感觉呢？毫无疑问那将是男孩的第一次。这将比那些项圈更能体现所有权；并能提醒着Arthur他所拥有的一切都只不过是来自他父亲的恩惠。但Uther知道他不能这么做；他告诉自己这个巫师是他要送给Arthur庆生的，而在送给他之前就拆开了礼物是不公平的。

然而在他脑海里的画面意味着他需要的不仅仅是他的手了。他转过身，抓住Nimueh的手腕将她拖过房间。她的裙子在她的背部撞击在他桌上时被扯破了。他的手急切地摸索着她，在他强迫分开她的双腿时他的手指深深抠进她的乳房。他从不做前戏；在他撞进她体内之前他从不需要这个。她在她的主人用力操着她，近乎狂暴地抽插时被迫攀附在桌子的边缘。就算是在他的手持续在她身上制造瘀痕，他的嘴唇因在她项圈之上啃咬而沾上鲜血之时，他的眼睛也从未离开男孩。

Nimueh作为他的婊子被训练得如此之好以至于她也从他的粗暴里获得了快感。随着她气喘般的呻吟逐渐攀高，Uther用手掌撑在桌面上开始了一个更猛烈的频率。男孩紧闭双眼，头歪向另一侧。但甚至是隔着一间房Uther也可以看清他颤抖的有多厉害；他绝对还是个处子。若将他俯趴在桌子上会是怎么的一幅画面？他肯定会反抗，毫无疑问，但那只会让一切变得更完美。

Uther这次的高潮来的很安静，射的时候跳动得厉害，他的嘴唇抿成一条扭曲的线。他撤了出来，整理干净并穿好了衣服，命令Nimueh保持赤裸的状态。只要男孩还在他的寝宫里，Uther觉得他将永远得不到满足。他可不想每次需要他的婊子的时候还要跟她的衣服斗争一番。

然而，距离Arthur的生日还有两天时间。他们将会把男孩锁在这里，并希望在此期间他能消磨掉一些固执。而在那之后，就要靠王子自己来让他守规矩了。

Uther安慰自己，若是Arthur不能接受挑战，那么他就得做一个负责任的父亲来教教他应该要怎么做。

MMM

Merlin从浅眠中苏醒过来，意识到有某个人站在他的面前。他颤抖了一下，害怕地向上瞥。这只是一名侍卫，虽说这对受约束的巫师也不是什么好事。但即使国王在这几天除了扇了他几巴掌之外没对他做什么其他的事情，他对Nimueh做的事情已经在Merlin的脑海里植入了深深的恐惧。当她触碰他的时候他可以感觉到她曾经是多么的强大，而如今她却对Uther日复一日的强暴无计可施。她是他的奴隶，他的婊子，而Merlin有预感他的命运不会比她好到哪里去。

他向后躲避着侍卫，却移动不了多远。他的四肢尖叫着想要被释放。他的手脚被捆在一起已经两天了，只要能伸展开来他什么事情都肯做。Nimueh每天都会在Uther密切的注视下给他一些食物和水，随后国王又会将勒得人发痛的口塞塞回他的嘴里。Merlin就算想说也说不出话来；他的魔法被抑制住的感觉让他每次在口塞摘下来的时候都很想吐。他能咽下那些食物全靠自己求生的本能。

他一定会逃出去的。肯定有人知道项圈的秘密。目睹Nimueh顺从的样子并没有给他带来什么激励；倘若连她都被控制得牢牢的，他还有什么希望呢？但是他下定决心一定要逃出这里而为此他需要储存力气。更别说当Uther看到他顺从地吃下食物之后，随之而来的殴打就不会那么猛烈了。看起来表现出屈服的样子是他活下去的关键。

倒也不是说Merlin就打算这么下去了。从国王的话语里可以得知，他的儿子并不是那么严厉。Merlin肯定可以找到方法逃离那个自大的王子，对此他充满信心。

而至于现在，他只能眼睁睁的看着侍卫拿起了他的锁链。他松开了连系手脚的链子，并将项圈上和墙拴在一起的链子解开了。轻柔地——近乎是带有歉意地——他摘除了口塞，抓住Merlin的上臂将他拉了起来。巫师喊叫出声，弯曲的腿被一阵痉挛的绞痛贯穿。全靠侍卫的抓握他才不至于跌倒在地。

“跟我来，”男人低语道，将他拉出了房间。Merlin尽其所能地蹒跚而行——只要能走出Uther的寝宫就好。而在这过程中Nimueh只是懒散的躺在床上静静地看着。她当然早已预料到有人会来领走他，否则Merlin肯定她会更加警觉的。他感到眩晕和恶心，而他踏出的每一步所带来的疼痛让他希望能就这么晕过去算了。在第一个晚上他差点就这么干了；对于所发生的一切的惊吓让他开始承受不住了。但Uther不出一会儿就往他身上倒了一桶冰水将他带回现实，从那以后Merlin再也不敢晕过去了。

他试图记下来他被带去的路线，但这需要太多的力气了。他所能做的一切就是专注于把步子一步步迈好好让他不至于被拖着走。此时已是夜晚，城堡里除了一些经过的仆人之外算是相当的空旷了。他们均在看到Merlin的项圈后避开了视线，所以他知道他在他们那儿是得不到什么帮助的了。倒也不是说他们将他视为仇敌或怎么样的，只是他还不值得他们冒这个险。

当侍卫打开门驻足时他几乎要被绊倒。侍卫松开Merlin，没说一句话就走了，徒留他一人在原地摇晃着。

“怎么？不要傻站在那儿，男孩。进来，让我瞧瞧你。”

Merlin强迫自己抬眼瞟了一眼，只见一个上了年纪的老人站在他的面前，脸上写满了不耐烦。Merlin试着往前踏了一步。但他的腿正好决定罢工，于是他就这样往下摔了。他甚至没有意识到旁边就有一张凳子，直到它被推到他的膝后并有一双手放在他的肩上引导他坐下。这双手持续施加压力直到Merlin的头都低到了两膝之间。 

“深呼几口气。就是这样。现在坐起来…慢慢地，男孩，慢慢地！来，把这喝了。”一个杯子被塞进了他的手里。Merlin想他应该保持怀疑，但在小心翼翼地抿了一口发现这只不过是一杯水之后他急切地喝起来。

“你是谁？”他试图发问，水让他的脑袋清醒了一些。他抬眼，礼貌的再一次打量起这位老者和房间来。书籍和羊皮纸看起来散布在房间的每一个角落。

“虽然没什么重要的，但我的名字是Gaius。你上一次进食是什么时候了？”

Merlin所能做的只有盯着他，愚蠢地眨眼睛。老人啧啧着越过桌子将一个冒着热气的碗拿了过来。

“我本应该为王子把你清理干净的，但我怀疑要是你在他们开始之前就因为饥饿昏过去，不论是国王还是Arthur都不会感谢我的。”

“开始什么？”

“喝你的汤吧，男孩，并学着不要问问题。”这声指责并不苛刻，而Merlin也饿得想不了更多了。他强迫自己慢下来，细细品味每一口。他知道吃得太快只会让他反胃，而下一顿这么热腾腾的食物什么时候到来还是个未知数。这自然不是他喝过最美味的汤，但前往Camelot的路途十分艰难而且自被关押以来他一直惊魂不定的。这让他感觉这是他喝过最好的汤了。

但是很快他就喝完了。Gaius快速的将碗拿走，Merlin在他真正意识到老人之前说的话之前就站了起来。当有双手开始拉扯他的衣服的时候，Merlin弹到了一边。

“你在干什么？”

“你总不能穿着它们洗澡吧。来，把衣服脱了。”Merlin无法拒绝。Gaius可能是上了年纪，但他有种坚定不移的决心，那意味着他这个人可固执了。Merlin不太确定他要不要帮忙，但等他回过神来，他的衣服已经被除去，而他正缓缓沉入一个温暖的沐浴当中。他因这感觉而呻吟出声，并在眼角瞥到Gaius露出了微笑。

“他们从未告诉我该怎么把你清理干净，”男人轻声低语着。他拉近一张凳子，开始帮Merlin清洗。当他坚持要跪起来检查更私密的部位时，Merlin将身体在水里沉得更低，摇着头。Gaius同情地看着他。

“这样对你比较好，小伙子。如果让我帮你你会好过一些。相信我。”

“不。不，你不能这样。”Merlin啜泣着，但Gaius的手已经伸过去了。他尖叫出声，羞辱的泪水在他被检查的时候顺着脸颊淌了下来。他甚至是在Gaius帮他沉回水底并离去给他一些私人空间的时候都无法直视他的眼睛。

Merlin想着只要滑入水底，让水漫过他的头顶。让这一切都结束，让国王得不到他的战利品。但他的身体僵住了。他仍然坚信着他可以找到逃生的办法，他不能就这样轻易的放弃。看在他母亲的份上，他要一直抗争直到他回到她的身边。

“你该出来了，” Gaius的语气友善，于是Merlin听从了。不管怎么说水也开始凉了，而毛巾因挂在火堆旁而感觉十分温暖。他擦干自己并环视着寻找自己的衣服。它们不见了；只剩一件长而宽松的衬衫在那儿。他先穿上了它，随后寻找还可以穿的衣物。

“Gaius？”

男人的表情严肃。这仿佛是在给他一个什么信号因为在他还没来得及说什么的时候，门被闯开了，三名侍卫阔步走了进来，国王紧跟其后。Merlin仓皇地向后退，但两个侍卫在他还没退一步之前就快速地抓住了他的胳膊。Uther大步向前，先是抓住了他的下巴，将他的头转向光线处。Merlin拒绝看向他。随后，他在国王的手直接滑进遮住大腿的衬衫里环住他的时候拒绝给出任何反应。

“还未经人事，你说是吧，Gaius？”

“是一个处子，陛下，”Gaius带着歉意喃喃道。Uther紧抓了一会儿，迫使Merlin咬住嘴唇才能不作出反应。但随后他就撤开了。

“很好。是时候了。把他带走。”

“Gaius？Gaius，这是怎么回事？”Merlin喊道，挣扎着想要和老人待在一起。他不确定在他被拽出房间的时候在Gaius眼里看到的是真的泪水还是只是光线产生的错觉。侍卫的抓握并不轻柔，强迫着他跟随着国王在摇曳的火炬光里穿过走廊。

他们停在了一扇厚重的橡木门前。Uther轻轻敲了敲门，并在没人响应的时候满意地笑着打开了门。Merlin被房间的奢华程度震惊得掉了下巴；这几乎和国王的房间一样令人印象深刻。但随后在他的脑子反应过来是什么情况之后他开始反抗，意识到这一定是王子的房间。他现在正被当成礼物送到这里。

侍卫在Merlin抗争的时候生气地怒骂着，但随着第三名侍卫的加入，Merlin根本没有机会只能让他们拖拽着拉进了房间并将胳膊举过头顶。他的手铐被系在一条从天花板垂下来的铁链上，迫使他的手臂悬挂在空中。这让衬衫上移了一些而Merlin从Uther眼中掠食性的微光中得知，衬衫只够刚刚遮住他。一旦他被固定好了，侍卫们就行礼离开了。

Merlin拒绝表现出他的恐惧而让Uther从中获得满足，他握紧拳头并盯着对面的墙壁，强迫自己保持冷静。他可以做到这个。他要让他们认为他在他们的控制之下，然后他就可以在他们卸下防备之时逃离了。现在的一切都是为了那一刻。

然而，脚步声逐渐接近打断了他对计划的沉思。门开了，一个年轻人走了进来。Merlin直直盯着。他很年轻，有着健康的肤色和结实的身材，还有一头如同火光闪烁的金发。这可不是Merlin想象中王子的样子。他们的视线短暂相触。

“父亲？这是什么？”他的声音愉悦中带有一丝困惑。

“这是你的生日礼物，Arthur，”Uther踏向Merlin，用一根手指挑起他的衬衫，将他暴露出来，另一只手摸着套在他脖颈上的项圈。Merlin怒视着对面的墙壁。

“我认为你现在可以拥有他了，所以你明早起来第一件事就可以使用他来庆祝你的生日。我为你准备好了套上他的枷锁，让他可以属于你。”

Merlin冒着险瞥了一眼王子。他不太确定他期待会看到什么。但他没有想到会是震惊，遗憾和某种类似恐惧的东西闪过了男子的脸部。Merlin皱眉，试图在不让Uther发现他被激起好奇心的情况下抬头看得更清楚。但随着王子再一次开口，Merlin知道事情对他来说正变得越来越危险了。

“不。我不想要这样的礼物，父亲。”

 


	2. Chapter 2

“你刚刚跟我说什么，Arthur？”

Merlin屏住了呼吸，想要尽可能缩小自己。当然，他也缩不到哪里去;他是这个房间里另外两个男人注意力的中心，而因为他被捆绑的姿势，他甚至不能蜷缩起来。Merlin强迫自己的意识放空，决定将自己从目前所发生的一切中抽离出来。

“我不…”

“你是在拒绝我的礼物吗？”

“我——”不过王子没有机会回答，因为国王已经开始自话自说了。

“我找遍整个大陆找到最法力强大、最漂亮的给你，你却将他扔回到我脸上？”

“父亲，不是这样的！”

“那么，现在你让我把他怎么办？只有贵族才能控制得住他的力量，Arthur。你是在建议我将一个足以配给国王的奴隶送给一个亲王吗？”

Merlin咬住嘴唇，在听到自己被定义为奴隶时强迫自己保持冷静。这耗尽了他所有的自制力才能不向后踢，不去向国王抗争。不过他知道他做不了什么，而且他想在他命运正在被定夺的时刻保持清醒。Uther的殴打在私下他的寝宫里的时候已经够严酷了，但他倘若在他自己的儿子面前被羞辱的话他可就更不会手下留情了。

王子这次没有说话，只是一脸警惕地看着。Merlin无视了他。他毫无疑问跟他父亲一样坏。相反地，巫师开始扫视整个房间，试图找到什么能当做武器的东西把他从这锁链中解救出来。他要证明无论什么都不会让他屈服的。

“绑定关系的枷锁在我的手里。我觉得我可以让他归属于我。这将会是个大麻烦因为这个男孩必须要被驯服，而没有什么其他人是我可以信任的…”

Merlin感觉他的脸瞬失血色。Uther走得更近，将自己紧贴着Merlin的背部——尽管他不是很确定王子是否可以看到这些。但Merlin可以感觉得到。他可以感觉到国王的勃起因想到可以将Merlin占为己有而变得更硬。Merlin紧闭双眼，绝望伴随着一种纯粹的恐慌在他血液里四处流窜着。他已经目睹了Uther对他自己的巫师有多粗暴；Merlin知道他在那之下是绝对存活不下来的。他会被撕裂、利用、虐待并在他破碎不堪之时被丢弃在一边。他可以感觉到自己在锁链下颤抖。在此之前，他尚且可以勉强保持挑衅的态度因为他相信他逃跑的机会全寄托在被转交到王子手上。

而如今这个机会也从他手里溜走了。他可以听到来自另一条锁链发出的喀啦喀啦的声音，知道只要Uther将其套在他身上，他就彻底完蛋了。一只手抓住了他，用力而令人疼痛，Merlin喊叫出声，头垂了下来。Uther在他身后因兴奋而抽动。

“不出今晚这些叫喊就会变成尖叫，”男人在放开手并退回去之前呼了一口气。他在Merlin周围打着转，走进了他的视线。当Merlin看到国王手里那条施了法的枷锁之后不由自主地开始拼命反抗。男人走近了一些，打开了手铐。

“停下，”一个声音命令道。Merlin跳了起来；他都忘了还有王子的存在。Uther的脸微微沉了下来但Merlin敢肯定当他转过身看向他的继承人时，他已经戴好了面具。

“你还有什么想说的吗，Arthur？”

“我的意思不是我不想要他。我只是觉得我配不上这么力量强大的礼物。你让我受宠若惊，父亲。能驯服他当然是我的荣幸。”Arthur向前一步，声音温和平稳。Uther放松下来，但Merlin却僵住了。他之前认为王子跟他的父亲一样坏果然没有想错。当男人接近的时候，他将脚抬离地面，让锁链支撑着他的体重。他要拼尽全力去阻止他用那个枷锁捆绑住他。Arthur从他父亲手里拿起手铐并走向前。

Merlin踹了过去。

使出浑身解数，他抬脚踹向王子，在王子向后躲避，脸上写着不可置信的时候露出满足而得意的笑。但Merlin的胜利转瞬即逝，因为Uther反手狠狠的甩了他一巴掌，打得他嘴里尝到了鲜血，耳朵嗡鸣。

“就是现在，Arthur，”他命令道，于是王子再次上前。Merlin分不清眼前哪个是真身哪个是幻影。他知道他泄露了一声呜咽，但在感觉到手铐被铐上了自己手腕的时候他除此之外还能做什么呢。它们还仅仅只是手铐而不是锁链，但Merlin可以立即感觉到它们蕴藏着的魔法。

他的脑袋因与Uther的殴打完全不同的原因而混乱着，就像是他灵魂的某个部分被吸进了手铐里，与Arthur的意志绑定在了一起。Nimueh曾告诉过他手铐只能控制他们所处的位置，但Merlin还是吓得张开了口。他在几天之前几个男人不知道从哪里跑出来给他套上项圈之前还从未感觉过他的魔法被束缚。而现在这就像是他们在测试他还能禁受得起多少。Merlin感觉有眼泪划过他的面颊。

他模糊地意识到Uther正在恭喜他的儿子。Merlin没怎么注意，几乎没有意识到门打开又关上了。之后一声清晰可闻的上锁的声音响起，Merlin才终于抬起头，发现房间里一片安静。

国王已经离开了。而王子，仍然站在门的旁边。他正靠在门上，细细的打量着Merlin。他的眼光跟国王的并不一样，他看起来不像是他要强迫Merlin屈服。但同样道理，Merlin知道他看起来也不像是一个强大的巫师；第一印象代表不了什么。

但Arthur看起来几乎是挣扎的，甚至像是被打败了。Merlin盯了回去，拒绝移开视线或是被恐吓到。不一会儿，有些微笑意浮上王子的脸颊，他离开了门。Merlin闭口不言。他很肯定他一张口声音肯定很颤抖而他不想泄露出他的恐惧。Arthur走近，抬手拿起捆着Merlin的从天花板垂下来的那条锁链。

“现在我见鬼的该把你怎么办？”男人喃喃道。Merlin只是盯着他。他知道他说啥都会是错的，还可能会激起Arthur一些灵感。但就算是因为他知道Uther马上要对他做的事情才留下了他，Arthur也丝毫没有想要打动他新奴隶的意思。Merlin让他的盯视转变成瞪视，决意要将其变成某种保护自己的盔甲。

Arthur的手指在他离开之前解开了锁链。Merlin在意识到那个男人做了什么之前就摔了下去。他解开了连在天花板上的那一条，留下了手铐上的那些链锁。Merlin朝Arthur要去的地方瞥了一眼发现那里有把钥匙在桌上。有魔力的这些镣铐上没有锁，也没有明显的封条。但其他的镣铐就是普通的枷锁而Merlin知道王子这是要去拿钥匙解开它们。

Merlin——即使知道这可能不是他最好的计划——不想再等了。他扑向前，用连系他双手手铐的铁链勒住Arthur的脖子使劲儿往后拽。王子踉跄了一下，在Merlin试图尽可能收紧手中的铁链时惊讶地呛哽住了。但就算是在Gaius那儿吃了东西，他还是很虚弱。他花了这个星期里的大部分时间挨饿、受辱和被打。

而Arthur训练有素，他可是Camelot的王子。

Merlin根本没有机会。

在他意识到发生什么之前，Arthur继续往后倒退。当Arthur 将他撞到墙上的时候，Merlin也才只注意到他已经没有在踉跄或哽咽了。Merlin喘着气，却依然固执的抓得更紧，试图反转他手中的铁链阻滞王子的呼吸。他得到了一声气喘，随后Arthur又向前走了一步再次撞了过来。

Merlin感觉到他的抓握松了而这就是王子所需要的全部了。他做了一个尴尬的扭转，Merlin甚至都没有感觉到，而就在下一秒，巫师发现他正直直看进了王子的眼里，他的手被压制着举过了头顶紧贴着墙壁。让他愤怒的是，就算是有条红印子在他的脖子上，王子的脸上仍有一个被逗乐的得意笑容。Merlin本还会自我满足一会儿的，若不是因为王子看起来似乎丝毫没有因为他的新礼物刚刚正试图杀他而感到困扰的话。

“如果我是你，我就不会再那么干了，”他温和地说道，就算是在抬手解开那些普通镣铐的时候仍将Merlin压制在墙上。他轻松地一只手抓住他的双手将他扯离墙壁，随后松开手绕过房间，打开房门把镣铐扔了出去又将门锁上。Merlin冲向他，终于摆脱了恐惧并强迫自己做出反应。在他碰到王子的时候他甚至都没有考虑他具体要做什么，他只知道他想要伤害他。

再一次的，他被轻易的制服。尽管Merlin一路挣扎，又踢又踹的，Arthur仅是用手握着他的手腕就能迫使他穿过房间。Merlin在感觉自己被甩在床上的时候挣扎的更厉害了，但王子将他按住，用身体压住他不让他动。

“我不想伤害你，”他说，语气强硬，“但你必须停止反抗我。”

“然后你就可以在你空闲时间里操我了？”Merlin回击道，试图从王子的抓握中扭出来。Arthur的脸瞬间布满了生气的乌云，退后了。约束撤离的太突然以至于Merlin只能躺在那儿，喘着气并狂乱地盯着他的新主人。

“我不是我的父亲。”Arthur诚恳地说，向后退着围绕着房间。“但如果你不停下试图杀我的举动，我就不得不——”

Merlin再一次扑向前，并不打算把他的话听完。

“待在那儿，”Arthur命令道。只不过这不是句简简单单的话语。这是一句有关于定位的命令，所以手铐们被激活了。Merlin踏出半步就摔倒了，意识到他只能向前缓慢爬着。他瞪着王子。

“只要停止反抗我，”Arthur说，坚定而又平稳，“我就让你起来。”

“下地狱去吧，” Merlin反击道。他才不在乎他将会忍受什么样的痛苦。他不会就这样放弃屈服，不管王子说话有多温柔。他发誓，即使是被困在了地上，他也要拼尽所有去反抗不让Arthur轻易触碰他。他要让王子的生活变成活生生的地狱直到他无计可施只能将他放了。

MMM

Arthur不知道留那个男孩一人在他的寝宫里到底是不是个好主意。但他别无他选，他必须离开这儿。现在，他倒是很满意那些手铐可以让那个年轻人好好待着，不让他离开地面，只能就地趴着。当他将那些有魔力的手铐给他戴上的时候并没有使用那些魔力的打算，但因为巫师被困，至少现在他可以四处走动而不需要担心受到生命威胁了。这倒不是说他打算就这样让他一直待在地上了，他不是那样的人。他只是希望这样能迫使那个男孩能冷静下来好好想一想，不要再乱污蔑Arthur了。

而且他也不能带着巫师静静地走过走廊。出于某种原因，他确保自己走的是一条安静的路线。他现在没心情在可能会偶遇某个人的时候还要扮演骑士、王子或主人的角色。只有一个人是他现在可以倾诉的，而Arthur在到达他那儿之前是不算停下脚步的。

感觉过了好久才到达他的目的地，但他终于是敲响了Gaius的房门。他知道随便闯进医师的房间并不是个好主意，他在这一点上可吃过苦头；如果这会儿正好有病人的话，Arthur还会被揪耳朵。而在他十三岁的时候看到了某些他实在不想看到的画面之后，他就一直进门前先敲门了。至今他都搞不明白当时那人伤成了那副样子是怎么存活下来的。但几乎是立刻就有个声音叫他进来，于是Arthur知道他正等着他来呢。

不知怎的，这并没有让他感觉更好。推开门Arthur一眼就看到了Gaius。老人正弯着腰在工作台上专注地研究着什么。Arthur进来后等了他一会儿，然后清了清嗓子。Gaius抬眼看着他。

“我能为您做什么，殿下？”有一种Arthur从未听到过的语调出现在Gaius的声音里，他皱起眉头。他花了好几年才获得了这位老者的尊敬，而现在他听起来像是对Arthur的某些行为非常不赞成。

“你有什么治疗头痛的药吗？”Arthur静静地问，一屁股坐在凳子上挫败地捋着他的头发。他付出了那么多努力，秘密讨论和策划了很多事情而这就是后果；被赐予了一个属于他自己的巫师。他一看到那个男孩他就知道他的父亲在玩什么把戏了。他本来会毅然决然地拒绝的，如果不是因为那个男孩眼里的恐惧的话。那份恐惧是在他的父亲提到要亲自驯服他时才出现的，而Arthur知道接受他才是保护他唯一的办法。他们现在还没有找到解决的办法，还没能释放任何一个被困住的巫师。所以目前看来，这是Arthur仅能做的事情来保护他不必遭受他父亲残酷的对待。

一只手在他的后颈安慰地捏了捏，Arthur知道Gaius已经发现了症结所在。毫无疑问老者一直等待着看Arthur会如何应对而头疼是一个表明他做得并不好的信号。一个小药瓶被塞进了他的手里。

“我还有更强效的药，如果问题还是没有得到缓解的话。”他轻轻地说。Arthur一口喝掉了它，因为那个味道而皱起了脸，但还是咽了下去。他都没有感觉到他太阳穴的跳动直到他穿过那些走廊，而现在它们正报复他的忽视。而看起来他的父亲总是那个引起他头痛的原因。

“那个问题已经试图杀我四次了，”Arthur低声道，手指轻轻拂过脖子上那个依然很显眼的红痕。他知道他应该保持警惕；那个男孩并不知道Arthur不会伤害他。要是他说实话，他其实挺欣赏他的精神的。看起来无论他的父亲做了什么，这个男孩都不会放弃反抗。Arthur只是想让他明白他并不是他的敌人。

“这是怎么弄的？”

“一条铁链。”Gaius看起来印象深刻而Arthur因他那个本该是他奴隶的人如此轻易就在他身上留下这么明显的痕迹而脸红了。

“我就知道他很有个性。”

“他叫什么名字？”Arthur问，发现他其实并不知道。Gaius拉过一张凳子并开始在Arthur的脖子上轻拍着抹上膏药。王子由他去了；如果Gaius手上忙活着他会更容易敞开心扉交谈。

“通常情况下我会让你自己去问。但这次我不觉得他会马上告诉你，而用一些你所定义的称呼来叫他可帮不了什么忙。他的名字是Merlin。”

“Merlin，”Arthur缓缓地重复道，发现他一直在往门那儿瞟。他知道他大概应该回去了；他以前从没用过那些手铐，不知道它们把人困住的能耐到底有多大。他轻轻推开Gaius的手站了起来。走了一步之后，Arthur又停下回过头来。

“你这儿有他的衣服吗？”

“什么？”

“我不能让他就这么穿着那件美其名曰长睡衣的东西，Gaius。他每动一下都会暴露自己。我又不能一直在那儿保护他，要是有侍卫或什么人进来…”

“你被他吸引了吗，Arthur？”

Arthur想了一下。他知道他被吸引了；所以他才想把那个年轻人遮起来。他四肢修长，皮肤苍白而又不屈不挠，这些足够让Arthur知道他和那个男孩是一样的，除了他们一个是被束缚的奴隶，一个是王子之外。但他们不是一样的人，他们永远不会是。

“那不重要。我只是想让他衣冠整齐，”Arthur让他的声音里带有一丝命令。他才不会让Gaius在他想要尽力做好时对他指指点点。他的回答似乎满足了老人，因为他朝一个堆了衣物的角落点点头。Arthur用手臂一把捞起整堆衣物再一次朝门走去。这一次，是Gaius叫住了他。

“Arthur？”老人等他转过身来时对他露出轻柔的微笑。“你是个好人。不要让你的父亲误导你了。”

Arthur点点头并以王子的尊严支撑着离开了。但一旦门在他的背后关上，他靠着墙滑坐在了地上。头痛消失之后他现在感觉可以更清楚地思考了，但Gaius戳到了他的痛处。Arthur因为他接受了奴隶这件事情已经开始怀疑自己了，尽管他有着高尚的理由。决定还是相信Gaius，Arthur站了起来，回到他的寝宫。

他一进门就遭到了暴躁的瞪视，Arthur发现他在心底还是很高兴那些镣铐就算是在最强大的巫师身上也还是起着作用的。他肯定要是Merlin的魔法有一丝没有被困住，他现在肯定已经就地被那个瞪视烤焦了。他被这个想法逗乐了，只能转身关上门来掩盖脸上的微笑。他口袋里兜着钥匙。他不打算用那些手铐将Merlin困在一个地方，但他至少可以用一些更方便的方法来确保男孩不会离开这个房间。

“你要拿那些东西做什么？堵住我的嘴然后把我绑起来？”Merlin厉声道，用不信任的眼神看着Arthur怀里的衣物。Arthur无视了他，将那一堆衣服直接扔向他。Merlin畏缩了一下，突然意识到那是他自己的衣服。他一言不发的盯着Arthur，眼里含着一丝困惑。

“穿上衣服，Merlin，”Arthur低声道。让他松了一口气的是，这个要求打破了让Merlin待着别动的命令，让男孩可以再次动起来。然而过了很长时间，他依旧一动不动。他只是坐在那儿，攥着他的衣服，盯着Arthur。

“你是怎么——？”

“你想让我叫你什么？巫师？奴隶？”Arthur知道他的语气很冲，但Merlin还老是试图攻击他呢。Merlin没有再回答，而是小心翼翼地站起身，先穿上了他的裤子。一旦他穿上了衣物，他身上的紧绷感看起来就离开了，他快速地穿戴整齐。Arthur看着他在脖子上围上了围巾不禁发出一声轻笑。而随后他才意识到这条围巾刚好能够遮住项圈而Merlin戴上它后就放松多了。

“我想让你放我走，”Merlin喃喃道。Arthur过了一会儿才反应过来他指的是什么，但随即他叹了口气。他靠着桌子放松下来，拿过一个酒杯。幸运的是，里面装的是水。他可没有什么心情去倒点儿什么其他的来喝，并知道就算是酒他也会一口干了的；就像在那些不好过的日子里一样。

“我做不到。”

“你可以做到。你只要…”

“Merlin，够了。我做不到。再说了，就算放了你你也逃不到哪里去，而且一旦被抓回来我父亲就不会再让你离开他的视线直到你被驯服为止。如果你想那样的话，那就继续吧，把刚刚的话说完。”

Merlin颤抖了一下。Arthur知道提起他的父亲肯定会让他退缩的；Merlin对Uther的恐惧可以说十分明显，Arthur一踏进房间看到他们两个就发现了。

“你要对我做什么？”尽管Merlin声音里仍带有明显的挑衅，但Arthur可以肯定他察觉到了一丝颤抖。他知道他父亲对他的奴隶并不好，但他不知道他到底做得有多过分。他也不傻，他知道他强暴他们。但他不清楚他有多残暴。然而现在，他知道了情况真的很糟糕。Merlin仅是想到国王都吓得不行，Arthur叹了口气。

“无视你如果我做得到的话。但只有你停下试图杀我我才能做到。”他低语道。Merlin红了脸但还是瞪着他。Arthur知道就算男孩现在可能没有在攻击他，他可没有打算放弃。Arthur抬手抹了把脸，瞥向那一堆正等着他处理的报告。

“在衣柜里有空余的毯子和垫子。把它们拿出来找个地方给自己铺个床。最好离我的床远点儿。”

他没想过Merlin会听他的话，但男孩最终还是慢吞吞地绕房间走了一圈。他毫无疑问是想好好看下他的新牢房。Arthur知道他不能让他睡在门外——Merlin肯定在Arthur还没就寝的时候就跑了——而他又不能让他睡在他的床上。所以只能让他睡地上了，他在心里暗暗记下过些日子去找个小型的简便床之类的东西过来。

而至于现在，他只想试着专注于自己的工作并忽视那个被束缚着的生着气的巫师大麻烦。


	3. Chapter 3

钥匙在锁眼儿里转动的声音让Merlin瑟缩了一下。他急得四处打转，知道自己是来不及在Arthur进来之前把拨火棍放回火堆里去了。相反地，他开始考虑能否将它当成武器。可能把它用作武器会比用它来弄掉他手腕上的镣铐要来得更实在一些。Arthur没有用铁链将他的双手绑起来，留在他手腕上的那些手铐比起真正的枷锁更像是手环一样。但Merlin仍能感觉到它们是如何束缚住他的；Arthur只需只言片语就能困住他。

但让他意外的是，Arthur除了第一天以及在晚上睡觉的时候之外都不曾使用过手铐的魔力。Merlin知道这是他咎由自取；他曾在半夜从他那用毯子铺出的小窝里爬出来，从桌上抓起Arthur的面包刀朝王子袭去。Arthur在第一个晚上的时候正等着他做出行动，所以王子及时的翻身让Merlin扑了个空。他在那天晚上在王子身上看到了些什么。那个男人眼神里的某些东西让Merlin知道自己会受到比囚犯更平等的对待。

Arthur明白Merlin会想尽办法去杀他而不是去向他的处境屈服。这就好像他第一次将Merlin当成一个真真正正的男人而不是一个他不得不应付的囚犯。

不过这已经是五天前的事儿了。他已经在Arthur的房间里待了将近一个星期没有出去了。他曾试着逃出去。Arthur倒也没有用到那些手铐，他干脆就把门给直接锁上了。而Merlin也没花多少时间就意识到了他的撬锁技术有多烂。他以前从来不需要这个技能；他的魔法就能搞定一切。现在他的能力受限，他只能自己动手了，而Merlin发现这样一来他能做的其实就很少很少了。迄今为止，他都还没能突破Arthur的房门。

于是他转而将时间花在了搜寻Arthur房间里的能弄掉这些手铐的东西。他感觉其实Arthur知道他在捣鼓什么；那条由于一次错误的尝试而淌下来的血痕绝没有被忽视的可能，Gaius都被叫过来了。当老人将他包扎好并唠唠叨叨地批评他说除了这些事儿他还有好多其他的事儿可做的时候，Merlin的脸红得像火烧一样。Arthur仅仅是对着他得意地笑，显然认为他因之前伤害自己的举动活该被骂。

但奇怪的是，Arthur并没有阻止他。Merlin本还以为王子在发生这些事情以后会缩小他的活动范围，至少会确保再没有什么东西能让他再做这样的尝试了。但Arthur什么也没有做。他只是在第二天早晨离开去训练的时候给了他一个奇怪的眼神。这几乎就像是他希望Merlin能找到撬开那些手铐的方法一样…

房门吱呀一声打开了，让Merlin一下子从沉思中惊醒过来。不知道该拿那根拨火棍怎么办，他一屁股坐在了上面。Arthur走进来，将外衣脱下扔到了一边并瞥了他的奴隶一眼。Merlin注意到自从他第一次在Arthur进门的时候扑向他之后这就成了一个习惯。那天后来他得到了头上的一记狠敲，因为Arthur得阻止他被杀了。现在这几乎要成为一个惯例了；Merlin如果不至少采取一次举动去袭击王子他就浑身不舒服。

“你在干嘛呢？”

“没干嘛，”Merlin凶道，瞪着王子。他知道现在他只是在装腔作势罢了。他告诉自己他恨Arthur，他不会停下直到他杀了这个男人并逃出去。但随着一个星期过去，他知道这已不再是真的。Arthur还未曾真正对他做过什么。他甚至没有碰Merlin一下，如果不是因Merlin发起攻击而要制服他的话。他看起来几乎是想要Merlin能找到解放自己的方法。

看着Arthur将外衣扔到椅子上，卸下佩剑并扔到床上，Merlin将手滑到身子下面，抓住拨火棍的边缘。他可能只在这待了一个星期，但他已经开始感觉他掌握了Arthur的习惯。进来之后，王子总会给自己倒杯喝的；是水还是酒取决于他去了哪里以及他的心情。果不其然，Arthur转过身背对着他的囚犯朝桌子走去。

Merlin站了起来。尽管他总是很笨拙，但只要他想他还是可以悄无声息地移动的。在过去的一星期里他已经尝试过很多次偷偷接近Arthur，虽说王子总能阻止他，但他对于Merlin的尝试还是十分印象深刻的。转动手里的拨火棍摆成一个准备姿势， Merlin冲了上去。

他都没意识到他其实没有对准，他的冲撞让他直接与Arthur擦肩而过。他都还没来得及做出反应，Arthur就伸出手一把抓住了拨火棍。他转动了一下手臂，用手肘压住并将其扭转出了Merlin抓握，随后很随意地倾身用它拨了拨火堆。

“谢谢你。我正好觉得这里有些凉。”

Merlin仅是盯着他。除了有一次他几乎真的就刺中了正在睡觉的王子之外，Arthur不是无视了这些刺杀行为就是将它们当成一点儿小麻烦。他不管怎么做都连碰都碰不到Arthur让他都快要气疯了。

踢了一脚王子的凳子，看到它轻微的晃了一下才满意，Merlin大步走回房间的另一角。他在这过程中被好几样东西差点绊倒，在他将自己甩到那个他称之为床的一捆东西上之后，Arthur转过身看向他。

“你来的那天我就把我的仆人给开除了，”他静静地说。Merlin只是盯着他。

“为什么？怕有人把我放出去？”

“不是。更多的是担心有人会…算了，不说了。”

“告诉我，”Merlin要求道。他想知道Arthur要说的是什么，尤其是他语调还怪怪的。Merlin时不时会听到那样的语调，主要是在Arthur以为他没有在听的时候。那听起来就像是王子其实是真的在乎。但如果是这样的话，那他为什么不干脆放他走呢？

“没什么。”

“快告诉我！”

“再对我大喊大叫我就把你关进仓库里。”这次Arthur的声音里带有了责备的味道。这也是另一种Merlin逐渐习惯了的语调；王子习惯于无论是谁遇见他都对他毕恭毕敬。Merlin真不知道为什么他会觉得Merlin在试图杀他的同时还会对他毕恭毕敬。Arthur Pendragon看起来真的是一个很奇怪的人。

“至少那样我还可以换个风景，不用一直被困在你这猪窝里。”

“我想要说的是，”Arthur站了起来，Merlin立马将自己紧贴在墙上。他知道要是打架的话他肯定会输的，他都不知道他站起来的意义何在。但是这样一个似乎没有注意到Merlin试图杀他很多次的人站在他面前还是很吓人的。他知道Arthur是个训练有素的战士，还是Camelot第一骑士。

“你至少可以让自己变得有用一点，试着去整理一下房间。不管你喜不喜欢，这也算是你的房间。”

Merlin盯了他好长一段时间，试着想出他应该要怎么回答他。他希望Arthur没有期望他会因住在王子的房间里而觉得感激。如果他有得选，Merlin知道他上哪儿都不会来这儿的。但在他的内心深处，有个声音十分有建设性地告诉他这不是真的。他宁愿待在这里，被无视，也不要待在Uther的房间里。他十分清楚国王不会像Arthur那样不碰他的。

“下地狱去吧，”他喃喃道，转过身背对Arthur。他不知道还能说些什么，这是他唯一想得到的回应了。但这是一个错误的回答。在Merlin发现Arthur有所行动之前，他已经被Arthur揪了起来并钉在了墙上，他的手臂横压着Merlin的喉咙。他没有阻滞他的呼吸，但Merlin知道要是他挣扎的话，王子只需施加点压力就能制住他。

“是什么让你觉得我不是也同样深陷其中，也想摆脱这样的困境？”Arthur厉声道，眼里燃烧着怒火。Merlin被Arthur突如其来的怒火给吓住了，都没能真正理解王子刚刚说了什么。

“所以在你觉得自己高高在上之前，先庆幸一下你待的地方是这里吧。没有我的保护，你走出这间房甚至活不过五分钟。”

“你会惊讶的。”

“哦？你要怎么保护你自己？你又没有魔法。”Arthur的声音里没有嘲笑的意味，但Merlin还是觉得像是被扇了一巴掌。在意识到自己在做什么之前，他已经开始猛烈挣扎，将Arthur抵在他喉咙上的手臂挣开。但他也就只能做到这一步了。他都不知道这是怎么发生的他就被脸朝下压在了自己的床上，双臂被扭到后背，Arthur的手压在他的后颈将他按住。王子就这样压着他直到让他把话给听进去才松开手。

Merlin翻过身，一边咳嗽着一边喘着气。他瞪向Arthur。

“我恨你，”他凶狠地低声道，决定要好好反思之前他对Arthur的感觉。让他更震惊的是，Arthur露出了一个微笑。

“很好。仇恨能让你活下去。”

说完，王子就再一次离开了。Merlin不确定为什么；他猜可能是Arthur不想在才过了一个星期的时候就把他的礼物给一不小心杀死了。Merlin觉得他已足够了解，能知道这不会让国王高兴的。但当房门再一次被锁上的时候，Merlin不由自主地将膝盖缩起来贴在胸口并将脸埋了进去。

他在颤抖。他不知道这是肾上腺素的作用还是因为他意识到他有多容易就被打败。也难怪Arthur根本不在意Merlin拿着拨火棍冲向他；就算他撞上去他也没有足够的力气去真的伤害那个男人。生气地拽着那些手铐，但那只会让那些被施了法的物件割进了他的手腕并险些再次让他破皮流血，Merlin暴躁地咒骂着。

Merlin想生气地破口大骂，但自来到Camelot以来他第一次感到连生气的力气都没有了。他想离开这里。他想摘掉他脖颈上的项圈，还想让他的手铐都消失。他想回家。

意识到他孤独一人，还有一扇锁上的房门将他与外面的世界隔绝，Merlin自被沦为阶下囚以来第一次流下了眼泪。

MMM

Arthur咒骂了一声，原地转了个身将后背抵在了石墙上。已经不在乎这是否合乎王子的行为，他倚着墙蹲了下来，手抓着膝盖，试图控制自己的情绪。他离开房间后没走多远；他怕Merlin又会折腾些什么东西把自己弄伤，他眼里的狂乱他之前就见过一次了。

他只是走过一个转角，然后从空心砖里向他的房间里偷看会发生什么。亲眼看见Merlin破碎哭泣让他十分震惊，现在Arthur不知道该怎么办了。他整个星期以来都试图保护这个人的周全，即使知道他一转身Merlin就会朝他背上插一刀。他的永不言弃让Arthur比他愿意承认的要更尊重他。如果要他说实话，他不确定他在相同的情况下可以像Merlin那样存活下来，他不确定他足够坚强。

但他知道事情不能再这样下去了。总有一天Merlin会幸运地打中他，那Arthur就要被杀死了。这样一来一切都将付之一炬；他一直以来所努力的一切都会在一眨眼间全部结束而Merlin…Arthur对他父亲将会对Merlin做的事颤抖了一下。他在心情好的时候尚且对暴力有着非常不健康的品味，更不要说要是有什么事情让他真的动了怒。王子让自己赶紧打住。想着他父亲永远不会让他的心情变好。他应该去找Elyan，看看事情怎么样了。

但现在他不能就这样任由Merlin伤心落泪。特别是在他还感觉这是他的错的时候。

他知道他安慰不了他。他们都有自己的骄傲；Merlin不会接受而Arthur也不会尴尬地去给予。但他不能留他这样…想到一个主意，Arthur站了起来，露出一个浅浅的微笑。是时候去拜访一下国王的养女了。

他快速地穿过走廊，这条路线是他最熟悉的路线之一。在多少个夜深人静的夜晚他偷溜出自己的房间跑到Morgana的房间来，需要她告诉他他反抗自己的父亲是在做正确的事情。但他感觉他上一次这么做已经是很久以前的事情了；主要是因为她听说他接受了Uther的礼物之后就不让他进去了。她一定知道他只有这样才能保全Merlin，但就算知道了她仍然是不理他。

然而，这一次，Arthur坚信他会被允许进去的。

“Morgana？”轻敲着她的房门，Arthur等待着。里面有人活动的声音——她在里面。

“走开。”

“不要。我要是不跟你说上话我就不走。”

“你还能讲什么鬼话，你个虚伪的——”

“我需要你的帮助。”Arthur不由自主地降低了音量不让路过的侍卫听到。他也有自己的骄傲，不管怎么说。但他了解她；知道Morgana不会放过任何一个帮助他的机会，即使她这辈子都打算这么盛气凌人的对他。她讽刺的话语停下了，出现了一个短暂的沉默。随后门闩被卸了下来。门倒是没有开，但Arthur知道这是他能得到最好的待遇了。他快速进了房间并把房门再次锁上了。

Morgana站在她房间的正中央，穿着一条优雅的绿色睡裙，双手叉着腰冷冷地看着他。Arthur傻笑了一下。她绝对有那种气场让所有人都不敢惹她。Arthur从来都不需要提升骑士们的能力来保护她——Morgana自己就能很好地保护自己，而Arthur知道他手下有不少人已经不择手段想要去给那双Morgana踩着在城堡里走来走去的高跟鞋下咒语了。

“所以呢？”她傲慢地命令道，清楚地表明了她还没原谅他的态度。Arthur盯着她，好一会儿都在试图想起他为啥要来这里。Morgana的房间有某种东西让他感到安全，尽管她比他要年轻。她总是提醒着他的目标，以及他们对抗国王的原因。她提醒着他是谁。

而现在那种安全感扑面而来，Arthur突然意识到他在醒着的每分每秒（还有睡着的每分每秒，如果真要说的话）都在与Merlin的刺杀行为做抗争。他已筋疲力尽，神经兮兮且完全的束手无策。

“小姐！”他几乎没听到Gwen尖叫着提醒Morgana Arthur就要摔倒了的事实。尽一个仆人所能达到的最快速度，她奔向前扶着他到了床边，随后行了个屈膝礼，快速地退下了。头晕缓解过来的时候Morgana已经来到了他的身旁。

“你生病了吗？”她问，但Arthur可以听出她的声音已放柔许多。

“只是有点累。他每天都在试着杀我。”

“你觉得意外吗？”

“我已经试过想让他明白他是安全的，我不会碰他的。”

“你没有碰他？”

“没有！我不会的，‘Gana，我不是他。你知道我接受下来全是因为如果我不这样的话父亲就会拥有他。你该看看他的眼神。我觉得他当时就要在我房间里给他拷上枷锁然后就着绑在天花板上的锁链操他了。”Arthur喃喃道，因为那个想法而感到恶心。也难怪Merlin的眼里有那么多的恐慌；他也知道会发生什么。

“你为什么来这儿，Arthur？你知道我不会帮你找借口。如果你想让Merlin相信你不会伤害他，你得自己去证明给他看。”

“我知道，”Arthur闷闷不乐地说。“他哭了，我不知道该怎么办。”

Morgana震惊地盯着他好像她以前从来没好好认识过他一样。在Arthur知道发生什么之前，他的妹妹已经在他身边坐了下来并将他拉进一个怀抱，轻轻抚着他的头发。过去每当Arthur感觉他支撑不下去的时候她都会这样做，她是他的支柱。对于其他人来说她只是国王的养女，但对Arthur来说她就像亲妹妹一般。

“你是真的拿他没办法，是吧？”她轻声低语，自从Merlin变成他的所有物以来的第一次，Arthur在她的声音里听到了纯粹的同情。

“我只是在想，那个，也许Gwen可以…”

“我们这就过去，”Morgana宣布道，站了起来。她的女仆立马来到了她身边，在她的肩上系上了一件斗篷。Morgana等着Arthur反应过来并站起来。他向她伸出手臂，他们一起走出了房间，Gwen紧跟其后。感觉有了底气，信心倍增，Arthur随后向Gwen伸出了他的另一只手臂。她咯咯笑着脸红不已，但还是挽上了他的胳膊。她一直以来都是他儿时的玩伴，她感觉就像是他的另一个妹妹。

幸运的是，走廊一直很安静，也没有人注意到Arthur一直在给自己打气。当他们抵达他的寝宫时，他放开了女士们的手去开房门的锁。他可以感觉到Morgana在他背后投来的灼灼目光但他无视了它。他打开门的那一刻，Arthur知道他不是唯一一个听到吸气声的人。Merlin还保持着Arthur偷看他时蜷缩的姿势，看起来很紧绷，因为知道有其他人在房间里而僵硬着。Arthur确信他就在他们走进来的时候仍还在哭泣，因为Merlin没有抬起头反而蜷得更紧了。

Gwen向Morgana瞟了一眼，看见她对她点了点头。马上地，女仆穿过房间在Merlin身旁跪了下来，在他可以允许的范围内尽可能地慢慢靠近。Morgana走到了房间的另一头。

“来帮我弄这个。”她向Arthur喊道。让他震惊的是，她正拿着他更衣屏风的一端。意识到她正需要他的帮助，Arthur拿起来另一端放在了Morgana指的位置。屏风被放在了Merlin和Gwen的正前方，将他们与房间的其他地方隔离开来。就算是他确保他们都被遮得好好的，Merlin还是将头转向了Gwen。而即使屏风已经摆好了，Gwen的手臂仍搂着Merlin的肩膀，将他拉得更近。Arthur不禁微笑。

他在他桌前经常坐的位置坐了下来，Morgana也坐了过来。她严肃地看着他。

“你得让他走出这个房间，”她的声音很低，确保不被偷听。“我不敢相信你居然这么困住他…”

“我只是锁上了门，”Arthur抗议道。“我只在晚上用那些手铐。”

“我都不相信你居然还用它们。”

“他有天晚上几乎就要杀死我了。而且我不是指这只是一次攻击，我是说他几乎就成功了。”这话让Morgana沉默了，她朝屏风那儿警觉地瞥了一眼。Arthur可以看出她并没有把那些刺杀行为当回事儿；他们都清楚Arthur是Camelot最厉害的战士，没有什么能碰到他。这个奴隶的所作所为就像一个喊人起来的闹铃一样。

“如果你没有在困着他，那你干嘛要锁门？”

“如果我给了他这个机会，你觉得他会在这里待多久？”Arthur低语道，确保他的声音不被听到。“你觉得父亲已经忘了他吗？我希望让他不出现在外面这样就可以不给他自己引起注意了。如果父亲看到了他，就算只是瞥到了一眼，侍卫们还会过多久就来抓他了？”

“但是他把他送给你了…”

“他会认为我现在已经解开了我的礼物了。”Arthur苦涩地答道，觉得有些恶心。他知道他的父亲很重视一个处子的珍贵之处，但一旦Arthur将Merlin占有，它就变得没那么重要了。他的父亲会占有他，强暴他，随后再将他送回来，命令他对于发生的一切不能透露只言片语，而这一连串事情肯定会再次发生。

“你不能永远把他留在这里，Arthur。他看起来病怏怏的。”

“你觉得我该怎么办？”

“跟Leon谈谈。让他安排一下骑士们，让你信任的人来守你房间的岗位。让他变成你的仆人，到处走走。”

“我之前试过那个了。他让我下地狱。”  
“  
你是真的试过了还是只是叫他去理房间啊？”Arthur脸红了，Morgana咧嘴大笑，知道她说中了。她总是能这样；从他们还是小孩的时候她就知道该说些什么来抓住Arthur的那些小九九。当时这就很惹他生气了而现在还依旧如此。

Arthur用手指捋了捋头发，抿了一口酒。“想要保护一个人安全怎么就那么难呢？”

Morgana同情地哼了一声但Arthur更关心他听到的屏风后面的沙沙声。他这才意识到他刚刚忘记放低自己的音量了。Merlin听到他刚刚说什么了。


	4. Chapter 4

“你想让我干啥？”

Merlin知道他听起来十分的不礼貌，站在那儿盯着Arthur，想要弄明白刚刚这个人说的是什么意思。但他不在乎。他自从那次崩溃之后就一直神经兮兮的。他不知道Gwen是谁，也不知道她是从哪里冒出来的，但自他被带到Camelot来的第一次，他允许自己被安抚。不久以后，她就让他笑了出来，虽然Merlin马上就抑制住了——他不确定奴隶是否被允许大笑。

但并不是这样的安抚让他感觉他已经搞不清楚现在是什么情况了。而是他听到的王子说的那番话。Arthur的声音在整个对话中都只比喃喃低语要高一点点，这也是为什么Merlin会相信他是在讲真话而不是某种为了让他放下防备的把戏的唯一原因。Arthur并没有想让他听到那些话，但Merlin确实是听见了。他听到王子承认把他锁在房间里是为了保护他的周全。

现在Merlin已经不知道该怎么想了。

他曾以为Arthur这么做是因为他不信任他，觉得他会在获得自由的那一瞬间就逃跑。如果要他说实话，Merlin觉得他的确会这么做，但他知道他必须等待好的时机。Arthur必须保持不知情的状态直到他跑得足够远，不然那些枷锁就会迫使他再次回来。他从没想过Arthur这样做实际上是为了让他不在他父亲的视野里出现以免给自己惹上麻烦。

这让整件事情都变得不一样了。

“去厨房拿早餐。这有什么难的， _Mer_ lin？”

Merlin翻了个白眼。Arthur的语气依旧，但Merlin还是听出了差别。他拉长了调子叫他的名字的时候听起来并不严厉，而是一种近乎喜爱的恼怒。这听起来就像是Arthur知道他自己也快要受不了了，但依旧试图不把自己的愤怒发泄在他奴隶的身上。Merlin很困惑。他是怎么从一件看起来只是比较烦人的事情之中听出了他生气的情绪呢？他还误解了Arthur什么？

“我不知道怎么走。”

“那你正好可以去探索一下怎么走啊，”Arthur漠不关心地回道。Merlin在Arthur抓住他胳膊的时候畏缩了一下，但他的抓握——虽然很牢固——并不紧绷。Arthur拽着他穿过了房间，而Merlin一路都忙着不被自己的脚绊倒。此时还是大清早，比以往他们起床的时间还要早一些，而他还没想好今天该怎么逃出去。也许一个看看城堡其他的地方，了解其布局结构的机会对以后的逃跑会有所帮助呢？

Arthur打开了门并将Merlin推了出去。但在他松手之前，他将对方拉近。

“过去了就马上回来，”他命令道，声音低沉而充满危险。“不然的话我会用手铐强迫你回来。”

说完，他就把Merlin推了出去并关上了门。有好一阵子，Merlin僵在那儿一动不动。这是自他被困在房间以来第一次出来，第一次没有侍卫两面夹挟着在城堡里走动。Merlin这才意识到Camelot有多大而相较之下他感到如此的渺小。他重重地咽了口口水，背靠着门，心脏砰砰直跳。他已经试着跑出来好几天了，而当他真正出来了，Merlin觉得他可能更想安安全全的待在Arthur的房间里。

意识到他居然产生了这样的想法，Merlin立马将其挥赶出自己的脑海。这是他的机会。如果他连淡定地找到厨房都做不到的话，那他肯定永远都逃不出去了。摸清城堡的路线是他为自己争取自由的关键，他是傻瓜才会浪费这个机会。更别说他并不想试探Arthur的耐心，逼迫他使用那些镣铐的魔力。他到现在都还不能确定Arthur是否是那种只要觉得Merlin在故意反抗他就会使用镣铐的人。在内心深处，Merlin不觉得他的新主人会那么做。但他很讨厌每天晚上被禁锢在原地的感觉，并且一点儿也不想知道被镣铐的魔力硬生生拖回去的感觉是什么样的。

Merlin小心翼翼地紧紧挨着墙走，仿佛这样可以给他提供某种保护一样。当他穿过了两条走道而没有一个人正眼瞧过他，他稍微有了点信心，走起路来也直起了一些腰板。不过他仍让他的手挨着墙壁，将其作为某种定位点。这个城堡对他来说实在是太大了。

Merlin不知道他花了多长时间才找到厨房。他只知道他肯定没有走最近的那条路，但随着太阳完全升起，越来越多的仆人都出来了。有些完全的无视了他，有些好奇地看了他几眼。但他们都朝着一个方向走，所以Merlin就一路跟随着人群。果然，他很快发现自己处在一个蒸气缭绕的厨房里，四处都叫喊着各式各样的命令和要求，吵吵闹闹的。

这让他露出微笑。

“你是谁啊？”一个胖胖的女人停在了他面前，手里拿着一个勺子，满脸怒容。Merlin想说些什么，但话语都堵在他的喉咙不肯出来，反而让他噎住了。他往后踉跄了一步，猛烈地摇起头来，意识到他自己正害怕得发抖。他自己也不知道为什么。但这一切开始变得越来越无法承受。

直到一只手握住了他的手。

“这是Arthur王子的仆人，Mary。他来拿他的早餐。”

Merlin认出了那个声音，他猛地转身看见Gwen正站在他的身后，脸上露出温暖的笑容。厨娘皱了皱眉，嚷嚷着走了，而Merlin让自己被拉到了另一个方向。

“不要在意她，她对每个人都那样。好吧，也不是每个人。我觉得她不会对皇室那样，但对我们…噢，看，这是Arthur的托盘。”前面的台子上确实放着一个摆满东西的托盘。在它旁边还有一个。Gwen举起了旁边那个放在她的手臂上并示意Merlin也像她这么做。他将托盘拿在手里试图把它端稳，在她旁边感到笨拙和尴尬，但又不自主地跟着Gwen走出了厨房。

“我带你走一条捷径，”Gwen接着说，对他露出一个明亮的，阳光的微笑。“走这条路，你可以趁热将食物送回去。”

“你为什么对我这么好？”Merlin问。Gwen的笑容不见了，他立马就后悔了。

“为什么不呢？我喜欢你。”她真诚地说。Merlin感觉更糟了。他自来这儿以来从未被友善相待。Gaius一直表现得很实际，而他还是没有搞明白Arthur的意图。Uther仅是残酷无情。而现在Gwen好像都没有注意到他脖子上的项圈或者是手腕上的镣铐。她就像对待普通人一样对待他。

“对不起，我…” 

“走这边。”她声音里并没有任何怒意，只是阻止他让自己变的更尴尬。Merlin一言不发地让她领着他走过一条走廊。这显然不是他来的那条路，Merlin确保自己牢牢记住这条路线。直到他们走到了主干道上他才突然反应过来。他这一路认真记路线想着的居然是为了能将食物趁热送回去，而不是为了能更快地逃跑。

“走过这条走廊往左拐就到了，”Gwen说道，对他再次笑了笑，朝另一个方向走了。然而在她能离开之前，一个阴影笼罩了过来，Merlin抬头看见一个贵族正看着他们。他脸上挂着一记冷笑，扫视了一遍Gwen，Merlin看到她脸上恐惧的表情。这不是他能得罪的人。然而紧接着那个贵族看向了Merlin，他的视线立刻落在了他脖子的项圈上。他的冷笑更浓，抓住项圈猛地将Merlin拽向前。

Merlin不知道他是怎么做到端好托盘的。但他在挣扎着保持平衡的过程中没有打翻一丝一毫。

“巫师，”男人厉声道，眼里是纯粹的憎恨。Merlin想要将自己拉开，但男人紧紧抓着他的项圈，他什么也做不了。他惊慌失措；想起Arthur曾经说的他自己在外面存活不过五分钟的话。意识到他必须证明自己并不是手无缚鸡之力，他狠狠踢了男人的小腿一脚。这足以让他松手，Merlin立马往后退开。当那个贵族走向前举起他的手掌显然是准备打他的时候，他觉得他肯定完蛋了。

“Edward！”一声怒喝响起，吓了Gwen一跳。他们三个都看向走廊尽头，看见Arthur站在那儿，手意有所指的放在剑柄上。“再动我的所有物一下，我就砍断你的手让你不能再碰第三次。”

贵族怒视着他，但除了向王子低头鞠了个微小的躬并离开之外他什么也不能做。Merlin颤抖着靠在墙上，Gwen将她的头短暂地在他的肩上靠了一会儿。Arthur大步走向他们。

“回你小姐那儿吧，Gwen，”他静静地说，除非Merlin听错了，他的声音里只有和善的意味。Gwen点了点头，匆匆离去，走之前轻轻推了推Merlin的胳膊以示告别。Merlin盯着地板。他不想让Arthur觉得他保护不了自己，尤其是在这就是事实的情况下。但Arthur什么话也没有说，他只是在那儿站了一会儿。最终他叹了口气，转身迈开脚步。

“走吧，菜都要凉了。”他说着大步离去。Merlin紧随其后；他不知道他除此之外还能做些什么，并假装忽视了Arthur的房门在他身后锁上的声音。他轻轻将托盘放在了桌上，然后回到了他的小角落里默默生着闷气。

“我吃不了这么多，Merlin，说真的。你得来吃点儿。”

Merlin转过身，眼睛震惊地睁大。Arthur看也没看他一眼，只是坐下来将盘子拉近。他一定知道Merlin没有权利得到他刚刚说的那些东西。但即使Arthur没有看他，他的脚将另一张凳子朝Merlin挪了过去。

踌躇不已地，还有些觉得背叛了自己，Merlin穿过房间走了回去，尴尬地坐在了边上。Arthur之前倒也没让他饿着，但从未像现在这样。告诉自己这只是为了保持体力能够逃跑，Merlin伸手拿起食物吃了起来。他无视了Arthur一直盯着他并在他咽下食物的时候露出满意微笑的事实。

MMM

一个星期过去，Arthur感觉自己放松下来。Morgana是对的；让Merlin走出房间对他的情况有所改善。起初他的奴隶看起来很紧张而Arthur也不怪他——毕竟发生了Edward那件事。但随着日子一天天过去，Merlin开始放松下来。Arthur知道这是因为他给Merlin安排了拿膳食的活动，每次都让他跑一趟厨房。这意味着他可以一直遇到Gwen，Arthur知道他们已经成为了朋友。

仅是这一点看起来就足以让Merlin眼里的忧郁慢慢减少了。

但还有某些东西不一样了，某些Arthur也说不上来的东西。Merlin在他身边看起来多了点防备，少了些仇恨。他仍然每天都要试着谋杀Arthur至少一次，但这渐渐变成了他们之间的某种习惯，而Arthur确信Merlin甚至都不在认真尝试了；这就好像即使他内心清楚他不会成功他也要表明自己争取自由的态度。他说话的方式也跟以前不太一样了；比起仇恨的抨击，他说的话更像是某种善意的嘲笑。

仿佛Merlin终于开始明白Arthur不是他的敌人，虽然王子自己也不清楚到底是什么改变了他的想法。他没有做什么跟以前不一样的事情。不过他也仍旧没意识到他那天压低声音跟Morgana讲的话都被Merlin听到了。

不管发生了什么，Arthur都十分高兴。每次Merlin用那样充满仇恨的眼神看着他的时候他都感觉很难受。他知道他并没有做什么真正值得这个男人信任的事情，但在Arthur正努力成为和他父亲完全不同的人的时候被Merlin认作是跟他父亲一样的人还是很伤人心的。希望现在Merlin能给他一次机会。

但对Arthur真正的考验是发生在这个星期快要结束的时候。他刚刚结束训练回来，热得不行还觉得很沮丧。会议进行得还不错，但Elyan仍然没在调查上取得更大的进展。Arthur不愿让任何人卷进来，明白做这件事就是在犯叛国罪。但除非在项圈一事上能很快有所突破，他到时候还是不得不求助于他人。他不能再这样放任下去，因为他很担心有人会发现他在做些什么。直到现在，他在会议结束以后都会到Leon的房间里洗个澡，并跟他最信任的导师激烈的讨论一会儿。

他不相信Merlin在他训练结束卸下防御之时不会把他淹死。

但如今情况逐渐开始好转，Arthur知道是时候去检验一下。他确保自己没有完全的筋疲力尽，这样他就仍能在必要之时抵抗袭击。而且他也知道他不能仅是因为担心他自己的奴隶所会尝试做的事情就一直在别人那儿洗澡洗一辈子。Arthur下达了准备热水的命令，无视了Merlin在他的小角落里僵住了的样子。Arthur不知道这个人在他不在的时候都在干嘛；无论什么时候他回房间Merlin都总是缩在他的角落里。 

Arthur等待着仆人们往浴盆里装满热水并告退。这是第一次他在自己房间里泡澡而没有一个仆人在一旁服侍，不过Arthur没把这当回事儿。他躲在他的更衣屏风后面快速地脱掉了衣服。没有看Merlin一眼，他沉入热水之中，靠着盆壁闭目养神。

可以放松一小会儿的感觉真不错。这么长时间以来Arthur一直都很紧绷。他知道他作为一个伟大王国的王子，身上承担着比其他人更多的责任，但这都不是重点。这么久以来他一直秘密地反抗着他自己的父亲，也就是国王，他脑子里所想的所有事情都是叛国之罪。如今他又多了一个想要杀他的奴隶需要他保护。Arthur只是想要一点点能够放松下来做自己的时间，而不是一直伪装自己，惺惺作态。

不清楚他现在是否可以给予Merlin足够的信任来让他服侍自己，Arthur强迫自己坐起身来清洗自己。最终，他朝角落那儿瞥了一眼。

“过来给我擦擦背，成不？”他要求道，确保Merlin清楚自己没有选择的余地。Arthur不禁觉得是时候让Merlin干一些除了拿餐之外的事情了。也许如果这个奴隶一直很忙的话，他可能会放松一些。Merlin瞪了他一眼但最终还是拖拖拉拉地走了过来。其实Arthur也不确定他是否真的会乖乖过来，就算他不听话他也做不了什么；他肯定不会跳出浴盆去把他抓过来，也不想使用手铐的力量。Merlin过来的时候手指一直把玩着手铐链子，Arthur在想他是不是觉得他会被强迫。

但Merlin一言不发地在浴盆后面跪了下来。Arthur从肩上往后递了一块布，并试图让自己再一次放松下来。若是Merlin趁此再一次试图杀他的话，Arthur也知道什么事也不会发生的。倘若他不能让Merlin放轻松，他就必须要做一些确保他不会在他自己床上被谋杀的事情了。

到现在为止，他所感受到的一切只是布料擦过他后背的感觉。这比他所习惯的力道要更大一些，但让Arthur意外的是，他发现他还挺喜欢这个力道的。他闭上眼，向前低下头让Merlin可以擦到他的颈部，放任自己纯粹地享受一会儿。但是Merlin只打算意思意思，当他擦完了他可以说是把布直接扔回给了Arthur。

知道这只是一个开始，Arthur快速地洗好，爬出浴盆并擦干自己。除了围在腰上的毛巾之外啥也没穿地站在房间中央，他在浴盆和Merlin之间来回看着。

“把衣服脱了，”他命令道，说完后才意识到他可能被误会了。Merlin脸唰地就白了，眼里闪着怒火。他摇着头后退了一步，看起来仿佛是在挑衅Arthur是否敢过来抓他。Arthur不知所措地盯了他一会儿，不知道怎么回事儿。但随后他想起他的命令和他差不多是裸着的事实，才意识到Merlin脑袋里想的是什么。

“不，我的意思是…去洗澡，Merlin。你应该也利用一下那些热水，天知道你上一次洗澡是什么时候。我要去穿衣服。你进去洗就是了。”

“为什么？”

“为什么？”Arthur盯着他，迈开半步的脚定住了。“因为我不想让我的仆人把我的房间熏得臭烘烘的，这就是原因。去洗澡，Merlin，这是命令。”

不等Merlin反应，Arthur回到他的屏风后面开始穿衣。Arthur知道他穿好衣服Merlin会感觉好一些。王子知道这人在最开始那几日囚禁在他父亲房间里的时候都目睹了什么；Uther在Nimueh的事情上总是贪得无厌。也难怪他一直以来都那么紧张兮兮的。

Arthur叹息着穿上衣服，想着他该怎样才能让Merlin明白他跟他的父亲不一样。不过当他听到水轻微荡起的声音，他微笑起来。看起来Merlin有时候还是会听话的。Arthur绕过屏风，但他还是快了一秒。Merlin仍还在缓缓沉入浴盆。对Arthur来说幸运的是，Merlin没有看到他。

但Arthur看到了Merlin。

一瞬间，他回想起第一晚以及Gaius问他的那个问题。他是否被他的礼物吸引？从那以后Arthur并没有真正地思考过这个问题，他一直忙着把所有事情做好。但现在看着他，将他好好地看了个遍，Arthur发觉他自己的身体以一种许久未出现的方式颤动起来。他可以感觉到自己脸红了，并赶紧绕回到屏风后。他一点儿也不介意与四肢修长且敢于反抗的Merlin纠缠在一起，而这个事实让事情变得更难了。这肯定是一个比任何其他人都更有吸引力的选择；其他人都只在乎他的头衔。Arthur觉得Merlin在床上也会是像他平日对待他一样的态度。

不过这都无关紧要。不管他怎么想，什么事都不会发生的，所以就算仅是产生这样的念头都是没有意义的。

Merlin恨他，而Arthur永远不会强迫别人去接受他。重新整理了一下他的裤子，并将脑子里的念头全都挥赶出去，他故意大声地走出了屏风。Merlin现在已经待在水底下了，正尴尬地试图擦洗自己。项圈和手铐在他苍白皮肤的映衬下格外刺眼，Arthur试图将那在他体内燃烧的熟悉的怒意镇压下去。Merlin不需要知道Arthur对于现在情况的真正想法。越少人知道，对每个人来说都越安全。

试着无视他那正在洗澡的仆人，Arthur走到他桌子跟前想要做些文书工作。但他老是往那边瞄，并在看到Merlin挣扎着清洗自己的背部时叹了口气。继续装下去也没什么意思了，很显然他现在根本没心思干其他事。于是他转而决定做一件有史以来最不“王子”的事情。

他走过房间，跪在浴盆后方，从Merlin手中夺过那块布。Merlin惊讶地倒吸一口气，但Arthur只是将其浸入水中并开始轻柔地擦洗Merlin的后背。Merlin僵住了，但什么也没说。Arthur把这当做一个鼓励的信号并继续清洗他，想着这是否可以成为某种提供给他们俩的和平。渐渐的，他绕着浴盆挪到了Merlin面前，注意力集中在他正在清洗的胳膊上。

他本该预料到的。他本该更警觉一些。但他太专注于他手上的事情而错过了Merlin的动作，而一切都太晚了。Merlin的手猛地伸出来，抓住他的头发并利用起Arthur尴尬的跪姿。Arthur只有一只手撑在浴盆上，不足以阻止Merlin将他向前拽，一把将Arthur的头压进水里。Arthur想要重新站起来，清楚自己可以挣开这个禁锢。但地板湿湿的，他在移动的时候滑了一下，结果让自己的头撞在了浴盆壁上。眩晕感立马让他有些承受不住，随着他的视野渐渐模糊，他的反抗也弱了下来。他仍然被按在水下，而现在他束手无策。

感觉像是在他头顶的好几米之外，他听见Merlin在低语着什么。可能是一声道歉， Arthur也不清楚。但在他最后一次挣扎的时候，他不小心吞了一口水，迟钝的脑子里还试图想清楚到底发生了什么。

一个歇斯底里的念头从他脑海里闪过，一个被束缚住的奴隶居然能杀死Camelot的王子，这片土地上最好的战士。而他对此无能为力，因为他的视野逐渐黯淡，他知道他已经没有力气再从这水中挣脱出去了。

Merlin成功了。


	5. Chapter 5

“Arthur？”Merlin垂下视线，盯着水中，手指仍与王子的发丝紧紧相缠。有一阵子他还觉得这是某种小把戏，可能Arthur会突然冒出水面把Merlin自己拉入水来报仇。但当王子的身子好像又往水里下沉了一点的时候，Merlin咒骂起来。

他跳了起来，因为还待在浴盆里，起来的时候差点滑倒了。他将Arthur托出水面，看着王子“扑通”一声倒在地上一动也不动。Merlin惊慌起来，爬出浴盆并迅速地跪在了他的旁边。只需一眼就能看出他已经没有呼吸了。

Merlin想喊侍卫过来，但他知道肯定来不及了。只好依靠本能，他凑上前将Arthur的头向后倾斜。他们村里曾经有个小孩儿差点儿溺死了，他的父母努力抢救着做人工呼吸的画面Merlin这辈子都忘不了。捏住Arthur的鼻子，他深吸了一口气后开始朝王子嘴里吹气，推动空气顺着喉咙进入到肺里。没过一会儿Merlin自己就已经喘不上气来了，他知道自己动作必须要快，但恐慌却让他变得迟缓笨拙。就在他要认为自己真的把王子杀死了的时候，Arthur突然倒向一边开始咳嗽，呕吐着清除肺里的水液。水自他的口腔溢出，流了一地，流到了Merlin跪着的地方。Merlin简直不敢相信他在这么短的时间内居然吞下了这么多水。

当Arthur停下了咳嗽，他又翻身倒了回去，软弱无力。他仍旧没有恢复意识；Merlin不确定他是否真的有醒来过。但他现在又开始呼吸了，当巫师颤抖着将手指按压在他的颈部时，他感觉到了脉搏的跳动。

Arthur还活着。

而Merlin根本不知道自己为什么要把他救活。

这么多天以来他都一直在试图杀死王子，因为只有这样才能阻止Arthur来用手铐的魔力对付他。这甚至不是什么私仇；Arthur除了不放他走之外什么也没做。而在内心深处，Merlin其实从来没有打算真正的去伤害他，他也不觉得自己真的能对他造成什么伤害。他只是不想就这么放弃，而且他也看到了Arthur在他每次做出尝试之后看他的样子。不知怎么地，他的每一次反抗和拒绝被征服都会获得Arthur的尊重。

但是看着他像这样无力地倒在地上，而自己就是那个险些害死他的罪魁祸首让Merlin感觉很不舒服。他们将项圈套在他脖子上的那一天他就发誓自己绝不能被击溃。但是差点杀死Arthur这件事对他产生的冲击比任何王子可以对他做的事情所能对他产生的影响都要深。Merlin蹒跚着走到墙边，伸手拿过一个用来往浴盆里盛水的小桶，像是要把胃也呕出来一般地吐了起来。

他身上的水已经自行蒸发得差不多了，巫师拿起自己的裤子，在裤子与还有些潮湿的皮肤相摩擦的时候瑟缩了一下。但是他肯定是要穿好衣服才会跑出门外的，所以他又尝试着穿上了衬衫。打开门还没走两步，他就被一个人抓住了手臂。

“你想往哪儿跑？”

三个侍卫一直站在Arthur的房门外，他们只消一眼就能从Merlin脸上的表情看出他本不该跑出来的。

“去找医师，王子生病了，”Merlin气喘吁吁地答道，希望这个回答能让他们放他走。他们交换了一下眼神之后更用力地抓着Merlin的胳膊将他拽回了房间。那个之前开口发问的侍卫看到Arthur躺在地上，咒骂着立刻派了一个人去叫医师。另外一个仍抓着Merlin的手臂。

为首的那个蹲跪下来，在浴盆和Arthur湿漉的头发之间来回瞟了一眼。随后他缓缓转过身看向Merlin。

“这是你干的，”他说，声音死寂。Merlin猛烈地摇着头，但他不知该如何藏起他的愧疚。这是事实；就是他干的。但他也知道一旦承认他必死无疑。

“你想淹死我们的王子，”侍卫缓慢靠近着。Merlin想要向后退，但抓着他手臂的那位将他另一只手臂也抓了起来，将他的双臂反扣在后背牢牢抓住。Merlin抗争着，再一次感到恐惧。除非Gaius能快点儿到来，他不知道等待着他的将会是什么境地。

“你就承认吧。”

“我没有！”

“撒谎！”男人抬起了他的拳头。Merlin知道即将来临的是什么，并试着扭动挣扎，却只能在腹部受到狠狠一击之时跪到了地上猛烈咳嗽。侍卫松开了抓握让他跪下去，但仍然抓着他的手腕，让Merlin的手臂尴尬的向后向上弯曲着，使得他在肩膀被扭得疼痛不已时大叫出声。侍卫一把抓起他的头发，将他的头拽了起来。

“干出这样的事儿，我们应该直接把你带到国王那里去。”

“不要，求你了！”Merlin已经不在乎这听起来像是他在苦苦哀求了。他试着把Arthur救活——并且成功了——还跑去寻求帮助。他们难道没有意识到他不是故意这样做的吗？但他知道Uther才不会在意。一个奴隶都让他的儿子停止呼吸了他为什么还会去在意他是不是故意的？

“我不是故意的，我——”

他的抗议这次被扇在脸上的一巴掌打断了。Merlin被打得身子都侧了过去而侍卫就撒了手，放任他摔到了地上。他想要蜷缩起来，但朝着他肋骨袭去的一记猛踢让他又变回了仰面。Merlin不知道自己被拳打脚踢了多少次，就在他蜷成一团觉得自己要被活活打死在地板上的时候，一个声音传了过来。

“够了，”Gaius厉声道。Merlin向上朝他看去，意识到自己的一只眼睛已经被揍得睁不开了，而他还发现这位老医师站在他们面前瞪视着他们的样子看起来很有威慑力。侍卫们看起来都十分尊敬他，皆往后撤退了。

“他想杀死王子，”一个侍卫低声说。Merlin无言地摇着头，不知Gaius是否还会再看向他。

“所以你们不赶紧抢救他而是在这里殴打一个无法反抗的奴隶？”Gaius声音里的不赞同清晰可闻，不再看他们一眼，他朝Arthur走去。一声令下，他让侍卫们帮他将失去意识的王子抬到床上，并开始为他做检查。Merlin不敢动弹，也不想知道Gaius在完成他的检查之后会说什么。侍卫们已经不再打他了，但最开始一直牢牢抓着他的那个再一次将他的双手反扣在背后，用一根细绳子捆了起来。他捆的太紧了，绳子立即与手铐摩擦起来，让Merlin疼得一缩。意识到这样他就看不见现下的状况，他挣扎着跪了起来。

他摇摇欲坠着，有好几次都差点儿跌倒，但还是及时地稳住了自己，正好看见Gaius从床边退开并宣布Arthur休息一会儿就没事了。让Merlin讶异的是，他朝侍卫们投去一个严厉的眼神，告诉他们如果把在这里发生的事情说出去，他们的工作就不保了。那些人全都转身溜了出去，其中一个还停留了一下，将Merlin推倒在地上。

门在他们身后猛地关上了，Merlin在地上蜷缩得更紧。

“我不是故意的，”他呜咽着，想着倘若他躺在这里待得足够久，是否能让别人忘记他的存在。Gaius没有给他这个选择。老人穿过房间，生气地在他身边跪了下来，着手解开巫师手上的绳子并开始检查他的瘀伤。“只是他靠得太近了，我没法儿…”

直到现在他才真正明白他为什么做出这样的举动。这一次，他不是为了逃离Arthur——他那会儿正光着身子在浴盆里，他还能跑到哪儿去呢？只是因为他感到很无助，而这种无助的感觉只有在Arthur开始帮助他的时候变得强烈。他不知道该怎么办，也不想让Arthur看见他的害怕——所以他只能做出攻击。

“你实际上真杀死过他，Merlin，”Gaius在跟Merlin说话的时候声音里带着跟侍卫讲话时一样的严厉。“但你也把他救回来了，而那比你现在说的任何话都管用。我知道他曾停止了呼吸，这样的事情我看得出来。我也知道肯定是你救了他，那些侍卫才不知道该怎么帮忙。你不是那种会放任他人死去的人。”

Merlin颤抖着摇摇头，只在Gaius望向他眼里的时候停了下来。但当老人处理好他的瘀伤之后，他捉住Merlin的下巴强迫他看向他的眼睛。

“你还会这么做吗？”他说，声调里清楚地表明倘若Merlin承认还是想要致王子于死地的话，他将不得不对此采取行动。Merlin越过Gaius肩膀朝床的方向瞥去，看见Arthur躺在那里。王子正轻柔而平静地呼吸着，Merlin叹了口气，摇摇头。

“他一直都对我很好，”他悄悄地说，有种想要向某人倾诉的欲望。“我几乎每天都会袭击他，而他却除了在晚上之外都甚至不会使用手铐的力量。我不明白。”

“他不是他的父亲，Merlin，”Gaius轻轻地说，显然明白了Merlin想要表达的意思。Merlin曾目睹了Uther对待巫师的那些暴行，他也知道国王想要对他做什么。那个男人实际上还命令Arthur尽快睡了他。

而到现在为止Arthur所做的只是尝试着去帮忙。Merlin当然清楚他现在能有Gwen这个朋友的原因。他只是不懂。Arthur可能没有意识到，但Merlin能感觉到在他爬进浴盆的时候王子视线的徘徊。他从来没有排斥过Arthur，而Arthur也没有对他做什么他作为奴隶本该做的一些事情。

“但是…我不能只是待着这里什么也不干，”Merlin低声道。只要项圈还套在他的脖子上，只要他的魔力还被压制着，他就无法停下抗争的脚步。但他知道Gaius这次也能明白他在说什么。他不能待在这儿；但他也不能伤害Arthur，这是不对的。

老人畏缩着站了起来，往Merlin手里塞了一瓶膏药。

“确保他醒来后喝多点儿水，在你瘀伤上擦点儿这个可以帮助它们消散的更快。而且如果我是你，我的男孩，我会开始试着想出其他逃出去的办法，而不是去杀死王子。给他一个机会；他是个好人。”

Gaius在Merlin可以想出回答的话语之前就离开了。腿抖得不行，Merlin还是站起来去锁上了门。这一次不是为了让自己困在里面，而是为了确保那些侍卫们不会进来。他不相信他们不会回来对他进行报复。随后他捡起那根用来捆绑他的绳子扔进了火里，看着它在火焰中燃烧殆尽。

Gaius说得没错；他必须想一个其他的办法。但困难的是，他真的不知道该怎么办。

MMM

Arthur剧烈的咳嗽声是Merlin得知王子醒过来的第一信号。他从他坐在床边的地方跪了起来，将杯子送到Arthur的唇边。一开始，王子想要把头撇开，还没有意识到那是一杯水。随后，Merlin得确保他把杯子挪开，控制住水进入Arthur嘴巴的流速才没又一不小心把他给溺死了。

水的润泽平缓了咳嗽，Arthur辗转了一会儿后睁开了双眼。Merlin马上把杯子放下，退后一屁股坐在自己的腿上，眼睛盯着地板。他不想做什么事让Arthur紧张并把侍卫给喊过来。Merlin太清楚如果让他们得到机会他们会对他做什么了。

“你在那下面干‘么呢？”Arthur哑声说道，Merlin因他声音里的嘶哑而畏缩了一下。就算是之前Merlin试图勒死他的时候，Arthur都没有受到任何影响。现在看来，这次距离Merlin将他杀死有多近就不言而喻了，因此新一波的羞愧再次冲刷过他的内心。他母亲要是知道他的儿子变成了这样的人该会怎么想啊？

Merlin没有回答，仅是让自己的眼神飘忽不定地抬起来与Arthur对视。愧疚呈十倍增长，他根本承受不住，立马又垂下了眼眸。Arthur想要坐起来，而看起来正是他虚弱的动作提醒了王子自己之前所发生的一切。他努力了一会儿，但最终还是靠回到枕头上，气喘吁吁。

“你把我给溺死了。”他陈述道，Merlin可以感觉到他的目光落在他的身上。他耸了耸肩。也许他是感到很愧疚但那并不意味着他会为此向Arthur道歉。王子十分清楚Merlin为了逃跑做出了多少奋斗，倘若他知道Merlin后悔自己的所作所为的话，那么他可能就会觉得他的奴隶放弃抵抗了。Merlin宁可死也不想让Arthur觉得他就这样屈服了。

“我也把你给救活了，”Merlin喃喃道，想让自己听起来毫不在乎。他很惊讶Arthur在所处的位置居然听不到他心脏砰砰直跳的声音。Arthur灼人的目光实在是难以承受，Merlin最终还是向上瞥了一眼。Arthur看起来不但不生气，反而还有些困惑。

“为什么？”

“我为什么淹死你？我还以为这很明显，就算是对你这样的蠢蛋来说…”

“不，我明白你为什么要淹死我，不得不说我对于你是怎么找到那个正确的角度让我挣扎不起来十分的印象深刻。”Merlin只能盯着他干瞪眼。Arthur难道没有意识到Merlin其实根本不知道自己在干什么吗？他从没做到这种地步，他能靠近Arthur并对他产生些影响的唯一途径就是等到王子卸下防备的时候。

“我想知道你为什么要把我救活。”

Merlin盯着他，不知道该如何回答。他不能撒谎说他并没有想救他的意思；他的行动说明了一切，而且Arthur正坐在这里和他说着话意味着Arthur也明白是他的奴隶才让他得以活下来。最让Merlin感到困惑的是他看起来丝毫不在意那个人也正好是差点害死他的那一个。

“我问你话呢，Merlin。”

Arthur脸上的表情告诉Merlin他必须得回答。他沉入了自己的世界里，手里把玩着套在他手腕上的手铐，想要再一次躲避眼神的接触。他现在不能确定自己承受得住Arthur的盯视，那视线会让他觉得自己老是第一个移开视线的举动很懦弱。最终，他叹了口气。

“你不该就那样死去，”他含含糊糊地说道，不确定Arthur是否真的能听到他的回答。幸运的是，Arthur没有让他再复述一遍，而Merlin就还是盯着地板。

“你真心这么觉得？”Arthur柔声问道，仿佛就像是他听清了Merlin的每字每句却不敢相信。Merlin沉默不语地点点头，还是盯着地板。

“Merlin，”那个命令的口吻又回到了Arthur的声音里，“看着我。”

努力不让眼泪掉下来，Merlin慢慢地抬起了头。

“谢谢你。”

“我差点儿害死你！”

“如果我在你这样的情况下，我也会做同样的事情。如果我还没有崩溃和屈服的话，我会这样做的。但你显然是个比我更坚强的人，因为我不会停下来去将另一个人救活的。”

“但这并改变不了我的现状，”Merlin低声道，不确定是否该向Arthur坦诚这点。但在王子处理这整件事的方式里有某些东西让他觉得向他道出自己的内心所想是安全的。不管怎么说，如果Arthur并没有打算处死他、鞭打他或甚至是痛殴他一顿以惩罚他实际上成功杀死了他的事实的话——就算只有一会会儿——那Merlin不管说什么他都不会把他怎么样的吧？

Arthur这次没有回话，仅是将腿伸出了床沿。还没意识到自己在做什么，Merlin惊慌地仓促爬了起来。

“Gaius说你得休息，”他抗议道。有一部分的他想要将王子按回到床上，但更多一部分的他并不敢跨过这条界线那么多。Arthur只是看了他一眼，Merlin花好大力气才不让笑意浮上他的脸颊。Arthur脸上那表情已清楚表明了他的态度；他才不在乎Gaius说了什么，在这种还有很多其他事可做的时刻，他可不要乖乖躺在床上一动不动。这么久以来，Merlin第一次发现他十分理解Arthur的感受。他对此深有体会。

他退后了一点，想给Arthur腾点儿地方，尤其是考虑到王子很显然还有些站不稳。于是Merlin转而穿过房间，快速地挑了几件干净衣服给他的主人，在Arthur还在试图稳住自己的时候将它们放在了床上。男人朝要更换的衣服看了一眼后叹了口气。

“你得帮我更衣，”他低语道，听起来有些抱歉。

“我？”Merlin语无伦次起来。“我不知道我在做什么，要是我在帮你系皮带的时候戳到你了或怎么样的话该怎么办？你得叫个仆人过来…”

“你不就是仆人吗？”Arthur朝他靠近了一步，放软了音调。“我告诉过你在你来的第一天我就把我的仆人开除了。我不能放你自由——别问为什么，这比你所能知道的情况要更复杂得多，也牵扯到很多人。但那并不代表你就得成为一个奴隶。如果你答应我不再试图刺杀我，我可以让你当我的男仆。我可以放过你之前作为奴隶的身份刺杀我的那些行为不提——我对其表示理解。但若是我给了你这个职位，你却利用它来对抗我，那我就不能放过你了，明白吗？”

Merlin盯着他。他曾发誓绝不放弃反抗他的命运。而Arthur却向他提议要…好吧，Merlin也不太确定他到底被给予了什么样的选择。这好像是一只援助之手——倒不是为了帮助他摆脱囚禁，但却能帮他改变现状。

“一旦下人们知道了你是一个仆人，他们就必须对你以尊重相待，”Arthur接着说。Merlin想起那些侍卫们毫不避讳地接近自己，想起那个贵族Edward抓着他却很显然并不敢碰Gwen一下，即使她害怕他害怕得要命。如果他无需为四处走动而担心受怕，那对他计划逃跑有很大的帮助。更别说他刚刚才深刻领会到，他是绝对不能通过害死Arthur来逃跑的，愧疚感会将他生吞活剥。

“你觉得怎么样？”

Merlin缓慢地抬起眼，发现这是第一次他能直视Arthur的眼睛。王子也稳稳地与他对视，眼里满是真诚。这一刻Merlin知道Arthur没有在说谎。如果Merlin答应他再也不做这样的事的话，他真的会让之前所发生的一切成为过去。他会被给予一个正当的职位，所有人都不会再看不起他了…Merlin绝没有对现状妥协的意思，但他知道拥有更多的自由是他踏上回家之路的第一步。

“我答应你，殿下，”他悄声答道，伸手去拿衣服。Arthur也同时伸出手去拿那件衬衫，一时间他们的手指触碰到了一起，王子将衬衫塞进他手里。

“我不是你的敌人，Merlin，”他低声说，声音里有种语调让Merlin意识到Arthur有多么希望他能相信他。Merlin颤抖地点点头，垂下视线看向他手里的衣物。感到有些尴尬，他走向前开始为他的主人更衣。

Merlin真的不小心在给Arthur系皮带的时候戳到了他，但他无辜的表情足以让Arthur相信这完全是个意外，他的新仆人天生就是这么笨手笨脚。最终——伴随着Arthur的咒骂和Merlin在自己脑子里的诅咒——他们终于让王子穿着妥当了。他们搞定以后Arthur轰地倒回他的床上，Merlin也跟着再次坐到了地板上。

“你得好好提升一下你的能力，”Arthur批评道，但他的声音里模模糊糊有一丝被逗乐的意味，而不是Merlin本以为会得到的那种冷酷的反感。他垂下眼眸看向地板，藏起了嘴角的微笑。

“喏，既然你是我的新仆人，我有个东西要给你，”他们之间沉默了一会儿之后Arthur咕哝道。Merlin抬眼看到Arthur朝他扔了一个貌似一小片布料的东西。Merlin抖开来发现这是一条新围巾。他自己的那条已在项圈日夜的磨损下变得破碎不堪了。他瞥向Arthur，对方仅是耸耸肩，看向了别处。Merlin这才慢慢开始明白了这条围巾的意义，用颤抖的双手将它系在了脖子上。当他笨拙地打了个结，并调整了一下位置之后，他知道那个项圈已经看不见了。它仍压抑着他的魔法，仍将他困在此处。但现在没有人可以看见它了。没有人能在一眼瞥视里分辨出他是一个奴隶、一个巫师。

感谢的话语堵在他的喉咙里，他抬眼盯着Arthur，这个他试图杀死的人。Arthur怎么能和他的父亲如此的不同？他若是直接向Merlin索取那些他作为礼物本该完成的义务的话，他的生活会好过很多。Merlin可以断定Uther倘若被愚弄的话，是不会因为他是他的儿子就原谅他的。

“现在你可以去给我找点儿食物来了，”Arthur含糊地说，挥着手打发着。Merlin爬了起来，毫无怨言地静静朝门走去。一个新计划渐渐在他的脑子里成型。如果他能得到Arthur的信任，也许王子会在不经意里给他足够的自由让他可以在没有人注意到的情况下逃走呢？

不过眼下，他还是把注意力放在回忆起去厨房的路是哪一条吧。


	6. Chapter 6

那天以后，事情就变得不一样了。Merlin兑现了他的承诺，不再尝试去刺杀Arthur。他可以感觉到在开头的几天里王子都有在密切地观察着他，显然认为Merlin会再次出击。Merlin相信了Arthur所说的话。王子用给他的职位表达了他对他的信任，如果他辜负了他的信任，他就再也没有机会出逃了。所以他暂且将自己的怒火放在了一边。愤怒并没有完全离他而去，但他已不再将其矛头指向Arthur了。更别说他已知道Gaius所言是正确的；Arthur不是他的父亲。

他转而将注意力放在尽可能获得更多的信息上。他很快就记住了城堡里的好几条路线，虽说在王子向他指出那几条为仆人们提供便捷的出城小路时他又再次感觉到了Arthur落在他身上的目光。当Arthur告诉他走哪条路可以不被人看见的时候，Merlin问他是怎么知道的。Arthur是Camelot的王子，他当然是想走哪条路就走哪条路，并且只要简单一句话就能让别人闭紧嘴巴，替他保守秘密。

但Arthur仅是给了他一个意味深长的眼神，又接着刚刚的话题继续说起来，仿佛Merlin未曾打断过他。

他还知道了王子的日常安排，懂得了如何为Arthur穿上盔甲和清理武器。Merlin在心底告诉自己他这是在储存信息以备不时之需，以便将来逃跑。但他知道这一切只会让他松懈下来。如果要他老实说的话，他现在经常会好几天都没想起逃跑这件事儿来。

他渐渐习惯了作为Arthur仆人的生活，一天又一天，一周又一周，等他缓过神来，已经过去两个月了。

他经常会遇到Gwen；她总会在有大型宴会的时候过来陪他。Uther是他们闭口不谈的话题。但Arthur总会很快地告知他那晚他不需要他的仆人来服侍。Merlin同样还注意到Arthur会在那晚派一个他所信任的侍卫在他房门前看守。他们都心知肚明Uther还没有忘记他，要是让他看见他表现得像是Arthur的仆人而不是奴隶，后果不堪设想。

即使Merlin不想承认，倘若Gwen问起来他肯定也会矢口否认，但他知道他对Arthur的感觉已经变得不一样了。现在他回想起来，他都不能确定他是否真的有恨过王子，也许真的没有。他厌恶他所处的处境，责怪Arthur把他困在这里。但他不确定那是一种恨意。到现在为止，他不能否认他是喜欢他的。有好些时候，他们之中的一人会咕哝些什么把另一人逗得哈哈大乐——即使他们总会在眼神接触的时候又假装什么都没有发生一样。

他知道这也是为什么他已不再那么频繁地想要逃跑的原因之一。他不想以半夜偷偷溜出去这样的方式逃走，让Arthur失望。当他逃走的时候，他想以一种Arthur会为他骄傲的方式离开。他清楚明白一旦有了这样的想法总有一天会害死他的，但他情难自已。

“…然后她就跺了跺脚…Merlin，你有在听我讲话吗？”Gwen看起来终于意识到她的听众已经神游天外了，Merlin讪笑了一下。

“你在讲Oswald爵士的事儿？”

“他的事儿我十分钟前就讲完啦。”Gwen看向他的时候脸上挂着微笑，但Merlin还是脸红了。Arthur跟他的骑士团们出去打猎了，所以Gwen就过来陪陪他。Arthur说这是为了看住他不让他乱跑，但Merlin感觉他其实只是想确保他有好好吃饭。可不能怪他不敢在王子第一次白天出远门的时候走出Arthur的房间。他不信任那些侍卫们。

但是在他坐在地上稳稳地擦着Arthur一双又一双的靴子时——一个他其实并不太介意的差事因为他可以走神——Gwen坐在椅子上，腿上放着一满篮的针线活。她同意帮Merlin缝补Arthur的衣服，如果他答应帮她向Lancelot爵士传达问候的话。这段发生在城堡里的禁忌之恋让他对生存和逃跑有了更多的希望。

“你又在想Arthur了，是不是？”

“我才没有！”Merlin否认道。他只是像往常一样在思考他的处境，在这种情况下Arthur难免总会突然在他的脑海里跳出来，这可不算在想他。不过Gwen看起来好像对此还有一些其他的想法。Merlin才刚开始能够忍受他的主人，他真搞不懂她脸上为什么总是挂着那个迷之微笑。

“好吧。那就别承认好了，我都懂的。说起来，把你的围巾给我一下好吗，Merlin？”

“啥？”Merlin的手不自觉地伸向了环绕在他脖子上的布料。他从未将其摘下来过，清楚着它为他提供的安全感。

“因为它散开了个口子，如果你不让我帮你缝一下的话它会裂开的。”

“不用麻烦了。”

“Merlin，”Gwen从椅子上滑下来坐在他旁边，伸出一只手覆在他的手上。“没关系的。我就帮你缝一下下。你不用跟我掩藏什么，你知道的。我会跟我的小姐说一下，看她能不能撺掇Arthur再给你买几条。”

“我做不到。”

“我很快就能弄好的，”Gwen的声音轻柔和善，Merlin只能让她伸手快速地解开围巾的结。当她摘下围巾的时候他颤抖了一下，却不仅是失去温暖的原因。他的手还放在原地，靠近他脖子的地方。他眼睛一眨也不眨地看着Gwen灵活地缝起了几处被项圈磨损变细的地方。但他看着看着，手渐渐地越来越靠近他的脖子，在反应过来他在干什么之前，他碰到了他的项圈。

他可以感觉到自己在颤抖，在他试着深吸一口气的时候，他的气息听起来十分不稳。他可以感觉到泪水正刺痛着他的眼睛，意识到他离崩溃只有一步之遥了。最要命的是，他根本不知道为什么。Gwen在他的项圈还昭示天下的时候就已经是他的朋友了，她所做的一切都是为了让这条围巾更耐用，这样别人就看不到项圈了。他想要朝她伸出手，去吸引她的注意力，但他的手就是不肯停止触碰项圈。

“把它还给我。”就算是在他耳里，他的声音听起来都不像他自己。

“我很快就好了…”

“还给我！”这次他叫喊出声，Merlin探身将那块布料从她手里夺了回来。他很生气她拿走了它；它是他的定心丸而且他都说了不用了。但是她脸上的表情足以告诉他这不公平。Gwen看起来真的很害怕他会做什么，Merlin意识到他脸上的表情一定很惊慌。一旦他屈服于他的情绪，眼泪不由自主地就淌下来了，但他还是将围巾熟练地系上了。

门被打开了。

“一切都还好吧？”Leon是个好人。Merlin知道他跟Arthur很亲近，不仅是他的骑士，还是他的朋友。Merlin盯着他。Leon会因为他被留下来而其他骑士和他的朋友们都去打猎了而责怪Merlin吗？

“什么事也没有，”Merlin喃喃道，立马向骑士保证他没打算做什么出格之事。Leon总是用一种防备的眼光看着他，好像在试图看出Merlin是怎么做到把王子淹死的。Merlin知道那个眼光没有恶意但他总感觉Leon可以看进他的内心深处，而这真的让人很不安。Gaius看起来也可以做到相同的事情；仿佛他们都知道Merlin只是在蛰伏着，假装已经融入了这里的生活。

“Gwen？”

不知为何，怒火一下子蹿成了燎原大火。Merlin都已经说了没事了，Leon却还要再问Gwen一遍。他显然不愿相信一个奴隶说的话。在他的内心深处，Merlin知道其实不是那样的。Gwen看起来仍有些困扰而Leon只是想在听到Merlin大叫之后确保她没有受伤。就算Gwen强颜欢笑了一下，Merlin还是跳了起来。房间一下子变得过于狭小，套在他脖子上的项圈变得过于沉重。他要离开这里。

Merlin没想着要逃跑，只是需要一点儿呼吸的空间。他仓皇地走向房门。自然而然地，Leon站出来挡住他但Merlin让他的怒火操控了他，用他瘦骨嶙峋的肩膀狠狠撞向骑士，将他吃惊地撞了回去。

“Merlin！”

Gwen的叫喊在Merlin沿着走廊奔跑时还紧紧跟随着。他不知道他要跑去哪里，但他也不在乎了。不管Arthur怎么说，在这里他永远都只会是个奴隶。一条围在他脖子上的布料并不能改变现实。泪水模糊了他的双眼，他已经有好几个星期没有在为他的命运掉眼泪了。上一次落泪还是在一场噩梦之后。Arthur仅是点燃了蜡烛盯着他看了好久，随后解除了那个在晚上禁锢Merlin的命令。接着他就翻了个身回去睡了，让Merlin蹭到离火堆更近的地方。他甚至都没有去想他还有其他什么方法可以让自己暖和起来。

终于，他奔跑的步伐慢了下来，而最终他停下脚步，靠在了墙上。随着他想起了那个噩梦，他开始明白是什么让他有这么大反应了。他感到安全和放松，当他和Gwen待在一起的时候，他甚至都不想逃跑。

仅是过了几个月他就屈服了，这让他很生气。

听到旁边的房门“嗙”的一声被推开，Merlin用衣袖擦干了眼泪，试图恢复自己的情绪。他眼睛盯着地面，想要离开，这时一双靴子进入他的眼帘。靴子的主人故意挡住了他的道，Merlin缓缓地抬起眼。当他看到来者是在他淹死Arthur之后殴打他的其中之一，他的脸色瞬间就白了。面对着他丑陋的嘴脸，Merlin无需瞥向四周就知道现下没有人能救他。

“哎呀哎呀，看来我给自己找了个可以给我口活的小婊子。”

Merlin还没来得及说话，他的胳膊就被用力的抓住了，侍卫拖着他穿过了房门。Merlin试着挣扎，但侍卫仅是揍了他几拳后硬把他拽了进去，猛地将门在他们身后摔上。他将Merlin甩到地上。

“这次可没有医师来救你了， _奴隶_ 。”

MMM

Arthur挺享受这次狩猎的。他感觉已经很久没有出来活动活动了，而很快就要到来的冬季意味着在冷空气袭击之前都没有机会再出来打猎了。这种能走出城堡，走出他沉闷的房间，让风吹乱他的头发，刺痛他的面颊的感觉真不错。如果要他说实话，能远离他父亲一会儿的感觉好极了。这让他能暂时忘记一切。

他甚至还成功地没有想起Merlin。他翻身下马，将缰绳交给了在一旁等待的马夫，意识到这是一个大进步。他第一次离开城堡的时候，他整个过程都在想Merlin会不会在他回去之前就找到了逃跑的方法。他曾目睹Merlin有多细致地注意着那些小路和任何可以给他机会逃走的杂活儿。要不是Arthur根本不知道该对此作出什么样的反应，他可能还会觉得有些受伤呢。

但这一次，他的仆人只在他已经回来了之后才进入到他的脑海里，他知道这已然是种进步了。如今那个年少的人已经不再试图杀他了（或者说不再假装想杀他了，Arthur现在知道了他并不是真的打算要杀他），王子发现自己逐渐开始信任那个人。他不确定这是为什么；他仍不知道Merlin对于现状是怎么想的，而在搞清楚他的心思之前，Arthur知道他应该先保留他的信任。但是他身上就是有某种东西让Arthur忍不住想要去在乎。也许是因为Merlin沦为阶下囚有他的一部分责任；如果在Merlin来之前他没有那么明目张胆地挑衅他父亲的话，Uther也不会觉得有必要给他的儿子一个“小小的礼物”。这是一个挑战，Arthur心知肚明。

“把我的马安顿好，”Arthur向马夫嘱托道，朝他的手下点头示意后，便大步朝城堡走去。他的脑袋比过去的几个星期里清晰多了，他现在就想在将那些责任重新承担起来之前泡个热水澡然后在剩下的时间里好好放松一下。城堡在夕阳过后显得有些寒冷，Arthur加快了回房间的脚步。

他刚走进走廊，就知道有什么不对劲了。毕竟，不然的话为什么Morgana为什么会在他的房门前，指使着一些侍卫去做些什么。

“发生什么事了？”

他的声音在走廊里回响着，但侍卫们却并未因此停下脚步。Morgana示意让他走近一些。

“我们找不到Merlin了。”

“他逃跑了？”

“应该说是藏起来了。”Morgana言简意赅地描述了一下之前发生的事情。环顾他的房间，他看见一个面色苍白的Gwen正坐在椅子上。她在看见Arthur的那一刻就跳了起来，但他挥手让她坐回去。无视了Morgana的存在，他朝她走去。

“你来告诉我到底发生了什么。”他知道如果他想找到Merlin的话，他需要Gwen版本的叙述；他需要清楚地知道Merlin是怎么反应的。

待Gwen讲完，他在脑子里咒骂起来。Merlin这是一时冲动的举动；显然某些事情引起了他的改变。但这并不能帮助Arthur找到他。

“我发誓我不是故意惹他难过的，殿下，我只是想帮忙…”

“这不是你的错，Gwen，”Arthur柔声说，让Morgana在引起不必要的注意之前把她的女仆带回她的房间里去。“我会找到他的，我保证。”

话语一从他口里说出，Arthur便知道他必须将其实现。Morgana给了他一个眼神，告诉他倘若他没有兑现诺言她可饶不了他。她搂着Gwen将她带走了，正巧这时Leon回来了。他看到Arthur的时候畏缩了一下，但王子先开了口。

“你可以跟我一起找，”他咕哝道，试图让自己的怒意没有这么明显。没人能预见Merlin会做什么。

Arthur领着他搜寻了几条他曾告诉过他仆人的路线，想着Merlin是不是趁此机会逃跑了。但是那些通向城堡外的秘密小路都还是锁着的，Arthur知道他是不可能从这里面逃出去的。Merlin还在城堡里。他们一言不发地在走廊里穿梭，却徒劳无功。他有一点很喜欢Leon；这个人并不会把自己所想的一切都跟他说，这让Arthur有空间去思考。如果他是Merlin的话，心烦意乱又独自一人，他会跑向哪里呢？

就在他想到应该去厨房找找的时候——尽管他确信他们已经找过一遍了——有一阵声响引起了他的注意。他抬手停住了Leon的脚步，当骑士不动了之后，那阵声响又出现了。那是轰隆的撞击声。

Arthur慢慢地转过身，试着定位声音的来源。这条走廊一路的门都是锁着的，他缓慢地移动脚步。终于，他又听到了一声撞击声，他知道了是右边这个房间。听起来里面正打一场激烈的架。虽然他现在正在找Merlin，但Arthur知道确保生活在城堡里的每一位的安全以及惩戒那些破坏和平的人是他的职责。他朝Leon瞥了一眼，对方点了点头，手已放在了剑柄之上。把Merlin搞丢了的挫败感让Arthur没那个心情去敲门了。

相反，他直接一脚踹向了房门。房门被踹了两脚便开了，他走了进去，眼睛因眼前的一幕而瞪大。

他万万没想到会在这里找到Merlin，Arthur立马咆哮着抽出了剑。

Merlin的手腕被绑在他的头顶，用一条麻绳固定在了床柱上；牢固而紧绷。Arthur可以看出它是怎么残酷地磨损着他的手腕。他嘴里被粗略地堵上了，同样也是太紧了让他只能呜呜乱叫。他的裤子被拽到了膝盖处，一只鞋也被踢掉了，而即使是这样他仍在拼尽全力抵抗着。有一个侍卫在房间里，Arthur叫不出他的名字。他也解开了他的腰带，Arthur在看到他身上有许多细小的伤口，像是Merlin咬上去的时候，感到一阵恶意的快感。

他半个身子抵在床上，压着一条乱踢乱踹的腿的同时还试着强迫Merlin失去平衡。Merlin抗争着，但很显然是吓坏了，并且在挣扎了这么久这么激烈之后他已精疲力竭了。如果Arthur之前还感觉有种需要保护他的冲动的话，比起现在看到Merlin如此拼命地为自己战斗时他所感受到的那种保护欲来说，那根本不值一提。

他的剑好像是有了自己的意识一样，直指那个侍卫，架在了他的脖子上。

“你见鬼的以为你在干什么？”Arthur的声音是死一般的平静，侍卫僵住了。这空档足够Merlin拽回自己被压住的腿，朝那人的裆部尽全力踹去。Arthur故意没在那人摔倒的时候及时把剑移开，导致在他的脖子上划开了一条细小的血痕。

“他只是个奴隶！”

“他是 _我的_ 奴隶，”Arthur吼道，抓着那人的头发将他的头往后拽。“如果你还妄想再碰他一下，或者任何其他人，你会在你付诸行动之前就丢掉你的小命。”

他十分乐意就在此时此地将这个人处死，但Leon轻轻地碰了碰他的肩膀。

“他不能呼吸了，”他柔声说。有好一阵Arthur都在狂乱地想他就是要让这个侍卫无法呼吸，想着为什么Leon要在意。但随后他听见了Merlin拼命的喘息声。

“让他滚出我的视线，”Arthur狠狠地说道。他知道Leon是什么样的人，清楚他的朋友不会轻易放过这个侍卫的。而事实也是如此，Leon拽着他后颈的衬衫把他拖了出去，甚至没让他把自己的腰带系好。Arthur快速地用他的剑将绑住Merlin的麻绳切断，在Merlin倒下来的时候将剑丢在一旁。Arthur及时地接住了他，将他移到了地板上，然后摸索着将口塞拽掉。

Merlin立马咳嗽起来，试图重新找回呼吸。此时他脸上还残留着惊恐的表情，抽噎着喘着气。

“我没有…我没有…我从来都没有…”他喘息着。Arthur轻柔地在背后给Merlin顺着气，都没意识到这人已在他的怀里。

“没事了，深呼吸。我知道你没有。”他知道Merlin是个处子，若不是的话他父亲是不会把他给他的。考虑到Arthur至今还未碰过他，也难怪Merlin会如此害怕。他才终于放下了他的防备去相信Arthur不会强迫他，现在却又发生了这样的事情。

“他说…”

“Merlin，听我说，”Arthur稳稳地说道，抓着Merlin的下巴让他看向他的眼睛。“我很抱歉这次我没能及时阻止他。但我向你发誓以后任何人想要把手放在你身上之前都需要我的过问。你明白了吗？”

Merlin的眼泪又落下来了，看起来一句话也答不上来。他仍旧还在挣扎着顺畅呼吸，Arthur可以感觉到他冻得都快要休克了。他没有追着要一个回应，清楚现在不是时候。于是他转而动身要起来。

“我去把Gaius找来。”

但是他站不起来。直到这时Arthur才发现Merlin的一只手正紧紧地攥着他的衣服，用着一个Arthur知道他不可能挣开的力道。

“别丢下我，”Merlin低语道，他的声音剧烈地颤抖着。Arthur没有办法，只好坐回去背靠着床。Arthur轻轻地帮Merlin把裤子拉了起来，然后紧紧地抱着他。Merlin把脸埋进Arthur的胸膛，颤抖不已。

Arthur不太明白现在是个什么情况了。

在他怀里的这个人正是那个连续好几天都在试图——并且成功了——杀他的人。也是那个找寻任何可以逃脱的方法的阶下囚，那个憎恨着Arthur的人。而现在，他紧贴着他，仿佛Arthur是他唯一的依靠，信任着王子会保护他的安全，即使Arthur完全可以对他做任何他想做的事。

他们在那儿坐了一会儿，Arthur发现Merlin的呼吸已渐渐平静下来。等他注意到发生了什么的时候已经太迟了；Merlin在他的怀里蜷缩着睡着了。意识到Merlin此刻是多么的相信他会保护他，Arthur仅能将他搂得更紧，想要给他一些温暖。他知道他得把Merlin弄回他的房间里去，那是唯一安全的地方。但是在此时此刻，Arthur愿意让他多休息一会儿，与此同时他也能试着理清自己的头绪。

他真的一点也不喜欢他现在脑子里的所思所想。

他已经告诉那个侍卫Merlin是他的奴隶，因此他不允许任何人碰他。他只能这样说才不会听起来处于弱势；对于一个领导者来说，名声是一个极其有用的工具。但那不是真正的原因。他想要保护Merlin的安全是因为，不知怎的，抛开一切不说，Merlin已成为了他的朋友。就在用双臂守护着这个吓坏了的人不让他再受到外界伤害的此刻，Arthur才发觉，他憎恨着任何人都可以靠近Merlin去伤害他的想法。

他只是不知道作为一个王子有这样的想法对他来说意味着什么。


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur停下了对手里文件的阅读。他不由自主地朝角落那个小山堆瞥去，犹豫不决地咬着嘴唇。Gaius说现在Merlin最好还是睡一觉，但Arthur不那么确定。自从医师把他安顿好盖上毯子，那个年轻人就再也没有动过了。

Arthur花了好一会儿才把Merlin弄回他的房间。他知道他理论上其实是可以直接在Merlin还睡着的时候把他抱回来的；他知道好几条走廊，几乎可以确定自己能不被注意地悄悄返回。但就是这个“几乎”让他还是等了一个小时，直到他确定Merlin可以自己站起来了才轻轻地把他摇醒。

他清楚若是他们被一些不该看见的人看见了，就一切都毁了。长久以来，Arthur给自己的定位虽然不能说是一个完美的儿子，但至少是负责任而忠诚的。他不能让这个意外插曲将他一直以来所努力的一切给毁了。然而在内心深处，Arthur知道这不是他不想动的唯一原因。如果他们被看到了的话，比起他自己，Merlin才更会是将要受责罚的那一个，而Arthur不确定他能接受这个事实。他也许是搞不太清楚他现在的感受，但他确实清楚Merlin被送到了他的手里，那么确保他在庇护之下是他的责任，即使他所需防备的是他自己的手下。

即使他早已做好心理准备，但当Merlin醒来后立即从他的怀里弹了出去时，Arthur还是感觉到自己内心的某个地方不高兴地叹了口气。清醒过来后他就想起眼下是什么情况，于是他仓皇地从Arthur身边退开，仿佛王子的触碰灼伤了他。Arthur随他去了；他知道Merlin向Arthur寻求保护那会儿情绪不太稳定。在潜意识里Merlin知道Arthur会护他周全，而他那时只是紧紧抓住这一点不放手。不然还能是因为什么他会在他害怕的时候来依靠他呢？

Arthur费了好一番口舌才把Merlin劝回去。直到后来他才后知后觉地明白过来Merlin为何在这一过程中都一直防备地看着他。拷在他手腕上的手铐意味着他必须待在Arthur想要他待的任何地方。但Arthur为了把他劝回去，请求、嘲讽、恐吓都试过了，却从未想过他只要一声令下，Merlin就必须回到他的房间，他也就不用这么费劲儿了。

老实说，他都忘记他的仆人还戴着手铐这回事儿了。这就像是一个耳光扇过来，提醒他Merlin实际上并不是他的仆人，而是他的奴隶。Arthur可以对他做任何他想做的事，而且没人会拦着他。

自从他看见Merlin被绑在他房间那条从天花板垂下来的链条上以来的第一次，Arthur终于理解Merlin的恐惧是从何而来的了。并不是那些可能会发生的事情让他害怕，更让他害怕的是即使发生那些事情也没人会阻止Arthur，没人会告诉他他是不被允许这样做的。

不过他们一旦回到了房间，Arthur立即派Leon去把Gaius找来。Merlin还有几个小伤口仍在流血，人也仍旧颤抖不已。之前那场打斗这么激烈，至少意味着Arthur无需问他身上还有没有其他的伤让Merlin感到更羞辱了。Gaius把Arthur赶出了房间，让他一个小时后再回来。他回来的时候Gaius没有为之前的失礼道歉，但他的表情柔和了许多。Arthur表示理解；愤怒于Merlin的伤口和遭遇，医师一时以为那些都是Arthur干的好事。

“你应该吃点儿东西，”Arthur柔声道，话语间又把目光转回到他的报告上来。他不想让Merlin看到他脸上关心的表情。不管怎样，Arthur清楚他已向这个人显露了太多的情绪。Merlin是一个囚犯；他不能被信任。至少，这是Arthur告诉自己的。虽然他也知道这只是一个借口，仅是一个让他不过去看看Merlin是否还会接受他的安抚的原因。Merlin没吭声，仅是在毯子下动了动身子，除此之外什么反应也没有。

叹了口气，Arthur把注意力放回到了工作上。他一整个下午都在试图惹Merlin跟他吵吵嘴。Morgana和Gwen来过，后者两眼泪汪汪的而前者则在听说了事情的经过之后气得火冒三丈。连她们都不能让Merlin从毯子里出来，Arthur也看得出她们在离去时表情里的关心，走之前还保证着——大声得足以让Merlin听见——明天会再来看他，确保他一切都好。在听见Merlin抽鼻子的声音之后，Arthur决定他不能再忍下去了。他取消了骑士训练的安排，说他有文案工作要赶。某种程度上这话倒也不假，但他只是不想留Merlin一个人待着罢了。

他不是很确定倘若他真的留他一个人会发生什么。

Arthur一直持续工作到晚上，把他之前得花好几天才能完成的工作都弄完了。不过终于，壁炉里的火苗因他的疏忽照料而渐渐熄灭了，而Merlin也完全没有动身去拨弄一下的意思。这是作为Arthur仆人的职责之一，但王子现在也没有心情去喊他起来干活了。如果他觉得这能把Merlin从他恍惚的麻木中唤醒，那他早就会这么干了。不过他甚至都不清楚Merlin是不是醒着。

意识到他没什么胃口吃饭，即使是度过了工作量这么大的一天，Arthur决定就此睡下了。Merlin仍旧一动不动，甚至是在Arthur换好衣服并最终让房间陷入了黑暗时也没有动弹。他在床上躺了下来，可以听见Merlin轻柔的呼吸，这是他之前从未意识到的存在。让他惊讶的是，Arthur发现这声音让他感到安心。这像是某种提醒，让他知道他不再是孤身一人，还有人在帮助着他。  
怀着这样的想法，王子逐渐睡去。

但是他没能睡多久。顶多也就一两个小时，因为月亮还高高挂在天上，因Arthur忘了放下窗帘，月光跳跃着散落在地板上形成不规则的图案。他眨着眼挥赶着睡意，盯着他的床帘顶，Arthur意识到自己正试图找出弄醒他的源头。房间似乎很安静。但是就在他的眼皮子又开始打架的时候，他听到了。

一声被掩住的啜泣，伴随着一声粗砺的喘息。Arthur从床上探出身子，笨拙地燃起了一根蜡烛，朝他仆人那个方向瞧去。Merlin看起来并没有醒，考虑到他对于房间里突然亮起的光线丝毫没有反应。他正做着噩梦。Arthur呆呆靠在那儿好一会儿，想着该做些什么才好。但当Merlin再一次喊叫出声，这一次更大声了一些，他知道他必须做些什么。从床上滑下来，因冰冷的地板而瑟缩了一下，他穿过房间在Merlin身旁蹲了下来。只犹豫了一秒，他轻轻伸出一只手放在Merlin的肩上。

“醒醒，”他柔声命令道，确保自己的声音轻柔。“Merlin，醒醒，你在做噩梦。”

轻柔地哄诱了好一会儿，Merlin的双眼总算是扑闪着睁开了。他喘着气，抓着毯子将它拽起来，急急缩回到了角落里，背紧贴着墙壁，双眼大睁着。

“是我，”Arthur立马往后退开，举起手示意Merlin他没有恶意。当Arthur开口说话时，Merlin看起来又重新记起该如何呼吸，但仍死死地抓着毯子没有松开。

“Arthur？”

“你刚刚在做噩梦，”Arthur解释道，小心地看着他。“是梦见了之前那件事情吗？”

Merlin摇摇头，他的手抬起来碰了碰他的脖子。Arthur不确定他自己意识到这个动作了没有，但这已告诉了王子一切。Merlin梦见了在他沦为奴隶后早期的事情，在他被作为礼物送给Arthur之前。王子从未问过他是如何被抓住的，但他有自己琢磨过。如果Merlin像他父亲所暗示的那么强大，那么他们又是如何困住他足够长的时间去把项圈套在他脖子上的呢？

“好吧，”不知道还能做些什么，Arthur站了起来。“试着再睡一会儿吧。”

他朝床走去，伸手去摸被子。他听见Merlin抽了抽鼻子，想要让自己舒服些。想起Gaius早前说过要让Merlin保持温暖，Arthur咒骂了一声。

“看在上帝的份上，过来吧，”他咕哝道，一把将他的被子扯开。

“什——什么？”

“你在那儿都快要冻僵了，而且你几乎不可能在做了噩梦之后还能在地板上睡着。”

“你的意思是——？”

“是的，Merlin，快点儿，在我改变主意之前赶紧到床上来。”Arthur听见了一声吸气声，突然意识到Merlin现在肯定又误会了什么。他一屁股坐在床的边缘，双手撑着脑袋。在他尽可能地保护Merlin之时，他已经没有力气再去感到愧疚了。相信他一下又不会少块肉。

“Merlin，我以我作为Camelot第一骑士以及王子的荣誉发誓，我不会动你一丝一毫。但你这么抽着鼻子我是睡不着觉的，而且Gaius还特意说过你需要保持温暖。选择权在你手里，我反正是要睡了。你决定好了就把蜡烛给吹了。”

Arthur爬上床，滚到一边然后盯着墙壁，仔细听着身后的动静。有一会儿，在他听到毯子的悉索声的时候他还以为Merlin要待在地板上了。但当轻柔的脚步声在地板上啪嗒响起，他意识到Merlin刚刚那是在把自己从毯子里解放出来。床在另一个重量之下陷了下去，Arthur感觉到他的被子被拽回了原位。一声轻柔的惊讶感叹让Arthur咧嘴一笑。显然Merlin从没睡过这么舒服的床。

王子什么也没说，他不敢说话。但当Merlin吹熄了蜡烛，他让自己大大的笑容柔和成一个小小的微笑。Merlin的呼吸声这一次变得更近了——这是自然——Arthur躺在黑暗中，感觉到跟他有一种他以前从未跟任何人有过的联系。就在他开始陷入睡眠的时候，Merlin开了口。

“Arthur？”

“嗯？”

“谢谢你。”

这句话几乎是一声耳语，并且听起来就像连Merlin自己都不敢相信他真的说出了口。但Arthur往被子里挪了挪，知道在破晓之际Merlin仍会待着床上的。也许如果他能真的睡个好觉，他就会放松一些。很显然在过去的一个月左右他渐渐的适应了这里的生活，但他的眼里仍有一丝忧郁。Arthur想让那份忧郁消失，却不知道自己为什么会这么想。

“睡吧，”Arthur喃喃着回道，感觉到Merlin正试着让自己舒服点儿。带着令人担忧的某种类似喜爱的情感摇了摇头，Arthur将一只手滑进枕头底下，将枕头调整到一个更舒服的位置，让睡意笼罩他。Merlin喜欢扭来扭去他怎么就一点儿也不惊讶呢？

然而，尽管有另一个人在床的另一头晃荡着床的平衡，Arthur发现他已经好一阵子没像这次睡得这么沉了。他感觉他好像终于做了一件正确的事情。

MMM

Merlin盯着他十指交叉的双手，努力想拉回思绪不让其朝自己不愿去想的方向蔓延。不如说，他根本不想思考任何事情。思考总会令他感到痛苦，如今还十分的让人困惑。

首先，在侍卫将他拖进房间那时产生的恐惧到现在仍还紧紧缠绕着他。他那时真的以为他就要失去自己所抗争的一切了，因为没有人会来帮他，而拼命喊叫只会招来其他比起帮他更多会帮侍卫的人。费了好大的力气，他才再一次吞咽下嘴里的苦涩，强迫自己把注意力集中在他十指交叠在一起的模样。

但好在什么都没有发生。多亏了Arthur。王子才是有权力在走进房门的那一刻就命令Merlin乖乖被他上的那个人，而Merlin则会毫无反抗之力，清楚知道自己的存在就是为了做一切Arthur想要他做的事情。但这样的事情也没有发生。Arthur反而将刀剑指向了自己的手下，随后还陪着他坐在房间中央的地板上，向他保证着没有人能再碰他一下，他会保护他。Merlin现在想起他那时在Arthur怀里睡着的场景还会感觉脸颊发烫。他知道那么拼命的抗争肯定会使人筋疲力尽，但让他脸红的是他意识到自己已经接受了“Arthur意味着安全”这一概念。他已经知道这一点有一段时间了，事实上已经有好几个星期了。但现在Arthur知道他知道了，因为事实已如此明显，就算否认也是无济于事的。

而随后，王子把他赶上了床，只有睡眠才会让他感觉好一些。Merlin发出一声轻柔的呻吟，垂下头直到他可以将他弯曲的手指插入发丝间。他紧紧地抓着头发，希望疼痛能足以告诉他应该怎么做。他从未感到如此的困惑不堪。

在过去的几个星期里，他已逐渐视Arthur为一个近乎朋友的存在。他们彼此之间的逗弄玩笑自然而然地张口就来，微笑在Merlin脸上浮现的次数也比他自己愿意承认的要多得多。但是昨晚某些事情变得不一样了。他没有因与Arthur同床这样的想法而感到畏缩，相信王子所说的“什么事情也不会发生”。

Arthur或许是未曾做过什么，但那并不代表着什么事情也没有发生。

Merlin醒来的时候发现自己在睡梦中朝Arthur那边挪了过去，他的脑袋险些就靠在王子的肩上了，而他的手放在他们俩之间，仿佛他想要伸手去触碰他一样。自到这儿以来这是第一个晚上他能真正的不被打扰地睡个好觉，当他醒来的时候四肢都还处于睡梦般的软绵状态，让他意识到在他主人的床上他感到如此安全。

无需赘言，Merlin立马就蹦了起来，在Arthur翻身起床的时候已经穿着妥当，开始工作了。

王子什么也没说，Merlin知道对方没把让Merlin睡他的床当回事儿。但Merlin却十分在意。这意味着Arthur全心全意地信任他，就算是发生了那么多刺杀行为之后。坦白说，距离上次Merlin试图搞出什么幺蛾子来已经有好几个月了，但他不觉得Arthur会允许他在他卸下防备时靠得这么近。而Merlin不但没有好好利用这次机会杀了王子然后逃跑，反而还陷入了沉沉的安稳睡眠。

“我需要你去把我的十字弓从军械库那儿拿来，然后给它上个油。昨天那天气可能影响了它的材质。”Arthur随口说道，低头穿着鞋准备去做一些王子所需做的日常要务，全程甚至都没抬一下眼。Merlin深吸了一口气。

“不。”

虽然在过去的几个月里他或许还保留着他的一些挑衅的态度，即使没有演变成刺杀Arthur的举动，但Merlin从未这么直白地拒绝一个命令。他明白自己仆人的身份其实与奴隶没有太大的差别，他还是要做Arthur让他做的事。但这一次，他低垂着头，不肯与Arthur对视，也不肯迈开自己的脚步。

“你说什么？”

“不，”Merlin重复道，尴尬地吞咽着话语。他不肯抬头看，清楚知道Arthur肯定正一脸不可置信地看着他。

“回答错误，Merlin，再回答一次。”

“我不会去那儿的，”Merlin咕哝道，专心致志地盯着他的毯子。他听见王子站起身来鞋子在地板上拖踏的声音。然而这还不足以让Merlin抬眼。

“你不肯去军械库？”

“不是。我不会离开这间房的。再也不会了。”Merlin毫不在意自己听起来十分的固执。他的手臂和手腕还因那个侍卫蛮横地对待他，把他压住将他的手腕绑在床上而散布着乌青。他仍能感觉到他的那双手摸过他的身体，即使他如此奋力挣扎。

“Merlin…”

“你强迫不了我。”

说出口他才意识到Arthur其实可以。冒险飞快地瞥了一眼，他看见Arthur同情地看着他。

“你不能永远躲在这儿。”

“你就看着我好了，”Merlin反驳道。他终于将自己的手从头发里撤了下来，抬眼直视Arthur。“他让我尽管尖叫。跟我说他不管怎样都会操我，因为不会有人来的。他说即使有人来了也没有关系，我都不算是个真正的人所以这甚至都不是犯法的。”

他的声音平稳，即使他已泪流满面。他没打算跟Arthur说这些，因为王子撞见的那一幕已经说明了一切。但现在他发现他想让Arthur明白，想让他知道意识到自己无人来救是怎样的一种感受。

“如果他想让你大叫，他为何要堵住你的嘴？”

“我咬了他，”Merlin含糊地说。Arthur的表情变了 ，同情转变成了敬佩。Merlin眨了眨眼睛，不确定自己是不是看错了。在他还在试图搞明白的时候他发现Arthur正从床那儿走来，坐在了他旁边的毯子上。令人感激的是，他在他们彼此之间留了足够的空间，让Merlin没有感到受到威胁。他不肯多想要是换作别人这么做他会如何反应，他一定会踉跄着后退的。

“Merlin，有些人确实是这样想的，我不能否认，因为甚至连我自己的父…”Arthur清了清喉咙，阻断了自己的后话。“但他这样是不对的。你不是一个人。他是错误的那一方而我下定决心一定要让他受到他应得的惩罚。但你不能让一个人的行为将你永远地困在这里。” 

“我不能吗？有个人觉得我应该被铐上项圈，被束缚捆绑在一个王子的身边。我对此却无能为力。”

“我不是…”

“…你父亲，Arthur，我知道。但是…呃啊！”Merlin挫败地用手捋过他的头发，将他的头往后撞向墙壁，试图发泄自己。“不管我喜不喜欢我都被困在这里了。当我还在国王手上的时候，他的那个女人…”

“Nimueh。”

“对，就她。她跟我一样被铐上了项圈，而如今她却在享受它。他强迫她，她却为此而呻吟。”

“Nimueh从我记事起就在这儿了。他们之间有某种奇怪而扭曲的情感联系，这我承认。但你知道我不会那么对你的…”

“她已经接受了她的处境，Arthur。在我被铐上项圈的那一刻我发誓我总有一天一定会重获自由。就算他们为此对我拳打脚踢我也仍会这么说。你不是你的父亲。但我不能接受身为你仆人这样的处境。”

“为什么不呢？”

“因为我 _已经_ 开始接受了！”Merlin挣扎着想要控制那些背叛他意志从眼角留下的泪水。“我想告诉那个侍卫他说错了，我是一个仆人，不是奴隶。但这只是一个幻象，不是吗？我们都心知肚明铐在我脖子上的这个项圈意味着什么。我总归还是你的奴隶，我们只是都在假装这一切好让我不再反抗而已。”

Merlin利用他话语的停顿和Arthur脸上震惊的表情的空档转过了身。他想把毯子扯过来整个盖住自己的头但Arthur还坐在其中的一角上，所以Merlin知道他扯不过来了。他都没有意识到自己的所思所想，所感所受，直到他以这样的方式一股脑地全部倾诉出来。而如今这些话语从他口里说出，他知道这每一字每一句都是真的。他已经接受了，甚至还享受着他作为Arthur仆人的身份。

他已经忘却了挣扎于反抗，忘却了他其实不是自由的，而是一个所有物。那个侍卫让他想起了这一切。

现在，Merlin恨自己超过了对现下处境的恨意，超过了他曾对Arthur假装的恨意。

王子一言不发地站起了身，Merlin趁此机会把毯子拽过了头顶。他蜷缩起来，颤抖着生着全世界的气，但主要还是生自己的气。他发誓过他会回家的。他对他母亲许下的最后一个承诺，就是他不会让任何人利用他。Arthur的善良意味着他已打破了这个承诺，而现在，Merlin不知道该怎么办了。

不过他主人没让他郁郁寡欢多久。没过一会儿，Arthur就又回来了。他把毯子扯开。Merlin紧紧揪着不放手，但Arthur仅是更大力地去扯，一脸坚定地将毯子从Merlin手里拽了出来。  
“起来。”

“我跟你说了我不…”

“你就得照我说的做，Merlin。站起来。”

“干嘛？”感觉自己好像越界了，Merlin小心翼翼地站起了身，他的手扶着墙给自己一些支撑。他读不懂Arthur脸上的表情，而那让他感到很不安。

“我们要出去。”

“我跟你说了，我不…”

“我是你的主人，Merlin。要么我把你拖出去要么你自己走，这是你的选择。但我说什么你就得做什么，而我说我们要出去。”.

“去哪儿？”

“那不重要。穿上这个。”让Merlin惊讶的是，Arthur扔给他一件斗篷。这件淡蓝色的斗篷穿得旧了，但仍可以看出其原来全新时是什么模样，Merlin将它披在肩上，立马感觉到温暖笼罩着他。他小心地看着Arthur，在Arthur赞赏地点点头时努力不让自己脸红。

“好多了。现在跟我来。”

“我们在干什么？”这次Merlin的声音放轻了一些，以一种他从未对Arthur有过的小心翼翼。如果他的刺杀行为都不能让Arthur生气反击，那承认自己感到安心会怎样改变这样的处境，Merlin就不得而知了。他真的不喜欢这种未知的感觉。

“让你呼吸一点儿新鲜空气，所以你就不要再表现得像个小孩一样，快开始接受这里就是你家的事实吧。我不能放你自由，如果我这样做只会让事情变得更糟。但我也不能否认你是我的责任，所以如果我必须强迫你去照顾好自己，那我就会这么做。现在快跟我来。”

说完，Arthur便大步走出了房间。震惊地瞪大双眼，Merlin在意识到Arthur说了些什么之后不禁整张脸都布满了笑容。他要离开这个城堡的禁锢了。

他不再磨磨唧唧，抬脚追上他的主人。


	8. Chapter 8

新鲜空气迎面扑来，让Merlin在猛地吸了一口气之后不禁喘了一下。他之前也被允许来到外面；有些环绕城堡的路线若是穿过庭院的话会更好走一些。但随着天气的变化，Merlin发现自己近来走的都是更远的路线。这不仅仅是为了躲避风寒，还可以让他有理由在Arthur房间外待得更久。至少，在那场袭击之前是这样的。

此刻沐浴在新鲜空气里，他才发觉他已好久未敢踏出门外。Arthur越过肩头给他一个被逗乐了的眼神，Merlin脸红地意识到王子也知道这一点；这也正是他们现在在这儿的原因。Merlin转而皱眉瞪着Arthur的后脑勺，收紧了披在身上的斗篷，亦步亦趋地跟着Arthur的每一个脚步走着。他们步履匆匆——仿佛Arthur想要确保他们能尽快悄无声息地出城。Merlin沉默不语，但他留意了周边的情况以便他日有需。

这已经不是他第一次目睹Arthur作为一个自信甚至有些自大的王子却做一些一点儿也不像他会做的事情。有好几次他就像想要混迹于人群中，就像他在尽自己所能想让他的行踪不被注意。Merlin可不傻，他知道Arthur在计划些什么。但他也知道最好别多问；王子怎么可能会信任他到告诉他一些如此秘密的事情呢？不过这次，他知道Arthur为什么要走这么快。很可能是因为他本不该带着他的奴隶出来散步的。

但随着他们穿过庭院的另一头，Merlin重重地咽了咽口水。他无意识地向Arthur靠近，不小心踩住了对方的斗篷下摆，使他踉跄了一下。Arthur转过身，脸上挂着恼火的表情直到他对上了Merlin的眼睛。巫师紧张地吞咽着。他可以做到的。如果他想有朝一日重获自由，那么他就必须能够成功穿过这个庭院。但Arthur的房间几乎成为了一个安全保障，而现在他却走了出来，他比平常更能感觉到铐在他脖子上的那个项圈的存在。每个人肯定都会知道的对吧？无论是谁只消一眼就能看出他在Camelot待着的唯一原因就是为了在他们的王子想要的时候在床上服侍他。他们肯定想不到Arthur至今还未碰过他。

Merlin在过去的几个月里一直让怒火占据着他，以怒意为盔甲来对抗他所处的困境。但是现在他在外面的世界里毫无防备，那个侍卫讽刺的话语还回响在他的耳边。说他是如何的一无是处，他们可以对他做任何他们想要做的事…

“Merlin。”

Arthur的声音里带上了命令的意味，迫使Merlin把注意力集中在了他的身上。他再次重重咽下口水，因脑中略过的思绪而羞愧得红了脸。

“我…”

“已经过去很久了，不是吗？”Merlin因Arthur语调里的轻柔而傻了眼。王子挥手将他们引向一个隐蔽的角落。Merlin颤抖地靠在墙上，抬手捋了捋头发，瞥向他们似乎正渐渐接近的小镇。

“我们为什么要出来？”他问道，憎恨着自己的声音听起来就像快要哭了。

“你不能永远躲着不出来。”

“为什么不呢，你都说了你不能放我走，”Merlin的声音里已没有怒火，仅有着一丝任性的语调仿佛他是一个被逼着做自己不想做的事的小孩。Arthur的嘴角翘了起来，但又马上忍了回去。

“那要是我有天早晨特别想吃某样东西，但厨房里又没有怎么办？作为我的仆人，去把那样东西给我找来是你的职责，就算是得从集市里买回来。”

“作为你的仆人我会直接告诉你如果你一定要这样挑三拣四的话就自己找去，”Merlin咕哝着顶嘴，又朝外瞥了一眼。如果要他说实话，他其实没注意他说了些什么。如今当他跟Arthur在一块儿的时候，这些类似俏皮话的语句他张口就来，也正是这样他才明白他开始把王子当作某种近乎朋友的存在。待在Arthur床上的那一晚不但没有破坏这样的想法，反而让他更为确信了。

“Merlin，”Arthur的声音稳若磐石，Merlin却无法将他的视线从几米开外来往的人群里移开。他从未喜欢过拥挤的人群；他家乡那儿没有足够的居民以形成一个可称之为拥挤的人群。这让他感觉更加地被禁锢住了。不过Arthur看起来并不打算放任他恐慌。当Merlin没有回应他时，一只手轻轻地握住他的下巴，将他的头转回面向王子。Merlin因这个动作猛地吸了口气，随后发现他正与自己的主人四目相对。

“我不会让你出事的，”Arthur保证道，无论是他的语气还是眼神都满是真诚。“但我同样也不会让所发生的事情摧毁你。你不能躲起来，Merlin。你要坚强。”

“为什么？”Merlin是他的奴隶，他不明白为什么Arthur要这样说。Arthur摇摇头，似乎不知如何说下去。

“你就得这样，”他憋了半天只能这么说道。Merlin垂下了眼眸。

“只是…外面这么多人，”他悄声低语，想着该怎样才能让Arthur明白他的恐惧已快要将他侵蚀殆尽。当Arthur放开他的下巴时他不确定他成功了没有。但随后在Arthur牵起他的手时他猛烈地跳了起来，对方却看起来对此毫无察觉。

“那就牵好我的手，”他说，脸上挂着一个咧开嘴角的笑容，随后他将Merlin从角落里拉扯出来，走进了集市里。Merlin惊叫出声，趔趄着差点儿被自己绊倒，下意识地用他空余的那只手抓住了Arthur，攥着王子的手臂将自己扯近对方，才总算站稳了脚步。他立马松开了手，但Arthur还紧紧抓着他的另一只手不放。Merlin知道他应该为此感到难为情，但他实在忙于试着将他的笑容藏起，因为这让他感到十分的有安全感。他朝Arthur挨得更近了一些，把王子当作一个为他阻挡人群的屏障，并忽视了他那因此而漏跳一拍的心脏。

今天他到底是怎么了？Arthur是他的主人。不可否认他更不是他的绑匪，但考虑到他们跑出来是因为Merlin承认他已接受了他的处境，他不明白为什么他会对王子产生前所未有的喜爱之情。

“我们要去哪儿？”他气喘吁吁地问着，双眼惊讶地大睁着环视周围。他以为城堡就只是以各种挂毯和装饰物点缀。但小镇里的某些东西让他意识到Camelot可以变得有多美。他不确定以他的身份是否有资格这样认为。但集市里生机盎然，满是欢声笑语；这里全是这个国家的子民而Merlin不禁觉得这儿才是国家的灵魂所在。

自他到这儿来的第一次，他终于理解了Arthur对他的王国的骄傲与热爱。

“我要去见一个人，”Arthur答道，轻松地钻进一个集市货摊的后方以此躲避两个巡逻侍卫的视线。当Arthur直起身子，Merlin盯着他。

“这已经不是第一次你不想被别人看见你来这儿了。别跟我说这是因为我，因为这跟我一点儿关系也没有，”他指责道。Arthur朝他瞥了一眼，神情严肃。

“有些事情你不知道会比较好。”

“那干嘛还要带我来呢？”

“你会知道的，”笑容又回到了Arthur的脸庞，而这是Merlin得到的唯一警告，随后他不得不稳住身子，再一次没入人群之中。小镇里人满为患，等到Arthur终于停下脚步，Merlin已气喘吁吁，为这里的热闹非凡而激动大笑。他感觉就像又变回了那个绕着大人转的小孩子，当Arthur松开了他的手，Merlin发觉自己正咧嘴大笑着。Arthur看起来满意十足，而Merlin一点儿也不在意。

“所以我们到底要去哪儿？”他问，重复了一遍早前的问题。但这次他不是笼统地问了，他想要确切知道Arthur打算在哪儿与那个人碰面。Arthur咧嘴一笑。

“就是这儿，”他从他倚靠的墙上直起身，轻轻地敲了敲门。一会儿后，门开了。

“Arthur，”一个轻柔的声音说道，Merlin看着正对着他们微笑的Gwen惊掉了下巴。他从来没想过她可能在城堡之外有一个自己的家。

“他在吗？”

“进来吧，”Gwen将门拉开了一些，Arthur迅速消失在了门内。Merlin在门口停滞不前，有些不知所措。但还没等他因犹豫不决而感到困扰时，他就发现Gwen仍旧微笑着看着他。

“你也进来吧，Merlin。除非你想像个柠檬一样站在这里。倒不是说我觉得你是个柠檬，我当然不这么觉得，但你知道——”

Merlin在Gwen可以继续说下去之前踏进了房间。

“谢谢你，”他柔声说着环视周围。他只能在房间的另一头看到Arthur的背影，他正和另一个男人交谈。他朝前走了一步，但Gwen轻轻地揽住了他的胳膊。他朝她瞥去，看见她摇了摇头。

“让我带你四处转转，”她的声音如平常一般友善，但眼神却很严肃。似乎她也不知道那两个人在谈论些什么，尽管这是在她的家里。Merlin渴望地望向他的主人，想知道Arthur究竟在隐瞒些什么。但他还是让Gwen领着他走开了。

她领着他走进另一个小房间，有个水壶正挂在火堆之上烧着水。

“你不用服侍Morgana小姐吗？”Merlin问，困惑于她为什么会待在家里。Gwen微微一笑。

“她时不时会放我几天假，让我能理一理屋子什么的。”

“她对你很好，”Merlin阐述道，他低头顺着Gwen所指的方向坐在了一张凳子上。对方在他面前跪了下来，双手握着Merlin的手。

“那Arthur对你好吗？”

Merlin朝房间那儿看去。他想否认；毕竟他是一个奴隶。但Arthur把他拽到了这儿，知道他能在这儿和朋友待在一起，因为他很担心他。Merlin微微点了点头，不想说出自己的内心想法。Gwen咬了一会儿嘴唇。

“你还好吗？在发生了——我的意思是，你…你还好吗，Merlin？”她脱口而出，显然想问很久了。Merlin叹了口气，试图理清他的思绪。

“我很好，”他最终发现自己这样说道。话语从他嘴里说出后他便知道这是真的。他得到了一次恐吓与提醒，让他知道在Camelot他并不安全。但从那以后他一直以一种他从未想过的方式被保护着，照顾着。他回握住Gwen的手，对她微笑。这是他的第一个发自内心的微笑，满是暖意地挂在嘴角不愿离去。

“我没事，Gwen，”他柔声说道，终于也相信了自己的话语。他会找到回家的路的。但至少现在，他知道他是安全的。

MMM

Arthur盯着眼前的报告一个字也没有看进去。意识到即使是假装也是毫无意义的，他将视线转向了火堆，让那令人恍惚的火焰将他的所有思绪驱赶，放任自己做个白日梦。他一点儿也不惊讶他奴隶的脸又再一次地浮现在他眼前。

他情难自已。

带Merlin去小镇里与Gwen重聚是Arthur能想到的最好的事了。自Merlin被袭击已经有一个月了，冬季也准时而至，用刺骨的寒风与纷飞的雪花席卷了整座城堡。而Arthur却感到前所未有的温暖。Merlin已放下戒备，有时会和其他仆人们待在一起打发时间，在洗各自主人的衣物时聊聊八卦，或是试图趁厨师不注意的时候到厨房里偷点儿东西吃（Arthur会知道这个是因为看见了Merlin有一次因被抓住而受到用勺子打手心的惩罚所留下的痕迹；Arthur试图忍住不笑但是他也曾尝过那个滋味，至今还记忆犹新）。自从他睡在Arthur床上的第一晚，这就变成了一个习惯，他现在一直都睡在那儿了，也就意味着他现在吃得饱睡得香。虽然他仍旧很瘦弱，但他看起来已不再那么忧郁了，在他故意戏弄王子的时候他的双眼会因笑意而闪烁着光芒。

言简意赅，他真是迷人极了。

Arthur知道他自他们见面的第一天起就想要他，他多多少少也向Gaius承认了这一点。但是在Merlin还那么脆弱的时候，不采取行动就容易得多了。然而现在，他在为Arthur更衣或洗背时，他的手会抚过他的身体…Arthur在想还要多久他就会忍不住干一些蠢事然后被Merlin拒绝。他得看准时机，一步一步慢慢来；他不是他的父亲，也永远不会是。

叹了口气，Arthur从自己的白日梦里回过神来，清了清喉咙继续看起了报告。臆想Merlin这些有的没的是毫无意义的。只要对方一天还是奴隶，他就是无法触及的；否则Arthur要怎样才能知道他说的是实话还是只是在说一些他主人爱听的话呢？不过在内心深处，他知道倘若Merlin不想要Arthur的进一步发展，他会表明自己的态度的。

此时的敲门声可谓是王子所能要求的最好的事情了。Merlin出门和Gwen待在一块儿了，他们俩被Morgana派去集市采购。或者说是，Gwen被派去了但她一直向Arthur发牢骚说都没有人来护送一下她。他表示认输，并让Merlin陪她去了。他知道自己其实是在演戏，他实际上很高兴Merlin能有朋友。

“进来，”Arthur命令道，将报告搁置在一旁。他知道来者肯定不是Merlin，因为他从来不敲门。他是整座城堡里唯二不敲门就进来的人，一想到他的奴隶居然能与他的父亲有某种共同点，总能让Arthur乐不可支。

不过这一次，是Elyan溜进了房间。

“不知是否打扰到您，殿下？”他紧张地问道。Arthur摇摇头。

“完全没有，”示意Elyan过来，他指向其中一张椅子，随后起身锁上了门。这样一来就无人能偷听他们的谈话了。他拨弄了一下火堆，让火焰燃烧的噼啪声更响亮了一些，接着坐在了他的对面。

“所以是怎么了？”

“仍是毫无头绪，”Elyan沮丧地咕哝道，眼里闪烁着歉意。Arthur发出一声抱怨，捋了捋头发。

“你还是没什么进展？”

“每当我觉得我有了进展，总会又被某些东西绕回了原点。现在我们知道它们是怎么运作的，但我就是找不到弄掉它们的方法。”

Arthur盯着桌面，有些垂头丧气。

“如果他们自己的魔法也被用在了主奴关系的捆绑之上的话，我就不确定我能帮得上忙了。我可以在项圈的材质上花些功夫，但你也知道我这样尝试之后那个戴着项圈的女孩发生了什么。我晕了过去，而她被害死了。他们的魔法是项圈运作机制的一部分，除非他们能控制它——然而因为项圈的关系他们不能——否则我们束手无策。”

Arthur一言不发，而他也无需多言。他知道Elyan能明白他的感受。自从他发现他的父亲在做什么，他就着手研究移除项圈的方法。没有人知道他在干什么，他也一直故意瞒着不说，直到他意识到有一个铁匠的帮助是多么的重要。在他的房间而不是在锻造屋与Elyan见面感觉有些奇怪；毕竟对方并不是出身贵族。

“辛苦你了，”他最终还是叹了口气，明白这不是Elyan的错。他冒着生命危险帮他的忙。Arthur有他作为王位的唯一继承者的身份作为保障；他的父亲不会毁了这一点而这足以让王子在被发现时免于一死。但其他人可就没那么好的待遇了。

“那Merlin呢？”Elyan静静地问。“你会告诉他吗？”

“告诉他什么？告诉他我就算想也不能解开他的项圈？那对我又有什么用？”

“至少能让他知道你正在努力，”Elyan轻柔地说着站起了身。“说起来…我知道Lancelot和Gwen…他是一位骑士所以我相信他说的话，只不过…”

“她和Merlin只是朋友，”Arthur飞快说道。看到Elyan开启了哥哥模式，因自己的妹妹和别的男人走得太近而担忧是一件十分逗趣的事情。他还从来没想过Eyan可能会因Gwen和Merlin待得太久而担心呢。

“你怎么能肯定呢？”

“我知道Gwen对Lance是什么感觉。我也知道她对Merlin是什么感觉，”Arthur说，语气清楚表明了话题的终结。

“好吧，殿下，”Elyan垂下头，明白这事儿的讨论已经结束了，但Arthur能看出他依旧不是很开心。他轻声笑了一下。

“相信我，Elyan。她和他待在一起很安全，我保证。”这一次，铁匠的肩膀终于放松下来，再次点了点头，这一次更确信了一些。

“您还有什么吩咐吗？”他恭敬地问道，但Arthur摇着头让他退下了。直到门被关上了王子才让他的真实情绪显露出来，抓起一个酒杯往墙上摔去。他还以为他们有进展呢。自他开始寻找将奴隶从项圈中解放出来的方法已经有好几个月了，事情非但没有取得进展，反而好像变得更糟糕了。唯一一个取下项圈的奴隶在项圈被摘下来的那一刻就死了，而现在Arthur自己还成为了一个奴隶的主人。

他用手穿过他的发丝，痛苦地紧紧揪着。真的没有办法阻止他父亲的残暴吗？说实在的，Arthur已经开始觉得他为此唯一能做的就是将更多地奴隶买到他这里来；至少那意味着他们能被友好地对待。但他知道他父亲会怎么想；他会认为Arthur动机不纯，会将此视作一个将更多奴隶带进城堡的挑战。

被挫败感深深击败，Arthur站起来将他的椅子举起来摔了下去。泄愤般地叫喊着，他没有听到门被打开了的声音，自顾自地将拳头向墙壁猛然捶去，整个手臂立马疼得他咬牙切齿。

“你干嘛呢？”一声喊叫，Arthur转身看见Merlin站在那儿一脸震惊。决定自己没那个心情理他，Arthur又背过了身去。同时还可以藏起他脸上呲牙咧嘴的表情，将手缩回来搁在胸前。他的指节裂开了伤口，血肉模糊，一跳一跳地疼着让Arthur担心他是不是砸碎了骨头。虽然他现在也没兴致去找Gaius给他看看。

“我的房间需要整理一下，”他命令道，一直背对着Merlin走向他的床。他现在最不需要的就是他的奴隶了；因为让Merlin目睹自己的脆弱时刻意味着Arthur此时已不确定能藏好他对此人渐生的情愫。如果Merlin知道他渴求着他，那么Arthur可以肯定不出几秒他之前的恐惧就会席卷重来。更别提Merlin肯定再也不会睡在Arthur的床上了，而Arthur早已习惯了来自另一个躯体的温度，即便他们没有彼此触碰。

不过他忘记了这可是Merlin；那个从来不乖乖听话的奴隶。

“谁还管那个，给我看看你的手，”他要求道。有那么一瞬间，Arthur惊慌于Merlin靠近的脚步，但当对方来到他面前的时候，他脸上已戴起了冷漠的面具。

“我给了你一个任务去做。”

“Arthur，别闹了，”Merlin轻柔地说，伸手去抓他的手。那一瞬他们四目相对，随后Merlin的手指环上他的手腕，将那只受伤的手扯离Arthur的胸前。“如果我真的是你的仆人，那么照看你是我的首要任务。如果我是你的奴隶，那么我就不会管你的伤口直接去清理你的房间了。你说我是哪一个呢？”

“你就是你，”Arthur低语道，并不知该如何作答。Merlin瞥了他一眼，咧嘴笑了，而Arthur感觉他的抗拒瞬间灰飞烟灭。他退了几步，只为能坐在床尾。Merlin拿起一个小碗接了点儿水，随后跪在了他的面前。

“所以你要跟我说说那面墙怎么惹着你了吗？”他闲聊般地随意问道，环视周围看有没有能给Arthur的指节包扎的布条。没什么可用的。于是——令Arthur极度震惊的是——他抬手将自己的围巾扯了下来。Arthur在他因Gwen拿掉了他的围巾而心烦意乱之后给了他更多的围巾，但他从未想过有一天他能看见Merlin自愿地将其摘下来，任由项圈被暴露而对此无动于衷。

“它立在那儿就很碍事，”Arthur回嘴道，怒火渐消。Merlin似乎知道该如何让他冷静下来，他知道Gaius如果看到他这么安静的坐在这里让他的奴隶为他清理伤口一定会很惊讶的。他只瑟缩了一次，但Merlin唤住了他，Arthur就再也没动过了。

“我不觉得你断了骨头，就只是一些瘀伤，”Merlin最终诊断道，向后坐了下来，松开了Arthur的手。

“感谢你，医师，”Arthur干巴巴地喃喃道，但Merlin对此仅是翻了个白眼。他转身去拾起那碗水，而Arthur突然觉得自己来了勇气。他伸出另一只手碰了碰Merlin的脸颊。

“谢谢你，”他又说了一遍，这一次声音里回响着的满是真诚。Merlin看起来是全然的吃惊而Arthur在对方能从中读出太多之前放下了手。他知道他不该这么做，但他并不后悔。

爬下了床并确保没有压着他受伤的那只手，他走向书桌。报告仍还放置在被Elyan打断时所被搁置的地方，Arthur知道他必须得把它们看完。

然而在他移动的过程中，他告诉自己是因为火光Merlin的脸颊才看起来这么的红。毕竟，还会是因为什么呢？又不是说Merlin会去在意一个将他困为奴隶的人。


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin陷入了一个巨大的困境。

他已困扰了好些天了。

而且他知道他这次是无法摆脱这困境了。他还觉得这都是Arthur的错，因为是他起的头越过了他们之间的那条线，而Merlin为此不知该如何是好。他不知道是该更进一步还是违背自己的情感去试着仓皇撤退回朋友的范围。因为他清楚自己已不能再否认下去，他以一种自知不该如此的方式在意着Arthur。

他现今已在这儿待了好几个月，虽然他已数不清具体是几个月了。在这段时间里，Arthur从一个威胁变成了一个安全保障。随后他对于Merlin来说已不仅仅是个保障而已了；连Will都做不到让他放声大笑，他却做到了，他让他由衷感到快乐。现在再去假装因被他奴役而憎恨他已经太迟了，因为Merlin已经足够了解Arthur，知道王子憎恨着Camelot存在奴隶制度的事实。

他不太清楚其中的缘由。他从未听说什么，Arthur也未说只言片语。但这就是症结所在。Arthur从未表明他的态度而Merlin却已经开始胡思乱想了。在Arthur意识到他被赠予一个奴隶时他脸上的表情写满了拒绝，直至他知道他父亲将会让事情变得更糟。Merlin在那个时候曾怪责过Arthur，但现在他明白王子是在试图将他从更糟糕的命运中拯救出来。不然还会因为什么他至今都未曾碰过他呢？

不过当他发现Arthur十分厌恶奴隶制的时候，他就有些不确定了。大约是从那次与Elyan的会面开始——他从Gwen那儿得知了那个男人的名字。先是他们不被允许偷听他们的谈话，接着又是Arthur大白天的发脾气。Merlin或许只是一个奴隶，但他并不蠢。Arthur显然是去找Elyan帮什么忙而那个人却爱莫能助。如果这仅是些私人的请求，Merlin确定他是可以从王子那儿套出话来的。但Arthur不愿告诉他，所以Merlin肯定这意味着他正被保护着。再一次地。

在那之后Arthur触碰了他。那么轻，那么温柔，眼里还饱含真诚。他不是他的父亲——Merlin已经知道这一点很久了。但他从未想过Arthur会是如此的截然不同。 这让他心跳加速，面红耳赤。最糟糕的是他觉得Arthur也看到他的脸有多红了。除了他母亲以外从未有人这样触碰过他。那触碰饱含爱意而Merlin确信这就是Arthur所表达的意思。

这就是为什么现在他跪在王子的身后，陷入了困境。Arthur正在沐浴，而Merlin在他平常待的位置给他擦背。他不清楚这是否真的是一个仆人的日常职责，还是说仅是Arthur定下了这个职责好让Merlin去行使它。Merlin倒也不是很介意；在他能抹掉Arthur肩上的紧绷感时他还为此感到自豪。但是感受着他光滑的皮肤在他的指尖下划过，Merlin可以感觉到自己的心脏正砰砰猛烈地跳动着，双颊又染上了红晕。不过当他用拇指按压住对方背上一个紧张的肌肉点后Arthur发出一声介于呻吟与叹息之间的声音，Merlin知道自己有了更大的麻烦。

他的整个身子都为此起了反应。

他清楚自己认为Arthur很有魅力已经好一阵子了；看着他因熟睡而柔和的脸庞，仿佛抛开了世间一切烦忧般的睡颜触动着Merlin。但是在近些日子里他发现这已经不再是这么简单的事情了。他不再觉得Arthur仅是富有魅力，他觉得他迷人至极。

“你怎么停下了？”Arthur发出一声困倦的抱怨，Merlin发现他的手在那个声音从王子嘴里溢出的那一刻就僵住了。Arthur在他的触碰之下转动着身子，Merlin突然意识到他就要回头看过来了。无论发生什么都不能让他看到Merlin的勃起，他知道那会再次改变所有的事情。而如果要让他说实话，Merlin不确定他是否为此做好了准备。

于是他转而立马工作起来，用上双手的拇指去按压。他知道他用的劲儿太大了，肯定会弄疼Arthur，但他必须阻止他转过身来。他没想到的是对方的反应却恰恰相反。Arthur看起来在他的按揉下变得软若无骨，本来要起的身子又沉了下去。他的头往前垂去，这一次从他嘴里冒出了真真切切的呻吟。Merlin感觉自己变的更硬了，愤怒地使着劲儿发泄在Arthur身上。

等到他加快了速度用力地给王子捏肩时他才意识到自己的错误。这一点儿也没有改善问题；这只会让Arthur舒服得哼哼。最终，Merlin发觉自己绕着浴桶动了动身子，顺着Arthur肩膀的结节揉下来。直到他的手抚上了王子的脖颈和胸膛他才意识到自己在干什么，Merlin再一次僵住了。

这一次，某些东西让他分了心。

Arthur跟他一样硬着。他的双眼紧闭，表情因愉悦而有些扭曲。

不过因为Merlin的双手变得踌躇起来，Arthur猛地睁眼，貌似意识到发生了什么。他侧了侧身，立即将双膝缩到了胸前。

“退下吧，”他命令道，声音嘶哑。Merlin动弹不得，他感觉被完完全全地困住了。他已经看过Arthur的裸体好几次了，为他沐浴更衣时总是无可避免的。但他从未见过王子的这副模样，一个疯狂的想法在他的脑海里一闪而过，Merlin向后趔趄了一步。

这是第一次，他不介意待在Arthur的床上，完成一些他本该作为奴隶应行使的职责。

厌恶着自己的想法，Merlin走出去为Arthur找一些更换的衣物，并试图将那些想法赶出脑中。他现在最不需要的就是他什么也没准备好，Arthur必须像那样站在那儿一直等到Merlin的脑子重新运转。他找出了一些衣物，正要退下——他已经知道当Arthur用上了那个语调就意味着他是认真的——的时候，一个声音传到了他耳里。

Merlin忍不住朝屏风后又瞥了一眼。Arthur一只手紧握成拳被咬在嘴里。甚至是以他所处的这个角度Merlin也能看到他的双眼紧闭着，另一只手在水下不紧不慢地动作着。浴桶里的水随着Arthur的撸动泼溅了出来，王子看起来却好像没有注意。

顷刻间，Merlin明白了。

Arthur并不是想让他走，起码不是真心的。他只是不想让Merlin接触这方面的事情因为他向他保证过他再也不会被碰一丝一毫了。Merlin把他弄成了勃起的状态，但现在Arthur因为对一个吓坏了的奴隶许下的承诺觉得他必须自己去解决它。一想到他——仅是一个奴隶——就能对Arthur产生这样的影响，不禁还有些自豪，Merlin调整了一下自己的裤子，又走了回去。

Arthur听见了他回来的声音，因为他即刻停住不动了，即使他没有抬眼看Merlin。

“我说了让你退下，”他静静地说，听起来有些恼火。Merlin没吭声，仅是卷起了衣袖将一只手伸进了水里。小心翼翼地，他掰开了Arthur放在自己身上的那只手。王子为此双眼唰地挣开了。

“你在干——”

“嘘，”Merlin悄声道，咽了咽口水，随后将自己的手指环上了他。他可以感觉到Arthur在他的抓握里抽动了一下，他边确保着仔细观察王子的表情，边用手顺着他的下身滑动。仅是几下抚弄，他就搞明白了Arthur喜欢的方式，而王子可以说是在他手里扭动着。

“Merlin…”

“没事的，”Merlin说道，努力直视Arthur的眼睛，眼神一错不错，轻柔地微笑着。Arthur仍然在试着保持自控。“让我帮你。”

他没有给王子回答的机会，而是专注于手上的动作。Arthur看起来已经丧失了言语的能力，不出一会儿他的后背弓起，Merlin感觉他搏动着在他的手里射了出来。他在水里清洗了他的手后便退开了，擦干双手后为Arthur拿来了浴巾。

在Merlin为他更衣的时候他们俩谁也没说话，就算他确保在事情能进一步发展之前快速又有效地完成了工作。他觉着他们已经走得太过了而他不敢看向Arthur的眼睛。王子叫他离开，Merlin却做了完全相反的事情。虽然他知道这是Arthur想要的，但他不能确定他对此的反应会是如何。

不过在他正要将换洗的衣物带走的时候，Arthur出声喊住了他。

“你为什么要那样做？”他的声音听起来仍有些茫然，Merlin叹了口气转身望向他。

“因为我想这么做，”他坦诚道。“你需要放松，而这就是放松的方式。不管怎么说我本来就该照顾你。事实上，我很肯定这正是我刚来这儿就应该做的事情。”

“但是…”Merlin可以看见Arthur眼里的抑郁。他放下手里的衣物，走到他身旁跪了下来，抬眼望着他的主人，满脸信任。

“我知道你喜欢我，Arthur。我知道只是因为你的骄傲和我仍是你的奴隶的事实，不管我们俩怎么假装，才让你没有碰我分毫。我不知道我是否想要那个…暂时还不知道，”与Arthur对视了一眼，Merlin马上又脸红地垂下了眼眸。经历了那么多，到头来他仍是一个处子，再更进一步的想法不知为何还是有些让人怯步，尽管他感觉Arthur一定会是一个很棒的恋人。

“我知道你是因为我的所作所为起的反应。那我就应该帮你才对。我做这个并不是因为我是你的仆人或者是奴隶，不管你怎么定义我。我这么做是因为我想，而从你的表情来看，你也想我这么做。就是这么简单的事儿，殿下。”

Arthur的表情柔和了下来，Merlin知道他已经领会这与他们的主奴关系无关了。Arthur没有做出过任何表示让Merlin觉得他必须得对此做些什么，这一切都是他自己的意志使然。他站起身，再次拾起衣物转身向房门走去。再一次地，Arthur喊住了他。

“如果你想让它成为你职责的一部分的话，我对此一点儿异议也没有。”他轻柔地说道，而Merlin发觉自己咧嘴笑了。在Arthur声音里没有一丝命令的口吻，甚至连请求的意味也没有。仅是他承认着他很享受而已。

“也许我会的，”Merlin答道，倚身推开门朝走廊走去，嘴角还挂着微笑。他从未想过这事儿会发生，但他发现自己对此并不介意。当Arthur在他的触碰下分崩离析的时候，他觉得他有史以来第一次掌握了控制权。他不确定他这么喜欢这种感觉意味着什么，但他无法否认这一点。

不过Merlin倒是知道在他离开的时候Arthur绝对绝对是脸红了，而这本身就让他感觉像是一场胜利。

MMM

Arthur在Merlin走出房间的那一秒就知道他这个下午肯定是啥也干不成了。他可以感觉到自己的脸颊有多烫，而越是想要控制住自己不要脸红，他的脸就越是红得厉害。从他的桌前站起身，他穿过房间来到窗前将窗户推开，希望冷空气能浇灭他脸颊的热度。

他不敢相信刚刚都发生了些什么。

他对于被他的奴隶吸引这事儿已经知道许久了，而Merlin新出现的自信心将原本仅是对于他外貌的欣赏与吸引转变成了某种更深的情感。但他从未想过Merlin也可能对他抱以同样的情感；Arthur一直以为Merlin只是视他为俘虏者，尽管他们的关系已逐渐转变为友谊。Arthur还一直觉得Merlin变得如此配合仅是因为相比起抗争这样会更容易些。

至少，他一直是这样告诉自己的。

但在内心深处，他知道Merlin的情感是真心的。他曾目睹Merlin的双眼因毫无顾忌地戏弄Arthur而闪烁快乐光芒的样子。他也曾留意到当他回击以几句相当不王子的话时Merlin脸上那一闪而过的微笑。那些都是无法演出来的，再者说Merlin也不能算是很好的演员。他这几个星期来一直睡在Arthur的床上却没有尝试过杀他哪怕是一次，这已经足够让Arthur明白Merlin已不再憎恨他了。他只是不愿对自己承认这一点，因为他不确定一旦承认了他们之间的关系会如何改变。

对于一个甚至还没有准备好承认这段友谊的人来说，Merlin这样的举动绝对是出人意料的。发现Merlin看见了他的勃起他感到很羞愧，赶紧在对方再次变回原来恐惧的模样之前命他退下了。他希望Merlin能离开房间留他一人静静解决自己的生理问题。但是他的奴隶却走了回来，还二话不说地就把手伸进了水里…

Arthur呻吟着把头靠在了窗户上，这冷风一点儿也没能把他吹冷静一些。他越是想着刚刚所发生的一切，他就越能感觉到他的身体再次因性趣而躁动起来。Arthur咬着唇强迫自己去想那些还等着他去审阅的报告；纳税报告书和粮食统计表应该可以让他冷静下来。

这所需要的时间比他所愿意的花费的要多得多。他是一位骑士，他一直对于自己的身体和其反应都有着完美的控制。但只要Merlin的脸在他的脑海里浮现——那副笑嘻嘻的模样——Arthur就又会想起刚刚发生了什么…

“该死，”他咕哝道，离开窗子走回了书桌。他越是试着不去想这件事，这件事就越是牢牢地霸占着他的全部思绪。他要跟Gaius好好聊一聊了。他倒不是打算告诉医师刚刚发生的事情，他不想让对方用不赞同的眼神看着他。但他想寻求一些建议，想看看Gaius会觉得他应该怎么做才好；他应该无视所发生的一切吗（虽说Arthur不确定该怎么不把事情说出来地把这个问题问出口）还是应该试着去发展一下呢？他父亲看起来也不会对此皱一下眉毛，更别说他正是那个当初将奴隶作为礼物送给Arthur的人。

这比他想的还要令人困惑，Arthur以头抢桌哀叹着。有一件事他倒是明白得很，那就是他得尽快把这一切弄清楚。他可不能成天表现得像个深陷爱河的傻瓜一样，他是Camelot的王子，身上承担着对百姓的责任，需要时刻处于最佳状态以确保百姓的安全得以保障。

房门打开的声音让他的脑袋弹了起来。有那么一瞬间，Arthur以为是Merlin回来了，还试着将自己的惊慌失措藏起；他不确定他是否准备好了面对他的奴隶。但那盔甲碰撞所发出的当啷声昭示着一小队侍卫的到来，Arthur意识到自己狠狠地吞咽了一下。只有一个人会带着一队侍卫在城堡里走来走去，并不说一声地就走进来。Arthur不知道他干了什么导致了现在这个情况，但他的父亲确实是走进了他的房门。

Arthur有些尴尬地站起身，在不小心撞到桌子的时候暗自咒骂了一句。国王身上的某种东西总能让他变回那个笨拙的小孩，而王子真的很讨厌这样。倒不是说他仍有着想要向那个男人证明自己的欲望，但他至少想要在他父亲出现的时候能有所掌控。然而国王，仅是抬了抬手，示意Arthur坐回去，而他自己则坐在了对面的位置上。他给自己倒了一杯酒，身子倚靠在椅子背上，仔细地打量着他的儿子。

“你看起来挺放松的。你把你的奴隶训练得还不错？”

Arthur很庆幸他的手在他坐回去的时候放在了大腿上。这意味着他可以暗自将手捏得嘎吱作响的同时保持着脸上愉悦的表情。他早该预料到的。Uther不可能只是来问候一下他的身体情况。不过，他禁不住咧开了一个得意的笑容。这一次，他倒是不必说谎。

“你该早来十分钟，父亲。我适才享受了一次十分满意的沐浴时光。”他脸上的得意笑容已表明了他所暗示的意思，Uther缓缓地点了下头。然而那个男人用一种难以捉摸的表情看着他，Arthur感觉他不知怎地好像漏了些什么重要的信息。但是他不知道该说什么了；不想在他根本不知道罪状是什么的时候就表现得好像犯了罪一样。Arthur想了很多关于他们俩之间的关系的事情，可能有好多件事情他做错了，而他就是不知道是哪一件。

“这倒是有趣，”国王缓慢说道，Arthur拼命保持着平稳的呼吸。如果Uther知道在他的房间里什么事情也没有发生，后果不堪设想。而Arthur知道他不会是那个承担后果的人。

“父亲？”

“我的一名侍卫被关进了地牢里。他一直叨念着，说他试图想要享受一下王子的奴隶的服侍。自然，我想要在惩罚方面祝贺一下你，他们应当知道你的所有物是不能随便碰的。”

“正是这样我才将他关进牢里的。他要是想不挨我的剑，就别碰我的仆——奴隶。”Arthur希望他父亲没有注意到他的磕巴。但那个男人的眼睛眯了一下，对他儿子的观察更仔细了。Arthur吸取了过去的教训稳坐如山。

“然而有趣的是他宣称那个男孩表现得像是他从未被碰过一样。如果他真的被训练得当，他就不会敢反抗了。”

“他在说谎，”Arthur冷静地说，希望自己的声音没有暴露自己猛烈的心跳。他告诉自己他可以捱过去的。他之前也遭受过审讯。

“也许吧。但是其他侍卫跟我报告说你的夜晚都很安静。看起来那个男孩没有被充分利用啊。”

这一次，Arthur可以感觉到他的表情染上了一丝怒火。他本该猜到那些侍卫时不时地站在他门外是有原因的。他还以为是某种训练演习。他本该发现他们是在给他的父亲打小报告。他也早该猜到那个男人不会相信他能好好地驯服另一个人；Uther也许是不知道Arthur的恨意有多深，但他肯定知道他的儿子是不支持奴隶制的。

“我还真不知道我在床上出不出声关侍卫什么事，父亲。”Arthur甚至没费心否认他脸上的热度，希望Uther仅会将其当作是因为他回想起他和他的奴隶翻云覆雨之事。但国王依旧稳稳地盯着他，等待他露出破绽。

Arthur本以为他可以逃过此劫的。直到那个自他父亲进来他就害怕听见的声音传来。门再次打开了，考虑到没有敲门声，Arthur知道是Merlin回来了。国王转过身，嘴角开始翘成一个掠食性的笑容，Arthur在那一刻闭上了眼睛。有那么一瞬间，他愿意跪在地上，或做任何事，只要能让他们都能逃过此劫。只要能不让他的父亲发现事情的真相，还有Merlin…Arthur战栗了一下。他必须保护Merlin。

“Arthur，为什么——噢。”Merlin反应得太晚了。国王已经站起了身。他朝那两名一直在门口待命的侍卫点点头，他们便立即抓住了Merlin的胳膊，在他反抗的时候迅速压制住他。Arthur不能怪他；他的父亲是Merlin噩梦的源头。Arthur缓慢地站起身，双手撑在桌面上。他必须保持自控。

“你居然允许他这样跟你讲话？站在那儿好像他和你同等地位一样？”Uther的声音冷酷，蔑视的意味都要从话语里溢出来了。Merlin面色苍白地盯着国王，双眼绝望地望向Arthur，随后又看回了国王。

“我…”Arthur不知该说些什么，他的脑子一片空白。然而没等他有机会再说些什么，他的父亲就向侍卫下了另一道指示。一名侍卫抬膝直直朝Merlin的腹部袭去，随后两名侍卫一起将他绊倒，让他跪在了地上。Arthur只能庆幸Merlin看似来似乎震惊得忘了反抗。他知道反抗只会更加激怒他的父亲。

轻微地侧了侧身子，Arthur可以看见他父亲的表情了。那个男人看起来狂怒不已地走向前，他的手猛地将Merlin脖子上的围巾攥住。全靠侍卫的抓握Merlin才没因那猛地一拽扑向前去，但Uther一直拽着它直到将其扯掉。看也没看一眼，他将围巾扔进了火堆里。

“像奴隶这样的渣滓就该被所有人认出来。”那个男人厉声道。Arthur试图上前一步；他知道他们有麻烦了。但另一名侍卫走过来挡住了他的去路，轻微地摇摇头警告他待在原地别动。Arthur僵住了，他的心比之前跳得更厉害了。

“脱光他。”

“父亲，不要！你自己也说了，他是我的所有物，我私下里想对他干什么就干什么，那些事就不用…”

“闭嘴，Arthur。现在这个情况，比起你的说辞我更相信侍卫的报告了，除非你能证明给我看。”

“什么？”

Arthur在侍卫撕开Merlin的衣服时几乎没有注意到他狂怒的挣扎。跟以往一样，Merlin的力量没给他带来多大的帮助，当一名侍卫将他压住时，另一个则掏出一把小刀开始将他的衣服割裂。然而Arthur感觉自己好像是在远观一样，注意力被他的父亲占了去。Uther朝他走得更近了些，一旦他够得着了，他便捏住Arthur的下巴。

“我觉得你一直在违抗我。你要么现在就要了他，证明那些传言是假的。要么你把他交给我。或者说，你实在不肯的话，我们就让Gaius来给他做个检查，证实他正如我想的那样依旧是个处子，然后我就会将他从你那儿要回来，给你示范一下该怎样训练一个奴隶。”

Arthur感觉要吐了。他父亲脸上那恶劣的笑容已说明了一切；不论Arthur 选择哪一项，Uther都是赢家。

感觉他的胃翻腾着，Arthur缓缓地看向Merlin。他在地上缩成一团，绝望地喘着气试图遮盖住自己的身体。他的眼里满是恐惧，Arthur知道他必须将他从他父亲手里救出来。

“我会做的，”他说道，听起来像是宣判了一个死刑。


	10. Chapter 10

穿过他房间的那几步是Arthur这辈子走过最遥远的距离。他紧握双手以阻止它们的颤抖。他曾发誓绝不会碰Merlin的，绝不会强迫他。而现在他却要做这样的事情，只因为他想不出其他可以从他父亲手里救出Merlin的办法。如果他没有变得如此在乎他，Arthur也许还能守住他的誓言并拒绝这个选择。但是一想到国王的手放在他逐渐在意的人身上…Arthur知道他父亲肯定不会手下留情，而这样的想法让他感觉难受极了。

在Arthur慢慢走近的时候侍卫们往后退了一步，但并没有走远。仿佛他们觉得Merlin若是突然逃跑，他们的王子靠自己一人是完全搞不定的。Merlin已经在这儿待了好几个月了。的确，Arthur没有将他训练成他本该成为的样子，但Merlin已足够清楚自己的位置，知道自己的本分。

他低头瞥了一眼，就算Merlin真的想跑，Arthur也不确定他是否能够做到。他抖得就像一片落叶。

“Merlin？”Arthur柔声道，同时蹲下身朝Merlin伸出他的手。“我需要你站起来。”他确保自己的声音不被他的父亲听见，但自己也知道他的声音里不可否认地喜爱大过于命令。他没法去命令Merlin，即使他们皆命悬于此。他不会那样做的。

Merlin摇着头，噙满泪水的双眼向上看着他。

“Arthur，拜托…”他悄声道。Arthur知道这无关他们即将要做的事本身；Merlin前不久才很明确地表明了他没有一丝厌恶王子的意思。一切都在于促使这件事发生的 _原因_ 以及他们还有观众在一旁的事实。

“Merlin…”

“噢看在老天的份上，Arthur，直接命令那个男孩。那些镣铐就是给你这么用的。”倘若要他说实话，Arthur已经完全忘了那个有魔力的镣铐能强迫Merlin去任何Arthur想要他去的地方这回事儿了。然而他仅是朝他父亲瞪了一眼。

“如果你一定要让我现在做这个，那就得让我按自己的步骤来，父亲。”他咬牙切齿道，清楚自己的语气已在暴戾的边缘，而这对他们来说可一点儿也帮不上忙。

“抓住他，”Uther朝侍卫点点头，在Arthur可以转身之前，他们抓起Merlin的胳膊将他拽起来朝床那儿拖去。Merlin一路挣扎，但他们轻轻松松地就把他扔到了床上，然后退下了。Arthur放弃般闭上了眼，随后缓慢地站起身。离国王更近了些，Merlin看起来确实是随时要跳起来逃跑一样，Arthur赶在情况变得更糟之前迅速穿过了房间。他将自己的手指与Merlin的相扣，并将他拉起来直到他跪起了身子。

踢掉他的靴子，Arthur跪在了他的对面，在Merlin能抗议之前，他吻住了他。他动作很轻柔，双手滑过Merlin的身体，让对方发出一声喘息，从而让Arthur得以加深这个吻。他慢慢地，慢慢地压低了他们的身体直至Merlin四肢伸展着平躺在床上，持续给予他全部的注意力。Arthur一直睁着眼睛，因为这样他就可以在小心地握住Merlin开始撸动时能看见他的表情。Merlin喘息着唰地睁开眼，双手紧抓着床单，任由Arthur吮吸着他的脖颈，撩拨起他的性致。

他不在乎他的父亲怎么想。他要做就要做到让Merlin也能享受在其中，倘若不这样做的话，他一辈子也不能原谅自己。不耐烦的啧啧声在他身后响起，意味着他的父亲一点儿也不高兴看到此刻的场景，Arthur一手环着Merlin，另一手摸索着找寻他的润滑油。最终，一名侍卫将其塞进了他的手里，Arthur退开身用手指沾上了油。Merlin的双眼大睁，再次颤抖起来。

“放松，”Arthur吸了口气，在他耳边悄声说道，随后舔上了他的耳朵。让他惊讶的是，Merlin因此而愉悦地战栗了一下，于是Arthur便用此分散他的注意力，好让他能慢慢地开始扩张他。在他父亲失去耐心的时候，他已伸入了三根手指，并让Merlin在他身下因与之前完全不同的原因颤抖着。

“快操他，Arthur，要么就换我来。”

Arthur清楚知道他自己的手指是第一个以这种方式进入Merlin的东西，而这也是为什么他想要慢慢来。他努力想要掩盖他们还没睡在一起的事实。但他知道已经不能再拖了，于是他解开自己的腰带，双眼与Merlin的紧锁在一起。看着Merlin对自己的爱抚扩张如此反应让他也硬了起来，他咕哝着给自己也做了润滑。Merlin瞬间意识到该来的终于还是要来了，他仓皇着想要后退，四肢却软弱无力。

“Arthur，不要。我不…”

“我很抱歉，”Arthur用气声说道，但仍还是轻柔而牢固地握住了Merlin的双腿。

“求你了…”

“我很抱歉，”他重复道，将自己抵在了穴口，希望自己有给Merlin做好扩张。“我需要你放松。闭上你的眼睛，忘记这里还有其他人，只有你和我。”

他希望Merlin没有现在就开始憎恨他了，不然他真的不知该如何捱过此劫。但当他开始挺入，他的呼吸因感受到Merlin包围住他的美好感觉而颤抖着。Merlin确实已闭上了双眼，但泪水却从紧闭的眼睑中溢了出来。Arthur某种程度上感到庆幸；这样他就可以不用看到他眼里的痛楚了。他尽其所能地放轻动作，但这是Merlin的第一次。这本该是充满特殊意义的，而不是…

而不是被强暴。

不管Arthur的初衷是什么都不重要了，Merlin不想要这个但Arthur却还是这样做了。

他在他全部进入到他奴隶身体里时停了下来。他现在可以感觉到自己在颤抖，尽全力控制自己不要屈服于想要不顾一切驰骋顶弄的欲望之下。他可以听到他父亲在身后发出不耐烦的啧啧声，而Arthur知道现在最好是早死早超生。他将双手撑在枕头上Merlin头部的两侧，因愧疚而无法看向对方的眼睛。故他转而闭上眼睛，开始挺身抽动，很快就迷失在其中，完全无视了他们的观众，让肌肤相触的声音将他父亲的不耐烦淹没殆尽。

Arthur已经渴望Merlin太久了，他甚至来不及抽出身来。他射得太过迅速，整个瘫软地压在对方身上，这让他感觉自己的谎言已不攻自破，显然这肯定不是件如它本应该的那样经常发生的事情。但Uther无法对此再做文章；毋庸置疑Merlin现在已经不再是处子了。Arthur已经按他的要求做了。

Uther命他的手下退下，而Arthur则抽开身，一直背对着国王重新系上了腰带。他无法阻止自己轻柔地吻上Merlin的额头。

“我很抱歉，”他用气声说道，确保不让他父亲听见，随后爬下了床。他让自己站在国王与奴隶的中间，知道Uther远没有忘记Merlin，而让他看见Merlin现在的样子只会让他对那个奴隶的欲望更加热烈。Arthur本还希望半年过去，他父亲应该已从他自己的奴隶那儿得到满足了，但他清楚那个男人的眼神背后的含义。他可不会那么容易满足，并且显然很希望Arthur先前会拒绝他。

“你现在满意了吗，陛下？”Arthur说，声音冷酷。

“暂时满意了。倘若我再听到什么报告说…”

“你不会的。但我在我房间里做什么是我自己的事情。我不需要侍卫整天来打我的小报告，如果我再发现晚上有哪个不是我自己安排的侍卫在我房门外徘徊的话，我会将他们全扔进地牢里去。”

“说话注意点儿，Arthur，”Uther厉声道，但他也十分清楚地意识到他太过于逼迫自己的儿子了。冷笑着朝Merlin瞥了一眼——Arthur假装没有看见他暗下的眼神——国王拂袖离去了。Arthur随他走至门前，猛地关上门并上了锁。他知道自己可能动作太快了些——差点儿就要夹住他父亲的斗篷了——但这事儿不仅仅是关乎于Merlin。Uther已经开始觉得他正违抗他，所以才派侍卫在他门前密切注意着他。对他来说这本应该就够了。但他想借此羞辱Arthur一番，而王子确实是被气得火冒三丈。发觉自己因怒气而浑身颤抖，Arthur强迫自己深吸一口气，松开双拳。

直到他确定自己已重获自控，他才返回到房间里。

“Merlin？”

对方还是Arthur离开时的那副模样一动未动，用一种空白虚无的表情盯着天花板，双腿仍大张着。一想到他都造成了些什么样的伤害——侍卫的攻击已经足够糟糕了，但那时还什么都未发生——Arthur快步穿过房间。如果Merlin注意到了他的存在，他也对此没有丝毫反应。Arthur轻柔地将他的双腿合拢，不知道Merlin没有躲避他的触碰究竟是好事还是坏事。他有些尴尬地试着将被单拉起来给Merlin盖上，随后开始处理他被毁坏的衣服。他已经命人制作了更多的围巾，但Arthur知道他将要请求Gwen帮忙尽快为Merlin做一套新的衣服出来。

他起身走向房门，想要唤一名侍卫去把Leon找来。他是现下他唯一允许靠近的骑士了。只有他能在Arthur派他去找Gwen的时候做到悄无声息。Arthur知道他父亲说的那些话都不仅是随便说说而已；他不相信Arthur，他肯定会随时监视他的。

但他未能走到门前。他一离开床，Merlin就动了起来。他的手猛地伸过来用力地抓住Arthur的手腕，即使在这一过程中他的眼神没有离开天花板一丝一毫。

“别丢下我，”他低语道，声音嘶哑。他听起来像是喊叫了很久一样，而Arthur憎恨着他是罪魁祸首的事实。

“Merlin，我…”

“求你了。”

他怎能拒绝他呢？Arthur将自己悬在床的边缘，靠着墙确保他们之间有一定的距离。

“我很…”

“不要再说你很抱歉了。”Merlin没有动，但他的声音嘶哑且饱含怒意。这一回，轮到Arthur瑟缩了一下。

“你怎么能这么说？你让我停下但我却没有。我还乐在其中。”

“这不是你的错。你父亲让你别无选择。你以为我没有看到他看向我的眼神吗？我听见他说的话了，我…”Merlin止住了话语。Arthur低头看向他，而他的仆人似乎也感觉到了他的视线，慢慢转过头对上了他的双眼。泪水不断从他的眼里滑落，但他没有移开视线。

“我很庆幸是你，”他最终悄声说道。“我知道你不是他，如果你还有其他的选择你肯定不会碰我的。但我宁愿把我的第一次给你…而不是他。你尽力了。”

Arthur知道他说的意思；Arthur尽力让他也获得快感，尽量不伤害Merlin。Arthur叹了口气，探出一只手。看到Merlin没有躲开，他轻轻地用手指拂过他的发丝。

“睡一会儿吧，”他喃喃道。而就像大多数的夜晚一样，Merlin乖乖听话地缓缓阖上了双眼，徒留Arthur一人思绪万千。

MMM

Merlin醒来的时候发现自己的脑袋正枕在Arthur大腿上时是完全的不知所措，而王子此时还边读着报告边漫不经心地抚弄着他的发丝。他知道这意味着Arthur一定早就起了。而这让巫师吃了一惊；他还以为他会因濒临崩溃而难以入睡，更别说沉睡得都没有感觉到Arthur的移动。不过他转念一想，大抵是他实在累坏了吧。

在他踏进房间看见侍卫和国王的那一刻，他就已预见了结局，甚至是在Arthur还未明白他父亲真正意图的时候他便已了然于心。他都忘了曾经国王看他的眼神，忘了他曾经是如何为将Merlin占为己有的念头而兴奋抽动。即使是六个月过去，在他看见他站在那儿的那一瞬Merlin就知道他对于国王已经将他忘记的希望是徒劳的。为什么Camelot的一国之君会对一个乡下男孩有着这样执着的兴趣，Merlin一点儿也不想知道。

而且他也不想对此有什么想法。因为该来的总是会来的，无论Arthur怎么努力延迟它的到来。

王子感觉到他轻微的移动，低头一瞥。他在看见Merlin醒来的时候朝他微微一笑，但随后他的脸上闪过近乎悲痛的表情。Merlin知道为什么；Arthur永远也不会原谅自己的所作所为。Merlin明白这不是他的错。也许一个月以前他还会抓住这点来针对王子，以此为憎恨他的理由。但现在他清楚自己不会这样做了。毕竟他在不到一个小时之前还给了Arthur一个手活，他 _喜欢_ 他。他只是从没想过他们会被强迫更进一步发展。Arthur在这件事里跟Merlin一样也是受害者，Merlin仅是希望他睡着之前的那番话能让Arthur也相信这一点。

“你在看什么呢？”Merlin问道，起身坐了起来。问一些无关紧要的问题是一个比较容易的开头。即使他没有在责怪Arthur，他还是不能完全确定他已准备好去谈刚刚发生的事情。他知道他没有生气，但与此同时，他也不完全知道他到底作何感想。他需要点儿时间。

“啥？”Arthur看起来是完全的困惑不解，但Merlin发现他有个更大的麻烦。他仍旧全身赤裸着；他甚至不知道他还有没有衣服可以穿，考虑到Uther命手下将其从他身上撕扯下来的方式。一想到这儿，他的手不自觉地抬起来触向他的脖颈，当他感觉到项圈时不禁发出一声叫喊。他从没 _停止过_ 感受它的存在，但知道它掩藏着不被剩余的世界注意到会让他好受一些。他将被子扯了起来，环顾四周想要找寻可以将它再次遮掩起来的东西。

“Merlin，”Arthur轻轻地握住了他的手，在Merlin跳下床之前将他抓了回来。“没事的。”

“我——我…”

“停下，”王子的声音里带有命令的口吻，Merlin不自觉地乖乖听话了。“我已经命人去拿更多的衣服过来了，而且你也知道你有很多围巾的。不要慌。”

Merlin强忍泪水。Arthur的声音里有某种能使人平静稳定的东西，让他想要去听从他，去冷静下来。他让王子用被子将他裹起来，为对方动作里的轻柔而惊讶。他知道Arthur不是个像他父亲那样的怪物，但他也从未见过他的这副模样。这让Merlin感到安全，尽管他是那个刚刚才在此地强行剥夺了他的处子之身的人。

他将双膝屈起靠在胸前，用被子把自己拢紧，Merlin环住自己的双腿并沮丧地盯着房间对面的某一点出神。在突如其来发生的这一切之后，他还能做回Arthur的仆人吗？毕竟，Arthur又不是他们之间在性事方面踏出第一步的那个人，而Merlin知道这恰恰让事情变得更复杂了。到底什么是王子真正想要的，而什么才是他被迫去做的呢？

将头靠在膝盖上，Merlin发现自己正盯着Arthur，看着他又重新读起了报告。让他惊讶的是，一种几乎可以称得上喜爱的情绪淹没了他。他也许是从未接触过这方面的事，但他懂得够多了足以明白Arthur已经尽他最大的努力让他从中获得一些享受了。或者说至少没有让他受伤。他总是那样的体贴，让Merlin感觉背叛了自己。如果是在另一种情况下，他会真正地享受这样的事情吗？他曾告诉Arthur，说他已经逐渐接受了他作为仆人的存在，但他会同样接受这样的事情吗？

怒气渐长，Merlin跳下了床。这一次Arthur没来得及阻止他。一手将被子夹紧，让它至少能环在腰上不掉下去，Merlin大步穿过房间回到他的小角落里。他站在那儿，盯着这块儿他睡了那么那么多个星期的地板。

“你在干嘛呢？”Arthur的声音里染上了一丝警惕，但他在Merlin转过身看他的时候没有从床上下来。巫师以为他能报以回答，他以为现在他总算可以感受到恨意，提醒着他身处此地的真正原因。但当他看向王子，他的大脑却是一片空白。

“我…”Arthur在Merlin还在挣扎着组织语言的时候爬下了床，走向他的衣橱。在Merlin来得及问他在干什么之前，Arthur找了几件自己的衣服朝他扔去。这几件都是他旧时的衣物，Arthur想了想又找了条皮带也扔了过去。Merlin没有抱怨，也没有询问，默默穿起了衣服。虽然衣服大得快要将他淹没，但知道自己恢复衣着得体，不再是一副一眼就能看出刚刚发生的事情的模样让他感觉好了很多。

Arthur倒了两杯水并招手让Merlin过来。巫师发觉自己就算是在行走的时候手还是紧紧地攥着被子，于是将它披在了肩上。他正微微颤抖着，知道有部分是因为他整个人正被极大的困惑所贯穿。为什么这一切要在他意识到自己对Arthur的感情逐渐发生变化的时候发生呢？这让事情变得困难太多太多了。

Arthur示意他坐下，Merlin犹豫地坐在了一张椅子上，朝门口偷偷瞥了一眼。

“别担心，”Arthur看起来正确地理解了他眼神里的担忧。“没有我的允许谁也不能进来。这次绝对不会再发生了。”

Merlin挨着椅子的边缘坐着，不敢拿起Arthur放在他面前的杯子。他觉得这会暴露他双手的颤抖，而他想试着在王子面前至少找回一点冷静。他盯着桌面，不知Arthur到底想要他怎么样。

“你是怎么到这里来的，Merlin？”Arthur柔声问道，当Merlin看向他的时候，他看见他的眼里闪烁着同情。然而他的表情凝重依旧；Arthur是真的想知道Merlin是怎么来到Camelot的。

Merlin颤抖着闭上了双眼。村庄被大火吞噬的场景立马浮现在他眼前，他猛地再次睁开了眼。

“那时的我不知天高地厚，”他咕哝道。没有人，甚至是Gwen也没有，问过他过去的事情。但是Arthur看起来是真的想知道。他挑起一边眉毛，无言地催促Merlin继续。

“我的村庄被一帮强盗袭击了。至少我们是这么以为的。他们放火烧了那么多的房屋，很多村民都被杀死了，”他开始叙述，声音毫无波澜，也毫无情感。“接着他们开始对妇女下手。其中一个人袭击了我母亲。”

不管Merlin多努力地去客观讲述，当他想起那个畜生将他母亲推倒的画面，他声音里的怒意汹涌澎拜。

“我阻止了他。”他不仅仅是阻止了他，他双眼燃烧着金光直接将他从屋子里掀翻出去，随后自己也跟了出去。他一挥手，这帮强盗的头子就被击晕了。魔法对他来说是一种本能，一旦从他的身体里释放出来，它毫不费力地为他扑灭了火。

“但这一切都是一个陷阱，”他继续说道。他的双手在他的腿上紧捏成拳，声音颤抖。“他们是受命演戏的。我不知道这些人是不是你父亲的手下——他们穿着盔甲但没有任何徽章标识。他们听到了关于我的传言，便想来看看所言虚实。他们那天晚上就又来了。”

这一次，他回想着当时的场景，声音里的颤抖再也无法掩饰。回想起那时他是如何惊醒，发现有个瓶子抵在他的唇上逼迫着他吞咽。他是如何被下药，昏昏沉沉地无法反抗，任由他们将项圈拷在了他的脖颈上。就算被下了药，当他的魔法被硬生生截断时他仍尖叫出声，感觉自己的某个部分被扼制了，被杀死了。他们一直压住他的母亲，但当他们把他绑起来将他拖出小屋的时候，她扑向前让他向她保证他会保持自我。这是他对她说的最后一句话，随后他们便堵上了他的嘴，将他拽了出去，令他的双手刺痛不已，满是淤青。

接着他被扯上了一匹马的背上，而他漫长的Camelot之旅就这样开始了。

“你的村庄在哪里？”Arthur轻柔地问，将Merlin从自己黑暗的思绪里拽了出来。Merlin清了清喉咙，边揉着眼睛边告诉了他。Arthur的脸阴沉了起来。

“你甚至不是住在Camelot的边境？他们是我父亲的手下，他们在有流言的时候会去打探虚实。有时他们只是随便玩玩，但如果那个巫师力量强大，他们就会将其带回来。你在项圈被拷上的时候有所反应，是不是？”

Merlin无言地点点头，Arthur也跟着点了点头。

“那救了你。那意味着他们知道你力量强大，有利用的价值。”

“那救了我？”Merlin叫喊道，不可置信。他站起身，猛地推开身后的椅子。“于是我就能来到这儿被锁在你的床上，随时受着如果不被你上就要被你父亲上的威胁？你管这叫救了我？”

“事情本可能更糟，”Arthur低语道，也站了起来。他向Merlin伸出手，但在他反应过来之前，Merlin朝他挥了一拳。不像几个月前的那些袭击，Arthur对此毫无防备，因此被这一拳打中了。  
“去你的，Arthur，”Merlin厉声道，大步走开回到他的角落里去了。

“Merlin…”

“我被拷在了这里，困在你想让我待的任何地方，做你命我做的任何事情，就算知道你是个好人，这一切还是得发生。如果你不能阻止它，那还有谁能呢？不要跟我说什么那救了我，就算我的另一个选择是你的父亲。”

将自己甩到床上，Merlin知道自己其实不是在生Arthur的气。但无论Arthur对他多好，他仍旧是个奴隶，而这永远都不会改变。他现在可能是有点儿开始接受现实了，但Merlin刚刚发现自己想回家却清楚自己回不去。如果能让他知道他的母亲是否还活着，那些士兵们是否因她抚养了一个巫师而杀了她，他愿意做任何事。

而他却无从得知。


	11. Chapter 11

只花了几个小时Merlin就意识到这次他有些过分了。Arthur抽身离开了，甚至跑出房外待了几个小时。当王子回来的时候，他的心情一点也没有好转，Merlin便知道他之前说的话伤了对方的心。毕竟Arthur一直那么温柔体贴——他甚至想让Merlin感觉好受一些。他们在一起待了这么长时间，Merlin还以为他已经不会再在事情变得难以承受之时将怒火投向Arthur了。

但是被问起Ealdor给他带来了太多的刺激。不仅是因为唤起了他痛苦的回忆，更是因为他发现这些回忆已经开始渐渐淡出他的脑海。他怎么能向Arthur坦诚说他之所以生气是因为在近乎一个月里他只有在被问起的时候才会想起自己的母亲？他太过沉浸于理清他对王子的感觉，以至于他都没有再想起过他的母亲。

比起弄清他对他主人的那种并不会让他自由的喜爱之情，知道他的母亲是否安好才是更重要的吧？

Merlin生着自己的闷气，拒绝从他的小角落里挪动一步，就算是在Arthur不得不派另一个仆人去厨房里拿食物时也毫不动弹。就像往常一样，他要了两人份的食物，但Merlin不肯吃。即使是食物的香味都让他觉得想吐。

他的身体因他们所做的事而疼痛着，尽管知道Arthur动作已经很轻柔了。即使Arthur一直让他放松，他那时还是很紧绷，因为Uther在房间里而想要去抵抗。Arthur尽力了；是Merlin自己自作自受。他知道自己的手臂上那些侍卫们抓握的地方很快又会变得青一块紫一块的，而因为想起家乡所发生的一切，他的自我厌恶让他有些反胃。

“你应该吃点东西。”

看起来Arthur一点儿也不赞同他不吃东西的原因。但Merlin因Arthur甚至没有转头看看他，声音疏离又冷漠而瑟缩了一下。他那时只是问了一下，Merlin却对他恶语相向。叹了口气，巫师觉得他应该试着反省一下。不论Merlin喜欢与否，Arthur都是他在这里的安全保障。他承担不起王子对他生气的后果，即使他知道Arthur就算生气也不会让他受到任何伤害的。

“我…”他站起身，朝桌子看了过去。也许吃点儿东西会有所帮助？不过他一看到食物，他的胃就开始翻滚。他吭了一声倒是让Arthur转过了身来，Merlin有些模糊地意识到王子正用一种警醒的眼神看着他。

“你还好吗？”Arthur直直地问道。好似不论他多努力想要装作漠不关心的样子，他依旧跟Merlin一样十分不擅长掩藏自己声音里的情绪。但Merlin几乎听不见他在讲什么，他的耳朵里有着奇怪的响声，他可以感觉到自己的脸涨红了，血液直往上冲。

“啥？”就算是在他自己的耳朵里，他的声音听起来也是距离遥远且十分的不对劲。Arthur站了起来，但Merlin不知道为什么。巫师往前迈了一步，突然间他的视野就开始模糊了起来。他试着看向Arthur却做不到。他甚至抬不起头来，只能任由黑暗吞噬了他。

他知道他没有失去太久的意识；房间里没有丝毫改变。除了他此刻的头正枕在Arthur的腿上，而王子正紧盯着他，眼里满是担忧。Merlin试着坐起来，但Arthur放在他肩上的手将他压了回去。

“放轻松。”

“发生了什么？”

“你晕了过去。”

“是，我注意到了。但…”Merlin真正想知道的是为什么。但他不知道该怎么问Arthur，不知道该怎么告诉他他很害怕。幸运的是，Arthur解读他表情的能力越来越好了，看起来他已经意识到他真正想要问的是什么。

“我几个小时前才强暴了你。然后我又问了你一些敏感的问题让你情绪激动。你一直没有进食，还浑身都疼。你的身体想要罢工了。”

Merlin不知所措地盯着他。他对他母亲的情感真的足以让他晕过去吗？他知道他无法否认他晕过去的事实，考虑到他们此时此刻的姿势。一想到这里，他再次试图坐起身来。这一次，Arthur没有把他压回去，而是帮了他一把，直到Merlin靠在了墙上才放手。

“你没有，”Merlin没头没脑地突然说道。Arthur盯着他。

“没有强暴我，”巫师接着说，知道自己脸红了。在那天以及Arthur的沐浴之前，他还是真正意义上的未经人事。现在看起来他已经涉世颇深了。“你同样别无选择。拜托不要再那么觉得了，Arthur。我就没那么觉得。”

他不知怎地就是知道让Arthur明白这一点很重要。他怎么能在他听到这对父子的全部对话之后还让王子自责呢？Arthur一直以来做的不过是保护他的周全罢了。Arthur垂下了眼眸，不肯与他对视。他转而站起来向房间那头走去，让Merlin一下子警醒起来。

“你要去——？”他喘着气问道，突然害怕Arthur的离开。王子朝他投去一个近乎逗乐的眼神。

“别紧张。我只是去派人准备一下沐浴。”

“可是你已经洗过澡了。”

“这次是为你准备的。”Merlin愣愣地坐在原地，张着嘴看着Arthur打开门叫住了一个路过的仆人。他到Camelot以来一直有保持自身的清洁，但他从没有像王子那样沐浴在一盆热水里。Arthur到底在想什么啊，居然会认为他值得一个热水澡？但此刻他的脑子太过麻木，已经没有力气再出声抗议了。

Merlin还没来得及思考现在到底是什么情况，一盆热乎乎的热水已经在等着他了。他几乎没注意到女仆们进进出出地运着一桶桶热水，一直靠着墙，将毯子拽到下巴下面，努力理清思绪。Arthur错了；他没有情绪激动。起码不是王子想的那样。他替他母亲感到愤怒，这毋庸置疑。但他一直明白Arthur在上床这件事上跟他一样是被强迫的；他没有将其视作强暴是因为他知道就算Arthur可能是想要他，但他不会愿意这样做的。

“Merlin？”

半醒半睡间，Merlin抬眼发现Arthur正看着他。王子朝他伸出一只手，Merlin想都没想就抬手握住了他，让Arthur将他拉起来，任由毯子滑落在地上。他仍旧穿着Arthur的衣服，而这突然让他觉得自己是多么的年幼。这些衣服对他来说太大了，他感觉他都要在这些衣物里迷失了，就好像在他小时候偷穿大人斗篷时的感觉。这样的想法让他不禁颤抖了起来，但Arthur不等他反应就把他领向前。王子轻轻地将他推到屏风的背后，示意他正给予Merlin足够的隐私。

尽管他的双手依旧颤抖，Merlin知道热水不一会儿就会凉了。他可不要浪费Arthur的善意。快速地脱下衣服，他不自觉地回头确保Arthur没有在看才滑入热水之中。他不敢放松，但热水澡的感觉实在是太好了，他不禁发出一声愉悦的惊叹。在他眼角的余光里，他可以看到Arthur嘴角挂着喜爱的微笑朝他瞥了一眼。但当Arthur看见Merlin直挺挺地坐着，抱紧双膝在胸前，他朝这边走了过来。

“这本该是帮助你放松的，”他轻柔地责怪道。Merlin抬眼看向他，感觉脆弱而不知所措。他之前从未经历过这样的事情，他不是很确定他应该怎么做。当然，在近几个月他看Arthur洗澡的次数已经多到数不清了，但王子生来就享受这样的待遇；泡个热水澡对他来说就跟呼吸一样自然。他的表情肯定泄露了什么让Arthur知道了他此刻的感受，因为在Merlin来得及阻止他之前，王子在澡盆旁跪了下来。这个姿势正是Merlin平常帮王子沐浴时的姿势，而这让Merlin惊慌失措了起来。

“不要慌，”Arthur在水花四溅里低声道。“我已经把门给锁上了，未经我的允许没有人能够进来的。坐回去。”

Merlin花了好一会儿才松下他紧绷的肌肉，但他还是试着放开了他的双腿，靠回了浴盆壁上。渐渐地他的双腿也在温暖的水里舒展开，终于他允许自己接受这温水的拥抱，闭上了双眼，将头往后靠去。他听见Arthur移动的声音，知道王子再次给予了他一些个人空间。Merlin借机用双手在水里拨弄，讶异于其在指间流淌的感觉，那么温暖，那么舒服。叹了口气，他让自己往澡盆更深处滑去，让水没过他的肩膀。

想着他是否真的可以洗去一切怒火与愧疚，Merlin深吸了一口气又往下滑了一些，让水没过了头顶。水下温暖得紧，让他感到有些困倦；这热水澡正耍了一些小把戏让他忘却了他之前如此愤怒的原因。他知道他应该好好地向Arthur道个歉，等他洗好了他就这么做。他会好好反省自己的行为，并向他解释他反应剧烈的原因。但只有在他知道他已经准备好了之后他才做得到，不然的话他肯定只会再次被怒意吞没。

然而Merlin没有想到的是，王子虽然留他一人沐浴，但一直留意着他。就在Merlin要从水里出来的时候，一双手抓住了他的肩膀把他提了起来。被吓了一跳，他吸气得太快了，结果呛了口水开始咳嗽起来。一旦他设法捋顺了他的气管，视野重新恢复了清晰之后，他抬头看见Arthur正狂怒不已。

“你怎么敢！”王子大发雷霆，Merlin无辜地对着他眨眼睛。

“啥？我只是——”

“我知道你刚刚在干什么。如果你还想着再那么干的话，我就…我就…”Arthur看起来也不知道该如何完成他的威胁，Merlin突然意识到这到底是怎么回事。他跪了起来，丝毫不在意暴露了自己的身体，并看进Arthur的双眼。

“我不是那个意思，”他柔声低语道，意识到Arthur以为他刚刚是在试图自杀。“我没有想要…我只是觉得很暖和，我想变得干净。”

Arthur的脸慢慢涨红了起来，意识到自己误会大了，Merlin发现那表情真是可爱极了。他又坐回到澡盆里，但发现自己正抓着Arthur手稳稳地为他清洗，用手指专注地搓揉着他的手掌，这样一来就可以不用在他再次开口的时候看向王子的眼睛了。

“你真的很在意我会出什么事吗？”他悄声问道。在内心深处他其实已知晓答案。但今天怪事不断，Merlin发觉自己是真的想要知道他在他主人心里到底是怎样的存在。当Arthur沉默不语，他鼓起勇气用眼角瞥了他一眼。王子的眼里满是困扰，但表情却很柔和。

“是的，Merlin，”他说，声音轻柔无比。“我真的很在乎。”

而Merlin明白为什么Arthur看起来是如此的困扰。这让所有事变得比仅是一对不情愿的主奴更加艰难。

尤其是在Merlin也报以同样情感的情况下。

MMM

Arthur感觉他的心脏在这剩余的晚上都在令人不适地猛烈跳动着。他又重新命人准备了晚餐，满意地看着Merlin吃了下去。虽说他相信Merlin所说的他没入水底不是想干什么，但Arthur仍有些疑神疑鬼，总觉得只要他转过身的时间久了，Merlin就会在他背后做些什么。那么多次他都是去试图刺杀Arthur，王子从没想过倘若他转而试图自杀的话会发生什么。

他真的希望Merlin说的是实话。

然而，不论他多想整晚都密切地注意Merlin的动向，他知道他还有很多报告要写，还有很多数据要看。他觉得他父亲早前的举动不仅仅是出于Arthur没有好好地睡他的奴隶的传言。他在其他的事情上也没能赶上进度，他把大部分时间都花在了锻造屋里，在他本该训练的时候去帮助Elyan调查研究。而这反而让他感觉越来越沮丧挫败；找到将抑制魔法的项圈摘除的方法能有多难呢？但显然是要比Arthur一开始预期的还要难，而他们老是在调查而非采取一些实质的行动意味着他们被发现的几率就更大了。

他必须更努力地去完成每一件事，这样才不会让他父亲如今已经起的疑心变得更大。Merlin已经回到了他的角落里，Arthur朝那儿扫了一眼，看见他正靠着墙坐着，双膝屈起，神情平和，完全沉浸在了自己的世界里。不管他在想什么，看来都不是些需要Arthur担忧的思绪，他很高兴Merlin总算是能安下心来。

但是他心里总有个疙瘩，关于Merlin说的他所来自的地方。Arthur一直就怀疑他们的搜查队已越过了边境，现在他有了证据。他完全可以直接找到他的父亲跟他当面对质；但换个角度来讲，只是为了几个奴隶这么做，是很冒险的一步棋。Arthur不确定他足够勇敢，暂时还不行。

意识到他已经看同一个句子看了三遍了，Arthur推开椅子阔步朝门走去。Merlin抬头瞥了一眼，看起来很警觉的样子，但Arthur朝他微微一笑他就又放松了下来。而就是这不自觉的一笑让他的心紧缩了起来；为什么他会允许自己去在意Merlin的感受？给他作为人最基本的尊重，这自不用说，但他的实际情绪和感受呢？他在这儿是来服侍Arthur的。而现在Arthur脑子里想的唯一事情就是让他开心。这让他感到弱小，愚蠢且无助，但到目前为止他都没有让这些情绪压垮他，让他肆意破坏宣泄。因为倘若他那样做了，将会是Merlin来承受他愤怒的冲击，而Arthur不觉得他能接受这一点。

他绝不能容忍。

将门拉开，Arthur如释重负得几乎要跌倒在地。他其实都没有想过如果不是Lancelot和Leon看守他的房门的话他要怎么做。看起来他父亲至少把他的话听进去了，知道Arthur只会允许他熟识的战友骑士来看守他的房门。Leon扫了一眼他身后敞开的房门，确保走廊空无一人后将他拽了过来。他在Arthur转身前把房门牢牢关上，王子看了一眼对方的表情就知道他已经听说了所发生的事情。

至少，他听说了Arthur操了他奴隶的事儿。Arthur敢肯定传言里并不包含真相；传言里肯定没说他父亲当时在场而他们是被强迫的。

“我可以解释，”他飞快地说，在Leon能开始他的长篇大论之前抬起了手。这个人一旦说起来就得好一会儿才能停下来，Arthur并不想离开他的房间太久。尽量让他的声音里不带一丝情绪，他开始描述事情的经过，并提到了威胁的存在。Leon的表情由愤怒转变成了同情，他的手放在了Arthur的肩上。

“你还好吗？”

“我？他才是那个——”

“你也是被强迫的，”Leon的声音里只有同情，Arthur不禁盯着他看。Merlin也说过相同的话。为什么他们都这么肯定地将他也看作一个在这件事里受害者呢？他强暴了一个他发誓绝不触碰的人，而Leon却来问他还好吗？

“我不好，”Arthur在他还没反应过来之前不由自主地答道。他倚靠在墙上，沮丧地捋了捋头发。“我从未意识到我实际上是这么的在乎他。”

只有对这两个人他才敢坦白承认这一点。Leon在他身边的日子长到Arthur都记不清有多久了，而他知道Lancelot的忠诚是他所见过最坚定的。他们不会对他评头论足的。

“我早就知道我想要他，”他继续说道，希望自己没有脸红。“但我不觉得我会去在乎。我的意思是，有一部分的我从他来的那一刻开始就想睡他。别那么看着我，我当然不会那样做的。只是当我显然别无他选的时候，我却一点也不想那样做。我本可以享受其中，告诉自己这是为了他好。但是我…我所想的却只有我不想伤害他。他让我变得有弱点了。”

“如果你能看着我的眼睛说这话，我可能还会相信你，”Leon冷静地说，这一次Arthur知道他肯定脸红了。他抬眼看向他的骑士们，但话语却堵在他的喉咙里不肯出来。他当然说不口。他好几年前就已经不再相信他父亲的那套说辞了，他现在也不会再次开始相信。愧疚一定是显露在了他的脸上，因为Leon再次放松了下来。

“我知道你不喜欢这样。但也不要违背自己的心。你自己的感觉自己清楚，但如果有谁看到他看着你的方式，肯定会知道他对你也报以同样的情感。你跟他一样是被强迫的，所以拜托，行行好吧，别再把自己看作是你根本就不是的衣冠禽兽了好吗。”

Arthur试着再与Leon对视了一眼，随后爆发出一声颤抖的大笑。他的朋友是唯一能让他相信这个的人。Merlin目前还没能做到这一点。但Leon早在Arthur还没被允许上训练场的时候就已清楚他的恐惧与梦想。他知道他会怎么想并知道如何阻止他这么想。其实他一直以来都在做本该是他父亲为人父应做的一些事情，如果Arthur愿意向自己承认他渴望这份来自父亲的关怀的话。  
“但你不知道我们已经知道了。也就是说你出来是为了其他的事情。怎么了？”

“Ealdor。”

“什么玩意儿？”

“他们就是在那儿把他抓来的，”Arthur咕哝道，确保自己的声音保持低沉。他更想在他自己的房间里完成这段对话，但又不想Merlin偷听。他不想让那个男孩燃起希望，以防等来的是坏消息。“他们扫荡的范围已经超过边界了，他就住在那儿。”

“你想让我们做些什么？”Lancelot安静地问道，Arthur对他报以感激一笑。无所谓Arthur提到的是一个超越Camelot边界的地方，骑士们仍时刻准备着为Arthur赴汤蹈火，在所不辞。

“他的母亲。我需要你去找到她，去看看她是否还活着，如果她受伤了就去帮助她；他们是在扫荡的过程中抓住他的，可能已无人幸免。但倘若她还安好，告诉她他还活着。告诉她他很安全。”

“但他真的安全吗？”

“我会尽我所能让他安全，”Arthur不自主地发誓道。

“要是她想见他怎么办？我们很难把她带来这里，如果被你父亲发现了…Merlin戴着项圈是不能保护她的，而我肯定他一定不想让她看见他被迫屈服的样子。”

“如果她想见他…如果她还走得动，传个消息回来。小河旁边的那块空地，我们用来扎营的那地方…传完消息三天后在那里会合。我会想办法把他带过去。”

“Arthur，你知道他离开城堡最远的距离也只是下城区而已吧？你要用什么理由这么突然地把他派到森林里去？你父亲…”

“会允许的，因为他觉得我会用那些镣铐来阻止他逃跑。而如果我必须那样做的话，我会做的…要是他真的跑了，他会被追捕的，如果他试图逃跑我就不能保护他了，我们都知道没人能永远躲过那些追捕队。我会想办法的，好吗？就先去Ealdor看看她是否还健在吧。”

Lancelot点了点头，头也不回地大步离去了。Arthur知道他会做到的；Lancelot是他出门在外探险所能想到的最佳人选。他看着他离去，感受到Leon盯着他的灼灼目光。

“干嘛？”Arthur最终咕哝道，被盯视得越久他越感觉自己像个孩子。Leon仅是耸了耸肩。

“你是一个好人，Arthur Pendragon，”他静静地说，随后原地转了个身，这样一来他又恢复到看守的状态。Arthur轻轻地笑了，感觉卸下了重担。于是他走回自己的房间，确保房门再次锁好。

Merlin在他进来的时候正站着，目不转睛地看着他。Arthur瞥了他一眼，又移开了视线，担心他会从Arthur眼神里看出他的计划。他不想让Merlin知道这事儿只是因为他还不知道男孩的母亲是否还健在。他不能——他不会——让他承受这些的。

“有什么不对吗？”他随意问道，知道自己正在试图掩饰。不看向Merlin，他转身穿过房间开始更衣就寝，意识到近几日发生的事让他筋疲力尽。他感觉已濒临崩溃，甚至不能肯定自己是否能够睡着。但他知道他必须试试；他得变回那个完美的儿子好几天呢。

“没有，”Merlin含糊地说，看起来仍旧像是在试图弄明白些什么。Arthur换好了睡衣爬上床，这才发现Merlin一直僵硬地一动不动。Arthur在内心咒骂了几句，意识到他还没想过这一点。如果他喊他到床上来Merlin会不会觉得他在要求一些睡觉以外的事情？而如果Arthur让他回到他的角落里去他会不会认为这是对他的一种抛弃和蔑视？

“动作快点儿，”Arthur咕哝着说，知道自己听起来就像一个被宠坏了的小孩。Merlin穿过房间走了过来，但在看到他爬上床的时候Arthur感觉他的心沉了下去。Merlin自第一晚以来就没有躺得这么靠边儿了。Arthur静静地躺了一会儿，随后才意识到得由他来将事情扳回正轨。

“我不会碰你的，”他保证道，而Merlin转了个身，直直地看进了他的眼里。他的动作如此的突然，让Arthur几乎因惊讶而往后缩了一下。接下来发生的事情让他的慌乱只增不减，因为Merlin伸出手短暂地碰了碰他的脸颊，随后好像才发现自己做了什么一样，又转过了身去。

“我知道。”

这三个字在Arthur 吹灭蜡烛之后还在他的耳边回响了很久很久，他肯定自己是挂着微笑入睡的。

就算是经历了这一切，Merlin仍旧相信着他。


	12. Chapter 12

接下来的几日是Arthur有生以来度过的最漫长的日子。

他知道Lancelot得花点儿时间才能抵达Ealdor。他必须秘密行事，确保没人知道他是来自Camelot的骑士。但这正是Arthur选择他的原因；此人之前已四处游历了许多地方，知道该如何掩人耳目地行动。他不是出身贵族，所以他懂得如何表现得像个平民——至少比大部分的骑士都做的要好。

更别说他还要花时间找到Merlin的母亲。他们甚至不知道她的名字，因为Arthur不想开口询问，害怕会惹得Merlin更加难过，而且他也编不出什么询问的理由。在他们得到确切消息之前他都不想让Merlin知道现在是什么情况。毕竟，那些搜寻队都不是什么绅士。仅是因为Merlin显而易见的强大法力他们才没有在返回的路上强暴他，明白他保持处子之身价值会更高。但对于其他人来说就没那么好运了。

还有一个关于背叛的问题。当初村里的某人出卖了Merlin，如果这个人意识到Lancelot是来这里打听消息的，那么他就危险了。总而言之，Arthur明白他必须耐心等待。但耐心从来都不是他的强项，而且他知道Merlin已经开始怀疑了。

Arthur觉得他撒谎的迹象肯定明显得像是黑夜里的一把火炬。每次Merlin问他还好吗的时候，Arthur都不自觉地凶巴巴回应。几天过后，他发现Merlin不再问他了，不禁咒骂起了自己。要是他以为发生了这一切之后Arthur开始退缩了怎么办？他知道Merlin可能会认为是因为他做错了什么，但Arthur发誓他别无他法，只能让他这么误会下去。

就算还有几天他就能知道Lancelot成功了没有。

“你到底要不要这个？”Merlin恼怒又疲惫的声音让Arthur从他的沉思里惊跳起来，看见他的仆人正拿着那件他这几天一直在缝补的衬衫。Arthur当时命令的口吻太过严苛，也难怪Merlin以为他急着要穿。Arthur一言不发地摇摇头，随后才意识到这是Merlin忍耐的极限了。

仆人二话不说就将衬衫扔在了地上，转身大步朝房门走去。Arthur知道他肯定是去找Gwen了，心里明白他跟她和Morgana待在一起很安全，而且可能比起跟Arthur待在这儿，在那儿他能得到更好的陪伴。但这将是自他父亲表明态度要求Merlin做好本分以来的第一次他离开Arthur的视线，恐惧一下子以一种他以前从未经历的方式紧紧攥住了Arthur。

他都没意识到他已经离开了他的座椅，直到他瞬间穿过房间猛地关上了Merlin打开的那条一英寸左右的门缝。他用手掌撑着门，确保自己死死压住了门，Merlin就算想拉也拉不开。

“放我出去。”

“不行。”Arthur知道他此时的语气很像当初他在Merlin刚来时候的语气，Arthur假装自己没被这个事实影响。而考虑到Merlin眼里闪过的微光，他也认出了那个语气。

“如果你一定要这么混球的话，我可不想在这儿跟你待在一块儿。快放我出去，不然的话，我就…”

“你就怎样？”根本没考虑自己到底在干什么，Arthur双手都撑在了门上，将Merlin压在门上困了起来。他确保他们之间有一定的距离，但显而易见Merlin未经他允许是绝对出不去的。

Merlin狠狠吞咽了一下。如果Arthur没看错的话，他的眼睛飞快地向下扫了一眼Arthur的嘴唇后才抬起来与他对视。这一次，他是如此专注地盯着Arthur，让Arthur都不敢眨眼睛了，他们俩谁也不敢眨眼。

“你就要怎样呢， _Mer_ lin？”Arthur逼问道，用一种他以前从未用过的方式拖长了音调来唤对方的名字。Merlin看起来想要说些什么，但随后却涨红了脸。他非但什么也没说，反而一把揪起Arthur衬衫的前襟将他扯近。

Arthur还没来得及抗议，一对唇瓣便压上了他的。这个吻既犹豫又紧张，Merlin几乎如他采取行动那样迅速地退开了。

“噢不你想得美，”Arthur咕哝道，移开了撑在门上的手。他抚上Merlin的脸颊，将他再一次拉近。他的手指屈起，没入了Merlin后颈的发梢里，他发现他正犹如从未亲吻过一样地亲吻着他。Merlin给了他一次手活而Arthur也已经上了他，但这是他们的第一次接吻。刹那间这感觉就是世界上最重要的事情，Arthur一点儿停下来的意思都没有。

然而，过了好一会儿，他知道他必须得呼吸，便退了开来，轻轻地将额头与Merlin的相触。他的手仍埋在Merlin的发丝里，他发现Merlin的双手也令人满意地环在了他的腰间，手指弯曲着不让Arthur离开。

“你这是干嘛？”Arthur问道。“我还以为你恨我来着呢？”

“混蛋，”Merlin含糊道，但当Arthur看向他时，他的眼睛仍是闭着的，脸上有一抹轻柔的笑意。“你知道我没有因为那个责怪你。你很清楚我在那之前就迈出了第一步。我已经想那样做好几个星期了，只不过事情变得有一点儿失控罢了。”

“为什么？”Arthur是真的很困惑。时至今日他仍是Merlin的主人；他阻挡了对方重获自由的路，而Merlin却吻了他。他试图刺杀他的时候还比较说得过去。他的话足以让Merlin退开身来，这个仆人深深地望进了他的眼里。

“你是个好人，”他仅是这样说。当Arthur震惊地扬起了眉毛，Merlin环在他腰间的一只手抬起来捧住了他的脸颊，阻止Arthur转移视线。“我已经跟你同床共枕了这么多个星期，你真的觉得我不知道你想要我吗？”

Arthur脸红了。他倒真没想过Merlin也许并不总是一觉睡到天明，他可能会发现Arthur对于离他这么近所起的反应。但Merlin放在他脸颊上的手没有动。如果要说的话，他用了更大的劲儿阻断了Arthur任何一丝想要移开视线的想法。 

“但你没有碰我。而当你得到一个可以正大光明得到你想要的机会时，你却奋力反抗。从我来这儿的第一天开始你就一直在保护我，你没有让我的负面情绪缠扰我、击败我。我怎能不喜欢你呢？”

这一次，Merlin看见Arthur整个脸都红透了的样子轻声笑了。从未有人如此真挚地这么说他。他总是试图掩藏起自己柔软的一面，知道他的父亲对此绝不会准许。他很久以前就明白披上一层伪装是成为王子的一部分，而那将会伴随他的一生。他从未想过有一天他能在某人身边做真正的自己，然而这正是他一直以来在Merlin身边所做的事。也许是因为对方总是待在他的房间里，但Arthur在第一个月过去之后就忘记保持戒备了。

“但我想要知道，”Merlin继续说道，声音轻柔而不再那么肯定了。他垂下眼眸，不再看向Arthur的双眼。“你是真的也喜欢我还是仅仅想睡我。因为如果对你来说这只是欲望使然，那我做不到。这不公平。”

“嘿，”Arthur轻柔地说，知道现在该轮到他来安抚Merlin了。他伸出手，用一根手指挑起他的下巴将他的头抬起来面向他。“从你第一次试图刺杀我开始我就喜欢你了。你知道我在这座城堡里遇到过多少奴隶吗？”

Merlin因他的话僵住了，Arthur连忙在他误会之前继续说了下去。“然而他们没有一个人能直视我的眼睛，更别说攻击我了。你却无所畏惧。”

“我不怕你。我怕的是你的父亲，”Merlin悄声道，听上去仿佛一旦承认了这一点就会让Arthur一下子对他改观。然而，王子却不由自主地大笑起来。

“我也怕他，他就是个混账，”他说出口的下一秒他就后悔了。Merlin的头猛地抬了起来，如此之快Arthur敢肯定他一定扭着脖子了，Arthur知道现在是没法儿收回这句话了。但他不能让Merlin知道他对国王的恨意有多深。要是Uther哪天折磨Merlin了，他知道的越少就越是能更好地保护他。

“真的吗？”

“我们能不能别再谈论我的父亲了？”Arthur哼哼唧唧地抱怨道，试图用一种幼稚任性的口吻来转移话题。这起作用了，因为Merlin轻笑了一声，靠得更近了一些。这次他将头靠在了Arthur的肩上，王子不自觉地抬起手臂搂住了他。他们就这样站了一会儿，随后Arthur突然清了清嗓子。

“好吧，你走吧。去找Morgana，好让我能安静地做些工作。”

“我又没做什么扰你分心的事，是你自己在那儿闷闷不乐的。”

“Merlin，你待在房间里本身就很让我分心，”Arthur严肃地说，因对方双颊上唰地染上的漂亮的红晕而沾沾自喜。Arthur松开了门，而Merlin在他们俩谁也没来得及说些什么之前就逃了出去。事情险些变得多愁善感了起来，Arthur知道那可能会让他们之间更进一步，而他还没有准备好面对。

他一屁股跌坐回了自己的椅子，叹了口气开始盯着他面前的报告看。Merlin兴许是离开了房间，但Arthur真的不知道该怎么在他还能感受到Merlin的唇瓣在他唇上的柔软触感时集中注意力工作。

下定决心他要做些什么向Merlin表明他真的在乎（Arthur对于Merlin根本不知道他对他的感情有多深而感到羞愧），Arthur开始无意识地盯着火堆，想着对方会接受什么样的礼物。

但他还没能想多久就被门口的敲门声给打断了。喊人进来后，Arthur在一名侍卫递给他一封便笺后鞠躬告退时一直保持不动声色。Arthur锁上门后才将便笺打开。

几秒种后他将便笺扔进了火堆里，确保火苗将其燃烧殆尽后他陷入了他的座椅里，抬手捋了捋头发，长叹了一口气。

这正是他自从派Lancelot出去后一直在等的消息。但现在他就必须要想办法说服Merlin骑马去森林里。考虑到刚刚所发生的事情，Arthur感觉他知道该怎么做了。他一到那儿就会宣告失陪，因为他不想在Merlin有机会和他母亲重聚的时候打扰到他们。尤其是在这种短暂又难得的时刻。在Elyan弄明白怎么对付那些项圈之前，奴隶都没有办法逃脱。

无论他们的主人有多想让他们重获自由。

MMM

“没门儿。”Merlin知道自己不该这么跟Arthur讲话，尤其是在他房间外面的时候。但是听到王子亲口说他也喜欢他，给了他一种他甚至都没意识到他之前缺乏过的自信。他不再觉得Arthur只是为了护他周全而保护他，他们之间是一个平等的关系。

然而，城堡以及Camelot里的其他人还是视他为Arthur的奴隶，倘若他这样的行为被传到了国王的耳里，他们俩都要承担严重的后果。

但是现在，Merlin已经顾不上那么多了。Arthur十分清楚让他走到下城区就已经是他的极限了，而且还是有个亲密的朋友在那儿的情况下。现在王子居然提议要骑马去森林一趟，Merlin盯着他就像他已经疯了一样。他知道Arthur在城堡里总会感觉被禁锢了一般——过去的几个月里他好几次骑马出去玩消失。但这是第一次他喊上Merlin跟他一块儿去，巫师一点儿也不喜欢去到那么远的地方这个主意。Arthur的房间意味着安全，城堡也或多或少给予了一些保护。但是在外面呢？

“你逼不了我。”

话一说出口，Merlin就知道他刚刚给王子下了一个挑战。他们走廊都已经走完了一半了，Arthur才说他们这是要去哪儿，而他的宣告让Merlin立马把脚跟钉在了原地，拒绝再走多一步。然而现在，在他还没来得及阻止他之前，Arthur就一把抓住他的胳膊将Merlin扛在了肩上，动作一气呵成。

不管他多使劲儿地敲打对方的背，Arthur仍旧信步穿过走廊，朝他最经常去的那个马厩走去。没逃过Merlin注意的是——即使他整个人被倒挂了过来——他走的是一条更不容易被人看见的路线。

就算这样，Merlin在他终于被放下来，发现他们已身处马厩时也还是没有停下他那气哼哼的瞪视。更让人恼火的是，Arthur显然早已派人准备了两匹马，马匹均套上了马鞍，精心喂了食，随时都可以出发了。Merlin根本没机会逃脱，于是在Arthur牵起缰绳的时候他还是乖乖骑上了马。Merlin不敢相信王子甚至在他自己上马之后都没有松开他的缰绳，仿佛是不相信Merlin会乖乖听话，怕他在他转过身的下一秒就策马逃离。Merlin就算要逃也不知道要逃到哪里去，更别说他脖颈上的项圈意味着Arthur可以用别的方法阻止他逃跑。但Merlin现在知道Arthur是绝对不会那样做的，所以他也就是瞪他两眼，没有开口抱怨。

他已经好久没有骑过马了，当他们出了庭院之外，Merlin发现自己也没那个心思去埋怨Arthur了。他忙着试图在马背上找到正确的频率，这样自己的腿才不会每跑一步都要疼痛抽筋。他们一脱离被发现的风险，Arthur就慢下了速度，但即使Merlin可以感受到王子密切注视的视线，他还是咬紧牙关一声不吭。Arthur不顾Merlin的意愿就把他弄出了城外。他才不要让他就这样轻易得逞。

他们几乎骑了整整一个早上。Merlin猜测他们还要继续骑上一整天，他得确保自己掌握好骑马的技巧——他还想在返回城堡的时候能走得了路。但就在他觉得自己已经渐渐找到了感觉，Arthur勒马停下，并示意Merlin也这样做。

最让Merlin惊讶的是王子翻身下马了。Merlin依葫芦画瓢也下了马，但如果真要说，他更像是直接摔下来的。不过双脚重回地面的感觉还是极好的，他扶着马鞍直起身来，惊讶地眨着眼看着Arthur将他自己马的缰绳递给了他。

“把马牵到那儿安置好。在那儿等着我，我很快就过去。”

“可是…”

“就按我说的做。”Arthur说完就转身离去了。有那么一会儿Merlin就只能盯着他的背影一动不动。他还以为几天前他吻他的时候就把Arthur的坏心情赶走了。王子也确实看起来开心了很多。看Arthur现在这心情，他决定还是乖乖照他说的去做比较好，Merlin尽责地牵着马走向那片空地。

Merlin 边咒骂着边努力将两匹马都好好地栓在了树干上之后，他才发现他并不是独自一人。他跳了起来，瞬间意识到了另一个人的存在，即使对方没有突然地移动。Merlin从马的身后走了出来，这才发现自己正被一瞬不瞬地注视着。

而他也死死地盯了回去，无法相信他眼前所看到的一切。

他颤抖着往前迈着步子，每走一步他的膝盖都威胁着要崩溃。但是不出几步他就近得足以确认。

“母亲？”他的声音仅是一丝颤巍的细语，但她的反应已足以告诉他说对了。她呼喊了一声跑向前，将他拉入了她的怀里，就好像他还是那个没有长大的孩子。而这一次，Merlin没有丝毫介意，倾尽所有去回应这个怀抱，根本无法相信这一切都是真的。

过了一会儿，一双手轻轻地将他推开，捧上了他的脸颊。她细细地打量着他的模样，想要看出他所经历的一切。Merlin默默承受着她的目光，知道只有让她知道他一切都好她才会满意。至少，他在他能企及的范围内都还算好。但是当他母亲的双手轻轻抚过他的脸庞后移向了他的脖颈，显然是想检查有没有受伤时，Merlin才意识到太晚了她马上就要发现了。

她的手指滑过项圈，那个藏在Arthur派人为他制作的无数围巾中的一条下的项圈，她僵住了。她的表情染上了恐惧的颜色，Merlin这时才知道她一直希望着他已经逃了出来，只不过是因为太过危险才没有回家。但项圈已经说明了一切；现在他已经无法逃脱了。他已沦落为奴隶，且极有可能在他剩余的人生里都要保持现状。

“嘿，”Merlin握住他母亲的双手，小心地将其拉离他的脖颈，但还是紧紧地攥住。“我没事。”

此话从口说出，他便知道这千真万确。毕竟，Arthur仅是他的主人却为他完成了心愿。自他被迫背井离乡以来所发生的所有糟糕的事情都是因为Uther，而不是Arthur。

“但是…噢我可怜的孩子。”

此时此刻，Merlin能做的只有紧紧拥住他的母亲，试图给予她一些安慰，正如她所给予他的那样。他是那么那么的想念她，他真的不想见到她落泪。

“拜托别这样，”他悄声道，声音颤抖着泄露了他掩藏至深的情绪。他母亲退开身来，擦了擦眼泪，随后抬手再次捧起了他的脸颊。看着她憔悴的模样，Merlin才意识到Arthur一直以来都为他做了些什么。一个奴隶怎能看起来比一个自由的妇人还要健康呢？

“跟我说说家乡的事儿，”他请求道。他不知道在Arthur要求返回Camelot之前他们还有多少时间。但Merlin决意要好好利用这段时间，也知道再继续聊他们自己的遭遇只会让他们都更加的难过。他们已然失去了彼此，失去了一切…他们必须谈论一些能让Merlin更迈得动回Camelot的步子的事情。就是现在他也不能完全肯定他该如何再一次离开他的母亲。

牵着他的手，Hunith将他拉过一同坐在了地上。Merlin顺着她的指示躺了下来，如他还是个小男孩时所做的那样将头靠在她的大腿上，让她抚摸他的头发。这提供不了如他小时候这样做时所感受到的安抚；他已经历了太多，这样简单纯粹的举动如今已驱赶不了他的恐惧。但这仍感觉很好，它让他回想起已离他远去的那些日子。

一下午的时光在这对母子的对话中流逝而去。Merlin也不知他们具体聊了些什么——他们都小心地避开谈论有关那些搜寻队来后所发生的事情。Merlin清楚他不能跟她说Uther的事情，不能让她知道Camelot的国王似乎想要他。他倒是时不时地提起了Arthur是个多好的人，确保她知道他被很好地照顾着，而不是被扔到大街上任由别人欺辱。他知道那正是她所认为的；村子里就流传着这样的关于被关押的巫师的故事。她自己也能亲眼确认其所言虚实，他看起来过于健康了。但在他母亲面前夸奖Arthur的感觉也不错。

Merlin不是傻瓜：如果不是他被赠予给了王子，像他这样的人本会遭遇更可怕的事情。

但随着日落，空地的亮光越来越黯淡了，Arthur再一次出现了。还有另一个人在他身边，一个Merlin敢肯定他一定认得的人。他不能太确信，因为对方穿着随意，但他肯定他一定是那些看护Arthur房门的骑士之一。看见他在这里才让Merlin真正地明白过来这一切都是Arthur安排的，很可能从Merlin崩溃着坦诚自己不知他的母亲是否健在之后就开始着手了。他胸腔内的感激之情膨胀起来，但随后他又意识到Arthur的到来将意味着什么。

“再等一会会儿，拜托了，”他哀求着坐起了身来。Arthur看起来难过极了，但他还是摇了摇头。

“我们必须在天黑之前赶回去。”

“求你了，Arthur…殿下，让我再待一会儿吧。”

“你知道我办不到，Merlin，”Arthur的声音里是真切的遗憾，但他还是穿过这片空地，拉起了Merlin的胳膊，轻轻地将他拽了起来。他母亲也自己站起了身。

“没关系，亲爱的。我们一定会再见面的。”

“可是…”

“答应我别给自己惹麻烦。”即使她看起来她的心正片片破碎，Merlin注意到他的母亲也仍在努力让自己振作起来。她并不想Merlin为了争夺一小会儿的时间而惹怒Arthur，Merlin在想她是否真的比他更了解奴隶制的事情，即使是过了这么多个月。

“我什么时候才能再见到你？”他不在乎他听起来有多任性。他一直以来都被迫与他的家人分隔两地。直到现在他才知道他的母亲还活着。必须再一次与她分离，清楚明白自己必须重返他新的生活里去，而她却不能相随的感觉痛苦极了。Hunith的眼神越过他的肩头，无疑是在望向王子，但随后她微微笑着捧起他的脸颊。

“很快，我亲爱的。很快。”

没等Merlin来得及再说些什么，她吻了吻他的额头，摸摸他的脸颊，便转身离去了。那位骑士领着她远去，而她没有回首。Merlin知道原因；她肩头的颤动显示出她哭得有多厉害。他朝他们迈了一步但Arthur握住了他的手腕。

“我们必须得走了。”

Merlin转过身来，眼里闪烁着他道不明的情绪。但他知道这一切都是Arthur安排的，在王子能说什么之前，他拉近了他们之间的距离。


	13. Chapter 13

Merlin知道他没有在认真考虑，真的真的没有。但他也无法做到细细思考。各种情绪在他的脑子里混乱成一片，让他只能浑身颤抖着步步靠近Arthur到一个已经不太适宜的距离。已然放弃了思考——全凭本能——他透过睫毛朝王子瞥了一眼，朝前靠去亲吻了他。

他的亲吻根本毫无单纯可言，在Merlin的双唇触上Arthur的那一刻，他的脑子里形成了一个计划。他感觉到王子正试图退开身来，于是Merlin抬手用力地插入他的发丝间将他拽得更近，并一路舔进对方的嘴里。Arthur发出一声惊讶的声响，既像是在呻吟，又宛若一声喘息，Merlin回应着将他的膝盖压进了Arthur的双腿之间。

在他感觉到对方已经有多硬了的那一刻，他便知道他的计划一定会成功的。

他更用情地吻了他一会儿后退开了身，跪下身来解开Arthur的裤子。这一次，在Merlin将他掏出来时Arthur发出的无疑是一声喘息。

“Merlin…”

Merlin不确定Arthur想要说的是什么。但是他脑子里的轰轰重响已逐渐淡去，他知道如果王子还能清楚讲话的话，Merlin就会发现这事儿永远都成不了了。而他却对此渴望至极，不顾一切地从底部一路舔过Arthur的阴茎，成功地以一种言语无法做到的方式让王子闭了嘴。

他也不能完全肯定接下来都发生了些什么。但不知怎么地，他成功地把Arthur弄到了地上，他的裤子被褪下了一半，身上的衣衫已被扔到了一旁。Merlin知道自己到这一步已无法回头了。信手抚弄着Arthur的勃起——不至于让他高潮却也能确保王子无法理性思考——他朝自己身后伸出另一只手。他的手指上只裹着些许唾液，便这样开始扩张起自己来。他需要在这一切之后还能够走——不，是跑——得动路，所以他必须得保证不能像上次那样疼痛不已。他必须得放松自己。

当Arthur开始抬臀往Merlin的抓握里送的时候他觉得他花了太多的时间了。但Merlin清楚他必须得准备充分。不过他要是还不赶紧行动的话，这一切将功亏一篑。

他向前探过身去，稳稳地握住Arthur沉下身来。Arthur发出一声叫喊，他的手瞬间抚上了Merlin的髋部。但Merlin必须得确认他的举动；他没有移动。看见他眼里溢满的欲望，Merlin知道他判断对了Arthur的反应。这一切能成功都只是因为对方早在开始在乎他之前就已渴求他了——他曾猜测过对于Merlin这样主动献身Arthur会有怎样的反应。王子此时已经不再具备思考的能力了，Merlin知道这正是他等待的时机。他内心有一部分为这样利用Arthur而感到愧疚，他对这个人的感情是真的。但他不愿以奴隶的身份苟活，更别说他的母亲正身处危险之中，任何一个路过他们村庄的人都有可能伤害她。

他将自己抬起，又重重下坠。几乎是立刻的，他可以感觉到Arthur在地上蹬直了腿，往上抽插着迎合他。Merlin明白自己得又快又狠，他得确保自己的母亲没有走得太远。但他没有想到的是，这似乎正好是Arthur所喜欢的方式，因为当他低头朝王子瞥去时，看见他正紧咬着他的下唇，双眼紧闭，表情因快感而有些扭曲，而这不禁让Merlin停下了动作。

Arthur的这些反应真的都是因他引起的吗？

他仍还软着，一门心思都放在了如何逃脱上，似乎没有意识到他的身体为了跑路都采取了什么举动。但他可以感觉到Arthur在他体内的搏动，知道他已经离高潮不远了。朝四周扫了一圈，Merlin寻找着什么能趁Arthur毫无防备之时把他敲晕的东西。接下来就只要穿上衣服，赶上另一波人马即可。Lancelot无疑肯定会因Merlin在没有Arthur在一旁的情况下出现而忧心，会赶快回到王子那儿而留下Merlin让他得以逃跑。Arthur只有在清醒的时候才能使用那些镣铐，Merlin希望一旦他们穿过边界镣铐就起不了作用了。

他还以为他的计划是完美的，特别是在他颤抖的双腿再次下沉，而Arthur在他的体内抽搐着，他的手指在他胯上收紧的时候。

当王子气喘吁吁地向后跌去，Merlin的手指终于摸索到一根树枝。他举起它来低头看去，发现Arthur正密切地注视着他的时候差点儿惊掉了树枝。

“继续啊，”王子轻柔地说，脸上挂着高潮后的慵懒，和一抹得意的笑。

“我…”Merlin可以从Arthur的表情里看出王子绝对知道他在计划些什么。但他却没有阻止他，他甚至看起来并不想去阻止。

“这可能会成功哦，”Arthur低语道，“不过你必须得用力点儿打我才行。”

Merlin知道他在说什么。Uther肯定会在Arthur清醒过来的那一刻就要求他强迫Merlin回来，他必须很用力地去狠敲一击来为他们争取一些时间。

“我不想伤害你，”Merlin咕哝道。如果Arthur什么也没说，他倒是早就下手了，晚些时候再来处理他的愧疚。但现在Arthur却坦然而理解地望着他，恰恰让他想起了他对王子那愈演愈烈的情感。

“我明白。但这是你的机会。你必须好好把握。拜托了。”现在Arthur的语调里已有了着急的痕迹，Merlin知道Arthur对他也报以相同深切的感情。王子是那么的在乎他，意味着他也不想Merlin被奴役，他的不情愿一点也不比Merlin少。

“Merlin，你个 _笨蛋_ ，走啊！”

Merlin盯着他，随后蹒跚着后退了。他迅速地站起来穿上衣服，无视了他胯上有指印的事实。他拉起裤子，冒险地朝Arthur瞥了一眼，却发现王子正渴望地看着他。然而，在Arthur意识到他被抓了个现行的那一刻他就移开了视线，开始着手于自己的穿戴。很显然现在他有机会选择自己被敲晕时的仪表如何，他可不想一眼就被看出他们是在做些什么才得以让Merlin趁机得手的。不过他一旦穿戴整齐后便转过了身去。

“不要敲到我的脖子上了，”他命令道，Merlin清楚成败就在此一举。哽咽出一声抱歉，他用尽全力挥动树枝抡了过去，因空气中划过的砰击声而感觉难受极了，尤其是在声响的下一秒Arthur便倒在了地上。Merlin匆忙上前将他翻过身来，感受到Arthur的脉搏正在他指尖稳稳跳动，顿时松了一大口气。对方脸颊的血色尽褪，Merlin轻柔地拨开他的发丝。

“谢谢你，”他悄声道。现在他回想起这事儿感觉十分的奇怪。当他意识到Arthur 看出他的计划的时候他却没有分毫惧意。相反的，他仅是为他仍必须伤害他而感到愧疚。仿佛他内心深处早已清楚明白Arthur会让他利用这次机会，无论Merlin用什么方法，他都会放任他去争取足够的时间和距离。

在他内心以他从所未见的方式涌出了一股怜爱之情。Merlin倾身在Arthur额前印下一个轻轻的吻，但他明白他必须得走了。他每磨蹭一秒，就会离边界与安全更远一步。

朝躺倒在地的王子瞥去最后一眼，Merlin快步潜入了灌木丛里。他确保自己可以看到他母亲和Lancelot走的那条路，但自己却不走这条。他得保证他们离Arthur足够远，这样Lancelot才会急着自己往回赶而不是把Merlin也给拽回去。然而没过一会儿，肾上腺素就以一种自他被抓住以后就没再出现过的方式淹没了Merlin。他尝试了那么多次刺杀Arthur，没有一次像现在这样惊心动魄，因为他知道他是逃不出城堡的，那只不过是些绝望的反抗罢了。但这次，他是真的有机会重获自由了。Cendred的王国并不禁止魔法，虽说Merlin一直掩藏自己的天赋。但那里肯定会有什么人能将他从这些项圈和镣铐中解放出来的对吧？他们可以搬离Ealdor，在离边界足够遥远的地方安顿下来重新开始。

他真正的把握住了一次重生的机会。

至少，他把握住了大概十五分钟左右，沿着道路不断前行。但随后他听见身后有一阵喧闹，让他全身的血液都要冻住了。人的声音。是些他不认得的声音，粗哑而暴躁，一群人揶揄着咒骂着从附近的某个地方传来。Merlin发现自己正瞪着眼前的路，随后又回头看向他来的那条路。

Arthur还在那儿，拜他所赐还昏迷着。还有他们的马。即使土匪没有认出Arthur是王子，那些马也足够让他们意识到他是个富家子弟。Arthur不能自卫，拜Merlin所赐他现在无法保护自己。

但这是他逃跑的唯一机会了，因为Merlin肯定Arthur要是再安排一次如这次这样发展的外出就太过危险了。

Merlin咬着嘴唇，看看这条路，又看看那条路。

但是突然间，那些声音停了下来。在他能阻止自己之前，Merlin不自觉地全速朝来的那条路跌撞而去。当某个人再次开口的时候他只缩短了一小段距离。

“把他抓起来吧。”

“直接杀掉他不就好了，”另一个声音争论道。Merlin在内心咒骂了一句。他怎么会认为留Camelot的王子昏迷在丛林深处是个好主意呢？

“他死了就没钱拿了，”第一个声音反驳道，当听到第二个声音表示同意之后Merlin不禁松了口气。有那么一瞬间他并不知道为什么。但随着他的步伐加速变成了奔跑，他明白了过来。这意味着他仍有时间在Arthur被杀之前赶到他身边。Merlin知道如果他赶不及的话，他永远都不会原谅自己的。

他还以为他之前停下的时候已经离那块空地很远了。但他以防自己被发现一直都走得很小心。他花了一半的时间就回到了原地，猛地闯入那块空地，那五个人被他吓了一跳，都惊讶地看着他。他们的体型均是他的三倍大，全副武装，而他们脸上阴冷的笑意显示出他们对每一种武器的使用都了然于心。其中一个人正粗鲁地抓着Arthur，另一个则正将王子的双手捆在背后。就在Merlin眼睁睁地看着这一切发生的时候，他敢肯定他看见Arthur微微动弹了一下，挣扎着要清醒过来。但他肯定不会足够清醒到能自救。更别说能救他的奴隶了。

因为Merlin刚刚意识到所有土匪都转过来面向他了。其中一人绑好了Arthur手上的结之后将王子随意地扔回了地上。Merlin不由自主地站直了身子。

“来啊，”他挑衅道，希望他的虚张声势能让他们犹豫一下是否要发动攻击。或者至少能给他争取到足够的时间让Arthur找到一把剑并逆转局势。

MMM

Arthur的喉间溢出一声轻柔的呻吟，当他睁开眼看见日光几乎还是如他失去意识时的那样，他暗自咒骂了一声。这点儿时间肯定不够Merlin逃跑的。如果他现在就被发现了的话，他知道Merlin肯定还逃得不够远；那些镣铐仍能起作用，而Arthur别无他选只能强迫他回来。要是国王知道了这事儿…

想到这里Arthur立马完全清醒了过来。半醒半晕的状态可不能解决任何事情。但一旦他清醒过来，Arthur突然意识到他的双臂都被束在了身后，他转了转身结果发现双手都被捆紧了。那绳索很粗粝但结打得却很松，几乎就像绑他的那个人当时被什么分了神。Merlin真的会在这种需要他全力逃跑的时刻还费那个时间把他绑起来吗？

“来啊。”

Arthur震惊地眨了眨眼。Merlin。这个奴隶还在这里干什么？他不应该早就跑远了吗？他本该…

他在和谁说话？

Arthur将他脑子转得这么慢全怪罪于他脑袋的那一击（从他现在就醒了这一点来看，那一击也是略可悲了一点）。但倘若他失去意识的时候他们还是独处的，那么那时候Merlin还找来了谁？他必须四处看看，他得搞清楚现在到底是什么情况。

这费了他好大的劲儿，绑在背后的双手根本帮不上忙。但终于，Arthur还是成功地翻过了身，却差点儿被惊掉了下巴。虽然他心里清楚既然还有其他人在场，他即将面对的肯定不是什么好消息（他被捆绑住的状态也给了他一点儿线索），但他没有想到会看见五个比他还庞大的男人背对他站着。他之前有接到报告说由于他的骑士们常规的巡逻路线，土匪的活动范围离城堡更近了。但在奴隶贩子也在这附近自由游荡的情况下——令Arthur感到恶心的是，他们还是被城堡雇佣的——很难去采取些措施去防止一些问题的发生。当然了，Arthur到现在才意识到他们活动得到底有多接近城堡。

但当他意识到他们在与谁针锋相对的时候，他是全然的愤怒且伴有一丝恐惧。Arthur 根本不知道Merlin还在这里干什么。但他知道他的奴隶根本没机会打赢这些人。

“嘿！”Arthur跪起身，大声吼道。如果幸运的话，Lancelot还在能听到的范围而Arthur知道没人能比得过拿着剑的他。但就算不能把Lancelot喊回来，也足够让那些人转身了。

“他醒了。”

“我也看出来了。搞清楚他是什么人。”即使他们的声音低沉粗粝，但Arthur还是明白过来什么情况了。第二个说话的人应该是领头人，Arthur便将视线稳稳地钉在了那人的身上。他对于其他人不过是粗略地扫了一眼，让他们觉得他们低他一等。

“Camelot的王子Arthur，”他自信地说道。他仅能堪堪瞧见Merlin，不过仍可以看见对方的双眼因Arthur大方说出实话而惊讶地大睁。但Arthur这样是最容易让这些人忘记他奴隶的存在的，而这就是现下他所专注于的事情。“而你们是？”

“不关你的事，”领头人推搡着从他的手下中间走了出来，朝其中一人比了个手势。那人点点头，绕圈来到Merlin背后，出其不意地抓住了他的胳膊。不出几秒，Merlin便徒劳地挣扎在他的制服之下，表情因疼痛而扭曲着。

“Merlin，”Arthur喊道，声音里有着命令的意味。Merlin看了过来并立刻明白了Arthur的意思。他在那个男人的钳制里放松了下来，Arthur可以看出那让他没那么疼了。然而就在这时，土匪的领头已经走到了Arthur的跟前，一把抓住了他的头发往后扯，迫使他抬头看向他。

“你看起来不怎么像个王子啊。”

“你看起来也不怎么像个男人，”Arthur反击道，知道惹怒对方是他所能采取最好的举动了。这可能会很危险，但这可以让他不再理性思考，从而使他露出破绽。那人松开了他的头发，但却冷笑着拔出了他的匕首。

“如果我死了你可就拿不到什么赎金了，”Arthur让自己的声音保持轻松愉快，看起来一点儿也不害怕那把匕首的样子。如果让他说实话，他真的没有在害怕。他的脑子里现在已经没有恐惧待的地方了，他正尽全力想出一个能让自己和Merlin都逃过此劫的办法。

“国王会给多少钱？”

“如果让我的仆人去传消息的话，会有很多。”

“为什么一定要他？”

“你觉得你就这样蹦蹦跳跳地走进城堡说你挟持了我，国王会相信你吗？”Arthur可以看见这人脑筋转动的痕迹，不禁屏住了呼吸。他只能希望这个理由能把Merlin解救出去。但随着这个土匪后退了一步，Arthur有种不好的预感，总是会有这么一些冷酷无情的人，他们为了拿到他们想要的东西根本不在乎要伤害他人，更懒得去商谈。

“那如果国王知道我们为了钱什么都做得出，赎金他会不会给得更多呢？”

“你什么意思？”Arthur的血液变得冰冷起来。不知怎地，事情的局势完全变了，而他还没搞清这是要朝什么方向发展。他的双手在绳结中扭动着想要挣脱。

“一个人只需要舌头就能传达消息了，”土匪冷酷地说，Arthur觉得对方清楚知道Arthur的打算。他朝Arthur投去一个残忍而又危险的眼神，狡诈地笑着背过了身去。

“把他抓起来，”他命令他的手下。一人朝Arthur靠近，在他身后跪下来用胳膊勒住了他的脖颈，快速地锁住了他。而其他人则均在确保Merlin在他们的领头步步接近的时候被好好地压住，领头的匕首直直地抵在Merlin的眼前。

“你敢，”Arthur说道。他的声音轻柔却又危险，之前嘲讽的语调已消失不见。“你敢碰他一下，我就亲手杀了你。”

领头似乎也发现Arthur这回是认真的，因为他回头瞥了他一眼。

“如果我是你，我就会注意点儿言辞，小王子。毕竟，只要你还能把你的老二插进某个公主体内给你的父亲带来更多的继承者，他就会花钱把你赎回去。而你不用讲话也能完成那些事情。”

Arthur因对方粗俗的言语不自觉地红了脸。问题是，他觉得这土匪也许说得没错。Uther无疑已经知道他的儿子已不再像他小时候那样信任及尊重他了。他也必定清楚Arthur对他有很多的不满意。因此，一个说不出话的王子就容易控制得多了；如果Arthur被割了舌Uther也仍旧会将他赎回去，而Arthur知道他的表情已泄露了他的想法。土匪们也知道了这一点，于是已经没有什么能够阻止他们实行他们的威胁了。

但看起来Merlin并不打算放任Arthur先被伤害。当领头的注意力放在王子身上的时候，他抬起一条腿奋力朝他踢去。这个男人单膝跪在了地上，另一只膝盖则被扣在了Merlin脚下，但他马上就站了起来，喉间传来一声咆哮。知道照这样下去他们能活着逃过这劫那真是要走狗屎运了，Arthur奇迹般地甩开钳制住他的人并快速站起了身。

“真是够了！”那人怒吼道，显然是意识到他正逐渐失去对局面的控制，尽管他们人数远超于他的囚犯，且囚犯也均被束缚住了。

“是啊，”一个安静的声音说道。Arthur不自觉地环顾四周找寻声音的源头，随后惊讶地发现说话的人是Merlin。这个仆人不知怎地听起来胸有成竹且充满危险；跟Arthur所熟知的他完全不一样。

“真是够了。”

接着Merlin便开始尖叫。Arthur大吼着让他们离他远点儿，随即却发现他们确实在远离他。就在Merlin开始喊叫的那一秒，那些人开始往后撤退。不管是什么造成了Arthur在他声音里所听到的那苦闷的疼痛，都肯定不是那些人干的。但当Merlin抬起头来，Arthur觉得他的呼吸都要停住了。

那疼痛是Merlin自己造成的。

不知怎地，尽管项圈还仍套在脖颈上，Merlin的双眼却泛着金光。

这只持续了几秒钟。金色的光闪烁了几下便熄灭了。Merlin朝他投去一个无助的眼神后两眼一翻晕了过去。Arthur在他狠狠摔在地上的时候瑟缩了一下，意识到当他醒来肯定会感受到那一摔的疼痛。

但随即他的脑子也不再固执地认为刚刚发生的事情是绝对不可能发生的。因为Arthur知道这不是他幻想出来的。从他发现自己被绑以后就一直在徒劳挣扎的绳结莫名其妙地松开来了，也没有土匪站在他的身后了。Arthur扭动着手腕摆脱了束缚，越过肩头朝后投去一瞥，看见那人已晕在了地上。

不等他们是否发现Merlin用了魔法，他猛冲过去拿那个土匪的剑。这把剑很短，完全不像Arthur习惯用来战斗的那一种。但他已足够了解该怎么使用它去置那三人于死地。现在只剩下领头了，Arthur将他的注意力转移到了他的身上。这一次，是他的喉间传出了怒吼。那人抓住了Merlin已失去意识的身体，一把匕首紧贴着他的喉咙。

“放下它，”他命令道，指了指Arthur手里的剑。权衡了一下成败的机会，Arthur知道不管怎样要是肉搏战的话他还会有更大的机会打赢这人，而且这样也意味着他的对手就要放开Merlin。但还没等Arthur来得及提议这场战斗，那人的嘴便惊讶地大张，发出了疼痛的哼声。他松开了Merlin，使他第二次摔在了地上，接着他自己也缓慢地倒在了地上。

在他身后，站着一个手里握着沾满鲜血的剑，脸上挂着疑惑表情的Lancelot。

“介意我问一下我打断了什么吗，殿下？”他愉快地问道，在某簇草丛里抹净了剑锋上的血迹。Arthur摇摇头，赶忙来到Merlin的身边，将他翻过身来，在看到他有多苍白的时候瑟缩了一下。根本没意识到他正重复着早前他仆人一模一样的举动，Arthur将手指放在Merlin脖颈上，在他感受到了脉搏时松了口气。

“我也不知道，”Arthur说，直率而坦诚。就在他坐在这里，浑身是泥，怀里还躺着他的仆人的时候，一直被他抛在脑后的思绪纷至沓来。这怎么可能呢。Nimueh那么强大都从来没有做出过像这样的事情。

但不知怎么地，Merlin刚刚使用了魔法。


	14. Chapter 14

Merlin在过去的几个月里被殴打和被攻击的次数已经多到他记不清了。自从那些奴隶贩子冲进他的家里，他所真正感知的一切皆是痛楚。他知道如果不是Arthur尽管有那样的父亲也仍是位正人君子，事情肯定会变得糟糕得多。

但就算Arthur比Uther还要糟糕，Merlin也不确定那能比得上现在他所感受到的痛苦。

在他身体里的每一条神经都在燃烧，各种感官都在朝他尖锐地叫喊。他试图睁开双眼，而他甚至只睁开了一条小缝，就让他的脑袋感到一阵剧烈的疼痛。他听到了一声呜咽，但过了好一会儿Merlin才意识到那是他发出来的声音。他纹丝不动地躺着，努力让自己的身体放松下来，并殷切地希望他的意识能放他重回黑暗之中。虽然他知道那不是件好事，但总好过现在他所遭遇的痛苦吧。

“Merlin？”即使那个声音又轻又温柔，但还是让Merlin想要尖叫。他可以感觉到他的整张脸都因自己再次试图睁开双眼而皱了起来。滚烫的泪水不受控制地从他的眼角滑落，但抬手去抹掉眼泪这个动作就算是想想对他来说都太过了。不过某人抢先了一步，因为他感觉到有人轻轻地用拇指擦过他的脸颊，让他忍不住叹息。

这样的触碰倒感觉不痛。

他知道这是Arthur。没有其他人会听起来那样的关心他了，也没有人会像这样温柔地触碰他。但他不明白其中的缘由。在Merlin上一次见到Arthur的时候他还被捆着，才刚刚清醒过来。怎么现在是王子在安抚他而不是反过来呢？为什么就算是在Merlin把他给敲晕，并导致了他被抓住的局面之后Arthur仍愿意这样对他呢？

“我可以看见你正试着思考，”还是那个声音说道，这次语调里染上了一丝逗趣。“而我命令你在你让自己更痛苦之前赶紧停下来。”

这一次，Merlin成功地睁开了他的眼睛。他必须紧咬下唇才能阻止自己尖叫出声，但眨了几次眼睛之后，他感觉好像对光线接受得好一些了。令他惊讶的是，他正躺在Arthur的床上。他穿着暖和的衣服，被舒舒服服地裹在被子里，只有胳膊还露在外面。王子在他旁边的椅子上身体前倾地坐着，在看到Arthur的手正覆在他的手之上时Merlin露出了一丝微笑。考虑到Arthur看起来有多疲惫，Merlin觉得对方甚至都不知道自己做了什么。

“你感觉怎么样？”Merlin咕哝道。他的声音很奇怪，但他还是对自己听起来的稳定程度感到印象深刻的。看起来讲话不会招来疼痛。Arthur朝Merlin瞥了一眼，脸上挂着小小的微笑。

“你不觉得应该是我问你这个问题吗？”

“为什么？”Merlin就知道一定是出什么事了。就算是那些土匪想要杀他，他肯定也不会这么疼。毕竟，那只会针对他身体的某个部位，而不是像现在这样从头疼到了脚趾头。没有任何土匪能造成这样的伤害。

“你不记得了吗？”这次Arthur的声音里带有一丝锐利，这个语调意味着接下来的谈话不会太容易。Merlin试着转个身去回想一下他能记得的最后一件事，可那只逼出了他的又一声叫喊。他差点儿就成功坐起身了几秒，但马上又坠了回去，靠着枕头虚弱地喘气。Arthur的手离开了他的，轻轻地拨开了他额前的碎发。

“别乱动，你个笨蛋，”他责备道，声音里满是关怀。一旦Merlin感觉自己能顺畅呼吸了，Arthur便消失不见了。Merlin并不为自己又泄露出了一声尖叫而感到羞愧，但当他听见房门轻轻扣上并锁住的声音，他便知道Arthur并没有走远。一动就会晕过去的状态让他觉得无助极了，即使是在Uther的囚困下他也从未如此无助。Arthur在Merlin有机会思考他漏掉了什么之前就回到了他身边。

“你记得的最后一件事是什么？”

“那些土匪抓住了你。他们抓着我，我帮不上忙。我想帮忙，非常想。我以为他们马上就要杀了你了…”

“别担心，”Arthur打断了他。Merlin才发现他一想到当时他俩的困境便渐渐地开始恐慌起来。他逼迫自己深吸几口气。他们已经到家了，他们很安全，而这才是最重要的。

“有个人朝你走了过去。他们想做个了结了。然后…就不记得了。”

“我怎么就一点儿也不惊讶呢，”Arthur叹息着，抬起那只空着的手捋了捋头发。“Merlin…你用了魔法。”

“别傻了。”Merlin本没打算说得这么凶，但考虑到他正承受的疼痛，他根本不想跟Arthur玩这种游戏。然而王子却仍稳稳地继续注视着他。

“我知道我看见了什么。我知道绳子是自己松开的。你的眼睛变成了金色。然后你就倒下了。”

“什么？”他盯着Arthur，他的话语几乎像是一声喘出的气息。如果不是Arthur说他的眼睛变成金色了，他肯定是不会相信的。如果没有真的发生，王子怎么会知道这个呢？这些疼痛，虚弱…不知怎地，Merlin尽全力朝自己的脖颈抬起一只手去触碰那个项圈。他发现在他脖颈与项圈间有层衣布隔着。

“项圈那会儿要把你烫伤了，”Arthur说，密切地注视着他。“Gaius不知道它还要持续发烫多久，我们必须得想办法保护你的脖子。”

“Gaius？”Merlin盯着上方的床顶篷，皱起了眉毛。“我晕过去多久了？”

“两天了，”Arthur说，声音跟Merlin一样轻。“我——我们——只是…Gaius不确定你能撑过来。你本不该能够使用它的。”

“可不是嘛，”Merlin咕哝道，意识到自己的喉间堵着一个结块。如果要他说实话，他被吓到了。他能使用魔法意味着什么呢？不可否认的是，这随之而来的后果意味着他近期是不能再试一次了。但他从第一次来到这座城堡以来就一直绝望着。那时他也试图再次使用它，为他即将而来的人生恐惧着。Uther自己也目睹了魔法被重新逼回他体内时所造成的后果。Merlin那时甚至都不能成功地让他的魔力浮上表面就被打回了原形。

“这是为什么呢？”他不确定自己是否有大声说出来。但Arthur脸上的表情显示他听见了。

“我也不确定。Gaius有个猜测，但那很疯狂，愚蠢，甚至…”Arthur看起来是那么的不自在，这让Merlin更想知道了。当他大声说出了他的诉求时，王子仅是恼怒地看着他。

“你就是要抓着这个不放，是吧？”

Merlin摇摇头，但立马咬住了嘴唇，想要吞咽下他的动作带来的疼痛。Arthur叹了口气。

“好吧。但是那很蠢…”

“快讲啦。”

“他认为这次能成功是因为你想要救我。他说不知怎地你的感受超越了自我保护的本能。那就是为什么你之前没有成功的原因，因为它知道这会害死你所以在你的内心深处有一部分总会有所保留。但当你要救我的时候…”

“你是对的，那真的很蠢，”Merlin含糊地说道，在Arthur说完话的时候感觉自己的脸变红了。Arthur脸上有着与他第一次被赠予一个奴隶时一样的逗趣神情。但Merlin可以看见在那之下的喜爱之情，在他反应过来他在做什么之前，他的手指松开了，并试着与Arthur的手指相缠绕。

他努力地在Arthur面前表现得满不在乎的样子，但他心里其实十分的不确定。强迫自己回想自己记得的最后感受，他记得那是全然的狂怒。不是恐惧。而是怒火。愤怒于竟有人胆敢伤害Arthur而他却对此无能为力。他早已知道自己对Arthur的在乎已远远超过他所应该有的程度。但现在看起来这也许已经渐渐转变成某种其他东西了。

“这会让我自由吗？”他不自觉地悄声道。这是他能所想到唯一的能安慰自己的陈词滥调；他对他的俘虏者的感情可以让他重获自由。但考虑到在过去的这几天里发生的事情，他还是会抓住任何可以让他自由的机会。Arthur摇摇头。

“我不能肯定。但你肯定是不够强大到再试一次的。Merlin，听我说…我需要你答应我你不会去尝试。”

“Arthur…”

“我不会让你把自己害死的。我会找到摘除项圈的办法，但绝不会让你丢掉性命。”

Arthur的声音里有种Merlin以前从未听过的语气。那是一种很纯粹的斗志昂扬，一种立志要让一切回归正轨的毅然决心。他自始至终都知道Arthur一直在反抗他父亲建立的制度，但这似乎是第一次王子有意识地让Merlin知道这一点。

“你能向我保证吗？”意识到他太过于沉浸于自己的思绪，都没有真正的回答他，Merlin正要点头示意。在最后关头，他制止住了自己，意识到那会给他带来疼痛。

“我保证，”他咕哝着，虽然很讨厌承认，但Arthur说的确实有道理。他从没想过以死来追求他的自由，他现在也不会开始这么想。Arthur看起来因宽慰全身都松弛了下来，他起身离开了床边。直到现在Merlin才真正地感激他失去意识了两天；Arthur看起来糟透了。如果他还有什么东西可以拿来下赌注的话，他肯定要说他在过去的两天里都没有好好睡一觉。

“谢谢你，”Arthur喃喃道。Merlin看着他，随后想起了某件事情。

“你是怎么知道我要干什么的？”他脱口而出，在Arthur望向他的时候脸红了。他那时一直努力让王子神魂颠倒，Arthur 应该没机会思考的才对。

“你是软着的，”Arthur回答道，拒绝跟他对视。“我知道对你来说这不是真心的。除非事出有因否则你不会利用性爱。当我意识到你没有起反应时，我就知道你在计划些什么。”

Merlin知道他的脸现在肯定已经红成了个甜菜根。他那时只是专注于让Arthur分心。他从未想过Arthur那时也一直在细致地注意着他，希望他是真心的。毕竟，没人会否认王子从一开始就渴望着他。

“你生气了吗？”

“没有，”Arthur安静地说，但Merlin可以在他的声音里察觉到一丝受伤。“我早该知道我们之间永远不会成真的，我早该明白你永远不会真的渴望我。”

说完这些，他打开房门离开了。Merlin倒回了枕头里，感觉彻彻底底的筋疲力尽。难怪Arthur会觉得Gaius的猜测很愚蠢了。他们曾被Uther强迫着发生了关系，而现在Merlin又利用这个作为一种武器。

就算他们都已对彼此表明心迹，他们之间却没有任何身体上的接触是真心的。

而他躺在那儿想着此事，Merlin发现他想要他们之间是真的。

MMM

Arthur用双掌按压着自己的双眼，希望这能减轻一点他的头疼。他知道这有一部分原因在于Merlin抡他的那一棍。Gaius说过得过个几天疼痛才会淡去，然而虽然是已经过去好几天了，但Arthur一直都没有好好睡上一觉。他总是害怕只要他一闭上眼，Merlin就会离他而去了。他也不知道醒着不睡会对现实情况有什么改变，但他很固执，也还年轻，所以他一直拒绝躺下来。

然而这一次，他知道那一棍不是疼痛的唯一原因。他刚刚才捱过和他父亲的晚餐时光，他都不知道他是怎么做到不在中途把食物都吐出来的。Morgana假装自己头疼先行告退了，意味着Arthur——是真的头疼——被迫坐在那儿忍受全程。他们确实有在进食，但他的父亲——很可能非常清楚那会让Arthur多不自在——让Nimueh也参与其中了。桌底下传来的声响已足以让所有人都不舒服极了，而Arthur十分清楚他父亲的裤子解开着，Nimueh正在取悦他，与此同时国王却还在责备他的儿子居然被一帮土匪击败了。

Arthur试着专注于对话本身，但知道正发生着什么让他感觉火冒三丈。他对Nimueh倒没什么情绪，他知道他们之间那扭曲的关系，就仿佛她享受着他父亲施加给她的暴戾。但他气愤于这种情况居然能发生的事实；气愤于Camelot存在着奴隶制而他自己就有一个奴隶。他情急之下辩解了一番，让他的父亲相信Merlin因为正在受罚，被绑在床上等着他，所以才没有像Nimueh这样在这里为他服务，这才让那个男孩逃过一劫。Arthur不确定他父亲想这么做是为了让Arthur也快活快活，还是为了他自己的欲求。

但是就算他们的对话比起最近的几次争吵来讲在某种意义上已经算是平和了，Arthur在他回房间的时候仍感到非常的不舒服。Merlin看起来正熟睡着，于是Arthur便拨弄了下火堆后跌坐在了他的书桌前。

直到这时他才发现他的脑袋正轰轰作响。

吐出一声叹息，他用双手撑着眼睛好让那些闪烁的火光不刺伤他的视野。用鼻子深吸了一口气，Arthur试着控制他的头痛。他是一个战士，是一个士兵。区区一个头疼，他肯定可以处理好的。

“Arthur？”Merlin的声音很轻柔，但Arthur只咕哝了一声作为回应。还有什么是他没有看出来的吗，鉴于他刚刚还以为他的仆人睡着了？他并不想去环顾四周，就连这样的动作现在看来都是在考虑范围之外的。他什么也不想管，决定就坐在这儿专心忍受苦痛。

而这意味着当他感觉到纤细的手指触上他的太阳穴时，他被吓了一跳。他把双手放了下来，抬眼瞧见Merlin正站在他身后。

“头疼？”

“唔，”Arthur含糊道，不想点头，也不想开口说话。他都不能完全确定他张口到底是不是个好主意，他觉得他一张口可能就要吐出来了。脚步声响起，随后他发现Merlin站在了他与火堆的中间，挡住了耀眼的火光。Arthur立刻感觉自己的眼睛放松下来了。

“看起来很严重啊，”Merlin低声说道，在他跟前跪了下来，并再次朝他伸出手。Arthur心不在焉地想要抓住他的手腕，但没有抓住，便又把手放回了大腿上，任由Merlin的手指再一次轻柔地按摩他的太阳穴。令他惊讶的是，Arthur的喉间泄露出一声长长的呻吟，因为那按压大大缓解了他脑子里轰轰作响的疼痛，他闭上了双眼，让自己迷失在Merlin手指的按揉里。

“你从哪儿学来的这个？”他静静地问，反胃的感觉渐渐退去，让他觉得已经可以开口讲话了。他睁开眼，低头看向Merlin。

“我母亲。在我初尝自己强大魔法的滋味时，我总是会头很疼。她总是像这样为我驱赶疼痛。”Merlin轻声说着，看起来似乎并不介意谈论他的母亲，不像之前他谈论起他的家乡时那样。他正专注地咬着嘴唇，火光自身后将他笼罩，Arthur发觉他看起来美极了。情不自禁地，他从大腿上抬起他的手，捧住了Merlin的脸颊。

即使Merlin没有停下他手指的工作，Arthur还是能感觉到他掌心下的微笑。

“我很抱歉，”Merlin悄声说。“关于之前说的。我不是故意让你觉得我不想要那个。我是想要的。我只是太想回家了。”

“你不必解释，”Arthur喃喃道。现在疼痛已褪去，他可以感觉到倦意渐渐涌来。他现在只想去睡一觉，但往床那边挪动的想法现在他还无法接受。

“我是说真的，”Merlin接着说，把手放了下来，抬眼望着Arthur。他的眼睛可真是惊人的蓝啊，王子暗暗想道。“Gaius是对的。我绝不能让你出事。我那时都不确定我是否来得及。我真的很后悔像那样把你留在那里。”

“你想要表达什么？”

“我觉得…我觉得我逃不掉了。”Merlin含糊不清地说。Arthur明白他的言外之意。如果是Arthur放他自由，他自然可以离开。但他永远做不到假装被释放了那样逃离，也就意味着他必须要经过Arthur这一关。Arthur只是不明白这背后的意思。Merlin应该毫不犹豫地抓住每一个获得自由的机会，而他恨自己是那个挡路的人。

Arthur的手指又回到了Merlin的脸颊上，这一次他用了一些力道让对方抬头看着他。

“你必须得逃走。”

“Arthur…”

“你觉得我想要你像现在这样吗？”Arthur不自觉地厉声说道，全然忘记了他的头疼，向下瞪着他的仆人。“你怎么到现在还不明白？”

Merlin垂下了眼眸，从Arthur身边退开了。Arthur随他去了。他不知道要怎样才能让Merlin明白他是真的在乎他，且十分在意他的遭遇。这也是为什么他将计就计顺着他的计划让他逃走，尽管最终导致他毫无防备地昏迷在大森林里。

Merlin站了起来，转过身背对着Arthur，盯着燃烧的火焰出神。Arthur没管他，决定就算没有一个生闷气的Merlin他的一天也已经够糟了。他只是想保护那个笨蛋的安全，而如果这意味着要惹Merlin不高兴，那就让他不高兴好了。但他错怪了他。Merlin并没有在生闷气，而是在思考。

“我认为你需要我。”

那句话说得静悄悄的，Arthur差点儿就因忙着抵抗他虚弱的感觉爬出座椅而漏听了。但即使他的反应有些迟钝，他最终仍咽了咽口水，盯着Merlin的后脑勺看。

“我…”

“你确实需要我，不是吗？因为如今我使用了魔法。”

Arthur清楚地知道Merlin这话是什么意思。他在想Merlin到底偷听他和Elyan的谈话多久了。毕竟，他们已讨论得出了巫师要想摘除项圈必须要用到自己的魔法的结论。但他们尝试释放的那个女孩还不够强大，在项圈被摘掉之前她就因疼痛而死去了，徒留他们绝望地认为已无计可施。但是Merlin不但在戴着项圈的情况下使用了魔法，还存活了下来。虽然他离死亡就差一点点，他现在在这里，才过了两天就像是什么也没有发生过一样地站在他的面前。

如果他的魔法专注于项圈上，Merlin是否可以成为那个足够强大到破除项圈的人呢？一旦他们有了一个自由的巫师并与他们合作，Arthur知道Merlin将能够用他的魔法帮助其他人重获自由。

但这其中的风险…

“那可能会害死你，”Arthur直言不讳地说道。如今Merlin已想明白了现状，他就不能再说谎了。但倘若要让他说实话，Arthur还真没想过Merlin会有那个能力成为破除项圈的第一人，他一直都在忙着担心Merlin会不会醒不过来了。

“我可比你想的要强大多了，Arthur。”Merlin这次转过身来面向他，Arthur刹那间领悟到了Merlin话语里的含义。站在他面前与他对视的已不再是那个惶惶失措的奴隶了。眼前的这个人是那个不知怎地在他们相处的时间里变成了他的朋友及恋人的人，是那个似乎能感知Arthur那些连他自己都不清楚的思绪的人。

他是真的能够做到。

“我不知道，”Arthur如实坦白道，从椅子里坐直了身子。“我需要和Elyan讨论一下，看看上一次到底发生了什么，还有越过的那条线在哪里。有可能你也还不够强大，而且我也确实从未听说有人能在戴着项圈的情况下使用魔法。” 

长久以来的第一次，Arthur是真的感觉到了一线希望。如果Merlin能摘掉项圈，如果他的魔法能帮助他逃脱，那么他就真的可以摆脱这一切去过上普通的生活了。

“但答应我你不会自己去尝试，”Arthur接着说道。“在我搞明白之前都不许。如果你把自己给害死了，那就什么忙也帮不上了。”

“我答应你。”

Arthur站起身，朝火堆靠近了一些。根本没有细细考虑他在做什么，他发觉自己正用双臂搂住了Merlin。但他更惊讶的是，Merlin居然允许他这样做，还将头靠在了他的肩上。

“我不能仅是因为自己的误判就失去你，”Arthur轻声喃喃道，忍不住地想要坦白自己的内心想法。作为回应，他感觉到一个亲吻轻柔地触在了他的下颌上。

“我哪儿也不会去，”Merlin低声道，而Arthur感觉他维系自控的那根弦就这样啪地断掉了。在他来得及踌躇万千之前，他微微退开身将Merlin的下巴抬起，随后倾尽所有地亲吻住了他。他从Merlin在沐浴时给他了次手活开始就想这么做了，但这一次，他仆人的双手抬起与他的发丝相缠，Merlin回吻了他。同样地倾尽所有。

Arthur咧嘴笑着倒退，直到再一次碰到他的椅子之后一屁股坐了下来。Merlin随着他移动，双腿折叠于座椅把手之间坐在了Arthur的大腿上，双手在他们继续的亲吻里一直与他的发难分难舍。

当他们终于撤开身，皆气喘吁吁着需要呼吸，Arthur在Merlin抓住他的手的时候被吓了一跳。当对方将他的手扯向他的裆部时感到更困惑了。但在Arthur感觉到掌心下的硬挺，而Merlin的呼吸因他的触碰而变得急促之后，他明白了对方想要告诉他的意思，听到了对方不知道如何开口的那些话。

他如Arthur一样想要这个。他想要这一切是真的。

“让我们到床上去，”Merlin私语道，鼻尖磨蹭着Arthur的下颌线。再次擒住他的唇，Arthur欣然同意。他不确定他们俩是否真的能干些什么，但仅是知道Merlin想要这个——也许是有史以来的第一次——就足以让Arthur姿势别扭地把他们都弄出了椅子里并穿过房间。


	15. Chapter 15

Arthur觉得那晚什么也不会发生的想法是对的。除了一个笨拙的手活之外，他们都太过疲倦去做更进一步的事情。但当他第二天一早醒来发现自己的胳膊正环着Merlin的肩膀，对方正蜷在他的身旁时，他知道有些事情确实发生了。只不过不是身体上的罢了。

反而，这感觉仿佛此次已没有回头路可走了。Arthur不禁觉得迄今为止他们的关系——不管是什么，都肯定不再是主奴的关系了——似乎总是往前一步又退后两步。但如今这感觉就像他们已打破了这个规律，Arthur心满意足地看着Merlin的睡颜好一会儿，这才用一个吻唤醒了他，并打发他去拿早餐了。

这总是让他感到惊奇，就算离他意识到Merlin在树林里也许是在演戏，但他的情感却不是装的这个事实已经一两天了。而现在在Merlin经过他身旁的时候，总会有轻柔的手指拂过他的肩膀，或是在Merlin靠过来看些什么东西的时候总会有一只手握住他的手腕。仿佛Merlin在利用一切机会去触碰Arthur，而王子对此也绝对没有在抱怨的意思。

他假装了一场头疼，把自己的房间锁好，将至今搜刮到的所有关于项圈以及其利用魔法的运作方式的信息全部梳理了一遍。他知道Merlin并不喜欢Arthur朝他抛去的那些问题，但是王子没有其他人可以问了。Merlin似乎也明白只有如实回答才能加速他奔向自由的脚步，因此即便他脸上总会出现Arthur想要为他抹去的皱眉，他对于每个问题都有开口回答。他看起来自信了很多，因为Arthur敢肯定，如果是几个星期前问这些问题，他必定会拒绝回答，并躲进自己的小世界里封闭自己。

再说了，几个星期之前Arthur自己也不会相信自己的奴隶会有那个潜力破除项圈。他知道自己的父亲必然清楚Merlin的力量强大，不然他也不会将其赠予一位皇家成员。但他肯定没有想到他会有这么强大，否则他也不会将他送走了。尤其是他已不再信任Arthur，王子非常清楚他父亲有多想将Merlin占为己有。每每想到这些总会让他感到有些反胃，但现在想到这些让他觉得难受得要吐了。

“Arthur？”向上瞟了一眼，Arthur意识到Merlin肯定已经叫他叫了不止一次了，考虑到他的脸上正挂着恼怒的表情。不过恼怒的背后还有一抹被逗乐的微笑，Arthur不禁不好意思地呵呵傻笑了回去。看起来他好像是在专心致志地看他眼前的文件，但实际上他早已神游天际，脑子里全是Merlin。

“干嘛？”

“你得吃点儿东西，你都没吃午饭，”Merlin责备道，同时将一盘食物推到王子面前，并把那些文件全拂到一边去了。值得称赞的是，Arthur满意地注意到Merlin即使很好奇也没有去偷瞄一眼那些文件。

“我不饿。”

“你下午还要参加骑士仪式呢，”Merlin接着柔声说。Arthur叹着气屈服了，抬手将那盘子挪了过来。他明白Merlin的言下之意；他今天晚点儿的时候还要面对他的父亲，吃饱点儿总归要好一些。他吃了几口后朝上瞥了一眼。

“你吃过了吗？”

“吃了，你的午饭，”Merlin答道，嘴角翘起咧开了一个大大的笑容。Arthur哼了一声，接着吃了起来，丝毫没有怀疑此话的真实度。

“下午我需要你去帮我跑个腿，”他满口食物含糊道。他并不想派Merlin出去，尤其是这种陪着他父亲，骑士们也有任务在身的时刻。但这仪式的举行也意味着对他有威胁的大部分人都会在Arthur的视线范围内。他给了Merlin一张补给清单，望着Merlin低声念着清单试图记下来的模样。

“还有一件事，”Arthur咕哝道，朝门瞥去一眼确保是关着的。在Merlin来之前，他的房门几乎总是大敞着，因为Arthur确实没什么好掩藏的；所有关于项圈的讨论都是在锻造屋里进行的，那儿的火星爆裂声以及铿锵铸铁声均能掩过他们的对话。

“我需要你去给Elyan传个话。告诉他在我结束仪式之后到这儿来。我们会在安全的时候在窗台亮盏蜡烛。”

Merlin僵住了，他的双手停下了整理的事务。他似乎吞咽了一下，随后抬眼朝Arthur望去。

“好的，殿下，”他悄声说，Arthur敢肯定他从Merlin的声音里听出了一丝颤抖。他越过书桌抓住了他的手腕，感受到他手下疾速的脉搏。

“在你觉得已足够强大，准备好之前我们什么都不会做的，你明白吗？但我必须跟他谈谈，他在这方面比任何人都研究得多，他清楚自己在说什么。我们在获得更多信息之前是绝对不会采取行动的。”

“为什么是他？你为什么选择了他？”

“我父亲将他父亲以叛国罪处以死刑，认为他与巫师勾结。但他没有，他只是想维持生计罢了。Elyan想要Gwen安安全全的，他想让所有像他父亲一样无辜的人能在这个国家安全地生活。他觉得我能做到这些。”

“他是对的，”Merlin说，声音恢复了冷静。他翻转手掌回应了Arthur的抓握。“你已经让这一切开始改变了。”

“我可不觉得…”

“你没有听到那些仆人们说的话，”Merlin打断了他的话，再次微笑起来。“你待他们很好，不像你父亲。可别低估了这小小的不同。”

Arthur近几年都以自己能很好地掩饰情绪而豪。他必须要做到这点才能在和他父亲的周旋之中生存下来，而不会因他脸上流露出的厌恶而被扣上叛国的罪名押送大牢。但是出于某种原因，他能感觉他的脸颊因Merlin而烧了起来。也许只是因为说话的人的缘故？Arthur十分清楚Merlin绝不会说阿谀奉承的话，而王子也为人们真的有注意到他的待人方式而感到触动。毕竟，现在他力所能及的事情实在是太少了，所以这也不能算是他们的胜利或是什么的。

但这已足以让他为未来重燃希望。也许他真的能找到办法阻止他父亲的残酷并真正地把Camelot王国建立成他梦想的模样，而不是现在这个充满奴隶制和虐待的国度。

“你在脸红。”

“我才没有，”Arthur否认道，忙于盯着自己的盘子想要让脸颊冷却下来。等过了一会儿他抬头瞥了一眼，看见Merlin仍望着他，脸上挂着欠揍的得意笑容。

“你难道没别的事做了吗？”Arthur羞恼地问，知道要是Merlin 再不转身，他可就要控制不住自己了。

“没啊，”Merlin俏皮地说，也在桌前坐了下来。“你让我等你去参加仪式之后再办那些事。你没吩咐我现在做什么啊。”

“那就给我过来，”Arthur咕哝道，把盘子推到了一旁。Merlin迅速动身来到了Arthur的跟前，Arthur一把抓住他的脖子将他拉下来亲了过去。现在他感觉自己已有权利做这个了，现在他已知道Merlin如他一般想要这个。让他满意的是，Merlin马上抓住了他的肩膀以此更好地矮下身子。这也许只是为了调整一个更好的角度回吻，但Arthur更愿意认为这是因为他把对方亲得膝盖都软了。

“你得换衣服了，”Merlin气喘吁吁地喃喃道，只退开了一个足以谈话的距离。Arthur不情愿地松开了他，明白他说的是对的。

“你帮我换我就换咯，”他说，知道他脸上的表情已清楚表明了他没说出口的话语。他们已不够时间再做什么了，因为Arthur确实是还有一个骑士仪式要参加。但那又不代表他就不可以调戏一下Merlin，而且看Merlin双颊染上红晕真是一件乐事。Arthur总是觉得非常的逗趣，即使他们现在已经睡了两次了，要想让Merlin苍白的皮肤上缀上红艳的色彩仍是件轻而易举的事情。

“那就来吧，殿下，”Merlin说。他的手滑进了Arthur的掌心里，手指相缠，Merlin将他拉离座椅并把他推到了更衣屏风后面。

Arthur完全不知道他们是怎么做到给他穿上那些仪式制服的，考虑到与此同时还伴随着各种打情骂俏。在他已穿着妥当的时候他笑得都要喘不过气来了，Merlin轻巧的手指在他的肋下找到了一个能让Arthur变得毫无还手之力的敏感点。他觉得这个敏感点必然会被Merlin牢牢记在心里，他暗自提醒自己过几日一定要想办法还击才行。

但他总算是快走到房门口了，Merlin的手臂还环在他的腰上，想要在他们移动的过程中为Arthur扣上仪式所需的配剑。然而当他已准备完全时，他突然又不想离开他房间这个避风港了。

“万事小心，”Merlin喃喃道，边说着边试图抚平Arthur的一头乱发。“别让他影响你了，现在可不是时候。”

Arthur知道他说的是什么意思。现在他们终于要将计划付诸行动了，可不能掉链子。Arthur承受不起他父亲怀疑他在做什么的风险。他微微一笑，抓住头顶Merlin的手拿了下来。

“你也是。去锻造屋的时候确保没有被跟踪，还要记得让Elyan知道他得掩人耳目。”他让Merlin在市场买的其他东西都只是为了以防某人跟踪他时能让他看起来更像是一个为主人采购的仆人，而不是去秘密传口信的。

“回来的时候记得走仆人的那个楼梯，离礼堂远点儿，”他接着说。他最不想看到的就是Merlin回来的时候正好赶上骑士们从礼堂里出来。处于欢庆状态的骑士们要是正好碰上了一个戴着项圈的奴隶，肯定会毫无顾忌地上手的。Arthur现今已无法忍受这种事情发生在Merlin身上的想法了。

“Arthur，”Merlin温柔地说，挣开他手上的抓握并抬手抚上了王子的脸颊。“我不会有事的。但你真的得走啦，不然你就要迟到了，会有人来找你的。”

Arthur侧头蹭了蹭Merlin的手，嘴唇轻刷过他的掌心，同时伸手摸索着门把手。他终于把门打开并踏出了房门，猛地在身后关上门，不给自己一丝想要回到房间里的机会。

Arthur挺起胸动身前往礼堂，踏上这条他已走过无数次，闭着眼都能走到的路线。他所须做的一切就是捱过这几个小时，确保此过程中不被他的父亲影响太多，然后他便可以回到Merlin身边了。

不仅如此，他还可以回到让被奴役的巫师活着破除项圈的计划上来。仅是这个想法就足以让他昂首阔步前行了。

MMM

Merlin按Arthur吩咐的去做了。他对于只身一人去镇子里还是有些怯步，但那更多的是因为他已习惯了Arthur房间的安全与宁静。熙熙攘攘，无处不在的人群总会让他感到非常不安。但那儿也没有侍卫的威胁，一路上他看到的唯一穿着制服的人就只有Lancelot而已，那位骑士见着他仅是颔首示意了一下。Merlin不知道Arthur之前都跟他说了些什么，但他是不知道Merlin把王子敲晕试图逃跑这事儿的。Merlin只能说真的很感谢他安全地把他母亲送出了边界，且及时地返回来救了他们俩。

然而知道没人对他感兴趣这一点还是让他的恐惧消退了许多。他没花多少时间就传达完了口信——他不清楚Elyan看起来到底算是兴奋还是恐慌——并买好了Arthur 所列出来的所有物品，回到了房间里。他将买回来的物品放好，大致猜出了王子想要它们被放置的地方。但随后他便不知道要给自己找些什么事做了。Arthur没再留给他其他的任务去完成，Merlin发现他还不太习惯这种一个人在房间里无所事事的感觉。

有一部分的他考虑要不要去找Gwen，但另一部分的他确信她现在应该和Morgana还有Arthur待在主礼堂里。他也不太确定他是否足够自信到可以在礼堂里晃悠着去找她。虽然现今他已在这儿待了好几个月了，但他花了太长的时间躲在Arthur的房间里，他还是不太想无缘无故地就跑出去探险。在他放下防备的那次骑士的袭击还深深地刻在他的脑海里。

Merlin稍微地整理了一下房间，但其实也没什么好整理的。接着他将一堆需要缝补的衣服拉了过来，并翻出自己的针线。他还是给自己找点事儿做分散一下注意力，总好过在那儿胡思乱想晚些的时候会发生什么。他真的足以强大到破除项圈重获自由的想法让他脊柱一颤。他不想寄予太高的期望，因为他知道如果没能成功的话Arthur会跟他一样失望。而且他也不确定他能就这样跑回Ealdor。

过去的几天里他想了很多。在他有机会的时候他却没有逃跑这件事让他明白了很多。Arthur已成为他生命里的一部分，就算不是以一种他们都想要的方式开头。他如今为了跑回家装作什么事都没有发生已经历了太多太多。尤其是现在他已知晓Arthur愿意在对抗他父亲这事上做到什么地步——例如说允许Merlin把他敲晕什么的。如果他留下来能帮助更多的人，他就不能放弃这个机会。

但如果他不再被项圈铐住，他还能留下来吗？如果被Uther发现了…Merlin因这个想法脸唰地就白了，赶忙强迫自己专注于手头上的工作。

幸运的是，就在他修补好几件衬衫之后，Arthur便回来了。Merlin即刻站起了身，准备着帮对方脱下斗篷。让他宽慰的是，Arthur看起来不像往常见完他父亲那样紧张焦虑。Merlin仅能希望这是因为骑士仪式是欢乐的场合——他曾听Arthur老是抱怨要找到一位正派的骑士有多难多难——一切都进行得很顺利。Arthur什么都没说，仅是接过Merlin递过来的杯子痛饮了一番，随后走向窗边。

“给我找根蜡烛来，”他安静地说，Merlin发现他的手在他将杯子放下的时候在颤抖着。该来的总归是来了。他在房间另一头的托架上找到了一根并递了过去。Arthur用小棍在火堆里续上了火，点在了蜡烛上。他们皆一言不语地看着蜡烛燃了起来，Arthur将它放在了在楼下能清楚看到的地方。渐临的冬季意味着夜幕已早早垂落。不仅让烛光更为显眼，还避免人们对于王子在这个点就亮起屋子而起疑。

一切准备就绪，Merlin长长地呼了口气，向后退着坐在了床沿。

“他一来你就得离开，”Arthur说，声音紧绷如弦。

“可是我想留下来。”

“你知道的越少越好。”

“但是…”

“没有但是。你不能待在这儿，Merlin。我不能让任何人怀疑你知晓了些什么，你明白吗？”

Merlin盯着Arthur。他想继续和他争论，但他知道Arthur这么做只是为了保护他。倘若他一副什么也不知道的模样，就不会陷入被严刑逼供的危险之中了。但他憎恨着Arthur觉得他可能会被发现并被抓去拷打逼问的想法。

Merlin站起身，将Arthur的手抓在手里，把他拉近。

“答应我无论结果如何，你都能坦然接受好吗？”

“Merlin——”

“答应我，”Merlin紧着说，直直地望进Arthur的双眼。“我知道你已拼尽全力。其他人也会知道你已尽力而为。而你总会找到办法的，因为你还没有放弃。”

“那可能会害死你。”

“那么我的死亡将是我对你父亲最后的抗争。”

Arthur开口想说些什么，很明显不喜欢这个想法，但敲门声响起让他们俩都噤了声。尽管他说得那么豪言壮志，但此刻Merlin的心还是怦怦跳着，他朝门瞥去一眼，又看回Arthur。在他来得及思考现在该怎么做之前，Arthur倾身轻轻地吻了一下他，随后大步走向房门。他打开门让Elyan进来，接着示意Merlin过来。

让Merlin惊讶的是，当他走近的时候Arthur粗鲁地一把抓住了他的肩膀。

“不清理干净就别回来，”他咆哮着，吓了Merlin一大跳。在他没来得及说什么之前，他就被推出了门外，房门狠狠地摔在了他的脸上。好一会儿Merlin都只能愣愣地盯着房门，想着到底发生了什么。但当他转过身去——终于反应过来他现在肯定是回不去了——正好看见两名侍卫消失在转角处。显然Arthur之前看见了他们，故意让他们目睹Merlin离开房间。

这并没有让他更好受一些。

闷闷不乐地拖沓着步子，Merlin意识到他完全不知道他需要打发多长的时间Arthur才会让他进房间。决定还是顺着他们打的幌子来——并给自己找点儿事做——他拖曳着脚步沿着走廊走去，希望他还记得去军械库的路怎么走，并希望那些可能会找他麻烦的骑士都去庆祝了。因为Merlin深知这回可没有Arthur来救他。

最终，时间过得还算飞快。Merlin在军械库里找了个小角落和一块抹布，这样一来他既可以假装在给Arthur的头盔抛光，又可以隐蔽地躲藏着不被人瞧见。即使那块盔甲可能是干净了一些，但Merlin的思绪早已不在他手上的事务了。他真希望他能听到Arthur房间里的对话内容。Elyan听完事情的经过之后会同意吗，他会觉得Merlin确实有能力破除项圈吗？Merlin不能完全肯定他想听到的答案是什么，因为他知道只要Elyan同意，他就会去尝试。但他们谁也不知道结果会是什么，而等知道了疼痛是否是他可以承受的程度时，可能一切都已经晚了。

当Merlin的思绪从他的项圈回到手头上来时，他知道他得走了。他僵硬地坐在角落里一动不动，以至于起身的时候差点喊出声来。将抹布和头盔归还原处之后，Merlin检查了一下走廊是空无一人的，这才溜了出去。

他没花多少时间就顺畅地找到了回Arthur房间的路，却看见房门仍旧紧闭着。他肯定王子应该会在Elyan已离开，他能安全返回的时候给他一些信号暗示什么的，于是Merlin转身打算找些其他事儿来做。但在他还没来得及离开之前，他听见有声音传了过来。

不出几秒恐惧就从Merlin的胃里升了上来，那个声音是Uther的。他似乎是在和什么人讲话，但他没有听见回应的声音。Merlin所知道的就是他正朝这边走来…而如果他不是来查看Arthur的话他是不会走这里的。也许仪式结束之后还有场宴会，所以Uther起疑心了？

Merlin只恐慌了一小会儿。当他转过身再次瞥向房门时，他便知晓该怎么做了。

Merlin闯进门，快速关上门并转过身来。Arthur看起来火冒三丈，Elyan惊讶地半站起了身。

“你这是在干什——”

“没时间了，”Merlin咕哝着飞奔向前。他一把抓起Elyan的胳膊将他扯向用来给仆人进出的房门。“你父亲…”

那似乎就是Arthur所需知道的全部了，因为他的脸色唰地白了，看起来被冻在了原地。Merlin从桌上抓起一叠纸张。它们之前不在那儿，所以他只能猜测这些是有关对话内容的。将它们全塞进了Elyan的怀里，他指示着。

“从仆人的出口出去，快，”他嘶声道。幸运的是，Elyan脑子转得要比Arthur快一些，他确保所有证据都拿齐了之后快速冲进了隔间。Merlin把它锁了起来，以防Uther想要查看这里时能给他们争取一些时间。但当他转向Arthur时，他知道情况可不太妙。Arthur看起来就像他已经被发现了一样，Merlin清楚他肯定不能及时缓过神来了。

想不出什么其他的办法，他膝盖一跪，猛地扯下了Arthur的腰带。

“你在干什——唔…”剩下的话语从Arthur口中溜走，他在Merlin将他含在嘴里的那一瞬间就硬了起来。门正要被打开了，Arthur及时地跟上了计划。他扭动着身子四肢松懈下来摆出了一个更懒散的姿势，一只手抓住了Merlin的头发。Merlin在听到身后门开的声音时摆出一副顺从的样子吮吸着。

“Arthur，你到哪——噢。”

“父——父亲？”Arthur喘着气，在Merlin转动他的舌头时颤动了一下。Merlin试图撤开身子，但Arthur将他压得更低。

“总算是，”Uther在他身后咕哝道，声音很轻以至于Merlin都不能肯定他该不该听到这句话。

“你——有…什么？”Merlin得意于Arthur听起来是那么的破碎。在Uther眼里，他们可能已经干这事儿好几个小时了。

“没什么，Arthur，我只是来看看你是否安好，你在仪式结束后走得很匆忙。我很高兴你手头上还有别的事要忙，可以这么说吧。我就不打扰了。”

随之而来的是斗篷的飒飒响声以及门再次阖上的声音。Uther离开了，而Arthur的手立即从Merlin的头发里撤了出来。

“噢… _噢_ …”

然而Merlin，可没有停下他嘴上的动作。


	16. Chapter 16

“你确定吗？”

“你要是再问一遍…”

Arthur对Merlin试图听起来威胁摄人的样子而得意地笑了。但实际上那只不过是些渴求的牢骚，而Arthur清楚正是他让对方发出这些可口的声响的。这让他感到了一种难以言喻的兴奋，尤其是之前他都一直那么不确定Merlin是否会想让这一切成真。

但现在已没什么好不确定的了。房间里只燃着几盏蜡烛，但已提供了足够的光线让Arthur看清那从Merlin胸膛一直染上脖颈最终绚烂于双颊的红潮。Arthur将一切尽收眼底，因为此时他们皆赤裸着在床上，王子整个笼罩在Merlin上方。他已经戏弄他将近一个小时了，缓慢地一根接一根手指地为他扩张，就算Merlin不住恳求他也不愿加快哪怕一点点的速度。

从下午Arthur射进他喉咙里的那时起，他就知道今夜会是怎样的走向。Merlin在剩下的夜晚里双瞳漆黑，身体一直紧绷着，当Arthur更衣准备就寝时，他发现自己的双手被Merlin抓住，推着他压在了墙上，并被狠狠地亲吻着。他们没花多长时间就进入到了下一阶段，衣物在此过程中均被褪尽。

但Arthur不愿就此屈服于身体的渴求去直接占有Merlin。他想让这成为他们特别的一次，特别到可以让他们忘记他们前几次的床事经历，尤其是第一次。那时的Merlin出于截然不同的原因恳求他。不过现在他也快到极限了，他的身体疼痛而硬挺着，因竭尽全力的克制而覆盖了一层薄汗。Merlin在他身下大敞着，也好不到哪里去。他的一只腿向外展开，另一只刚从Arthur的肩上滑落。

“如果你再不赶紧点儿，我就噢唔…”

Arthur猛地俯下身子用一个吻堵住了Merlin剩下的言语，以一种他从未在与他人亲吻时用过的方式热烈地亲吻着他。好一会儿，他好像自己也忘了最初是为了用这个吻分散对方的注意力，因为他发现自己也沉浸其中，意识到他能满足于什么也不做，就这样吻上几个小时。但Merlin边回吻着边摆动他的髋部，阴茎坚硬地抵在小腹上，在Arthur因靠近而蹭过他时发出某种类似呜咽的声响。

在Merlin能张口说些什么之前，Arthur缓缓挺身而入。

他刚进入一点就停了下来，向下看着Merlin的表情。他的双眼紧闭，唇瓣微张，小小地皱起了眉头。Arthur担心他终归还是弄疼了他，但随后Merlin再次摇摆起腰肢想要Arthur进得更深，王子便彻底失去了自控，近乎绝望地刺入他的体内。他的双手握住Merlin两侧髋部想将他扯近来迎合他的每一次顶弄，但这位仆人早已不需要再多的鼓励，忘情地随着Arthur的动作晃动着。于是Arthur的手转而抬起握住了Merlin的阴茎，跟着他挺动的节奏抚弄着。

后来，他得说他们能坚持这么久在某种意义上可称得上卓越非凡，鉴于他们已经相互撩拨了如此之久，不仅仅是今日，而是自从他们彼此承认了他们之间有某种超越主奴关系的感情存在以来。Arthur在他高潮的时候压根就没想要掩饰他的叫喊。

就让那些侍卫把这报告到他父亲那儿去吧。

但Merlin在他抽身后呜咽了一声，Arthur快速地用手帮他越过了高潮的巅峰，随后抓过一条毛巾将他们都清理干净。他仔细地擦过Merlin的每一处身体，用手指抚过Merlin肌肤上的每一块淤青或吻痕。当他抬眼回望对方，发现他就快要睡着了，半耷拉着眼皮望着Arthur，嘴角还噙着一抹小小的微笑。当他清理完毕之后，Arthur把那布块随意一扔，吻了吻Merlin的前额并将他转了个身，随后舒舒服服地躺了下来。毫无意外Merlin立马蜷进了他的怀里，把脚挤进了Arthur的双腿之间。

“占有欲那么强哪？”Arthur大笑道，感觉到Merlin用牙轻擦过他的一侧乳首作为反击。

“你有一个项圈来显示我是你的，就不能让我至少做这个吗？”即使他的语调轻快，但他话语里的事实还是狠狠击中了Arthur，他叹了口气，盯着床顶篷一言不发。Merlin感觉到了他心情的突然转变，因为他坐起身，朝下目不转睛地盯着Arthur，手指却在Arthur的胸脯上划着不规则的图案。

“怎么了？Elyan说了什么？”

Arthur朝Merlin瞥去一眼，抬手用拇指抚过他的颧骨。他花了好一会儿才找回话语，但Merlin没有催促。

“我把土匪的事儿告诉他了，”他咕哝道，声音轻柔。Merlin看起来快要被憋死了，急切地想听下文，但好在还是止住了催促的话语。“而他也表示同意，他觉得你可能足够强大到破除项圈，重获自由。”

“什么？”Merlin的话听起来几乎像是一声太息，Arthur望着他。在那一刻，他无法抑制地想起Merlin是这么的年轻，现在的他因眼里闪烁着重获自由的希望而看起来那样脆弱。Arthur知道只有真正的自由才能将这样的表情保留下来。

“在这一个星期左右，他还不想你去做任何的尝试，仅是为了确保你在森林的那次惊人表现没有对你造成任何的伤害。如果你吃好睡足，如果你养精蓄锐…”

“我就能自由了？”

Arthur点点头，随着一滴泪从Merlin的脸颊滑落。他用拇指轻扫过接住了它。

“我会尽我所能帮你养好身体，”他安静地说，他的心脏猛烈跳动着。“我们会去散步，让你呼吸新鲜的空气还有其他一切能帮助你恢复的事情。但你自己也要上心。”

“我明白，”Merlin悄声道，声音里有些微颤抖，他慢慢地躺了下来，重新蜷入Arthur的身侧，将头倚靠在王子的胸膛。Arthur不自觉地用手指有条不絮地梳理着Merlin的头发，沉默在他们之间笼罩。他不知Merlin是否已经熟睡，但对方似乎已没有继续谈话的意愿了。

最终，他感觉到Merlin的呼吸渐渐平缓，四肢也松懈了下来。Arthur知道这时移动身子也不会惊醒他了，于是十分小心地把腿从Merlin脚上撤开了，确保在此过程中没有将对方唤醒。从床上溜了下来，他仔细地为Merlin盖好被子，随后一步步退开并穿上了一件长袍。屋里的火堆也逐渐熄灭了，房间变得有些寒冷，尤其是他光脚踩着的石头地板。但Arthur没心情去对此采取什么措施了，他穿过房间给自己倒了些酒。

来到窗边他经常待的位置，Arthur不自觉地盯着窗外庭院的景色陷入了思绪。Merlin一旦自由了就必须得离开，即使他并不想离开。他清楚知道倘若他父亲看见他没戴着项圈，Merlin肯定会在想起用魔法保护自己之前就被杀掉的。Arthur费了那么大的力气护他周全不是为了在这个时候失去他的。然而一想到他将再次孑然一身，一想到他父亲会再给他找一个新奴隶，他就觉得难受极了。他不知该如何应对，因为他知道他的心将仍属于Merlin，而他不会再这么体贴地对待另一个奴隶了。

这一切怎么会变成这样？Arthur Pendragon，堂堂Camelot的王子，居然承认他爱上了自己的奴隶，一个好几个星期比起跟他说话更情愿刺杀他的人？

Arthur本想说那让他变得有弱点了。但当他的视线瞥向床上熟睡的Merlin，他知道事实并非如此。如今他可以为了保护Merlin去做任何事情，而这让他感到了前所未有的强大。所以啊，这人离开了他可怎么办？

知道自己要是再继续想下去肯定会越想心情越差，Arthur悄悄地穿起了衣服，把剑系好在腰带上，溜出了房间。他会找到那些夜班的巡逻队，假装自己是来检查他们的工作。不管是什么只要让他不再胡思乱想就好。

他靴子踏在石板上的声响很大，但Arthur并不打算放轻脚步。他就是要看看那些侍卫要花多长时间才来查探他，而他会大吼着叱责他们反应太慢来发泄自己的挫败。

但在被侍卫发现他之前，另一个声响吸引了他的注意力。Arthur情不自禁地被自己的双足带领着走向声源，即便他内心告诉自己不要停留，因为他即将看到的绝不会是他所想要看到的。

他还没走到跟前就知道这是谁的房门。Valiant已经在城堡里待了一个月左右，用他那花哨的剑法赢得了国王的欢心。Arthur知道他父亲还很赞同Valiant带了一个奴隶随行，一个看起来惶恐不安的女孩。他记得她的名字好像是叫Freya，虽然他也不知道他是怎么知道这个的。

Arthur更靠近了一些，当他发现门留了一条小缝时停了下来。这条缝刚好能让他看见房间里的景象，而他所目睹的情景让他反胃。Freya正躺在床上，但她看起来几乎已失去意识了，而Valiant操着她，像一只发情的狗一般骑着她，一手还抓着她的项圈，扼制着她的呼吸。她的身体散布着溃烂的伤口和红肿的鞭痕，Arthur在她双眼扑闪着阖上时踉跄着后退了几步。

他连忙走开了，仅当他已走过几条走廊后才停了下来，而那些声响——不论是真实的声响还是在他耳边环绕挥散不去的声响——也终于逐渐消散。他感到恶心。他知道奴隶们都在遭遇些什么，也知道这些事绝不是你情我愿地发生的。但亲眼目睹这一切，眼睁睁地看着她所处的痛苦….

Arthur之前对于一旦Merlin离开留他孤身一人的自我可怜瞬间消失得无影无踪。

倘若Merlin能重获自由，那么就给了他们一个良好的开端。他也许还能在他必须逃离之前帮一些忙。Arthur已经很久没有为奴隶们的待遇而燃起怒火了。知道他与Merlin产生了别样的感情将他的注意力转移到全心全意帮助这一个而不是他们全部人。但是Freya脸上那痛苦悲惨的表情深深地刻进了他的脑海里。

把原来要找侍卫的事抛在脑后，Arthur转身回到了自己的房间，褪下衣服重新溜回到床上。Merlin不是唯一需要养精蓄锐的人。因为当黎明来临，Arthur决意要开始做出改变，不管他父亲会如何百般阻挠。在他计划的时候，别人都在受苦。

是时候该行动起来了。

清楚这将是他所做的最明目张胆的反叛，然而Arthur知道这才是正确的事情。这多少抚慰了他的心情，伴随着空气中Merlin轻柔的呼吸，王子渐渐睡去，怀着一颗立志明天要给这些戴着项圈的人们带来曙光的决心。

他只是希望他能清楚自己在做些什么。

MMM

Merlin不舒服地变换着姿势，朝Arthur那欠揍的笑脸狠狠瞪去。他们皆心知肚明他为什么早晨起来浑身酸痛，但这又不是什么他现在可以明说的事情。反正肯定不是在这挤满勋爵的会议室中央。Merlin不懂Arthur为什么一定要他也跟过来，尤其是他必然清楚他父亲也会到场。不过虽然Uther带着一抹冷笑扫视了他一遍，但自此之后就再也没有理过他了。

Merlin只能认为那是因为Uther现在已经相信Arthur有在好好地使用他，而且他现在不适的站姿也正好验证了他的观点。

但是Arthur这么冒险带他过来，Merlin知道他自有他的道理。所以除了朝他主人的方向瞪了几眼，他也就乖乖挨着墙站好并努力不将身子倚靠在上面。Arthur一早上的心情都怪怪的，Merlin也不想表现出懒散的样子来挑战他的耐性。尽管如此，这个会议又冗长又无聊，Merlin算是明白为什么开会总是让Arthur的心情很糟糕，尤其是当这些会议的话题是关于过去几天里又抓了多少奴隶，又卖掉了几个奴隶。

Arthur的表情里含有一丝空洞让Merlin觉得他甚至都没有好好开会。他见过Arthur专注时的表情是怎么样的——他前一天晚上可是近距离地瞧见过，就在Arthur正…不行。他不能在这会议室的中央想这些事情。他已经浑身酸痛了，现在他最不需要的就是一个勃起。他几乎能肯定这一定会被人注意到的。

正当Merlin将脸颊上的热度冷却下来并强迫自己将注意力集中在更正经的事情上来的时候，会议已渐渐进入到了尾声。他会知道这个全是因为他正好在这时看向Arthur并很了解这个人，但Merlin惊讶地看见Arthur的脸上闪过一丝忧虑后突然清了清喉咙。

“父亲？我有件事想要征求你的批准。”

“什么事，Arthur？”Uther的语调里有一丝不耐烦让Merlin紧张地咽了咽口水，但Arthur似乎没有注意。

“我想借Valiant的奴隶一个下午。”

“你说什么？”

Merlin也不确定他是不是听错了，他的心开始不适地猛烈跳动。他不喜欢这个。然而Arthur却耸了耸肩。

“我想找些乐子，而她可以很好地配合我的奴隶。他们在一起的画面一定很悦人。”

Merlin感到反胃。不仅因为Arthur这样公开地叫他奴隶，还因为他说的那些话…肯定是有什么不对。如果是别人的话，还有可能这样。但是Arthur绝不会…他不会这样想的…

“非常好。”Uther的声音里掺杂着赞许的意味，他立即指示一名侍卫上前，派他去告知Valiant他的婊子被点名要求了。

“谢谢你。”Arthur点了点头，阔步离开了房间。Merlin赶忙跟上了他，并在走到避人耳目的距离的那一刻就抓住对方的肩膀将其转过身狠狠地扇了他一巴掌。这一切发生得如此之快，Arthur都来不及阻止他，但当Merlin再次抬起手，Arthur抓住了他的手腕。

“Merlin…”

“放开我！”Merlin嘶声道，转而抬脚朝Arthur的小腿踢去。不出几秒钟，王子便将他压在了墙上，不费吹灰之力地牢牢制住了他。

“你真的觉得我是认真说那些的吗？”

“我们在一起看起来很悦人？”Merlin嘲讽道，不断挣扎着。但接着他便不动了，因Arthur弄疼了他而眼里闪着刺痛的泪水。王子态度缓和了下来。

“她受伤了，Merlin。”他安静地说，Merlin感觉自己放松了下来，一瞬不瞬地盯着Arthur。“我在想如果我能占用她一下午的时间，她就能吃顿饭，洗个澡…好好地休息一下。”

Merlin倾身向前，将前额倚靠在了Arthur的肩上。他 _就知道_ 有什么不对劲。一直以来Arthur说的那些，做的那些，都表明他永远不会那样对待Merlin或其他任何奴隶。但他却也从来没有想过Arthur会伸出援助之手。

“你知道你父亲会为此惩罚你的。”

“我知道。但如果她只是按命令从事的话他就不能惩罚她。这就给了她更多的机会。”

“为什么，Arthur？为什么要这么冒险？”

“我早在爱上你之前就想要放你自由，”Arthur喃喃道。他接着说了些关于需要帮助除了Merlin之外的其他人。但Merlin大脑已一片空白。Arthur话说完了，Merlin却只是把头抬了起来，站在那儿眨巴着眼睛看着他。

“你刚刚说什么来着？”

“你想让我再重复一遍？”

“不…就开头那句。”Arthur愣愣地看着他，但Merlin可以看出他反应过来Merlin在说什么的那一瞬间，因为他的脸唰地就红了。

“你听见我说的了。”

“我不确定我有听清诶，”Merlin逗弄地说道，随后突然停下来直直地望进了Arthur的眼里。

“你真的爱我吗？”

Arthur点头，嘴角翘起了一个微笑让他看起来更年轻了。他身体的紧绷全都溜走了，Merlin抬手拨开了他眼前的发丝。

“那好吧，”Merlin慢慢地说，他的脑袋飞快地转动着，思考他该怎么帮助Arthur。毕竟，在他心里已默认这事儿他们俩都有份儿了。

“那我最好去找一下Morgana。”

“啥？”

“你不会真的觉得我们俩中有人会知道该怎么照顾一个女孩吧？”Merlin说道，眼里有一丝逗乐。“如果你想帮她，我们就需要Gwen的帮助。事实上，改变计划，你去找Morgana。”

“为啥？”

“因为她扇巴掌可比我狠多了，我可不想在我还没来得及解释清楚你的计划之前去挨巴掌。”

Arthur看起来是如此的震惊，Merlin很快就被他逗得大笑不止，先前对这个人的愤怒早已烟消云散，仿佛不曾存在过一样。他早该知道Arthur是想帮忙，而他也为怀疑对方而感到愧疚。他只是有那么一瞬间的恐慌，以为现在Merlin愿意将自己的身体献给他，他就变了。但只要他那时看看Arthur的双眼，他就能在那儿瞧见满满的爱意，而事实肯定不会是他想的那样。

“去找些食物来，让女仆去做好沐浴的准备事宜。然后去找Gaius看看他有没有什么涂抹伤口、淤青之类的药物。但不要告诉他原因。”

“那我要说什么，说你对我施暴？”

“如果你必须这样说的话。”

“我开玩笑的啦，Arthur。我永远不会那样说你的。再说了，你真的觉得Gaius会相信这个吗？”

Arthur翻了个白眼，终于退开了身，让Merlin重获个人空间。Merlin控制不住地撅了撅嘴。他喜欢Arthur紧紧挨着他的感觉，这让他感觉被保护着。

“你想说什么都行，Merlin，只要能拿到那些药品就行。我们没多少时间了。”说完，Arthur便大步离开了。Merlin不禁想他是否该多拿些淤青药，尤其是如果Morgana的巴掌扇在了与Merlin扇的一样的地方。一想到她会怎么反应他就忍不住轻笑起来——她的反应速度绝对会比Arthur讲话速度快得多——Merlin也迈开步子去完成他自己的任务。

他悄悄地请求了几位女仆帮忙去Arthur的房间准备好热水澡，并用甜言蜜语在厨房讨得了更多的午餐，此时Merlin才发现他是多么的想要这一切成功。不仅是因为Arthur为此冒了很大的险——倘若Freya回去的时候变得更精神，更健康了，Valiant绝对不会高兴的——还因为他也想帮助那个女孩。他只瞥见过她几次，从未好好地看过她的模样。她的视线总是低垂着看向地板，她的身体顺服地蜷缩着。Merlin十分清楚他要是被给予其他任何不是Arthur的人，现在的他也会是这副模样。他知道如果他处于这幅境地，他肯定会不顾一切地希望能有人对他表现出一些善意，因此他才会这么决意想要这一切成功。

当他回到Arthur的房间，背包因从Gaius那儿讨来的东西而沉甸甸的——他跟医师说Arthur在他训练的时候滑了一跤——他在伸手开门之前僵住了。门已微微敞开了一些，他可以听见房间里传出来的声音。Merlin快速地跑进隔壁仆人的隔间里把背包藏了起来。随后他佝偻着身子走到隔间门前打开一条小缝，确保自己不被发现。

他马上就后悔了。

Valiant已经在房间里了，正在Freya的喉间抽刺着，一手残暴地抓着她的头发，另一手撑在墙上稳住身子。Merlin惊恐地正要往后退去，这时他发现Valiant好像在说些什么。  
“你好好地服侍他，听见没有，姑娘？你让他把他的小秘密全都泄露出来，我就让你吃饭。服侍他就如同服侍我。”

说完他的要求之后没过多久Valiant就结束了他的发泄。他将Freya一把推开，边抽起裤子系好腰带边朝她肚子狠狠踢了一脚。Merlin阖上了门，怒火在体内四处流窜。这愤怒是如此的强烈，有一瞬间他可以肯定有一支蜡烛因此在烛台上自己扑烁了一下。Merlin即刻强迫自己冷静下来。他可不能再用魔法让自己又变得虚弱，虽然他知道Arthur要是知道他这次如此轻易就触及到了魔法肯定会很高兴的。

听见房门再次被打开，Merlin听着Arthur表达了对于Valiant在他来之前就进房间的不悦，而王子现在也回来了，那人也就离开了。房门被关上了，Merlin正打算进去。但在他来得及进去之前，他听见Arthur咒骂了起来。

“不，不，停下，你不用，我不是为这个…”

Merlin赶紧走了进去。Freya再次跪起了身，不知怎地手指紧紧揪住了Arthur的腰带，让王子无法在不伤害她的前提下退开身。Arthur正试着把她推开，如果是在其他的情况下，Merlin会觉得他脸上那惊慌失措的表情很好笑。他赶忙走上前，看到王子脸上明显的巴掌印时还是忍不住笑了。他在Freya身旁跪了下来，冷静又稳固地将她的手指拽开了。当她看向他时，她的双眼因恐慌而大睁着。

Merlin轻柔地微微一笑。

“没事的，Freya，”他低声道，声音安抚人心。“Arthur不是那种人。你什么也不用做。你在这儿是因为Arthur想要帮忙。”

Arthur向后退去，显然意识到他的存在让她害怕。但当Freya朝他瞥去时，他试着露出一个微笑。

“Merlin说得对。你在这里无需害怕。”

“看吧，我有时也可以是对的，”Merlin油嘴滑舌地回应道，相信他们之间像往常一样的互相挤兑是帮助Freya放松的最好办法。如果这甚至能让Morgana时不时露出笑容，那么肯定对其他人也有用吧？但是Freya的双眼仍旧大睁着。

“你们叫对方的名字？”她悄声说道，她的声音因虐待而嘶哑粗砺。Merlin微微笑着点了点头，轻轻地握着她的双手，并感到了她的回握。

“我们一直都这样。但你叫他傻蛋他也应的。”

“嘿！笨蛋。”

“蠢杆子（Clotpole）。”

“不是个词。”

“就是。”

“不是。”

Merlin朝Arthur吐了吐舌头作为回应，而王子的微笑是那样的真挚温暖，让他不禁也回以微笑。随后他意识到Freya正用一种近乎敬畏的神情看着他们。

也许真的有机会能帮助她？


	17. Chapter 17

“为什么是她？”Merlin柔声问道，确保自己的声音没有传得太远。Gwen来的时候Arthur正倚靠在墙上，而Merlin和Freya则坐在地上。但她不是只身前来，Morgana紧随其后，而不知怎地，比起Arthur，国王的养女更有效地让Freya相信了她无需做什么的事实。两位女士竖起了更衣屏风并把男士们赶到了房间的另一头。Arthur对Morgana言听计从的样子让Merlin忍不住微笑。

听声音来看，她们成功地将Freya安置进了浴盆里，而Arthur和Merlin都没敢动弹，皆担心他们一动就会再次吓到她。于是，Merlin发现自己躺在了床上，双腿与Arthur的交缠，他的头靠着王子的胸膛。Arthur的手指正抚弄着他的发丝。Merlin渐渐注意到王子每次在他们处于这样的姿势时都很喜欢这样做，而这让Merlin感到了由内而外的温暖。在他第一次见到这个人的时候，他绝不会说Arthur可以做出这样温柔的举动。

“为什么不呢？她需要帮助，”Arthur喃喃着，声音是同样的安静。他看起来很放松，但Merlin可以听见他心脏猛烈跳动的声响，知道Arthur只是在试图控制自己。他同样满腔怒火，而Merlin清楚他却无处发泄他的愤怒。更别说他几乎不可能在Valiant对待他奴隶的方式上挑战他。

“Valiant恨你，他不会就此罢休的。”

“我知道，”Arthur静静地说，Merlin抬起头看向Arthur。

“难道你就不担心你父亲会对你做什么吗？”

“并不怎么担心。不管他做什么我都会再这样做的。这才是正确之事，Merlin。没有什么能改变这一点，所以我不在乎我会遭遇什么。”

“但是我在乎啊，”Merlin低语道，将头再次靠回他的胸膛，手指在Arthur腹部划着圈。“我不想你受伤。”

“我不会有事的。”

“你保证？”

手指挑起了他的下巴将他的头抬起，Merlin发现自己被亲吻了。他呻吟着，感觉像有火星噼啪窜过他的全身一样，他的手紧紧抓住了Arthur的衬衫。他听见Arthur在亲吻里轻笑了一声，随后王子断开了吻。

“你可真是得寸进尺。”

在Merlin能回答之前，Gwen出现了。她看起来慌乱又难过，但Merlin看到了她在看见他们俩心满意足地四肢交缠躺在一起的模样时脸上闪过的微笑。在前段时间她安慰Merlin的时候，她对此必然早已有所察觉。

“那些药都在哪儿呢？”她问，尽管表情如此她的声音还是很稳定的。Merlin指了指方向，并不想起身动弹。倒不是说他不想帮忙，只是他知道他没什么忙可以帮得上。Gwen拿起背包，随后望向他。

“我们可能需要你在我们处理她背部的伤口时搭把手。得有个人握住她的手。”

“我不觉得她会想让我在那儿。”

“你可以的。你的项圈能让她知道你们处于相同的境地。Merlin，这也许可以帮到她。极少奴——受困者能有像你和Arthur那样的牵绊。这也许能给她希望…”

“虚假的希望，”Arthur打断道，而这是第一次Merlin在他声音里听到了怒意。“你真的觉得Valiant会让她直视他的双眼而不惩罚她吗？”

“Arthur，”Morgana现在也出现了。不像她的仆人，Morgana表现得很冷静，虽然她的双眼里燃烧着怒火。“你为什么不去训练呢？”

Arthur愣愣地望着她但Merlin的脑子转得更快。Arthur说得太大声了，而他的愤怒只会让Freya更难受。她不会明白Arthur的怒火并不是冲着她来的，而他们也不能告诉她事情的真相。Merlin知道没有人可以真正地明白Arthur对奴隶制的感觉，即使他如今的一举一动已宣示了他的态度。

Arthur张口正要抗议，但Merlin在他能说话之前转过了身。

“去吧，”他低声说，用眼角瞧见女孩们已再次消失在屏风后。“现在你只有这样才算帮得上忙了，Arthur。”

“但我想做得更多，”Arthur抗议道，但他的话语听起来就像是小孩子耍脾气一样，让Merlin忍不住吻了吻他的鼻尖。

“你已经完成了你的任务，亲爱的。也让我们做点儿事吧。”Merlin作势要起身，但Arthur的手指握住了他的手腕阻止了他。

“你刚刚叫我什么？”

“噢闭嘴吧，”Merlin咕哝道，感觉自己的脸颊烧了起来。那话不受控制地就自己溜出来了。他知道他还没有回应Arthur的表白，即使他有相同的情意。他不想让这看起来仅是一声回应，因为他知道他最初总是对Arthur有各种各样的怀疑。但是看来即使他精神上还没有准备好，他的舌头已经管不住想要透露他的爱意。

而不知怎地，正是这声爱称说服了Arthur。他叹了口气，翻身下床找起他的靴子来。当他将剑在腰带上系好，他的双眼瞟向屏风，脸上露出了殷切的表情。Merlin也站起了身，将手滑进了Arthur的掌心里。

“我们会好好照顾她的，”他承诺道，明白Arthur的挫败。他不能怪他。Arthur是那样的想要帮忙，却又清楚自己不能实质性地做任何事因为Freya实在是太惧怕他了，这怎能让他不沮丧。“现在快去找些假人狠揍一番吧。”

用肘将他轻轻地朝门推去，Merlin可以感觉到Arthur有多不情愿离开。但最终他还是走了，Merlin知道他在那些训练假人身上发泄完他的挫败之后会感觉好一些的。问题是他得确保自己不被瞧见，考虑到他此刻本该是在享受两个奴隶的服侍。

“他走了，”Merlin含糊道，但确保她们有听到他。他和Arthur一样感到挫败，部分是因为王子的举动，还有部分是因为他们为了帮助一个无辜的女孩所要做的这些假象。Gwen反应得很迅速，将屏风撤开了一些。Freya已经出浴，裹着一件宽松的浴衣。Morgana的胳膊正环着她，轻轻摇晃着她，尽其所能地安抚缓和她抽噎啜泣的身躯。

“我们要做什么？”Merlin低声问道。Gwen瞥了他一眼，随后又移开了视线，红了脸。她没有说话。

“是什么？”Merlin逼问道。他可以感觉到她想要他做些什么，但不知道该如何开口。“Gwen，告诉我。”

“你能摘下你的围巾吗？”她含糊道，脸上的红晕更深了，声音几不可闻。Merlin被问得有些措手不及，他的手抬起来，指尖迟疑地轻刷过那块布料。但随后他看向那个伤痕累累的女孩，他明白了Gwen如此请求的缘由。如果不这样，Freya可能不会将他认作另一个奴隶，而唯有认清了他的地位才能让他也待在房间里。

他笨拙地解开了结，让那块布料坠落在地上。无法阻止自己，Merlin发现自己的手指不自觉地摸索着他喉部的那冰冷的铁块。他知道这已经是今日的第二次它被显露出来了，但Arthur前天晚上在床上绕着它落下亲吻时他似乎都没有注意到它的暴露。而现在没了遮掩他感觉无措而脆弱，但他的思绪还没来得及奔得更远，一只手便握住了他的手，将其拉离他的脖颈。Gwen朝他露出的微笑是那么饱含温暖，让Merlin感觉自己的疑虑皆消散殆尽了。

他现在和他的朋友们待在一块儿，他们当然也会照看好他，就像他们现在为Freya做的那样。项圈也许彰显了他的奴隶身份，但他知道此时此刻在Arthur的房间里，他已不再是奴隶，他和Morgana没什么两样。

此时，Morgana已成功地将Freya哄到了床边，让她躺了下来。她在女孩的耳边喃喃着安慰的话语，Merlin知道她一定是在向她保证不会有事的，而且Arthur都不在房间里了。她躺好后，Morgana立马用被单盖住了她的下半身，但将浴衣剥去了。

Merlin觉得他难受得要吐了。

她的背部布满伤口，大部分看起来像是鞭伤。他回想起他来到Camelot的第一个夜晚，Uther是如何残暴地对待他的。他本以为是国王太过残忍，但他现在知道事实恰恰相反：是Arthur好得不正常了。看起来Valiant在奴隶该如何被对待一事上看法与国王是一致的。

“Merlin？”Morgana的声音里有一丝权威将他从自己的噩梦里扯离出来。Gwen的双眼闪烁着担心的微光，但她的主人看起来依旧如往常一般冷静。

“如果你帮不上忙，就去找Arthur，”她说，但并无恶意。Merlin抖擞了精神，走近了几步。

“我没事。”他懂得她的意思；一个Freya已经够她们忙的了，不需要再来一个崩溃的他了。“我需要做些什么？”

“握着她的手，”Morgana下达了指令，朝Gwen比了比手势。女仆赶紧来到Morgana的身旁，接过她递过来的小碗，快速地放在蜡烛上加热。Merlin迟疑地走上前，靠在了床边。他必须先掰开Freya紧握的双拳才能将他的手与她的相握，而她在他这么做的时候将手往回抽了一下，瞪大了眼睛望着他。显然她都没意识到他的存在。

“没事的，”他悄声道。他将她的双手都握进了他的一只手里，另一只手轻轻地拨开了她额前的发梢。在他小的时候，他的母亲就是这样安抚做噩梦或发烧的他的。“你在这里是安全的，我保证。”

他注意到她的眼神紧锁在他脖子的项圈上，随后终于游移地瞟向他的脸庞。她的视线里显示出了某种类似接纳的意味，接着她突然瑟缩了一下。Merlin抬眼看见Morgana开始往她的背上敷药膏了。

但是他看见她的眼神便明白了。她认出了他是另一个受困者，另一个奴隶。而如果他说是安全的，那么此话必然是不假了。

“我其实没来这儿多长时间，”Merlin不自觉地说道，想把她的注意力从疼痛上转移开来。“只有六个月。我来自一个小村庄，我的母亲还在那儿。那里并不富有，只有几头牛…”

“在湖边，”Freya低语道，声音是那样的安静以至于Merlin几乎听不见她。但他朝下鼓励地微笑。

“那听起来真美。我可能会愿意住在那儿。”

当她的脸庞绽放出一个微笑，她的双眼轻阖，Merlin感觉他的心也快活了起来。这一次，她仿佛回忆起了她的过去，即使是在Gwen和Morgana专注地帮她疗伤时也显露出一副平和的模样。在他意识到之前，Merlin发现自己开始说起了他变成奴隶之前的生活，想要以此分散她的注意力，为此还收获了几个Freya过去的生活片段。听起来她也成为奴隶不久。他们谁也没有谈起他们是如何被抓住的，也没有提到自那以后的遭遇。但有史以来的第一次，Merlin感觉谈论自己的家乡是一件令人心安的事情。他没有像那时和Arthur谈起时的那样感到愤怒或是沮丧。他不能这样做；Freya与他被夺走的一切没有任何关系。

但他同样也在思考，这是否意味着在他的内心深处，他如今已将Camelot认作了自己的家。

MMM

Arthur没有走远。他清楚自己不能走远，如果被不该看到的人看见他并上报给国王说他在外头游荡，Arthur明白情况将变得比目前的状况还要糟糕。Valiant对于他奴隶回来时变得更精神的事情是绝不会善罢甘休的，而且他会将此视为一次动摇Arthur权威的机会。国王与王子总是意见不合这事儿在贵族里已经不是个秘密了，而这也不是Arthur第一次被利用来讨国王欢心，同时削弱他的影响和权威。

但他对Merlin说的一字一句都是真心的。必要的话他愿意在地牢里待上一晚，而这样的事他将会义无反顾地再做一遍。Freya需要他的帮助，无论如何他都不该视而不见。毕竟，他知道他的父亲在Arthur身上有一条不会跨越的线；他依旧需要一个继承者。奴隶没有这样的保护，而他们都被害死了的话，正义也就无法伸张了。

即便他只是在走廊那头没几步路的一个空房间里，Arthur却感觉他在整片国土的另一个角落。他不确定他本预期的发展是怎样的：Freya肯定是不太会接受他的触碰，即使他触碰是出于友善，并无恶意。让Arthur感到厌恶的是，虽然是他的地位才能允许他让这样的事情发生，但也正是他的地位阻止了他去做得更多。如果他们都如此的惧怕他，他真的可以去帮助他们吗？

试图将这些念头全部从脑海里清除——他知道他肯定理不出什么思绪——Arthur在房间里踱步，试着思考释放奴隶的办法。一旦Merlin破除了他的项圈，他们便有了魔法的势力。Arthur知道这必将会让局势大有不同，但他脑海里始终有着挥之不去的隐隐忧虑。他现在已清楚了Merlin对他的情意，他可以在对方每次望向他的时候在他的眼里看到那炽热的感情，即使他从未开口明言。但那并不意味着他就会愿意为Arthur使用他的魔法。Merlin完全有权利在他被释放之后马上头也不回地逃离Camelot。Arthur知道他已经说了他会留下，但一旦他的脖子上不再有项圈的束缚，他可能就会改变主意。

Arthur知道他必须得停下了。照这样下去，他回去的时候心情肯定会很差，而他一句冲动的话语就会让他们的努力功亏一篑。于是他强迫自己冷静下来，坐在一把椅子上的边缘（他不想坐在床上，以防露出有人来过的马脚）并静静等待。

几个小时很快就过去了，Arthur发现自己现在脑子里已不再疯狂地转着那些不靠谱的念头之后冷静了许多。他估摸着时间差不多了，便站起了身，同时伸了一个懒腰。他得确保在Valiant过来之前回到房间。

检查了下走廊空无一人，Arthur从房间里偷溜出来，并飞奔向自己的房间，在他听见侍卫的动静时他正笨拙地开着门锁。他堪堪及时地打开门溜了进去，却差点儿（又）被Morgana打到。  
“噢，”她面无表情地说，“是你呀。”

“也很高兴见到你，”Arthur慢吞吞地说，扫视了整个房间。他即刻所看到的景象让他露出了一个微笑。Merlin正坐在他的床上，背靠着床头板发呆。躺在床上的是Freya，她的头枕在他的大腿上，而Merlin正用他的手指轻柔地梳理着她的头发。她又穿回了她的那条旧裙子，但Arthur知道Morgana必然已尽其所能地处理过她的伤势了。那个女孩似乎是睡着了，Arthur晓得这已经是他所能希望的最好的了。

“她怎么样了？”他问道，把声音压低了。Morgana脸上的面具滑落了一些，Arthur可以从她的表情中看到苦痛。

“我们已经将她的所有伤口做了处理，幸运的是并没有感染的迹象。她吃了点儿东西，现在睡着了，所以我猜她应该比刚来的时候好多了。但我不知道她还能撑多久，她是这么的虚弱…”

“我可以去找…”

“没用的。Merlin跟我们说了他偷听到的内容。Valiant想要她利用性爱让你泄露一些信息。她不仅是他的奴隶，还是他的工具，他不会就此罢休的。”

Arthur轻轻地握住了她的手，捏了捏。

“那么我们就尽我们所能去保护她，”他仅是这样说道，知道要真的做到是很难的。但Morgana回应他的那抹微笑——如此不同于她平日狡猾的笑容——让一切都值了。

“现在接下来，”他接着说，“在还不是太晚之前赶紧离开这里吧。”

Morgana点点头，柔声将Gwen唤来，两个女孩离开了。Merlin在门关上之后才看了过来，但Arthur感觉他已听见了全部的对话。

“我们一会儿也要让她回去了，”Arthur轻声说，靠在床边挨着Merlin的位置。“好过让Valiant过来找她，我们还得演场戏。”

Merlin点点头，Arthur可以看出他有多难过。他倾身在他的太阳穴上印下一个吻。

“我永远不会让像这样的事情发生在你身上的。”他承诺道，无需猜测便知晓这整个下午Merlin的脑子里都在想些什么。

“你别无他选，”Merlin喃喃着答道。“如果我不是你的奴隶，你可能都不会知道我的存在。”

Arthur无言以对，不管说什么听起来都将像个彻底的谎言。他们静默地坐了一会儿，随后王子叹了口气。

“我们得叫醒她了。她得回去了。”

Merlin听到这话看起来更难过了，但他挥手示意Arthur走开一些。他乖乖听话了，看着Merlin轻柔地将Freya唤醒。这一次，她望向Arthur的眼里只有接纳，仿佛她终于明白他仅是想帮忙，并无他想。他们谁都没来得及说什么，她便滑下了床，低着头站起了身。她显然十分清楚他们为何将她唤醒，并接受了她的命运。

“告诉他是我命令你的，”Arthur温柔地说。“让他知道你别无选择，只是听从命令罢了。”他最不需要的就是因Valiant的暴怒而使他们的所有努力付之一炬。Freya顺从地点点头，朝门走去。看着她穿过房间，Arthur想起Morgana说过的话。

“还有告诉他…告诉他…”他需要些不足以造成威胁，又不至于太敷衍的信息。“告诉他我不信任国王手下的那些贵族。”

这是真话。但就算Valiant站在城堡最高的塔楼上大声宣扬，这顶多只能算是个传言罢了。那些贵族们也不喜欢他，觉得他心慈手软，称不上Uther真正的继承人。但他们对此无能为力。就算他的父亲不信任他，他也不会容忍那些贵族公然挑衅Arthur的。撇开他们之间的差别不说，Arthur仍旧是未来的国王，而那为他提供了一些保护。Freya在意识到她被告知的信息及其背后的原因后脸上闪过一丝惊讶。这次，她行了个屈膝礼后静静地走出了房间。Valiant现在应该就会相信她是听命行事的了，如果幸运的话，可能就不会注意到她的身体状况了。

在Arthur能把他目前所做的在脑子里过一遍之前，一双唇瓣便压上了他的，他在亲吻里露出一个微笑，Merlin贴得更近了一些，双手滑进了Arthur夹克衫里。Arthur允许自己享受了一会儿，随后遗憾地退开了身。

“你最好找个地方避一避，”他安静地说，“我估计顶多一个小时就会有人对刚刚发生的事情有所反应了。”

“我要待在这儿。”Merlin的手离开了他的腰部，但一只手捧起了他的脸颊迫使Arthur直视他的眼睛。“无论发生什么，我都要跟你待在一起。”

Arthur想要开口争辩，想要说这不安全。但他可以从Merlin的眼里看出在这事儿上已没有商量的余地，而如果让他说实话，Arthur也很想要他的陪伴。他吻吻他的鼻尖。

“那就给自己找点事儿做吧，我可真的有工作要做。”他太专注于这些奴隶制的问题，以至于他报告的进度都落下了。他可不能给他父亲一个撤掉他职位的理由，于是他给自己倒了杯水，用羽毛笔蘸了蘸墨水，开始了阅读。

他的预想是正确的。他的报告进度正进行到一半——已足以避免有人对进度提出不满——沉重的脚步声就从走廊那端传来了。Arthur从那些踢踏的脚步声中认出了侍卫的存在，他叹了口气。他早该料到他父亲不会只身前来。他环顾了下四周，看见Merlin正拿着一双靴子坐在他旁边的地板上，便对他露出一个安抚的微笑。

“什么也别做，”他安静地说，接着又回到了他的工作上。他最不想看到的就是Merlin被卷入其中。尽管如此，他还是不能否认自己的心正怦怦猛跳。这是他第一次做出这么激进的事情，清楚知道他父亲肯定会发现并绝不会同意的。

房门被撞开了。

国王在门口停了一会儿，一副威严的模样。Arthur抬起眼，瞬间感觉自己再次变回了小时候的男孩模样，他必须得顽强起来。

“你给我解释一下，”Uther怒吼道，往房间里走了进来。至少这一次他没有看向Merlin。即便房门还大敞着，侍卫们已严严实实地堵住了出口。

“你什么意思？”

“Valiant宣称你蓄意破坏他的威信，因为你对待他奴隶的方式…”

“我想让他们看起来好看一点，父亲，”Arthur语气冰冷，用怒意伪装起他对自己说的这些话的憎恨。“她看起来一团糟。我在享受之前稍微清理了一下罢了。”

“你说谎，”Uther的声音和他儿子的一样冰冷。“他还说她并没有被碰过。”

“那是他在说谎，”Arthur翻了个白眼，咕哝道。Valiant对Freya如此的粗暴，不管她在这儿待了多久都不够她痊愈的。朝上瞥了一眼，他看见他父亲正用一种高深莫测的表情看着他。

“你这次做得太过分了，Arthur，”他安静地说道，随后朝侍卫招了招手。“把他抓起来。”

Arthur稳住身形，准备争辩他才不要仅是因为他有一点不同的小要求就要像一个罪犯一样被拖走。但侍卫们直直地走过了他身旁，而身后传来的一声叫喊意味着Merlin也没有想到他们会来抓他。

Arthur的心沉了下去。

“你在干什么？”

“既然我不能公开直接惩罚你，”Uther不屑一顾地说，开始往房外走去。“那就让你的奴隶来当你的替罪羔羊好了。”

Arthur猛地推开椅子站了起来，与此同时Merlin正从他身边被拽走，眼里满是恐惧。Arthur往前踏了一步，清楚自己必须做些什么。

随后他却意识到自己根本不知道该怎么做，才不会置Merlin于更危险的境地。


	18. Chapter 18

Arthur处于一种恍惚的状态跟在后面。不过他的本能还是警觉着的，因为他不敢走得太前，清楚知道如果Arthur企图干涉的话，他父亲肯定会想方设法让Merlin陷入更糟糕的处境。这本就是冲着他来的，要是Uther发现让Merlin来承担后果的事实是如此地让Arthur感到疼痛的话，他绝对会将他现在脑中计划的惩罚，不管那是什么，狠狠加大力度。他父亲的话语不绝于耳，一阵颤抖蹿上了Arthur的脊柱。

替罪羔羊。（Whipping boy.*）  
（*：这个说法来自十六世纪的英国。当时的传统是在宫廷里专门设一名whipping boy,当小王子任性行为不检点，不得不处罚他的时候，这个whipping boy就得代替王子挨鞭打。（源自网络））

国王必然是清楚鞭刑的危险的，而考虑到迄今为止他对Merlin的意图和态度，他不可能是想要让他丧命的对吧？这些想法根本没有缓解Arthur的情绪，他跟着他们的步伐，他们在哪儿转弯，他也跟着转弯，却没有真正的意识到他正被带领的去向。

直到他差点儿踩空台阶时一阵冷风扑面而来，他才意识到他们已走进了地牢里。不管Uther想要做什么，地牢里的寒冷都会让情况更加恶化，Arthur知道他必须得做些什么了。他之前曾对这个男人说过谎，且真的瞒了过去。肯定能说些什么让Merlin所要遭受的惩罚转移到他身上来的，对吧？

他们的步速加快了，就好像是Uther已经迫不及待了。当Arthur听到Merlin叫喊了一声，显然是摔着了的时候，王子敞开步子跑了起来。但当他来到牢房的入口时，牢门正好咣地一声关上了。Arthur抓着铁栅栏想要再把它扳开。但不管他多用力拉扯，牢门都纹丝不动。国王已把牢门上了锁，将他、Merlin和两名侍卫关在了里面，把Arthur隔在了外面。他的拳头仍死死攥着栅栏，Arthur只能眼睁睁地看着侍卫扯掉Merlin的衬衫，将他的双手铐上了手铐，却无能为力。Merlin扭动着想要挣脱开，但他的双臂被禁锢在他的头顶上方，他什么也做不了。他仍站在牢房的中央，但那铁链紧绷地从天花板上拉扯着，让Merlin几乎站在脚尖上了。

“父亲…”Arthur开口了，声音里满是震惊。Merlin的头猛地转了过来，看起来很惊讶会看到Arthur在这里。就好像Arthur真的会留他一人面对这一切似的。但Arthur与他的视线相触时，Merlin摇了摇头。Arthur轻轻地回以微笑，知道对方的意思。Merlin想要他什么也别说，让他来受罚，以此作为他保护Arthur的一种方式。但王子是绝不会让这发生的，于是他清了清嗓子，再次试图开口。

然而，他父亲抢先了一步。

“如果你再多说一句，Arthur，我就堵住你的嘴把你扔到隔壁牢房里去。”国王的语调是死寂般的平静，Arthur咽下他的话语，近乎噎住。他不能让自己被关起来。有一扇门隔开了他和Merlin已经够糟糕了：两扇门的话就意味着Arthur没有任何机会帮忙了。Uther朝他瞥了一眼，得意地笑了。

“瞧，只要你肯，你也是可以乖乖听话的嘛。你为什么要冒犯Valiant呢，Arthur？你十分清楚你清理他的婊子会造成什么影响，现在好了，他希望你为此受罚。骑士比武大会还有三个星期就要开始了，我还指望着你保持冠军的状态呢。我不能处罚你，否则我倒是想像你还小的时候那样把你放在膝头狠狠揍一顿呢。”

Arthur脸红了，希望牢房里昏暗的光线能遮掩住他脸上的红晕。他父亲给过他的那些毒打他可是记得清清楚楚。但依照Uther真正的风格，他只在意保住Pendragon的名誉，而他保住名誉的方式，就是让Arthur赢得比武大会。

“只是我的个人趣味罢了，父亲，”Arthur冒险地说，保持着低沉驯服的语气。有那么一瞬间，在Uther又朝他瞥了一眼接着叹了口气的时候他以为他已让他信服了。

“就算是那样，你让Valiant产生了误解，他现在要求补偿。已经没有挽回的余地了。”Uther抬手招来了侍卫，Arthur的心沉了下去。他父亲是认真的，Arthur只能眼睁睁地看着他接过一条鞭子。朝Merlin瞥去，他看见对方的眼睛再次大睁起来，但随后他似乎吞咽了一下，脸上覆上了冷硬的表情。Arthur只能悄悄藏起一个悲伤的微笑。Merlin才不会轻易显露出他的恐惧好称国王的心意。

清楚自己已无法再多言，Arthur咬紧了牙关，攥紧了拳头。侍卫们皆往后撤退了，但这并不出乎意料。Arthur一走进地牢就知道Uther必然是要亲自动手惩罚的。这不仅是关乎于Valiant；他想要Merlin却拒不承认。他在惩罚他们两个人。

而Arthur只能束手无策地看着他父亲走到Merlin的身后举起了手臂。Arthur不自觉地也变换了位置，移到了Merlin所能及的视野里。就在Uther手臂狠狠挥下之时，Merlin对上了他的视线，稳稳地没有移开。

在鞭子抽过他后背的冲击下他的整个身子都痉挛了一下，Arthur可以清楚看见他咽下了他痛苦的尖叫。Arthur强迫自己面无表情，只允许一丝鼓励的微笑得以浮现。他得在这儿给予Merlin精神的支柱，这是他仅能做的了。而一直看着他的爱人，他就不必看见Uther脸上那因第三下鞭打从Merlin口中逼出的呜咽而露出的嗜虐的快意。

一旦Arthur意识到他父亲正享受着这过程，他便知道这个男人是不打算停手了。他想立即开口抗议，但他逼迫自己等到第六鞭落下， Merlin脸上汩汩淌下极度苦痛的泪水，挣扎着不肯泄露丝毫疼痛的声响。

“就十鞭，陛下，我请求你。否则你会让他好几个月都动弹不得的。”Arthur十分清楚一道鞭伤需要多久才能愈合，他在Uther瞥过来的时候保持着不动声色的神情。但随后他父亲又看向了Merlin的后背——Arthur十分庆幸他现在无法看到——他点了点头。

接下来的四鞭感觉比Arthur所能想象的要漫长了许多许多，他知道他父亲一定是在用尽全力去挥鞭。但第十鞭终于落下，Uther随手扔开了鞭子。他大步朝门走去，一名侍卫赶紧上前将牢房门打开了。国王阔步走了出来，Arthur强迫自己低下头来，试图装作自己并没有在硬撑着，仿佛每一鞭都像是打在他身上一般。

“别再干出什么丢人现眼的事儿来了，”Uther低声说完大步离开了地牢，两名侍卫紧随其后。Arthur立马进牢房三两下将Merlin的镣铐解开，轻轻地将他放在了地板上。他去为他找来了一些水，惊讶地发现在他端着碗凑向Merlin的唇边，鼓励他小嘬一口时他的手是那么的稳。但随后他不能再逃避，便强迫自己查看Merlin的后背。

水被泼洒在了地上，Arthur必须把碗放下才不至于将其摔落在地。但他刚把碗放下，一只手就虚弱地抓住了他。

“总好过是你。”

“你怎么能这么说？”Arthur轻声喃喃道，知道他现在不能让自己的声音泄露了他浑身流窜的怒火。Merlin的后背布满了鲜血，Arthur可以看到至少六处地方被鞭子划破了皮肉。剩下的还有狰狞的红肿鞭痕，Arthur知道等瘀血浮现后情况会变得更糟。

“因为现在你就可以在比武大会上杀了他了。”Merlin的声音是令人讶异的稳定，Arthur望进他的双眼看了好一会儿。但这就是他所能得到的一切了，因为Merlin似乎只能强撑着告诉Arthur这一点，说完了他也就放弃抵抗，两眼一翻晕了过去。Arthur发现对方的脑袋正枕在他的腿上，他的手有条不絮地抚弄着他的发丝，但他却无法动弹。他不知道他到底该不该移动他，考虑到他那血淋淋的后背。

“殿下！”Arthur惊跳起来，转身看到Leon正站在牢房门口望着他，双眼惊讶地大睁着。“怎么…”

“什么也别问，”Arthur咕哝道，语调里带上了一丝尖锐。他还没能准备好去解释，去承认这是他的错。他早应该想到他有可能不是那个承担这一切后果的人。“快过来帮我。”

“当然，”Leon打开了牢门，立即跪了下来。快速地用手将Merlin抱起，Arthur都没来得及出声警告，Leon就抱着这个仆人站起了身。

“他的后背——”

“相信我，”Leon说，声音亲和。“他感觉不到的。”

Arthur对此无言以对，明白Leon说得对。Merlin已经失去意识了，而他们不能把他留在这底下。

“去找Gaius吧，Arthur，”骑士接着说道，用上了那个自Arthur还小的时候就无需使用的语调。“我会在你的房间与你汇合。”

Arthur一言不发地看着Leon踏着自信的步伐大步走出了地牢，将Merlin带走了。Arthur觉得他才应该是那个抱着Merlin出去的人，但他不确定他是否承受得起Merlin毫无意识的重量，更别说他现在还仍停止不了颤抖。他慢慢站起身，Arthur仅有半秒的时间警告，接着他便弯下腰吐了起来。

随后他离开了牢房，想让这一切能永远地从他的记忆中抹去。他正是伤害他所爱之人的罪魁祸首。他要怎样才能原谅这样的自己？

但现在不是时候。一旦他走出了地牢，Arthur感觉他的双腿健稳，转了个角朝Gaius的房间走去。庆幸的是，当Arthur闯入房间时，那医师正好好地待在房间里。

“怎么…Arthur？快坐下，你看起来就要——”

“没时间了，”Arthur含糊道，抓起对方的医药包，接着拽起Gaius的衣袖，将他从房间里拉扯了出来。老人家跌跌撞撞地跟在他的身后好一会儿，直到Arthur慢下了他的脚步。

“怎么回事？”就像Leon之前做的那样，Gaius也有能够触动Arthur的语调。王子吞咽了一下，终于强迫自己与对方的视线相触。

“我让Merlin受伤了，”他仅是这样说道，并不想掩藏什么真相。Gaius的脸上闪过一丝担忧，但他没有再多说什么。他转而加快了脚步，不一会儿就变成了Arthur匆匆忙忙地在后面追赶。倒也不是说他在抱怨这个。

但当他走近他的房间，Arthur发觉自己无法踏入那扇房门。是他造成了这一切。他以为他可以对抗他的父亲，但是他错了。而且——就像往常一样——并不是他来付出代价。

“Arthur。我们需要你，就现在。”Gaius听起来非常严厉，Arthur听话地赶紧跟了进去，在身后将门关上。现在可不是思考事情到底有多一发不可收拾的时候。现在是去做Gaius所要求的任何事情来帮助Merlin的时候。

MMM

那是Merlin唯一意识到的东西，虽然他不知道已发觉了多久。

有时他感觉仿佛自己就要醒过来了，仿佛自己可以回应那饱含担忧的声声呼唤。但每次他企图强迫自己的双眼挣开，又一阵剧烈的疼痛在他的身体里震颤着将他再一次拉回黑暗之中。在这发生了五次之后，Merlin感觉自己的固执终于占据了主导。他现在想要醒过来，想要停止那些呼唤他的声音。他们难道不知道他已经醒来了吗？

“Merlin？”这次那声音里的语调有了些许不同。Merlin过了好一会儿才明白那是什么。希望。直到这时他才发觉一些声响被逼出了他的喉咙，昭示着全屋的人他已经比早前要清醒多了。他的嘴角勾起了一抹微笑，过了几秒Merlin意识到，这微笑是对那只正抚弄他头发的手的回应。

这回，光线从他尝试着睁开的眼皮的微小缝隙里渗透进来。Merlin又试了一次，他发现他已经不在地牢里了，因为地牢里的阳光可没有这么耀眼。想要翻个身弄明白自己身处何处，Merlin咬住嘴唇才堪堪止住那声要从他体内爆发出来的尖叫。他都可以尝到鲜血的味道，沉重地呼吸着，这时才意识到Arthur的手仍还埋没在他的发丝里。

“躺着别动，”王子喃喃道，声音里有种Merlin不记得曾有听过的语调。他听上去近乎似泫然欲泣，而那已足以让Merlin唰地睁开了双眼。他没再尝试移动了，但他却逼迫自己的手臂挪动起来直到他找到了Arthur的手并抓握住了他。他知道自己可能快要把对方的手捏断了，但他不在乎。他必须知道Arthur确实在这里，而不是些什么幻觉。一双唇瓣碰了碰他的脸颊。

“你没事了，”Arthur安抚道，“你会好起来的。”

“什——？”Merlin想要知道发生了什么。他记得地牢和鞭打，但那并不能解释他为何正躺在貌似是Arthur的床上。他能回想起的最后一件事就是镣铐被解开了，Arthur接住了他。他已经完全不记得他们的那段短暂的对话了。

“Leon帮我把你抱上了楼，Gaius处理了你背上的伤，”Arthur说道，意识到Merlin有一段记忆的空白需要他来填补。一旦Arthur提起了他的后背，又一阵疼痛窜过他的身躯，再次占据了他的全部感官。Merlin努力地强迫自己在疼痛中冷静思考，逐渐发现有些地方并不如另一些地方那样疼。某种舒缓的东西覆盖了那些伤口，他逼迫自己专注于那些抚慰的感觉，而不是那些钻心的疼痛。

他们皆沉默了一会儿，Merlin发现他们并不是独处的。某个人正在更换他背上的绷带，让伤口保持透气干净。Merlin试着越过肩头瞥了一眼，看见Gaius正到处忙活着。他脸上的表情凝重，Merlin咽了咽口水。

“我要死了吗？”这回他的声音更大了一些，并且令人惊讶的稳定。他曾目睹过挨鞭子的人的下场。那个把他抓过来的士兵在返途中就用鞭子拿一个奴隶开涮。那人甚至没有撑到Camelot的边境。Merlin知道Arthur是怎样的人。他知道王子不会告诉他的。Gaius飞快地抬眼看了看他，即使他的表情肃穆，他的眼里还是闪过了一丝笑意。

“不，Merlin，你还死不了。只有一道伤口比较深，而且都被处理干净了。只要你保持伤口的清洁，你就不会有事的。”

Merlin明白Gaius的言外之意是什么。倘若伤口感染，他就会有生命危险。但是当Arthur在他身旁转身的时候，Merlin允许自己露出一个微笑。Arthur是绝对不会让他感染的。他再次试图翻身，明白自己不能就这么躺在这儿。如果Uther进来了…

但Arthur的手捧住他的后颈，毫不费力地将他制住了。

“睡一会儿吧，Merlin，”他私语道，Merlin发觉自己的身体迫切地再一次屈服于黑暗之中。他允许自己得以休息，就现在这么一会儿。但当他再醒过来的时候，Merlin绝不会再这么躺着了。他不会让国王称心看到他的这副无助模样，尤其是经历了这一切之后。

“都结束了吗？”他逼着自己喃喃出口，努力让自己的双眼再支撑一会儿。他在Gaius 为他更换又一条绷带的时候轻微地嘶声叫唤了一下，但当医师往他背上覆上新的绷带之后那种舒缓的感觉又回来了。它很大地缓解了疼痛，如今Merlin敢肯定这是唯一阻止他痛声尖叫的原因了。

“是的，”Arthur说，声音轻柔。“至少目前来说是的。”

最后补的那句讲得很小声，Merlin一开始都不确定是不是自己出现了幻听。但即使他的脑子努力转动着想要弄明白Arthur的意思，正想张口询问，他的眼睛却渐渐阖上，身体也瘫软了下来。

当他再次睁开双眼的时候，四下黑暗。从墙上跳跃的光影来看，在他身后正燃着一盏蜡烛。夜幕已降临，但在床上他身边的位置空荡荡的，意味着还不至于晚到让Arthur上床睡觉的地步。Merlin在枕头上转了转脑袋，为此稍微地拱起了背而倒抽了一口颤抖的气息。当他的另一面脸颊终于靠在了枕头上时，泛泛的泪水刺痛着他的双眼。

花了点儿时间积蓄力量，Merlin终于逼迫自己的视线聚焦在房间里。Arthur正坐在桌前，Merlin可以望见那些摊在他面前的张张文稿。他明白王子正在做什么。毕竟，Arthur在Uther到来之前就已经在试图去完成一些工作。现在他必然更是加快工作速度以确保他父亲无法找到其他理由来惩罚他。但王子的身子颓然而挫败，双手支撑着他低垂的头颅。

他看上去是那样的颓败，这景象让他感到的疼痛甚至超过了他后背的疼痛。

“Arthur。”他的声音低哑，Merlin为此惊讶地眨了眨眼。疼痛竟如此地耗尽了他的元气吗？但他还没来得及深入思考，Arthur便从座位上站起来，蹲伏在了他的面前。很显然他也听出了他声音里的低哑，因为他手里拿着一杯水，即使姿势有些尴尬，Merlin还是非常感激能够小啜几口。就算只是这样抬一会儿头都让他筋疲力尽，他叹了口气，将头枕回了枕头上。Arthur将水杯放下，手指抚了抚Merlin的发。他很明显是想要给予他一些安慰，却又不知道该怎么做才不会弄疼他。因此还是停留在了头发的抚摸。

而一旦Merlin重获了一些力气，他撤开身并转动身子直至他可以直视Arthur的双眼。

“这不是你的错，”他坚定地说。Arthur垂下眼眸回避他的视线的方式让Merlin知道他对于王子哪儿出了问题的猜测是正确的。

“我知道我的所作所为必定要付出代价。但我早该想到他会找到一种方法…”

“你没有办法知道，”Merlin争论道。他很骄傲Arthur会为了帮助Freya而准备好付出代价。他们都不知道到头来是由Merlin来承担这个代价。“你说过不管你发生什么你都会为了能帮助她而再做一次的。那我也一样啊，Arthur。”

“但是我才是那个…”

“没有但是。我们是一条绳上的蚂蚱。你觉得我会比你更喜欢奴隶们被对待的方式吗，在心知肚明这些本可能会发生在我身上的情况下？并且只要你父亲下令仍有可能发生在我身上？”

“我不会让那发生在你身上的。”自始至终的第一次，Arthur的眼睛猛地望回Merlin的脸庞，眼里闪烁着如此激烈的情感，让Merlin不由自主地露出了微笑。他相信他说的话。Arthur肯定会在Merlin被带走并像Freya那样被使用之前就跟他拼命。这挺让他感动的，但这并不是此刻问题的所在。

“你还不明白吗，Arthur？我想要帮忙。”

终于，Merlin感觉他走进了这个他本该称作主人的人的内心。Arthur看起来颓倒在了床沿，而这一次，是Merlin的手伸上前开始抚弄Arthur后颈的发梢。他轻轻地触摸着那一块肌肤。

“现在已经不是你想要帮忙的问题了，Arthur。你不是一个人在战斗。而即使这很疼，但我不能说我不为此感到感激，因为这样我就不必再看到你承受苦痛了。我已经给你带来了太多的伤痛。”他想起了他是如何把Arthur敲晕，为了试图逃跑而利用他的感情。

“我们的计划暂停，”Arthur闷闷不乐地咕哝道。“你这个样子肯定是不能干什么的。”

Merlin完全没有想起他们打算尝试帮他破除项圈这茬。当他想到他必须要再戴一段时间这个项圈，他不可否认失望的泡泡在他的胃里膨胀升起，但他还是将其咽了下去。

“没有关系。计划还在那里。我会由此重获自由，接着我们就可以不受你父亲干扰地帮助像Freya那样的人了。”

Merlin感觉Arthur在他的掌下点了点头，当王子转头看向他时，Merlin宽慰地笑了。他紧绷的眼神柔和了下来，但Arthur看起来不再那么颓败了。他的表情里重新燃起了希望，Merlin可以感觉到自己再一次微笑起来。过了一会儿，Arthur皱起了眉头。

“你看起来怎么这么开心？”他质问道，听起来疑心十足。Merlin仅是摇摇头，让手指沿着Arthur下颌的线条抚过。当接近他的嘴唇时，王子凑上前印下了一个轻轻的吻，Merlin知道他的时机来临了。

“Arthur？”

“嗯？”

“我也爱你，你知道吗。”

这回，希望从他的面颊上绽放开来，渲染进了他的双眼，看起来几乎就像Arthur由内而外地被点亮了。Merlin的微笑扩大了一些，他就知道那时没有把这句话仅仅作为对Arthur的回应是正确的。不知怎地，这句话在此时此刻说出来，意义就变得更深刻了。

Arthur凑上前，而Merlin高兴至极地偏过头让他能更好地亲吻到他。这个吻轻微而快速，但不知怎么却感觉比他们之前所分享的那些吻还要触动心弦。

“我会放你自由的，”Arthur细语着退开身，让彼此的额头相抵了一会儿。Merlin的微笑变得温柔了起来。

“我知道你会的。”他不知道除了这个他还要说些什么了。他不是随口说说而已，他是真的相信这每字每句。Uther借由他来惩罚Arthur只会促长Arthur彻彻底底地结束这一切的决心。不管在过去的几个月里都发生了些什么，如果Merlin只有一件事是能肯定的，那必然是Arthur是个言而有信的人。

他誓要放Merlin自由，那么Merlin就会重获自由。只不过还要再花一些时间罢了。


	19. Chapter 19

Merlin在床上待了两天，决定实在是太无聊了他已经受够了。如果Arthur在这儿陪他的话还不至于这么糟，但在一天大部分时间里王子都把自己流放在了训练场上，直至日落才疲惫归来。第一天Merlin没有对此置予评论，但当第二天他看见Arthur又准备去训练场的时候，他不禁开口询问缘由。

Arthur之前也总是训练，但从未像现在这般。王子望向他的眼神让Merlin觉得有什么东西被他遗漏了。Arthur仅是咕哝着需要赢得比武大赛就离开了，徒留Merlin迷惑地回想着过去几天发生的事情，寻思他这话是什么意思。他花了几乎一整天的沉思才把前后的因果拼凑起来。即使他清楚Arthur必然想要赢得比武大赛，且这至少也能让Uther满意那么一段时间，但这背后肯定还有一些别的意义。

就在第二天Arthur回来之前Merlin想起来他曾说过什么。他曾要求Arthur杀了Valiant。而从最近的这个训练模式来看，这正好也是Arthur打算做的事情。

Merlin不知道是该感到欣慰还是该对这样希望某人丧命的自己感到恶心。但是想到他一动弹就会阵阵刺痛的后背和Freya恐惧的眼神，他的决心就坚定多了。Valiant就是个毫无人性的畜生。

但是知道Arthur为了让Merlin的愿望成真而这样努力地训练燃起了巫师的一腔热血。在第三天Arthur离开的时候，Merlin紧咬牙关一把掀开了被子。Gaius在前一天已经检查了伤口，说没有任何感染的迹象，并开始很好地痊愈了。但是Merlin知道痊愈的速度不会达到他想要的程度，而他绝不会在康复的过程中就只是躺在Arthur的床上一动也不动。他要去到比武大赛的现场，他要亲眼目睹Arthur兑现诺言的那一刻。

而那就意味着，他和Arthur一样需要训练他的身体。当他将他的双腿挪到床沿，小心翼翼地试着站起身来时，Merlin因差点儿摔在地上而尖叫出声。他的身体如此迅速地脱离自己的掌控着实令人忧心。他在床上待了两天了，几乎没有怎么移动。Merlin可以感觉自己的双腿在身下颤抖着，但他咬着牙强迫自己直起身来。然而说得容易做起来难，Merlin都不敢松开床沿一分一毫。

“Merlin？”

惊跳起来并不是个好主意，随着他整个身子一震，这一回尖叫声确实从Merlin紧抿的双唇间泄露了出来。他甚至都没有听到门打开的声音，但Lancelot就站在那里，充满关切地望着他。他手里握着一把钥匙，就在Merlin回望的关头，他关上门并再一次上了锁。Merlin知道这并不是Arthur把他锁在屋里——虽然有人问起来这可以作为他的借口。这是为了将别人阻挡在门外，但很显然他是信任Lancelot的。

“你在干嘛呢？”

“我看起来像在干嘛？”Merlin厉声回道，鼻子里喘着粗气。仅是半秒后他就意识到他是在跟谁说话，他朝Lancelot瞥去一眼。但骑士看起来是全然的不知所措，Merlin努力让自己放松下来。这是那个冒险穿越边界走进敌人的边防境内，就为了让Merlin见见他母亲的人。他不会因为他不过是个奴隶就这样跟一位骑士讲话而责难他。

“我以为Gaius让你好好休息来着？”Lancelot的声音里没有一丝一毫评头论足的意思，但Merlin可以肯定他察觉到了模糊的逗趣成分。Merlin差点儿就没忍住要耸耸肩了。

“我无聊了，”他仅是这样说道，甚至没想着要撒个谎。撒谎不会给他捞得什么好处，如果他大费周章地想出什么别的靠谱理由来，Lancelot还更有可能会把他赶回床上。他赌对了，因为骑士的嘴角翘了起来，他解下他的配剑放在桌上，随后走了过来。

“那我也许能帮上点儿忙，”他也仅是这样说着，朝这个原地挣扎的人伸出了一只手。Merlin必须用尽全身的力气去逼迫自己松开紧抓床沿的手，而一旦他这么做了，他可以感觉他的整个身体开始摇晃起来。但他朝Lancelot扑去，一把抓住了对方的手腕。骑士靠近了一些，缓慢地帮Merlin直起身子并稳住他。在反应过来之前，Merlin发觉自己已稳稳当当地站了起来，他为这小小的成就咧嘴一笑。

“你是知道你还是得慢慢来的，对吧？”Lancelot喃喃道，声音里有一丝不赞同的意味。即使很显然Merlin不该这么做，他也似乎不想成为那个告诉他不可以的人。

“扶我走到桌子那儿？”Merlin咬牙切齿地说。Lancelot点点头，并改变了一下他抓握的方向，使得他能更好地支撑Merlin。逐渐地，一步一个脚印地，Merlin成功地穿过房间并立马跌坐进了一把椅子里，堪堪记起了自己不能往后靠。现在他的后背正又一次地剧烈疼痛着，他能感觉自己在颤抖。Lancelot在他的身旁坐下，拿起桌上的水壶倒了些水递了过来。Merlin用颤抖的手指握住水杯，浅啜了一口。

“我不明白我怎么能在短短的两天时间里变得如此虚弱，”他咕哝道，意识到他正强忍泪水。Arthur是对的；还要很长一段时间他才能准备好去尝试破除自己的项圈。

“你的身体经历了一场严刑拷打…”Lancelot开口道，但Merlin摇了摇头。

“我经历过更糟的，”他低语道。他还依稀记得来Camelot的第一天Uther威胁要碾碎他气管时的感觉。从生理上来说，那也许不太一样。但Merlin清楚情感上的感觉要比身体上的感觉更能耗尽人的力量，而他在来这儿的第一个月里像是在地狱里走了一遭。

“你得给自己点儿时间。”

Merlin再次试图移动起来，但Lancelot探过身将一只手搭在了他的肩上。这是个抚慰的手势，但在这举动里也有着无法错认的坚定。他是绝不会让Merlin起身的，巫师不知是该为此大笑还是哭泣。他好不容易想要在身体上驱使自己，让自己做些不那么让他感到脆弱的事情，却有人因为在乎他而站出来阻止他。

“我没有时间了，”他最终这样说道，让他的身体再次颓倒下来。Lancelot的手在原处停留了一会儿后便撤开了。他看起来似乎不确定是否该相信Merlin的颓败，但当Merlin任由自己的头颅依靠在桌上，无视了他后背的牵扯时，Lancelot放松了下来。

“怎么会呢？”

Merlin知道Elyan是唯一知道那个计划的人。Arthur甚至还把他赶出门外以确保让侍卫知道他是不知情的。他不能告诉Lancelot说他没有时间是因为他必须想办法在其他奴隶也遭遇如Freya所承受的痛苦之前痊愈并破除他的项圈。他叹了口气。

“我要求他杀了Valiant，”他咕哝道。Lancelot的手又回到了他的肩上，但这回只是出于安慰。向上朝他瞟了一眼，Merlin可以看见对方眼里的理解。Lancelot似乎明白Merlin必须要亲眼见证那一刻。他必须看到Arthur的胜利，因为他打败的不仅仅是Valiant而已。如果Arthur杀了Valiant，这将会告诉他父亲他并不是个软弱的人。他不是一个懦夫，他只是知道谁需要被保护罢了。

“你已经踏出了最初的几步，”Lancelot说，声音轻柔。“字面意义上的。但太过了的话只会加重你的伤势。如果Arthur担心你的话，就会分散他的注意力了。”

Merlin听了这句话差点儿就坐起身来了，随后他意识到这样做会很疼便只好作罢。他从没想过这一点。但比起让他更想要休息，Lancelot的话只让他更想快点痊愈了。他不能成为Arthur的弱点。但他知道只要项圈还套在他的脖子上，他就只会是他的弱点。然而在他能开口说些什么之前，钥匙开锁的声音传了过来。Lancelot的手正好在Arthur走进来的时候从他的肩上撤了下来。

王子花了点儿时间把门再次锁好，所以过了一会儿他才注意到屋里的情况。但当他看到他眼前的一幕时瞪大了双眼。

“你怎么下床了？”他质问道，他的语气让Merlin像一个被训斥的孩子一般脸红了。决定要报复回去，他挑起了一边的眉毛。

“你不在好无聊。所以我散了个步。Lance帮了我。”

有那么一会儿他以为Arthur马上就要爆发了。但随后对方朝下瞥了眼自己手里的钥匙，意识到Merlin说的并不是绕城堡兜了一圈的意思。Arthur松了口气，Merlin感觉整个房间的紧张气氛瞬间消散了。Lancelot利用这个空档溜走了，而Merlin趁Arthur转身去重新把门锁好的时候坐了起来。他不想王子看到他瑟缩的样子。

“训练得怎么样？”

“你为什么要下床？”

Merlin从Arthur脸上的表情就知道他对这个问题绝不会善罢甘休的。Merlin抬手抹了把脸，随后直直地望进了Arthur的眼里。

“我不会再成为你的软肋了。”

“啥？”

“躺在床上可不能找回我的力气，Arthur。而我们都知道，我只有变得更强壮才能摘下我的项圈。所以我要尽我所能地去让我重获自由。”

“这跟你是我的软肋有什么关系？”

因Arthur声音里的困惑而微笑起来，Merlin执起王子的手，用拇指轻抚过对方的指节。

“所有的奴隶都是你的软肋，Arthur，”他轻柔地私语道，举起他的手印上一个吻。“那就是为什么你会去与Valiant抗争。你感觉你需要去保护任何一个戴着项圈的人，而考虑到我是你看得最多的一个，所以我就变成了保护名单的首位。我会把这个项圈摘了然后去释放其他人的，所以你不用担心。”

“Merlin…”

“别担心了，”Merlin抚慰道，将Arthur的手放回到桌上，低头凝视着它们。“一切都会好起来的。”

不知怎地，Merlin知道他的话一定会成真的。他已不再只是想要挣脱桎梏以与他的魔法重融并摆脱奴隶的身份。这一切都有了更多的意义。他知道Arthur为了改变这个他终将继承的王国有多努力地去抗争，而Merlin突然意识他愿意鼎力相助。他想要恢复自由身，这样Arthur就可以证明自己和他的父亲不同。如果那意味着要在进程中解放所有其他的奴隶，那么那就是他们必须要付出的代价。

当Merlin鼓起勇气抬眼时，正好看见Arthur张嘴要说些什么。但他新获的意志一定是显露在他的表情里了，因为言语在Arthur能吐露出来之前便消散了。转之，王子仅是倾身稳稳地亲吻了他。

而正是这个吻让Merlin知道他的念头是不会轻易被打消的。

MMM

Arthur喘着粗气，感觉剑在手里挥起来已不受控制了。他知道Valiant实力并不差，但他没想到这场战斗会打得如此难分伯仲。他们刀剑交锋近乎有一个小时了，双方都逐渐体力不支，动作也没那么利索了。但Arthur知道自己有一个优势。Valiant也许是为了荣誉和声望而战，但Arthur是为了奴隶而战的。不仅仅是Merlin和Freya，而是他们所有人。正是这样的决心逼迫着他的手指再次紧握住剑柄，也正是这样的决心让他终于能在Valiant后退一步的那瞬间一个箭步上前将剑锋狠狠刺入了对方的腹部。

Valiant在Arthur松手让剑无力地垂挂在他腹部上的时候原地倒下了。他抬头瞥了一眼，本能地先望向了他的父亲。尽管他们为人迥异，但他仍能在国王向他点头并宣布他夺冠时从对方的表情里看到一丝骄傲。观众席爆发出了响亮的欢呼，Arthur扫视着全场，终于允许自己放松下来。

安全地待在Leon和Gwen的中间，Gwen的旁边还挨着Lancelot，Merlin朝他露出了一个微笑。那不是个正如他在其他所有人脸上能看到的那个为他们王子获胜而咧开的大大笑容。那是一个静谧的微笑，一个为了Arthur兑现了他的承诺，为Merlin的后背报仇而绽放的微笑。

自从他第一次看见Merlin走下床并宣称他不会成为一个弱点开始，Arthur就知道对方今天肯定会想方设法来到现场。根本没有考虑自己正身处何处，Arthur轻轻地点了点头并回以一个微笑，随后阔步走出了竞技场。Gaius快步地赶了过来与他擦肩而过，手里攥着他的医药包。Arthur想告诉他不必多此一举了，但他不想让自己听起来对一个人的死亡这么冷漠。

一进到他的帐篷，Arthur立刻跌坐在一把椅子上，慢慢地调整着呼吸。他的胳膊和大腿都在因激烈的打斗而轻微地颤抖着，身上的盔甲压得他喘不过气来。他强迫自己抬起一只手，摸索着肩上的扣带。他抓不稳它，在他还没来得及想到要喊某人来帮忙之前，修长的手指便覆上了他的。Merlin将王子的手挪开，Arthur一动不动地让对方帮他卸掉了盔甲。

盔甲一落地，Arthur便呻吟着活动了下肩膀。盔甲已被褪下，他环顾了一眼，看见Merlin不是一个人来的，Leon也跟着他来了。骑士开始拾起盔甲，把它摆放好，Arthur对他点了点头。Leon也颔首回应，整理好盔甲后便离开了，知道他已经不被需要了。Merlin现在已经和Arthur待在一块儿，就没有必要再留下确保他的安全了。

“你做到了，”Merlin的声音安静而不动声色。Arthur瞥了他一眼。

“你不相信我能做到？”

“没有，”Merlin说着绕到王子的跟前跪了下来，双手搭在了Arthur的大腿上。“你许下了承诺。我对此坚信不疑。”

Arthur抬手捧起Merlin的面颊，在对方侧头倚向他的触碰，双眼轻阖的时候微笑起来。他话虽是那么说的，但Arthur可以用肉眼看到他身上的紧绷感随着现在决斗已结束而消失殆尽。Arthur知道个中原委。这不仅是因为他命悬一线；倘若他输了，Arthur认为Valiant绝对会讨要拥有Merlin的权利，而Uther也肯定会满足他的要求。

“结束了，”Arthur喃喃道，边说着边垂下手好让他能活动活动脖颈。他浑身都疼，只想赶紧洗个热水澡放松一下肌肉。他知道宴会今晚就要举行，但他在必须出席之前仍有一些时间。抻了抻胳膊，他站起身并把Merlin扶了起来。“我们走吧。”

即使Merlin必须得抓着他的胳膊走路，且他们的速度比平常要慢得多，Arthur还是得承认他对其刮目相看。要是只是随便扫上一眼，肯定谁也看不出这个人几个星期前被处以鞭刑，虽说Arthur一直把Merlin对自己痊愈速度之慢的挫败看在了眼里。但就算Uther今天没有看到他在现场，Arthur知道消息迟早会传到国王耳里的，而这给他带来的成就感足以和比赛获胜的成就感匹敌。Uther将会知道他们俩都不是会被轻易打倒的人。

不过现在，那些思虑都可以暂且先放一放。即使疲惫万分，但肾上腺素仍在他体内流窜，而在回房间的一路上，Merlin温暖的身体都一直紧贴着他。每走一步都让Arthur脑子里洗热水澡的念头越来越淡薄，他把头轻轻地靠在了Merlin的肩上。对方的手抬起来抚弄起他的发梢，而Arthur开始将唇瓣贴上了他的肌肤。

他可以感觉到Merlin在他身旁无声地笑了，而这足以让Arthur伸出一只胳膊搂上了他的腰，确保足够低到避开那些仍在愈合的伤口。他根本不在乎会有谁看到他将手滑进了Merlin的衣底。Merlin在Arthur用整个手掌抚上他的后腰时轻颤了一下。

“我想要你，”他在他耳边私语着，随后再一次轻蹭起他的脖颈。他知道他们现在离他的房间很近了，对此可真是谢天谢地。Merlin发出一声柔软的响声，朝Arthur贴得更紧了，这让王子的血管里流窜起欲望的火花。至于他们是怎么到房间里的，Arthur自己也不太清楚了。但不知怎地，他很快就在他身后关上了房门。他本能的反应就是将Merlin甩在门上狠狠压住，靠近他，再靠近他，恨不得融入他的骨子里。然而Arthur脑子里更理智的部分提醒着他，Merlin几个星期前才刚受过鞭刑。现在他的伤口还在痊愈，这么做肯定会弄疼他的。

故Arthur转而走过房间直到将Merlin抵在了书桌缘，用手捧住对方的后颈将他拉得更近。他们亲吻了一会儿，随后Arthur在发现Merlin的手滑进他的衬衫轻柔的抚摸着底下的肌肤时不自觉地微笑起来。撤开仅仅一英寸的距离，Arthur褪下了身上的衬衫，接着转向Merlin，把他的衣服掀起从头上拽掉，俯首贴近Merlin的胸膛用舌头缠绕上他的一侧乳头。Merlin喘息着，立即拱身向他靠去，双手忙乱地扶上他的肩膀，指甲陷进了他的背脊。

当Merlin的腿不知怎地半环上了他的腰时，Arthur知道他不能把这完全怪罪于肾上腺素了。Merlin和他一样想要这个。杀死Valiant算是清除了一个阻挡他们道路的障碍。这已不仅仅是关乎于他们俩了。

但是其他的那些事情就先让它们见鬼去吧，Arthur现在一点也不想在乎。

“到床上去，”他咕哝道，被自己沙哑的声音给惊到了。听起来就像是他在低吼着，而从Merlin的颤抖来看，他不是唯一一个这么想的人。他根本不知道他是怎么克制住自己的双手让Merlin离开桌子的。但Arthur让自己忙于脱掉他的靴子和长裤，边走向床边模糊地注意到Merlin也在做同样的事情。

终于，Arthur可以将这个本该是他的奴隶，却不知为何变成了他的爱人的人拆吃入腹了。Merlin将自己伸展着躺在床上，朝他露出一个无辜的微笑，而与此同时Arthur要一边努力克制住自己大腿的颤抖一边朝他靠近。显然他很清楚他能对王子产生什么影响，Arthur发现自己得调用出自己以前训练时的严谨和自律来阻止自己动作太快。

一只手抚过Merlin的胸膛，他爬上床，在对方的肌肤上一路吮吸出一个个印记。他因渴望而疼痛着，但至今仍有某样东西让他慢慢来，想让这一切持续的更久一些。将Merlin的腿屈起推向他的胸口，他轻柔地吻了吻他的膝盖内侧，随之突然意识到他们有个问题。Arthur在他身边倒了下来，呻吟着抬起一只胳膊盖住了脸。

“我做不到。”

“我们有的是时间…”

“不是这个问题，”他咕哝道。他的身体很明显地表明他想要这个，所以他知道Merlin不会对此产生什么误会。“我太想要你了。你的后背会承受不了的。”

“噢。”

朝他瞥去一眼，Arthur知道Merlin肯定想都没有想到被推倒在床里会造成什么后果。但就在Arthur努力想要平息自己体内的欲火时，Merlin突然又咧嘴笑了起来。Arthur都没来得及做出反应，Merlin就突然翻身跨坐在了他的身上。他的双手被Merlin抓住压在了枕头上。Arthur感觉自己的身体因这霸道的行为而震颤了一下，而考虑到Merlin脸上那抹得意的笑容，他也感觉到了。

“哎哟，谁也没想到啊，”Merlin声音低沉地含糊道，俯身沿着Arthur的脖颈一路舔了上去。“你还喜欢被粗暴对待呢。”

Merlin的嗓音让Arthur的髋部不受控制地向上弹起，他松开一只手的禁锢，轻轻松松地将Merlin拉入了一个吻里。Merlin的另一只手也消失了，Arthur可以从他发出的那些柔软的声响里得知Merlin正在扩张他自己。以在他的口腔里攻城掠地来分散他的注意力，Arthur耐心等待着Merlin撤开身来。他面色潮红地喘着气，但二话没说就握住Arthur的阴茎抵住自己沉了下去。他们皆为这感觉大声呻吟，Arthur的髋部再次向上顶去，让自己往Merlin身体的更深处驰骋。大腿颤抖着，Merlin开始尽情地骑着他，Arthur的双手不自觉地扶上了对方的臀部，边稳住他边迎合着Merlin的频率。

当他意识到自己还想要靠得更近的时候，他已经可以感觉到自己的脚趾都因快感而屈了起来。把Merlin稳稳托住，Arthur坐了起来，让Merlin因角度的改变而喊叫出声。他现在进入得更深了，他们的身体火热交融着。用手指缠上Merlin的头发，Arthur用他的另一只手支撑住他们两个，狠命地顶弄着。

在Merlin的颈窝里喘着粗气，没过多久伴随着一阵愉悦的痉挛窜过他的全身，他迎来了高潮。不过他强迫自己保持着坐起的姿势，将手从Merlin的头发里撤出，握住他撸弄了几下便将对方也带入了高潮。仍旧还不想躺下，Arthur将唇凑上前深深地吻住了他。

“我爱你，”他喃喃道，将爱语悄声诉说进Merlin的颈窝里，用它们编织起一个美好未来的承诺。他感觉到Merlin的手指梳理着他的头发，当他抬眼望去，望见的是对方脸上温柔的神情。

“我也爱你，”Merlin微笑着回应，而这足以让Arthur终于倒了下来。Merlin跟随着他一起，在他的双腿间蜷缩着，头倚在Arthur的胸口。Arthur下意识地抬手，用手指轻柔地将Merlin汗湿的额头前的发梢拨开，在上面印上了一个吻。

“你应该赢更多的比赛，”Merlin睡意朦胧地低语道，挪动着身子找了一个更舒服的姿势。Arthur情不自禁地开始大笑起来。像看一个疯子一样盯着他看了好一会儿，Merlin也跟着笑了起来，Arthur感觉仿佛一切都是那样的美好。

他们谁也没有听到门被悄悄关上的声音。


	20. Chapter 20

虽说他还没准备好尝试与项圈的抗争，但不可否认的是Merlin感觉自己在近几天里变得越来越强壮了。这倒不是说他的后背突然之间就不痛了，它仍旧会在他动作太大的时候发出阵阵疼痛，而且他活动起来还是有点困难的。从生理上来讲并没有什么改变。但他感觉自Valiant战败以后他与Arthur变得前所未有的亲密。他们之间有某种情感是那样的紧密而温柔，让Merlin在他们欢爱之时总感觉双眼饱含泪水，而当他回想那些时刻时，他又会不自觉地咧嘴傻笑。幸运的是，在这发生的时候周围并没有人在。

他已向Arthur倾诉过他的爱意，每字每句都真真切切。但现在他才真正感觉到深陷爱河的滋味。这感觉就像世间已没有什么能够阻挡他们，更别提他们长久以来一起经历的种种。当Arthur朝Merlin望过来的时候，他的双眼里总是饱含着笑意，Merlin知道他已然视项圈和那些拷在Merlin手腕上的镣铐于无物，即使是在他全身上下就只留下那些物件的时候也是如此。Arthur已经早已不再视他为奴隶了，而Merlin感觉他已准备好迎接世界也能如此待他的那天的到来。

他蹦蹦跳跳着穿过一道道走廊。他现在并没有什么要紧事儿要做，但他们俩早已想了各种借口，在城堡的各个地方都能使用。这就意味着如果Merlin被拦下质问，他就可以挑选一个最近的地方，宣称是Arthur要他去那里的。到现在为止，还没有人拦下他，但Merlin还是很感激能有这样一个安全保障。即使自由之日已步步靠近，但毕竟还仍未到来，他知道并不是所有的骑士和侍卫都像Lancelot和Leon那样善解人意。

“早啊，Merlin。”一个声音将他从神游里拉了出来，Merlin眨了眨眼，在看见对面朝他走来的两个女仆时笑了起来。现在他已经克服了他的恐惧，他已有自信面对其他的下人了，在他被处以鞭刑之前，他总是在Arthur很忙的时候在厨房里待上好几个小时。

“早啊，女孩们，”他回道，当看到她们咯咯笑着跑走的时候翻了一个白眼。不知怎地，知道了他和Arthur滚上了床单以后——比起是作为一个奴隶更像是以自由身——让他变成了女仆们着迷的对象，不止一次厨娘都得去把一个面红耳赤的他从无数的问题中营救出来。他真是搞不懂他们为啥想要知道这么多！

虽然他本来是打算去找Gwen的，但Merlin还是调了个头。他已经有一段时间没去厨房那儿了，他迫切地想要去安抚他的朋友们，告诉他们他已经从鞭刑里恢复过来了，已经可以重新面对他们那些大大小小的问题了。Arthur还特意叮嘱他不能在外面逗留太久，显然还是很担心他还没准备好四处走动。但是踏出房门给巫师带来了很多正面的影响。他讨厌被困住的感觉，即使是因为他自身受限，而能够再次信步于这走廊里所给他带来的帮助是他没法跟Arthur解释清楚的。

抄捷径走入了一条更安静的走廊——那些女仆们或许是他的朋友，但Merlin可不想碰到那些会对他冷眼相看或冷嘲热讽的人——Merlin一直没有听到他身后的脚步声，而等他意识到的时候已为时太晚。Merlin慢下了脚步，当听到跟随的脚步声也慢下来的时候心漏跳了一拍。他没有回头看，而是加快了脚步。这条走廊并不算太长，只要他再走回到露天的地方他就能安全了。但他的跟踪者比他更快一步，在Merlin来得及抵达出口之前，一只手抓住了他的肩膀，将他扭过了身来。

做好挥拳的准备，当他看见来者是那个侍卫的时候喉间溢出了一声惊喘。这正是那个几个月前袭击他的侍卫，脸上正挂着鄙陋的表情。Merlin立马猛击向他的肩膀企图将他推开。但那侍卫收紧了他在Merlin手臂上的抓握，一举将他甩到了墙上。Merlin因后背火辣辣的疼痛以及后脑勺与石墙猛烈的撞击而呻吟出声。在一阵眩晕里，他几乎没意识到他跪了下来，直到又一次被拽了起来。

“有人想要见你，”侍卫冷笑着说，将Merlin的双腕都抓来起来。Merlin挣扎着，在意识到手臂受限了之后开始用脚乱踢。可不能再历史重演了。但尽管侍卫瑟缩了一下，但他仍然无视了Merlin的反抗用他的身体将他压在了石墙上。Merlin感觉自己因这样近距离的贴近而僵住了，十分清楚这个人之前对他打过什么主意。但侍卫好像没有注意到似的，紧紧地将Merlin的手腕捆在一起之后就退开了。不给奴隶一丝反抗的机会，他一把抓住他的衣领将他扯离了石墙。

不管Merlin怎样反抗，侍卫体型是他的两倍大，且至少比他强壮三倍。于是Merlin转而将注意力放在他手腕上的绳索。它们绑得很紧；Merlin可以看得出（也感受得到）它们是如何紧勒着他的皮肤的。他脑海里闪过一个念头，他的魔法也许足以使它们松绑，但他不想现在就做尝试。他知道如果他用了他的魔法，他肯定又会大伤元气，而他比起想让他的双手解放他更想要摆脱他脖颈上的枷锁。所以他转之利用起他手腕上原本铐着的手铐，试图用它们的边缘来切割绳索。

但Merlin心里清楚，除非是侍卫把他关在哪里，否则他肯定是不够时间将自己松绑的。但他还是在被拖拽的一路上尽自己所能地研磨扭转着他的手腕，意识到他们正走向那些鲜少有人驻足的空荡走廊而这一路甚至连一个仆人都没有见着。Merlin知道现在情况很糟糕了。如果他没有回去，Arthur也肯定不会知道了。用脚跟拖曳着地板，Merlin努力让自己停下来。

“救命啊！”他扯着嗓子大声喊道。“谁来救救我！”

侍卫反应非常迅速，转身反手就是一巴掌。Merlin差点儿就摔倒了，但同时他又发出了一声喊叫。他不在乎谁能听见他；任何的骚乱都能在他无法自己逃脱的时候帮助Arthur找到他。但在他来得及再次喊叫之前，侍卫从他衬衫上扯下一条碎布堵住了他的嘴。边咳嗽着边发出呜呜的声音，Merlin没时间重找回身体的平衡，一扇门就被打开了，他被狠狠地推了进去。侍卫没有浪费一分一秒，抬脚就往他的膝盖上一踹，逼着Merlin跪倒在地。

就在他想转身站起时，Merlin看着对方手里的匕首僵住了。他转之改变计划，试图在地板上挪动着后退。侍卫一把抓住Merlin的腿固定住他，跨坐在他身上用身体的重量将他压在了地板上。Merlin扑腾着拼命挣扎，但对方并没有开始对他上下其手。他反而是三下五除二地将Merlin的衬衫撕成了碎片，扯离了他的身体。他站起身来，而这时他们身后的门被打开了。

“你动作可真够慢的，”一个声音咕哝道。Merlin扭过身看见另一个侍卫从仆人专用门走了进来。不论他们现在身处何处，只要有这么一扇门，这里必定是个贵族的房间。

“他老是不安分。”

“你最好没有伤到他。”

Merlin趁侍卫说话的档口爬了起来，但他还没来得及朝门迈出一步，就被第二个侍卫一把抓住头发拽了回来。他喊叫出声，被绑住的双手抬起来想要挣脱头发上的桎梏，而这时另一个侍卫也行动了起来。被夹在这两个人中间，他们粗鲁地带着Merlin穿过房间，将他一把扔到了床上。第一个侍卫抓住他的双手压在床面上并将他整个人都压制住了。第二个则在躲避着Merlin乱踢的双腿，抓住他的后颈压进床单里，让他喘不上气来。

只有当Merlin感觉自己浑身瘫软的时候对方才松了手。忙于重新获得获得呼吸，即使是在他感觉自己的衣物被剥去的时候，Merlin也瘫倒着没有动弹。一滴眼泪流了下来。他本以为他变得更强了，但事实上他还是像他第一次从Arthur房间里跑出来的那时一样弱。

一旦他已一丝不挂，被紧压制住了之后，第二个侍卫便退开身来。

“他准备好了，陛下，”他喊道，声音毕恭毕敬。Merlin在门再次打开的时候瞬间整个身子都凉了，发出唔唔的声响挣扎着想逃离。

“把他嘴松开，”Uther阔步走进房间冷酷地说。“我想听到他的尖叫。”

布料从他嘴里被拽了出来，Merlin转头怒目而视。

“你会遭报应的，”他恨恨地说，挣拽着侍卫在他手腕上的抓握。他离床沿太远了，他的腿完全使不上劲儿为他争取一些优势。他只会不断地溜滑，只能在任何人靠近之前快速地摸索着重找回一点自己的立足之地。

“我是国王，我想做什么就做什么，”Uther回道。Merlin在国王绕到他身后的时候把头扭了回来。他绝望地想要想一些不是他肯定即将会发生的事情。

“然而我的儿子，却依旧被法律所限制。他并不能想做什么就做什么。他不能帮助奴隶，更不能与他们相爱。”

Merlin所感受的恐惧一刹那间翻倍袭来。Uther知道了。他知道了Arthur的情感。

“我不知道…”

“别再跟我耍什么花样了，小子，”Uther厉声道，朝他的后脑勺狠狠地挥了一掌。Merlin呻吟出声，双眼后翻却还挣扎着保持清醒。他必须保持清醒，他必须倾尽所有去对抗Uther。“我听见他爱的告白了。我不知道你对他做了什么，但我会把你迷惑他的那些小把戏全部粉碎。我会把你土崩瓦解，就如我早该在你来的第一天就对你做的那样。”

“我没有迷惑他，”Merlin喊叫着，再次挣扎起来。“这只是他真实的感情，那有什么错？他很快乐…”

“他才没有，”Uther说，直接打断了Merlin的话。“他是被迷惑了，而我们就来看看当你开始表现得像个奴隶样子的时候他还会不会被你迷惑。把他抓起来。”

在他手腕上的抓握变紧了，尽管Merlin想努力变得勇敢，但他还是在听见Uther衣服发出的窸窣声时颤抖了起来。他不能再让历史重演。他是属于Arthur的，其他任何人都不能碰他。

清楚自己仅有一次机会，Merlin逼迫自己伺机等待，直到Uther走的更近一些。时机来临那一刻，他借由侍卫在他手上的抓握使劲儿抬起了一条腿。用尽全力向后踹去，当他听到Uther的大叫时他知道他的攻击正中红心。Merlin拼命反抗，成功地在侍卫来得及改变抓握姿势确保他被牢牢压住时翻过身来。国王怒气冲天，而Merlin则露出一个得意的笑，但是Uther哪儿能就此罢休。

他扑向前，比Merlin预想得要迅敏得多。用他的身体压制住Merlin，巫师在一只手伸过来抓住他的下巴逼迫他张嘴时喊叫着。Merlin只能任凭一小瓶液体被倒进他的嘴里，堵塞着气道让他只能咽下去。

“我很高兴你还在挣扎，”Uther嘶声道，声音里满是残虐的痕迹。“把你一片片打碎将是件非常愉悦的事情。”

他说完退开了身。退到他够不着的地方了，Merlin不自觉地想道。但他已经感觉到了药物的作用，感觉到他的感官开始变得模糊，他正被缓缓地拖曳进黑暗的深渊。就在他完全失去意识之前，他听见一声私语从他的唇间泄出。Uther看起来狂怒不已，但Merlin在国王能对此做出反应之前就晕了过去，紧紧地抓着那声私语陷入了黑暗。

那声为了让Arthur找到他而发出的呼唤。

MMM

听见敲门声，Arthur抬头瞟了一眼。他花了点儿时间在一些文案工作上，这些工作因比武大赛而被他耽搁了。现在训练已不再占据他醒着的每分每秒，Merlin也没有在房间里惹他分心，他觉得是时候完成一些其他的任务。

“进来，”他喊道，把手中的羽毛笔放下伸了个懒腰。他工作得有些忘了时间。门打开了，走进来的是Elyan，看上去忧虑不安的样子。Arthur倒是不自觉地微笑起来，边起身边示意他进来。Elyan进来之后，Arthur立即小心地将门上了锁。如果有谁问起来，他可以说他是找他来让他做些新的盔甲的。但那只有在他们不被打扰并没有任何人听到真实的谈话内容时才能起作用。

“你想见我？”Elyan自Arthur第一次接触他之后越来越自信了，王子每次看着他在讨论解放奴隶的时候那满腔的热情就觉得非常受鼓舞。这给了Arthur希望，知道他身后是有人支持他的，他们和Arthur一样憎恨着他父亲所做的一切。

“是的。Merlin变强壮了不少。我觉得顶多再等几个星期，他就能准备好破除项圈了。”

“你必须十分确信才行，”Elyan安静地说，在椅子上向前倾了倾身。“如果这次不成功可没有第二次机会了…”

“他已经足够强壮了。”Arthur不知道他为何如此肯定。他不应该这样的才对，更别说这是在拿他所爱之人的性命下赌注。但Merlin对自由的决心，不仅是为他，还有其他的所有人，让他变得更加强大，而Arthur也相信他一定能够做到。

“但那不是我今天把你叫来的原因。”

“殿下？”

“如果——当——Merlin破除枷锁重获自由了，按照计划我们是要解放我们能企及到的所有被奴役的巫师。”

“是啊。”Elyan看起来疑惑不解，Arthur倒也不能怪他。铁匠已经知道这一点了。他从一开始就知道Arthur的计划就是尽可能地解放所有人，即使他还没有搞清楚要怎样才能做到。

“我们需要一个针对如何实施的计划。我们不能在走廊里荡来荡去四处解放，我父亲肯定会在我们能解开超过两个项圈之前就把我关起来并把Merlin处死了。我们需要一个计划。就现在。”Arthur向后倚靠着座椅，仔细地看着Elyan。“我需要知道你想不想成为这个计划里的一部分。”

“当然了，”Elyan毫不犹豫地回应道。“我从一开始就和你是同一条船上的人了。你真的认为我现在会想退出吗？”

“到现在为止还没有人知道你的参与。我打算跟我几个信任的骑士坦白并制定一个将人们从城堡里偷运出去的计划。但我们需要某个人在城区里帮忙指引方向。”

“交给我吧，”Elyan说。Arthur因他的热情而露出一个微笑。“我是认真的，Arthur。我会战斗到底的。”

“很好，”王子不自觉地放松了下来。如果Elyan不愿意帮忙的话，倒也不是件难办的事。但Arthur还是觉得如释重负，知道他会倾尽所有来帮忙的。他为他们俩皆斟了些酒，不过看Elyan脸上那若有所思的神情，他正酝酿着一些还未说出口的话。

“如果你是打算在解放他们之前先把他们偷运出去…那么Merlin肯定不会待在城堡里了。”

“对。他只要自由了就立即离开，即使他重获魔法，这里对他来说还是太危险了。”

“他知道这个安排吗？”

Arthur没说话，但他也不必多言。他的表情已为他回答了一切。

“啊，”Elyan干巴巴地张了张嘴，显然是不知该说些什么了。Arthur得意一笑；那声“啊”已经很好地表达了他的心情了。

“就是这样。他不会愿意走的。但他会明白其中的道理…吧。但愿。”最后那句小声得近乎喃语。Arthur不可否认他也不想他的爱人离开他的身旁——Merlin待在他视所能及的地方会比较方便保护他。但他是绝对不能待在Camelot的。他父亲要是知道谁是幕后主使，他肯定就不会再忍耐了，而考虑到他从一开始就对Merlin有的那种态度，他肯定能从中获得非同一般的愉悦。

“你真的很爱他，是吧？”Elyan的声音柔软，而他看起来有些警惕，几乎就像是他不确定他是不是越过了王子的那条界线。考虑到一直以来他们一起犯下叛国之罪，Arthur在想他是不是总是这样将自己的感情紧锁于心。

“是啊，”他仅是这样说道，知道这会儿说谎已经没有意义了。“爱到足以让他离开，如果必要的话还要强迫他走。”

“在那之后你打算做什么？”

“到时候再说吧，”Arthur轻率地回答道，试图打发掉这个问题就好像它不重要似的。但在内心深处，他却不由自主地感觉到不会有什么所谓的在那之后了。他也许会继承王位，但他父亲可不是个宽宏大量的人。他绝不会容忍这种程度的叛国，也绝不会仅是训一顿Arthur就完事儿了。而这就是为什么Merlin必须要离开，因为Arthur不觉得他可以活下来继续保护他。

Elyan无言以对，随着沉默在他们之间蔓延开来，Arthur不自觉地盯着火堆看。这不是尴尬的沉默，而是充满紧迫；他们的计划所带来的压力沉沉地压着他们。

“殿下？”

Arthur抬眼一瞟，从Elyan对他正式的称谓里知晓了他接下来说的话一定对他意义凡卓。他在他们策谋逆反国王的这段时间里熟悉了Elyan许许多多的小习惯，这很奇怪。在遇见Merlin之前，Arthur肯定不会承认有这么回事儿的。但遇见Merlin让他知道，感情与情绪并不是弱点，而如今Arthur也愿意承认Elyan已成为他的朋友。

然而此时此刻，他却拒绝直视Arthur的眼睛，揪扭着自己的衣角，一副心事重重的模样。

“怎么了？”

“我…”

“你知道你可以在我面前畅所欲言的，Elyan。”

“不管发生了什么…不管是我，还是你…亦或是我们所有人…不管发生什么你能保证Gwen是安全的吗？”

Arthur倒没想到Elyan会说起这个。他放松下来，轻柔地笑了。

“我向你保证。Morgana并不参与其中。她有所疑虑，我知道她肯定有。但我不会拿她的生命冒险…Camelot往后将需要她来当王后…当然，是在这一切结束之后。而即使我不能办到，她也会确保Gwen的安全的。我保证，你妹妹会很安全的。”

Elyan看上去整个人都松懈了下来，但过了没一会儿他又收拾好自己的情绪站了起来。他朝门口迈了一步，随后又停下来，向Arthur伸出了手。王子微笑着也站起身和他握了握手。

“事情有进展了我会传信过去的。”Arthur承诺道，朝门口走去将门锁打开让铁匠出去。Elyan点点头，从门缝里溜了出去。Arthur留着那条门缝没有关上，转身回到了他的桌前。Merlin马上就要回来了，Arthur想要听到他的爱人回来的脚步。

他是如此的专注于手上的工作——可谓是破天荒了——以至于Arthur都没有注意到时间的流逝，直到火堆突然发出嘶声，燃尽了。被突然的昏暗与寒意吓了一跳，Arthur过了几秒钟才回归现实。他站起身拨弄了下灰烬，扔了几根木柴进去并燃上了根点火棒。火堆再次燃起后，他接着将房间里的蜡烛也都点上了。直到整个房间都沐浴在金色的柔光里他才意识到他在做什么。

他已经很久没有亲自去燃蜡烛了。

Merlin到现在还没回来。

Arthur让自己不要担心，告诉自己他可能只是跟厨房里的女仆聊得忘了时间。现在他已变得自信多了，Arthur知道Merlin已在下面找到了朋友。不再想Merlin，Arthur转而拿起剩下的几张羊皮纸，安慰自己不要杞人忧天。

他一个字都没有看进去。

只过了半个小时他就放弃假装工作了。Merlin现在总该回来了才对，他早在几个小时前就该回来了。Arthur知道离开这么久一点也不像他，至少不会在他明知Arthur会担心的情况下。离开他的桌子，Arthur伸头探出门缝朝走廊的深处望去。

“殿下？”Lancelot像看疯子一样看了他一眼。脸上本来还挂着一丝逗趣的微笑，但看到Arthur望向他的眼神之后，那丝笑容消失了。

“你看见Merlin了吗？”

“他走之后就没再见着了。”

“也没有他传来的什么消息？”

“如果有的话我一定会告诉你的，殿下。”Lancelot迟疑了一下，再次看向Arthur。“出什么事了吗？”

“他还没回来。他几个小时之前就该回来了。”Arthur说着从房间里踏了出来，按捺不住要去搜寻城堡把他的仆人找回来。然而Lancelot站出来阻拦了他的去路。

“我来去找。”

“可是…”

“你要怎么跟你父亲解释你为何要在城堡里东奔西走地找你的奴隶？”Lancelot直言不讳，却也有他的道理。Arthur知道他的言外之意。铐在Merlin手腕上的手铐意味着Arthur只需要在脑子里想着要他回来，那他就会回来了。但Arthur仅在Merlin作为他的奴隶刚来的那几天才这样将自身的意愿强加在他的身上，而就算是在那时，也只是为了阻止他来谋杀他才这样做的。Arthur现在绝不会再那样做了，即使这确实是个更合理的解释。

他抬眼望着Lancelot，感觉十分无助。而这种感觉一定是显露在他的表情里了，因为骑士伸手轻轻地捏了捏他的肩。

“我马上就把他带回来，”他承诺道。不再多说，他转身离开了。Arthur留在走廊里，一手扶着门望着他远去。他知道另一个侍卫不久就要过来了，那个会跟他父亲打小报告的侍卫。不管他多极力抗议，看守他房门的晚班侍卫皆是对国王忠诚的那些，毫无疑问都是为了监视他的行踪。

Arthur狡黠地笑着回到了自己的房间。至少现在他可以让他们听到些什么了，因为他和Merlin在夜晚里发出的动静可相当的大。他知道Lancelot不会让他失望的，他只是反应过度了。  
Merlin会在他需要再次拨弄火堆之前就安然无恙地回到他的怀里，回到他的床上。

但不知怎地，即使是这样的安慰也无法平息那源源不断从他胃底升起的不安情绪。不管他多全力否认，Arthur都无法忽略这种危机四起的感觉。这已深深烙印在他的本能里。

他只是不知道这究竟意味着什么。


	21. Chapter 21

Arthur发现他每次走过走廊都没法控制自己必须要检查每一条侧道，必须掀起每一张挂毯瞧一瞧。他现在有个地方要去，而他知道如果他迟到了的话Morgana肯定不会高兴的，更别提这次的会面目的她也一点儿也没说清楚。Arthur同样知道他已经把城堡的这块地方检查了不下数百遍了，而Leon和Lancelot也反复地一遍遍找过很多地方，以防Merlin会突然冒出来。如今已经一个星期过去了，Arthur还是没有听闻一丝关于他下落的消息。几乎所有人都认为他逃跑了，但Arthur不相信。他也拒绝相信。在他眼里早已不再有Merlin脖颈上的项圈了，他看见的是他眼里满满的爱。Merlin绝不会像那样离开他，更别说他们已离摘掉项圈只有一步之遥了。

然而这仍然无法阻止他每次看见某个体格相似或发色相同的人时心脏都会疯狂地跳动。Arthur肯定他一定是遭遇了什么，坚信着Merlin绝不会就这样离开他。但倘若他已经失踪了一个星期，Arthur对找到他已逐渐开始失去希望。他对城堡了若指掌，远比Merlin要熟悉得多。但不管他怎么寻找，Merlin依旧是不知踪影。

这趟路程的搜寻结果还是老样子。事实上，Arthur根本就没有看见任何人，他也知道现在天才刚刚破晓，所以没有人也不奇怪。为什么Morgana想在这个点找他谈话，Arthur完全摸不着头脑。但在她的传信里透露出一种急迫，而Arthur反正也一直处于边缘状态无法入睡。他在路上遇见了一队巡逻的侍卫，但他们这次没有问他的去向，Arthur仅是瞪着他们直到他们放他前行。有时候当个王子还是有很多好处的。

轻轻敲了敲Morgana的门，Arthur贴近门的木板。

“’Gana？是我。”Arthur倒不知道这个点儿了还会有谁来这儿。但他丝毫不想因为一声招呼也不打就闯进门而被Morgana拿什么东西砸到。之前就发生过这样的事情，他知道她扔东西很准的绝不会砸偏。从某种角度来讲，他为此是高兴的。这意味着他无需像他曾经以为他必须要地那样担心她的安危。但当门被打开，Arthur溜进去之后，他发现自己被震惊得僵在了原地。

“Freya？”

“殿下。”女孩朝他行了个屈膝礼，退开身的时候眼睛也是盯着地面的。Arthur扫视了一眼房间。Morgana正坐在她的床沿，但显然是起来好一会儿了，考虑到她已经如往常一般穿好了美丽的衣着。

“Gwen到哪儿去了？”

“在床上睡着呢吧，如果她脑袋没有秀逗的话。”Morgana说，示意他把门关上走进来一点。他照指示做了，有些尴尬地站在房间里。他的眼老是往Freya那边瞟。

“说真的，Arthur，”Morgana叹了口气，很显然是看见了他老是在瞄什么。“她已无处可去了。你觉得我会让国王在Valiant死后转手又把她送给另一个他欠个人情的贵族吗？”

Arthur未曾想过Freya的以后。他一直都没有这个时间。先是那场比武，接着又是Merlin的失踪。在过去的一周里，他的脑子里只有一个人，而那个人显然不是这个女孩。然而，他还是将自己的思绪从脸上抹去，仅是尴尬地微笑了一下。当Morgana站起来的时候他就知道他肯定看起来跟他感觉的一样困顿疲惫。她牵起他的手将他领到床边，把他按坐在床尾，用她的手指安抚地梳理他的头发。

“还是没有他的消息？”她柔声问，声音里饱含同情。Arthur摇摇头，不信任自己的声音，害怕会泄露此刻他因Merlin的离去而承受的痛楚。Morgana轻声叹息，握住了他的手。

“你不觉得…Arthur，你知道还有一个很大的可能性就是他可能——”

“他才没有逃跑！”Arthur嚷嚷道，声音大得有些超乎理智了，考虑到他所处的时间和地点。他站起身，挣脱她的抓握准备走人。他不想再听多一个人这样说了。

“他没有。”这个声音出人意料，Arthur震惊地朝Freya瞥去。她对上了他的视线，接着脸红了。“他爱你。”

“他跟你说过？”

“他根本无需开口。他对你的爱我可以从他声音里听见，从他的眼里看见。他不可能是自愿地离开你的。”

“那他到底在哪儿？”

“你试过用那些手铐了吗？”Morgana说，Arthur想着在太阳升起来之前，到底还有多少震惊事儿等着他。

“你恨那些手铐。我用它们来阻止他谋害我的时候你还为此打了我。”

“我知道。但如果它们能让他回到你身边…这难道不值得一试吗？这会驱使着他来找你，即使他不想来找你也无法抗拒那个牵引力。这样一来至少你就知道是怎么回事了。”

Arthur盯着她。他甚至想都没有想到手铐的事情。也许Merlin自己没有办法回来。但如果Arthur命令他回来，这就足以让他克服任何阻止他归来的障碍吗？他张开口想要就地说出他的指令，但马上停了下来。

“你想和我说什么来着？”他知道他来这儿并不是为了谈论Merlin的事情。Morgana不会为此让他在这个点来这儿的。他会在他回到自己安全的房间里并没有其他人牵连其中的时候即刻召唤Merlin的。他没想到会看到Morgana的脸色变得苍白起来，眼里泛着惧怕的光芒。她倒抽了一口尖锐的气，Arthur在想她是不是要背过气去了。在他能做些什么之前，Freya走上了前去。她跪在Morgana身边，握住了她的手。

“没事的。你知道你可以信任他。你想要做这个。”她哄了好一会儿Morgana才平静下来。Arthur目睹了她找回自控的那一秒，一张面具覆回了原处，她又是那个镇静的她了。

“那些流言是真的吗？”

“什么流言？”

“听说你打算解放所有奴隶？”

Arthur知道这回是他苍白了脸色。如果确实有这样的流言存在，那么Merlin的失踪顿时看起来比目前能想象的要危险得多了。

“我不知道…”

“好吧，这不是流言，”Morgana微笑起来。“但你真的以为你可以一直跟Elyan见面而不引起Gwen的疑虑吗？”

“她有告诉…”

“该死，Arthur，你了解Gwen的。她只告诉了我一个人。没有别人知道了。没有什么所谓的流言。现在你能在你晕过去之前开始呼吸了吗？”

Arthur逼自己找回正常的呼吸，随后注意到Morgana也颤抖着吸了几口气。不论她打算告诉他些什么，她都没打算是以这样的方式开头的。

“这是真的吗？”她再次问道，而Arthur凝视着她。

“你为什么对这个这么在意？”

“因为我想要知道如果我被发现了我还有没有获得自由的机会，”她悄悄地说道，没能阻止一滴眼泪从她的脸颊滑落。

“Morgana，你说什么呢？”

“看着那根蜡烛，可好？”她朝房间另一头的蜡烛示意，Arthur听话地转过了身去。他不知道她在搞什么鬼，但多年的经验告诉他顺着Morgana的心意总要比惹毛她要好过许多。不管这到底是怎么回事，它既然能如此影响她，那必然是很重要的事情。

Arthur突然眨了眨眼。

他并没有很走心地看那根蜡烛，他现在脑子很乱，根本集中不了精神。但它之前没有点燃这一点他还是注意到了的。而现在它却正燃着。

“Morgana？”缓慢地转回来，Arthur正好看见她眼里的金光逝去，国王的养女哭了起来。Freya动身坐在了床上，将Morgana搂进了怀里。现在一切都说得通了，为什么Morgana会想要她在这里。她想要某个人告诉她这是怎么一回事。

“多长时间了？”Arthur轻柔地问道，走回来在她面前蹲跪下来。

“只有过去的几个星期而已。Gwen试着掩藏那些迹象——烧着的衣服，破裂的镜子什么的。但他会给我戴上项圈的，是不是？就像对其他的所有人一样。在他发现的那一瞬间我就要沦为奴隶了。”

Arthur都不需要问那个“他”指的是谁。

“他不会发现的，我保证，”他发誓道，握住了她的手。Morgana低头看着他，泪水不住地往下流淌。Arthur不确定他以前曾有见过她哭泣。“你得离开Camelot。”

“他会知道…”

“不，他不会的。我们将会传些消息…Leon的家族仍旧在北部拥有一片领地。他们可以邀请你去那边待上几个星期。你知道Uther一直想取悦那些贵族们，这些年来他把我寄放过去的贵族还少吗。我们就假装你不是很舒服，乡村的空气对你身体有好处。”

“我又不能永远藏着。”

“你也不用永远藏着。只要Merlin恢复体力，我们就可以行动了。他的魔法强大到可以穿透那些项圈，他之前就做到了。一旦他自由了，我们就可以解放剩下的。”

“你只不过需要先找到他，”Morgana轻声说道，Arthur皱起了脸，意识到现在这是最大的问题。没有了Merlin，他就不能保证Morgana的安全，因为他知道国王是不会把他的话听进去的。

“你能帮帮她吗？”他问Freya，这才发现他已不再将她视作奴隶了，就像他对Merlin那样。他知道她不能用魔法来帮助Morgana，她的项圈阻断了一切。但帮助他人可以有很多种方法，Freya微笑起来，点了点头。

“我知道一些理论。如果我们能了解地更透彻，她也许就能控制它。”

“然后去找Gaius。”

“什么？Arthur，不行！”

“他不会背叛你的，”Arthur安抚道，放开了她的手开始在房间里踱步。“我觉得他是在我们这边的。一直以来他对待那些项圈的态度，还有当他以为我强上了Merlin时给我的那个眼神…他知道些事情，‘Gana。他可以帮你。”

Morgana点点头，擦了擦眼睛想要收拾一下自己的心情。朝阳已开始从她的窗户里倾泻而下，Arthur知道他必须要动身回到他自己的房间了。不管他父亲扭曲到什么程度，他也绝不会接受他的儿子在他养女的房间里待到天明的，不论他们的会面多么清白。但Arthur用手掌捧起Morgana的脸颊。

“你会很安全的，我保证。离开城市。我会找到Merlin，然后我们会把这里的处境改变。当一切安定了我会派人传消息过去的。”

“答应我你也要好好的？”Morgana用自己的手覆上了他的手，Arthur意识到这是这么多年来他们之间最温情的时刻了。他微笑起来。

“你了解我的。我可以照顾好自己。”他让自己的声音里带上一丝旧时他自吹自擂的语调，Morgana翻了个白眼，把他赶出了房间。Arthur离开了，但没能走过一条走廊就不自觉地停下来了，将后脑地在石墙上，深深地叹息。 

他现在有两个他万分在意的人需要他保护不受他自己父亲的伤害。不知怎地，情况已经不受控制了，他知道他不能再仅是指望着Merlin自己回来了。他必须要把他找到。

MMM

Merlin紧咬嘴唇，努力吞咽下那威胁着要逃脱他喉间的呜咽。眼泪粘附在他的睫毛上，而他却不能抬手抹去。他正坐在地板上，手腕被禁锢在墙上。手铐深陷墙面，大约与他的头部持平，使得他被困在了地板上。他甚至不能蹲起身来，因为他的胳膊被拗成了令人难受的角度。更别提那会让他体无遮拦。自从他在这儿醒过来，他就没见过他衣服的一丝一毫，他是相信Uther所说的他已经烧掉它们了。

令他意外的是，对方至今还没强迫过他。他只是在口头上威胁。他让侍卫殴打他，让他挨饿，并让Nimueh只给他仅够生存的水喝。但他至今还没碰过他。然而Merlin并不是笨蛋。他知道Uther是在试图将他击溃，他要等到Merlin对他完全臣服之后再占有他。他正如他所承诺的那样在“训练”他，而让Merlin害怕的是，它是有效果的。毕竟，一天前Uther才刚把他镣铐解开并将一段锁链系在他的项圈之上，另一头紧扣在墙上，让他这样子去清扫房间。而Merlin便已经言听计从，逼迫着自己迈开颤抖的双腿去工作，而不是想着该去怎么逃跑。那晚当Uther把他拽回地板上时他的脸上挂着一抹得意的笑，他的眼神让Merlin觉得他是难逃此劫了。

而就在他以为事情已不会变得更糟的时候，有一种奇怪的感觉将他从浅眠中拽了出来。就仿佛他的身体正不受控制地抵抗着手铐。Merlin早已清楚绝无逃脱的可能，他早在最初意识到他的处境之时就已极力尝试过了。但这次不一样。这感觉并不是他本人在这么做，而是他的身体自己决意要恢复到正常的姿态。这很疼；他抵抗着镣铐的同时也在抵抗着自己。但当那些仍留在他手腕上的手铐开始发烫的时候，他知道这是怎么回事了。

Arthur正在召唤他。一个小小的微笑在他脸上绽放了一秒，这让他的嘴唇开裂了。但Merlin毫不在乎。这意味着王子——不管Uther怎么拿相反的事情刺激他——还未放弃他，并相信Merlin还在镣铐可起作用的范围之内。Merlin不知道这些作用有多强。Arthur的意愿会强大到足以让他手铐上的魔法将囚禁他的镣铐解开吗？

Merlin在国王穿戴离开的时候成功隐瞒住了正在发生的情况。不知怎地，他甚至在侍卫们每个早晨的日常殴打下成功掩饰了下来。但现在他又孤身一人，他的心开始沉了下去。如果这真的能起作用的话，他肯定早已踏上了回到Arthur身边的路途上了才对呀？相反地，他的背刮蹭着石墙，在抵抗着那些镣铐的同时感受着镣铐对他的紧紧桎梏。试图强迫自己的身体放松下来，Merlin低垂着头把注意力集中在一呼一吸间。

如果不是国王选择在这个时候回来，也许他本是可以放松下来的。Merlin不知道他刚才去了哪里，但他知道他肯定不是去找Arthur的麻烦。毕竟，王子这整个早上都没有放弃呼唤他。Arthur许是仍未放弃拯救他，但他的父亲也仍未放弃击溃他，在Merlin还没搞清状况之前，镣铐被解开了。

他没有停止思考。不像以前Arthur在他身上使用镣铐的那几次，他没有试图抵抗那种拉扯的感觉。在Uther后退的那一瞬间，Merlin用力蹬腿，无视那阵蹿上他下肢的痉挛绞痛猛地冲向门口。现在他全意跟从着他主人的旨意，疼痛就没那么显著了，他甚至在Uther抓住他之前逃出了附属的小房间。

Merlin蹬着腿疯狂地挣扎着，拼尽全力叫喊着。但国王轻而易举地就用手臂挽住他将他这个人抬起来拖了回去。在他还没来得及反应过来之前，Merlin发现自己已躺在地板上，喉咙被Uther踩在脚下，胸膛因刚在对方甩下的鞭子而刺痛着。鞭打还在持续着，强迫Merlin抬起一只胳膊挡住脸来保护自己，但他没有试着躲避。

终于，Uther似乎意识到这并不管用，于是他将巫师甩在了墙上，快速地将他锁回了原处。在此期间，他的手触碰到了那对施了咒法的手铐，国王倒吸了一口气。Merlin抬眼死死地盯着他，浑身上下每一处都在疼痛。

“所以这就是你反抗的原因，”Uther喃喃道，更像是在自言自语而不是在和他的囚徒讲话。Merlin在国王检查他已被牢牢栓好并直起身的过程中一直沉默着。他不知该说些什么。他不知道Arthur在召唤他的事实是否会取悦国王，他现在最不想看到的事情就是王子因Merlin说错了什么话而受伤。

“Nimueh！”

Merlin在那个女巫出现的时候吞咽了一下。倒不是说她有离开过房间，但她在国王不在的时候也不会理睬Merlin。Merlin也不能怪她——违背Uther的旨意可没有什么好下场。但即便她会给他水喝，但她身上总有些什么让Merlin不信任她。他对这样的感觉感到奇怪；她明明和他一样深陷其中。理不出什么头绪，他只好说服自己是因为她如今已经不再反抗Uther了。

而还有一部分让他担心的原因是他有一天也会变成这样。

“陛下？”

“看起来我儿子想念他的玩物了。”Merlin紧盯着他，知道肯定没有什么好事。“到他那儿去。”

“不，”Merlin嘶声道。手铐已经不再发烫了，他害怕Arthur会以为他已经不在手铐作用范围内了。他决不能让Arthur放弃他，因为如果那样的话，他不能肯定他还能继续抗争下去。“别动他！”  
“你是觉得你有资格反对是吗。我可不这么觉得。去王子那儿，Nimueh。好好满足他所有的需求。”

“他不会碰她的，”Merlin安静地说，他声音里浸满了恨意。他手握成拳，感觉到他体内模糊的魔法痕迹又再次冉冉升起。他并不意外；毕竟这一切都是为了保护Arthur。

Uther向下瞪视着他，但Merlin拒绝就此退缩。最终，国王耸了耸肩，看起来就像他也同意Merlin说的那样。他穿过房间打开橱柜，从里面拿出了一个小瓶子塞进了Nimueh的手里。

“给他这个。”

“这是什么？”Merlin质问道。Nimueh的表情在看见那个瓶子的那一瞬间就变得难以捉摸，Merlin感觉自己的心脏正猛烈跳动着。Uther朝他得意一笑。

“这个？这能提醒Arthur任何奴隶都能满足他。我们就来看看当他在她体内驰骋的时候，对你那所谓的爱恋他还能记得多久。去吧。”他朝Nimueh投去一个阴暗的眼神，她行了个短促的屈膝礼后飞快地离开了房间。Merlin看着她离去，不明白她刚刚望向他的眼神。那看起来近乎是在算计，就好像她在谋划着什么。但他现在无法再细想这个了。

“他不会原谅你的。”

“就因为我将他从一个愚蠢男孩的温柔乡里唤醒吗？”Uther冷笑道，朝下盯着Merlin。再一次地，Merlin拒绝移开视线，Uther抬脚狠狠踹下他的肚子，随后也离开了房间。蜷缩着咳嗽起来，Merlin花了好一会儿才意识到他是独自一人了，他瑟缩着再次直起身来。他不禁渴望地盯着房门。他必须找到摆脱这些手铐的方法，好及时赶到Arthur那儿阻止Nimueh给他下药。就算他还不是很明白她表情的意味，他也能肯定一件事情。不论这是什么药，它必定效力非凡。倘若她真的让Arthur喝下去了…Merlin为这样的想法感到难受。但更多的是，他还感觉妒火中烧。他是属于Arthur的。他才是那个与王子同床共枕的人，他不想让其他的任何人再去碰他的所爱之人。

再次扯了扯手铐，Merlin倒吸了一口气，发现在他体内燃起的并不只有妒意。他的魔法也在持续地浮现，而现在他是一个人了，Merlin明白他必须孤注一掷。这也许会让他变得虚弱，但Uther并没有控制镣铐的权利。只要他能保持警觉地爬到某个地方躲起来，国王就找不到他了。他越是这么想着，Merlin越是觉得这办法靠谱。他忘记了他正处于饥饿与疼痛之中，且他的肌肉均痛得痉挛。他转而将注意力集中在他体内那犹如星星之火欲将燎原般的魔法上。

全神贯注于手铐上，Merlin深呼吸着释放他的能量。他知道这只是他以前所拥有能力的冰山一角，甚至比之前他用来阻止那些土匪时所释放的能量还要弱。但那些手铐似乎奇怪地颤动了一下，Merlin知道已经有一些能量开始挣脱了。Uther肯定想不到，这些镣铐在对抗他的魔法时可没有魔力了。

他的视野里开始有黑点在跳跃，Merlin从未感觉如此地头晕目眩，即使是在那天项圈第一次被铐在他的脖颈上时也没像现在这样。但随着轻柔的“啪”的一声，一只手突然解放了。Merlin喘息着将自己从魔法中脱离出来，并将第二个手铐撬开。再次站起身是一个挑战，他必须扶着墙才不至于晕倒过去。但他知道他做到了。现在他需要做的全部就是藏起来。

蹒跚着朝主房走去，Merlin不由自主地环顾起四周。他不能就这样走出去，侍卫肯定会立马注意到他的，考虑到他现在正一丝不挂。然而他什么也没找到，最终只能抓起国王落下的斗篷，颤抖着将自己裹了起来。但这也还能凑合，Merlin继续朝门走去，希望Uther没有在他不在的时候在门外设置太多的侍卫来看守。

然而Merlin再没有机会知道了。

他朝房门才刚迈向一步，他就听见了国王的声音，咒骂着他忘拿了什么东西。Merlin踉跄而退，却被斗篷的底沿绊倒在了地上，而正在这时，房门打开，Uther出现了。从国王脸上闪过的暴怒来看，Merlin知道现在没什么拯救Arthur可说的了。

他所能试图为自己捍卫的一切，就是忙乱地向后退着，在斗篷里越陷越深，而Uther正大步朝他走来。他都没来得及后退几步国王就抓住了他，弯下腰一手掐住了他的喉颈。

“你再也逃不掉了。”他咆哮着，收紧了他脖颈的掐握。


	22. Chapter 22

Arthur在听见有人轻轻敲门的时候猛地转身。Merlin从来不敲门，他总是就这么直接闯进来。但不管怎样，王子无法否认当他喊门外的人进来时心漏跳了一拍。他没有和谁约了要在他房间里见面，想到也许是有人知道了Merlin的消息…

但接着，他只能一动不动地盯着Nimueh出现在他面前。她关上身后的门，向他行了一个深深的鞠躬礼。Arthur已经不止一次看见她这样做了。通常这个时候他父亲都会密切注视着她行鞠躬礼的那些对象，观察那些贵族的视线是否会在她弯腰时在她的乳沟处流连。将两手臂环抱在胸前，Arthur挑起了一侧眉。

“干嘛？”他才不在乎这样会听起来很无礼。Nimueh总能让他感到害怕，即使他也不清楚为何。他本该想要去帮助这个女人的，因为她是那些被套上项圈时间最长的奴隶之一。她每天都饱受国王亲手摧残，而现在她望向Arthur的眼里有某些东西让他想要如同一个小男孩般偷偷躲藏起来。

“国王听说你把你的玩具搞丢了，”她低语道，冒险抬眼看了他一眼，随即再次转移了视线。“他觉得你需要一些陪伴。”

“他想错了。你走吧。”

“拜托，殿下，让我…我不能就这样回去…让我留下吧。”Arthur不知道她声音里的恐惧是真的还是装的，但她不再保持鞠躬礼的姿势直起了身来，哀求地看着他，双眼大睁着恳求着。Arthur叹了口气。她无需再说得更多。如果Uther发现她没有完成任务，她必定要为此付出代价的。

“你可以留下来，”他说，试着让自己听起来更同情一定。“但在这儿发生的事情，你要自己想个借口去糊弄我的父亲。”

他朝桌子那儿摆摆手，给她指了个座位，随后转过了身。他本打算浏览些报告来分散他的注意力，但发现他并不想坐得离她太近。于是，Arthur转而拿起他的剑，坐在床沿开始给它抛光。过了一会儿，Nimueh动起身来，踌躇着坐在了椅子的边缘。

“我可以吗？”她安静地悄声道，朝桌上的一壶酒指了指。Arthur点点头。只是因为他不喜欢这个女人并不意味着他就不会礼貌待人。他又不是他的父亲，他不会随便不许她这样不许她那样，就因为他有权利这样做。

注意力回到手头上的事情，Arthur无视了Nimueh。他父亲是怎么发现Merlin不见了的，Arthur不得而知。但他总感觉有什么不对劲。Uther如果知道他的奴隶不见了，肯定不会把自己的奴隶打发过来给Arthur解闷。他肯定会自己亲自跑过来，训斥他不把Merlin驯服得服服帖帖的，让他害怕到不敢踏出Arthur的房门一步。Arthur边擦着剑边皱起了眉头。他知道Merlin没有逃跑，但要跟他父亲解释说他觉得某人绑架了他的奴隶，这段对话肯定也不会有什么好的收场。

“来。”Nimueh吓了他一跳，但Arthur希望他及时掩饰过去了。他抬眼看见她正站在他的面前，暗自责骂自己怎么都没有注意到她移动所发出的动静。然而她的手里正拿着一个杯子，而她正怯懦地微笑着将杯子递给他。Arthur接过杯子喝了一大口。

“我父亲是怎么知道的？”他问。他希望他听起来没那么追根刨底，但他无法忽视那种不对劲的感觉。如果他问对了问题，也许Nimueh会愿意告诉他一些事情。

“我不知道，殿下。”

“你一点儿也不知道？”Nimueh垂下了视线，Arthur烦躁地叹了口气，又猛喝了一口酒。他放下酒杯，舌头不自觉地略过上颚。这酒的后味有一些奇怪，有某种他不太习惯的味道。咽了咽口水，Arthur看看酒杯，又看看Nimueh，但她一直尽职地盯着地板。想着是自己太多疑了，Arthur又重拾起他手头上的事情。

过了一会儿，他知道他并不是多疑了。

他的衬衫已被汗湿，紧紧附在他的皮肤上，他的手也握不住剑了。他有种令人不适的燥热与不安感。但更重要的是，他必须要抑制住自己伸手摸向胯下勃起的冲动。他盯着Nimueh，而这一次，她稳稳地对上了他的视线。她从上衣里掏出一个小小的空瓶子放在了桌面上。

“我很抱歉。他让我别无选择。”

“我本不会和他讲的。”Arthur咕哝道，就连他的声音也被这药物影响了。他不明白。他给了Nimueh一个可以享受几小时平静时光的机会，而她却做出了完全相反的举动。

“我知道。”她现在已经来到了他的面前，将剑从他无力的手中拿过，放在了够不到的安全地方。随后她跪下来，用她灵巧的手指开始解他的裤带。Arthur想要把她的手推开，但她轻巧地就抓住了他的一只手开始吮吸他的手指。让他慌乱的是，Arthur竟为此大声呻吟了出来。而随着她把他从衣物的禁锢中解放出来，他的呻吟有增无减。她没浪费任何时间，即刻将他含入口中，Arthur迷失在快感的迷雾里，他的手立马扶上了她的头。

“我不想要这个，”他低声道，喘息着想要抵抗抽插的冲动。这感觉是 _如此的_ 好，当她仅是故作妩媚地看了他一眼，他就全线崩溃了，射在了她的喉间。但那药的药性峻猛，不出几秒，Arthur就再次硬了起来。Nimueh可是一把老手了。她动作飞速，他那被云雾笼罩的脑子根本反应不过来发生了什么。他感觉他就是眨了眨眼，Arthur就突然发现自己仰躺在了他的床上，他的衬衫被撩了起来，裤子完全消失了，而Nimueh正跨坐在他的身上。她的裙子也不见了，她抓起他的手，放在了她自己的身上。

Arthur沉默地摇着头，但随着她沉下身，他的双眼都要翻到后脑勺去了，双手不自主地扶上她的髋部开始向她体内冲刺。

在那之后，一切都变得模糊不清了。

那药效实在是太强烈了，每次他的意识清醒过来自己都干了些什么，Nimueh的手只要再抚上他，他的意识又会再次变得模糊起来。等到他总算冷静下来，Arthur已筋疲力尽。他们不知怎地又回到了床上，但他知道他在桌上，墙面上，甚至在地板上都操过她，到最后他们又回到了这里。她的手正用着刚好让他抖动着要再次硬起的力道撸动着他，但他知道药效已经要过去了。她还没来得及再动身，他就射在了她的手上，向后仰躺着用一只手臂遮住自己的脸庞喘息着。

感觉重找回了一些自控力，Arthur迅速地下了床，双腿一软颤抖着差点儿就要摔倒在地。他踉跄着穿过房间，抓起一块布将自己擦拭干净并穿上了衣服。一旦他穿戴整齐，他感觉自己更像个王子了，随后直起身来。

“我都跟你说了不要，”他说，声音里满是怒意。Nimueh仅是随意地躺在他的床上，轻柔地微笑着看着他。

“而你觉得你父亲对此会有什么反应呢？”

“他本可以不用知道。我们可以直接跟他讲他想听到的那些话，然后就什么事也没了。你非要这样做。”

“也许吧。”Nimueh翻身从床上坐起，从容地走向他，她的头发遮盖住了她的胸脯。她走得太近了，Arthur没有及时向后退，让她一把抓住了他的裆部。他猛地推开她，弯腰捡起她的裙子扔向她。

“滚出去。”

“你父亲…”

“我才不管什么我父亲。给我滚出我的房间，滚。”

她开始穿起裙子，但她手上的动作慢条斯理的，且她一直没有移开看向他的视线。尽管她脖颈上的项圈让她成为一名奴隶，但她却表现得像个女王一般。Arthur真是搞不明白。她本可借此机会好好休憩，且知道不必担心后果。相反的，她却给他下药，Arthur甚至都不想知道他到底操了她多少回。

她朝门走去，但在经过他的时候停了下来，细细地望着他。

“你父亲可不是唯一一个打着如意算盘的人。”

在Arthur能开口问她说的是什么意思之前，她就已经离开了。但他要是追出去向她讨要一个回答那才有鬼了。他转而盯着他房间一团糟的景象，大声怒吼着。愤怒地掀翻椅子，Arthur双手撑在墙面上，盯着冰冷的壁炉想要搞明白到底都发生了什么。这场性事根本比不上之前与Merlin在一起时的激情，Arthur十分清楚这里面丝毫没有任何感情的存在。但她却没有松懈，当他的腿支撑不住了居然还去引导他。他父亲或许是命令她来到这里，但Nimueh和国王一样想让Arthur承受这一切。

因这背后的意味浑身颤抖了一下，Arthur打开房门逮住他见到的第一个仆人命其为他准备沐浴。在仆人们忙活着的时候，他像只困兽般踱来踱去，等他们准备妥当之后，他锁上房门开始脱衣。水热腾腾的，舒缓了他疲劳的肌肉，有那么一会儿，Arthur将自己沉入水中，想要把自己净化。

水顺着他的脸庞流淌，王子想起了Merlin刚来的日子，当对方成功让他溺水的时候。即使Merlin看起来已经接受了他在这里的位置，但他从未接受他奴隶的身份。Arthur知道Merlin不再逃跑全是因为他们对彼此渐生的情愫。他再也不愿离开，Arthur也再也不肯放手。

所以他到底跑到哪里去了？

Arthur边清洗着自己，边在脑子里翻来覆去想着每一种可能性，搜索着他遗漏的线索。他已经告知了他信任的骑士们，但他们没有一个人听说过他的去向。他要是离开了城堡，肯定会有人看见的，而在城堡里没几处地方是可以安全地囚锁着某个人的。

Arthur顿时浑身冰凉，他的手抓住了浴桶的边缘。

他父亲的房间正是那屈指可数的几处地方之一。那人知道Merlin不见了，却没有跑来对Arthur大喊大叫，而是把他自己的奴隶打发了过来。为了分散他的注意力，为了满足他的需求。Arthur缓慢地站起身，拿起了浴巾，而他的双眼却紧锁在他的剑上。

他父亲也是那几个堂而皇之欲求着Merlin而无需顾忌Arthur的反应就能予取予求的人之一。

不敢相信他一直以来竟如此愚蠢，居然从未想到这一点，Arthur穿戴好并套上了他的锁子甲。接着他佩戴好他的剑，花了点儿时间去控制住他的怒火。如果他想错了，那他的麻烦可就大了。  
但如果他想对了，找他的父亲当面对峙就是他能找到Merlin的唯一方法了。谁知道国王会怎么对待一个把王子的心偷走的放肆的奴隶呢？

MMM

每次他想要呼吸的时候，Merlin都会不自主地咳嗽。这回他终于缓过了点劲儿能睁开眼睛重获意识。他已经在黑暗中沉沉浮浮好一会儿了，但他知道他并没有脱离现实太久。他的脖颈粘附着血迹，Merlin清楚这回他算是大难不死。自他晕过去以后Uther抓着他的力道就没有减弱过，Merlin不知道是什么阻止了国王对他的痛下杀手。但那人肯定是拽着他的项圈来拖曳他的，因为那铁物已深深嵌进他的脖子里。Merlin对出血无计可施，他的双手都被绑在了背后。

他睁眼看见的第一件东西，就是联系在他项圈上的铁链。Merlin仅有一秒钟的时间去反应这意味着什么，紧接着Uther就发现他醒了，立马拽着这根铁链将他扯成一个跪着的姿势。他这回没有被绑在墙壁上，而Merlin清楚这肯定也不会是什么好事。现在他直起身来了，直直地面对着坐在床沿，眼里闪着掠食的光的国王。

“我就是对你太温柔了，小子，”Uther说道，他的声音是死寂般的安静。他一手缠绕着铁链，一手放在Merlin的头上，手指没入他的发丝里狠狠地揪了一把，痛得Merlin眼里直泛泪水。他没有泄露一丝声响，誓死不让Uther得意。

“饥饿和挨打起不了什么作用。你总是这样不肯屈服，那我就直接操你好了。”Uther的声音里没有半点儿情绪，听起来就好像他是在摆弄一根玉米而不是在决定一个人的命运。Merlin试图向后挣扎，但他头上的那只手让他无法动弹。这回，一声轻柔的喘息从他口中溢了出来，Uther迅速动了起来。他的手放开了Merlin的头，两根戴着手套的手指塞进了他的嘴里，用力地压了下来。Merlin百般尝试都无法再闭合他的嘴，他呛噎了一声，与此同时Uther一手解开了裤带，另一手还拽着那根铁链，将Merlin扯向前来。

“如果我感觉到了一丝丝牙齿的磕碰，我就再把Nimueh派回到Arthur那儿去。她这会儿正在休息呢，他把她操得都走不了路了。你赶紧放弃他吧，奴隶，他压根就不在乎你。”Merlin皱起眉对他怒目而视，无法言语但希望他的瞪视已足以表达一切。他知道这肯定不是真的，Arthur爱他。Uther似乎读出了他的想法，他瞪了他一眼，不给巫师丝毫喘息的机会就把他的阴茎捅了进来，堵住了Merlin的嘴。

他试着呼吸，试着咽下那欲呕的感觉，更重要的是，他试着抵抗那强烈的想要狠狠咬下去的冲动。他不相信Uther对Arthur情感的说法，但他确实相信如果Merlin不老实的话，他会由此去折腾Arthur。他闭上眼，想要置身事外。当那没起作用——Uther的速度太快太猛了——他试着想象这是Arthur。但是Arthur在Merlin给他口交的时候总会轻轻地捧着他的脸颊，只有在完全失控的时候才会顶弄一下。

这根本就无从假装。

Uther的手放在他的后脑勺上，逼迫着他承受每一次抽插，不给他丝毫呼吸的空间。尽管这人明显是想要这么做很久了，但他的控制力仍旧很好，Merlin明白他是想让这尽可能地持久。他的双手紧紧地揪着铁链，感觉到泪水顺着脸颊潺潺而下，他的身体也在竭力抗拒着所发生的一切。

在感觉像是一辈子这么久以后，Merlin终于可以再次呼吸了，当Uther退出来的时候呛咳着喘息着。根本无法支撑自己，Merlin只能向后倾倒，紧紧地蜷成一团，努力让自己不要呼吸过度了。如果Arthur至今都还未找到他，现在也不能指望他来将他从这场噩梦中解救出去了。

当Uther弯下身子抓住他的胳膊将他拽起来的时候，Merlin大喊着拼尽全力挣扎。国王边不断地打他边逐渐地将Merlin拖向床去。意识到事情远还没有结束，Merlin奋力抗争着。对于一个一直挨饿挨揍，双手还被绑在背后的人来说，Merlin很惊讶事到如今自己居然还能这么激烈的反抗。

Uther最后把侍卫喊了进来。Merlin面对五个男人根本没有反抗的余地，只能眼睁睁地任由他们强行把他面朝下地扔到了床上，并将他的脚分别绑在两边的床柱上，把他的双手解开之后也绑在了两边的柱上。那些人离开之后，Merlin猛拧着锁链想要挣脱。

“不！”他大喊道，挣扎着震得整张床都在颤抖。他感觉到Uther的靠近，又开始大喊起来，吼叫着他对这一切的抗拒。Uther仅是把他的头一把按进枕头里。Merlin尽其所能地踢着踹着，但对呼吸的需求变得过于强烈，他就瘫软了下来。Uther松开了手。

“你就该好好当个婊子接受现实。”

“下地狱去吧。”事已至此，他最惧怕的噩梦即将降临，Merlin感觉他连自我保护的欲望都消失殆尽了。Arthur不会找到他了，Merlin宁愿惹恼Uther来个早死早超生，也不要让那个人称心如意地强暴他。但他的话语仅是招来一声轻笑。

“性子够野的啊，”Uther嘲讽道，用手顺着Merlin的脊柱抚过。Merlin为此颤抖了一下，但没等他来得及再做些什么，Uther就将缠在他脚踝的锁链勒紧了。显然他还清楚记得Merlin踢中要害时所带来的威力，而他可没打算冒险再来一次。那人的手套刹那间落在了地上，Merlin在听到国王在褪下衣物的时候咬着唇摇头。

“不要，”他无力地说道，声音淹没在一声啜泣里。这么久以来，他一直相信他能从这噩梦中逃开，相信Arthur会帮助他重获自由，相信他们会找到一个让他们能在一起的方法。而现在，他的感觉和他几个月前第一次被拖进这个房间时的感觉一模一样；孤身一人，恐惧不安且无处可逃。他挣扎着想要将他的魔法拉扯出来，但自从项圈被套在他脖颈上之后他就丧失了对它的完全掌控，之前如此，现在也一样。

“是时候认清你的位置了，”Uther说，声音如绸缎般丝滑，而床铺因另一个重量的挤压发出了吱呀的声音。当一个枕头被塞在他的臀下，Uther的手铁钳般抓握着深陷他的皮肤，残酷地捏着他的臀瓣时，Merlin觉得他要喘不过气来了。“我看得出为什么Arthur这么享受你。”

Merlin咬住唇。他知道要是现在提醒国王Arthur不是 _享受_ 他而是爱上他只会让情况变得更糟。他把双手攥成拳头，专注于指甲陷入掌心带来的尖锐疼痛以此将自己从现实中脱离。然而这是不可能的事情，因为Uther的手行动了起来，一根手指探向他的穴口。就在Merlin觉得死定了的时候，突然传来外房的房门被撞开的声音，接着是一串模糊的与侍卫打斗的声响，让国王撤开了身。Merlin别扭地转过身，伸长脖子看见Uther再次穿起了衣服，穿过里房朝外走去。

“这是在干什么？”国王怒吼道，一把将门扭开。他没有再往前走，Merlin也无法看到另一边发生了什么。但他没等多久就知道了答案，因为Uther正缓慢地向后倒退，一把剑锋抵在他的下颌。而拿着剑柄的是…

“Arthur，”Merlin不自觉地呼出一口气，整个身体都因为得知他安全了，Arthur来救他了而瘫软下来。王子的双眼飞快地朝床这边扫了一眼，即使暴怒已刻进了Arthur脸庞的每一根线条里，但他的双眼还是显露出看见Merlin后他松了口气。巫师紧紧地抓住他的视线，就仿佛攥着一根救命的稻草，仿佛这样就能让自己相信一切都会好起来的。

“我早该知道，”Arthur说道，声音因愤怒而颤抖。“你拿你的奴隶来搪塞我，自己却把我的绑架过来强暴。”

“你这是在干什么，Arthur？这是场公平的交易，没别的意思。这男孩不过就是个奴隶，你这么在意可不太王子。”

“在意他也是个人吗？他根本就不该被这样对待。没有人该这样！”

Merlin闭上眼，边把头靠在枕头上边拉扯着链条。但他没法将它们扯近。他必须看看到底发生了什么，他必须要看着Arthur。Arthur已经透露太多了，他可以从Uther变得僵硬的肩膀看出这一点。

“这已经不只是这个男孩的事儿了，是吧？”国王的声音变得死一般的沉寂，他朝前迈了一步，不在乎这会让Arthur的剑刺破他的皮肤。“你从一开始就在密谋着要反抗我。”

等Arthur反应过来他说了什么的时候已经为时过晚了。Merlin知道他对于即将发生的事情的恐惧——不是发生在他身上而是Arthur身上——在他的脸上显露无疑，即使在Arthur望向他的时候也无法将其掩饰起来。Uther作势又要向前，Merlin知道他必须得做些什么。

“他没有。”他惊讶地发现他的声音仍那么坚强，即使他还趴成这副模样，心脏砰砰跳动。“你自己亲耳听到他对我说了什么。这就是关于我的事儿。”

他憎恨将注意力转移到他身上，并知道国王肯定会因为他是Arthur做出这种叛国行为的原因而将他碎尸万段。但让Uther认为是爱情让Arthur变成这样总好过让他意识到他的儿子正打算解放所有的奴隶，并且是在Merlin来到这个国家之前就已着手。Arthur无助地朝他瞥去一眼，并不晓得他父亲已经知道了他们的感情。但他的分心已是Uther所需的全部。

“侍卫！”他们秒速到场，Merlin知道全是因为闯进来的是王子他们才停下的。现在他们就不再犹豫了，将Arthur的剑缴下，迅速地制住了他。不像Merlin被抓时的反应，Arthur保持着一动也不动。

“把我儿子送到牢房里，然后在一小时内把平民们聚到广场上去。也许一场公开鞭刑可以提醒他们一下在法律面前人人平等，即便是堂堂一国之子也是如此。把他带走。”

“Arthur！”在他能阻止自己之前这声喊叫就已破口而出，Merlin只能眼睁睁地看着Arthur被拉走。王子转过身，Merlin可以望见他眼里的恐惧。他知道他并不是在为自己害怕。先是地牢，再是鞭刑。Uther是铁了心要让Arthur不能再来阻扰。房门一关，Uther就拿起他的手套朝Merlin的脸上狠狠一抽，力道大得都划破了他嘴唇。

“我待会儿再来收拾你，”他咆哮道，“等等你就知道后悔没闭上你这张臭嘴。”

他像暴风般地离开了房间，房门紧闭并上了锁，Merlin叫喊着扯着锁链。他必须想办法逃出这里。


End file.
